


Unleashed

by WolfRunner326



Series: Vampire Series [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Humans as Cattle, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Slow Burn, Torture, Vampire Chrollo, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Phantom Troupe, Vampires, more tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 96,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRunner326/pseuds/WolfRunner326
Summary: Vampires are in control. Humans are raised like cattle or in hiding. Kurapika resists vampire control and works to free all humans from their grasp. However, his actions eventually catch the eyes of the Phantom Troupe.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Vampire Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024855
Comments: 326
Kudos: 680





	1. A Daring Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just got myself an AO3 account, seems like a good time to write some fanfiction. I haven’t written anything in *checks watch* years, so this should be an interesting experiment. I’ve had this idea in my head in a while now and decided to share it with you guys. I hope you enjoy.  
> One quick note before we start: the current title of this story is temporary, I have absolutely no idea what I should I name this so any suggestions would be appreciated 😊. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 1: A Daring Plan**

\----------------

Giotelli was a rising star in the vampiric underground. He accumulated power slowly over the decades to avoid the wrath of the already established families. By the time they noticed he was a threat, it was already too late. While Giotelli had only recently branched into criminal sources, his main source of income was from the human trade. Either he purchased them from reeducation centers, caught feral humans from the wild, or even stole ones that were already bought. Currently, Giotelli owned two farms with about a hundred humans in each. In his hubris, Giotelli has stretched his forces to expand into his other endeavors, leaving his human farms understaffed; believing the humans within were too timid to fight back.

That, among other things, made Giotelli a perfect target for Kurapika.

Kurapika adjusted the cloth over his face to ensure it wouldn’t slip before flipping up his white hood. He doublechecked his gear before mentally going through his plan again. The plan took two months to perfect and failure was not an option. To calm his nerves, Kurapika mouthed a Kurta prayer as he waited for his target to come into view. One of the outside guards walked underneath him, unaware of the danger he was in. Kurapika lashed out; his chains wrapped around the vampire’s throat, cutting off any sound that would have come out as his hands automatically went to the chains around his neck. Kurapika jumped down from the branch, which in turn raised the vampire up off the ground. Kurapika could see the skin that was touching the chains slowly burning from the metal, the vampire’s hands blistered every time he touched the chains. Wasting no time, Kurapika took out the item he prepared and stabbed it into the vampire’s heart. The guard jerked violently before quickly going limp. The corpse fell to the ground with a dull thud as Kurapika undid the chains.

Kurapika grabbed the body and dragged it to a bush, leaving it mostly hidden, but enough visible so that anyone coming up the road would notice something suspicious. The body did not start decaying as most vampire bodies did when they died as the ice shard used to kill the vampire was still deep within his heart. Once it dissolved, the body would resume its natural decomposition.

Kurapika was now on a time limit.

Within six hours, Giotelli would be arriving at the farm with an important client to sell the one hundred and four humans in the current farm. Kurapika needs to have finished the plan and disappear before that point. If this plan went well, Kurapika would make national headlines and become one of the most wanted by both the vampiric government and underground. It rankled him, Kurapika didn’t like making large spectacles but the situation demanded it.

The farm had a total of twenty-five guards in its employ. Of the twenty-five, only ten were actually guarding the humans inside. He would have to incapacitate those guards before he was discovered.

\----------------

The human population in Meteor City was for the most part self-sustaining and didn’t need to be restocked. However, there were the natural disasters throughout the centuries that could cut the population to dangerously low levels. Such was the case a few weeks ago when a major earthquake caused the collapse of several buildings and killed scores of humans. With the vampires outnumbering the humans in Meteor City, immediate action had to be taken in order to avoid unnecessary deaths.

This is what led Chrollo to purchasing humans from Giotelli, an action Chrollo detested having to do, but one that was needed. Giotelli led Chrollo, Nobunaga, and Shalnark to his farm while making polite conversation. Chrollo knew that Giotelli was trying to use the infamy of the Phantom Troupe to boost his reputation in the underworld, this is why Giotelli gave a large discount to Chrollo, and Chrollo was all too willing to exploit the man.

“Wait.” Nobunaga suddenly called out. Everyone turned towards the samurai.

“What is it, Nobu?” Chrollo asked, Nobunaga nodded towards a bush on the side of the road. Something that looked like a foot was just barely visible. Shalnark ran over and quickly pulled out a fresh body before crouching down to get a closer look. Giotelli froze at the sight.

“T-that’s-“ Giotelli sputtered out.

“Looks like the work of the Chain-Assassin, Danchou.” Shalnark said as he dipped his fingers into the blood on the chest, bringing them up to his face and rubbed them together.

The Chain-Assassin: A feral human that targeted human farms to liberate the humans inside. They first appeared about two years ago and have slowly started gaining a reputation.

“Could they have known we were coming?” Nobunaga questioned out loud, Chrollo opened his mouth to answer but Giotelli cut him off.

“Who cares?!” He ran up to the farm, Chrollo and his spiders followed him. Giotelli flung opened the doors to the farm, startling the guards three inside.

“Boss, we –“

“The Chain-Assassin is here! Find him!” Giotelli bellowed at the vampire. The guard quickly turned to the security desk and scanned the screens.

“I don’t see anything…” The guard turned on the walkie talkie on his chest, “Woody? I need you to check inside the pen.” There was no response on the other end. One of the guards ran in the direction of the pens. Shalnark sauntered over to the security desk and studied the screens intensely. Giotelli gripped at his hair with enough force to pull out several strands.

“How could this happen?? This can’t be the work of humans! I don’t understand! I don’t understand! I don’t – “

“Oh! You got a feed loop there!” Shalnark pointed out, “it loops about every ten seconds.”

A crackle on the walkie talkie was heard, “Six of our guys are dead and the other four are down.”

“And the humans?” Chrollo asked,

“Gone.” Was the response. Giotelli pulled out his phone and started dialing rapidly.

“The Chain-Assassin can’t have gone far guiding a hundred scared humans! Have the area sealed! No one gets out!” Giotelli ordered as he put his phone to his ear and waited for a response. Nobunaga leaned down to talk to Chrollo.

“Taking out eleven vampires single-handedly? That’s pretty impressive for a human.” Nobunaga said in a low voice. Chrollo nodded in agreement.

“If it was single-handed.” Chrollo added. Just then, the person on the other end of Giotelli’s phone picked up.

“Myuhan? I need you to send all available men over to the first farm as soon as possible! The Chain-Assassin is here! With a car it should take you-“

“That’s impossible sir!” The voice exclaimed, cutting off Giotelli.

“It is not impossible! They just freed all the humans in this farm –“

“No sir you don’t understand! The Chain-Assassin is here!”


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may end up being whatever it wants as the story develops. We shall see.  
> Also, the new title is from Epica's song of the same name. I was listening to it as I write it thought it kind of fit Kurapika in this story. Let me know what you guys think. This is a longer chapter with lovely character development! Hooray!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

\----------------

By nature, vampires are stagnant creatures.

Since their bodies ceased to change, so too do they wish the world would follow. Vampires cling onto old beliefs and traditions in an attempt to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. As such, change comes slowly to vampires, if it comes at all. A sudden change can be incomprehensible to a vampire, especially to those older.

Chrollo mused this to himself as he watched Giotelli fall apart while listening to the report from his second farm. The Chain-Assassin somehow tricked a majority of the guards into a different section of the farm before collapsing half of the roof on them. By the time they were able to dig their way out, the Chain-Assassin had escaped with all the livestock. Giotelli went silent as he slowly realized he was financially ruined. His side businesses would not be able to keep him afloat and the rest of the mafia would come down hard while he was weak. With Giotelli now useless, Chrollo simply left; Nobunaga and Shalnark faithfully behind him.

“How do you think they managed to steal from two places at once? Do you think there could be multiple Chain-Assassins?” Nobunaga wondered out loud while rubbing his chin.

“I think I know how they did it. It’s actually simple when you realize it. It’s only a theory at this point though.” Shalnark answered.

“Well, what are we going to do now, Danchou?” Nobunaga asked. “Are we going to go after the Chain-Assassin?” Chrollo tilted his head up as he thought about his next move.

“We still need to acquire the humans for Meteor City. That is our top priority. Still… Shalnark, I need to find all available information on the Chain-Assassin.”

“You got it!” Shalnark responded happily.

“The Spider will be assembling in three days’ time, bring the information there.” Chrollo ordered. His spiders went about to follow his instructions. Even if they were unaware of it, the Chain-Assassin stole from the Phantom Troupe. There will be consequences.

\----------------

Kurapika managed to free two hundred and twelve humans in a single night. Despite efforts from Giotelli to stop it, news of the Chain-Assassin’s daring raid on the farms reached media outlets. By the morning, the Chain-Assassin went from an obscure menace known mostly by those in the human trade, to the most recognized feral human in the world. Vampires debated on how the Chain-Assassin pulled off such a feat; the most common theory being multiple humans pretending to be one. As he predicted, the mafia saw Giotelli’s weakness and quickly pounced on the opportunity. Giotelli’s side businesses were targeted and would soon be absorbed by larger families.

Despite this, the vampiric government and underworld grew concerned by the implications of the action. While there are some violent humans, most feral humans have always hidden from view out of fear of being domesticated. Such a large-scale attack has never occurred before. It could incite the feral humans to become more aggressive. Debates about what to do about feral humans were widespread.

The mafia was so focused on the Chain-Assassin’s attack, that the intrusion into their database went undetected.

\----------------

Far away from the city, there lay an abandoned town. No one is sure why it’s abandoned; it happened far too long ago for most to remember. Regardless, the forest had retaken the area. Vines and leaves covered the old buildings. Trees broke through the concrete and the asphalt that tried to impede their growth. Fauna of all kinds returned after the disappearance of humans and vampires.

Despite appearances, the area was not completely abandoned. In the basement of an abandoned restaurant in the center of town, a gathering was happening. Zepile had acquired a TV and managed to get it working. The group of feral humans cheered and laughed at the anchors on TV.

“ _-Believe the Chain-Assassin is really a vampire_?”

“ _That’s correct. There is no evidence that humans can do the things reported at the-_ “The rest of the interview was drowned out by laughter.

“Stupid vampires! They don’t know anything!” Zepile laughed before taking another drink from his mug. At the bar away from the rest of the group, Leorio bounced his leg in annoyance while he nursed his own beer. He muttered angrily under his breath. What exactly he said was incomprehensible, but Gon had a good idea what it was about as he and Killua walked up to try and cheer up their sulking friend.

“Come on Leorio, you planned this whole party! You should be having fun!” Gon said.

“This was supposed to be a party for Kurapika!” Leorio snapped back, slamming his mug down on the bar with a low thud. “Yet the jerk hasn’t even shown up yet! It’s his party and he’s late!”

“You didn’t even tell him you’re throwing it…” Killua retorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah so what? He should have come back after he was done with his mission!” Leorio went to take another sip only to find his mug gone: Melody had taken it while he wasn’t looking.

“It’s fine Leorio. I just heard him; he’s in the offices on the second floor.” Melody said. Leorio hopped up from the stool and stormed angrily upstairs. Killua and Gon shared a look and followed him.

Kurapika didn’t respond when they came into the room, but Gon knew that the blond was aware of their presence. Kurapika had acquired a laptop and was set up on his bedroll. His clothes were torn and sweat was still on his brow, meaning that Kurapika had literally just got back.  
“Welcome back Kurapika!” Gon greeted his friend.

“We have food and drink downstairs for you.” Leorio added, his anger dissipated when he realized that Kurapika just returned.

“Thank you very much. Killua, on the foot of the bedroll is Milluki’s payment for his help.” Kurapika nodded towards the indicated area. There were an assortment of computer parts and a thumb drive lying innocently. Killua quickly scooped them up and put them in his backpack.

“I’ll give it to him. What are you looking at?” Killua asked. Leorio, Gon, and Killua huddled around Kurapika to see what he was doing. Something Kurapika wouldn’t have tolerated when he first met them.  
Kurapika stumbled upon Melody’s haven about eight months ago after a particularly difficult mission left him injured. He was going to stay in the area for a few days to recuperate and scavenge for supplies, not knowing the area was inhabited. Despite his protests, the community helped him. Kurapika tried to push everyone out, he didn’t want or need friends. However, was impossible not to love Gon and Killua for their antics, Melody for her constant support, and Leorio for his gentle soul. Kurapika liked to say that they all grew on him like mold.

Mostly he said that because he knew it annoyed Leorio.

“It’s data I stole from the mafia. It contains all the items ever sold in the Yorknew Auction from the last five years.” Kurapika explained. It was the true goal of his farm raid. Normally an attack on the Mafia’s network would quickly be squashed and then traced back to the source, so a distraction was needed. He knew such a big raid would grab everyone’s attention, allowing him to slip into the network unnoticed. Kurapika had to barter with Milluki for his assistance to get in, including the video feed loop and the tools to get past the Mafia’s firewall, but it was worth it as it got him one step closer to his ultimate goal.

The Scarlet Eyes.

The eyes of his kin viciously taken by the Phantom Troupe five years ago. Kurtas were among the rarest of feral humans and were highly coveted by many vampires, for their blood and their color changing eyes. It was a common status symbol to have a domesticated Kurta, so Kurapika never understood why the Phantom Troupe killed them and stole their eyes rather than take them alive, yet he never bothered to try. To him, the Phantom Troupe were monsters; rabid dogs that needed to be put down. He knew he couldn’t defeat the Phantom Troupe yet, so he decided to remove scum from the earth while he grew strong enough to face the Phantom Troupe.

Kurapika could never tell anyone his real reason for attacking farms. It was never with altruistic intent; it was a selfish means to an end. But in doing so, Kurapika had accidentally become a hero in many humans’ eyes, and he refused to destroy their hopes.

Kurapika also never wanted his friends to see his dark side.

“Kurapika, your arm.” Killua informed him. Kurapika realized he was squeezing his left bicep hard. Kurapika slowly relaxed and let go of his arm. He smiled at Killua in thanks.

“Are you going to find those who have the Scarlet Eyes?” Gon asked. Only Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Melody knew about Kurapika’s origins.

“Right now, I’m going to lie low. Right now, the vampires are on alert and I need them to lower their guards.” Kurapika answered.

“Great! That means you can come down and party with us!” Leorio exclaimed cheerfully.

“I don’t want to.” Kurapika said.

“Huh?! Why not?!”

“I could smell the alcohol as soon as you walked in. While everyone is insufferable when drunk, you and Zepile are the worst to deal with.” Kurapika explained while closing his eyes. Leorio clenched his teeth.

“Listen here pal! I worked hard to set this up for you! I even found some good chocolate for dessert! Do you realize how hard it is to keep chocolate safe? I had to…” Kurapika slowly tuned out Leorio’s ranting with a small smile. He would protect his friends no matter what. By whatever means necessary.

\----------------

The Spider gathered at an abandoned construction site. Everyone was entertaining themselves through different means, but the cheerful air slowly turned tense as time passed.

Hisoka was late.

Chrollo knew the jester was doing this deliberately. Hisoka had a flair for the dramatic and arriving fashionably late was something he enjoyed as it allowed him to have a grand entrance as well as annoy the rest of the Troupe, especially the ever punctual Uvogin. Shalnark had given his report to Chrollo before the others arrived, and it was quite impressive. The Chain-Assassin was certainly a talented person whoever they are. Shalnark’s report solidified his plans for the Chain-Assassin. The trick would be to catch them.  
When Hisoka finally arrived, he was immediately rounded upon by Uvo.

“You bastard.” Uvo growled threateningly.

“My apologies. I was quite thirsty, and I had to find myself a snack before coming here.” Hisoka offered as an explanation, it did little to soothe Uvogin’s anger. Hisoka merely turned his attention to Chrollo before Uvo could unleash a tirade of curses at him.

“I heard that the deal fell apart after someone stole the humans we purchased. Right under our noses too.” Chrollo shut his book and stood up.

“Correct. The Chain-Assassin, who is believed to be a feral human, freed over two hundred humans from the one we were purchasing them from.” Chrollo explained to everyone.

“So, we’re hunting down this Chain-Assassin in retaliation then?” Phinks asked.

“But don’t we still have to get the humans for Meteor City?” Shizuku asked. “Pretty soon there won’t be enough blood for everyone.”

“Machi? What do your instincts tell you?” Pakunoda asked Machi. Machi tilted her head up as she thought about it.

“I think… that if we keep searching for humans, we will eventually run into the Chain-Assassin again.” Machi finally said.

“That’s what I believe as well,” Chrollo nodded. “We will expand our search for more humans and in doing so, we shall hunt down the Chain-Assassin.” Chrollo looked at Shalnark who proceeded to hand out copies of his report.

“The Chain-Assassin. Named for the chain weapons they use. Gender: Unknown. Appearance: Unknown. Species: Unknown. Believed to be a feral human, but a sympathetic vampire is also likely. They first appeared over two years ago after attacking a truck bringing feral humans to a reeducation center. The Chain-Assassin’s official death count is fifteen.”

“Fifteen? That’s not a lot. Most feral vampire hunters can easily get into the thirties.” Franklin noted.

“That would mean half of their kills would have come from the last raid.” Feitan added airily. Pakunoda gave the pair a scolding look but Shalnark didn’t seem phased by the interruption.

“That’s only the official death count. Experts believe the actual death count may be higher. That’s due to the Chain-Assassin’s MO: The Chain-Assassin doesn’t like to leave a trace. Owners often find their farms just empty, many times the bodies are not found for days.”

“Wait a minute. That’s not what happened last raid. I found the first body easily, and they didn’t even try to hide the other bodies.” Nobunaga said. “They were also noticed at the second site too.”

“Unless they wanted to be seen.” Pakunoda thought out loud.

“Exactly Paku! The Chain Assassin wanted to be seen at both places at the same time. To make people think they were in both places at once. It probably would have worked too if we weren’t there. I noticed something on the first body that the other corpses didn’t have: The blood was dry. That guard was killed long before we got there. They probably attacked with a magic weapon that dissolves after some time in order to avoid the decay.” Shalnark explained cheerfully. Uvogin whistled in amazement.

“So, it was a distraction. What were they trying to do while everyone was distracted?” Shizuku asked. Shalnark just shrugged.

“Now I see; You want to recruit them. Right Danchou?” Machi asked Chrollo, who nodded in response.

“Koltopi and Bonolenov will be with me. The rest of you will hunt in pairs. We will go to different human farmers and barter with them. It is likely the Chain-Assassin will eventually target one of them and then we will capture them.”  
The Phantom Troupe paired off with each other, a palpable excitement went through the Troupe. Uvogin was literally trembling with anticipation.

“How long has it been since we had an unwilling member?” Uvo asked.

“One hundred years; Eliana. It took her over a year to get over her hatred of us.” Feitan answered.

“Hey Uvo,” Phinks called over to the giant. “Want to make a bet to see who can capture the Chain-Assassin first?”

“Hell yeah I do! A million jennies that me and Machi will capture them first!” Uvo grinned toothily.

“I want in. A million jennies we will capture the Chain-Assassin.” Nobunaga said.

“Feitan and I will join. We will catch them.” Shizuku added.

“Alright, anyone else wanna bet?” Phinks asked everyone. Bono raised his gloved hand in response. “Okay, Kortopi can you hold the pot?”

“Sure.” All those who joined the bet gave the small man their wagers. Then one by one, the teams headed out to start the hunt. Chrollo put his book away before nodding to Bonolenov and Kortopi to leave. The Spider survives by taking the strongest. The Chain-Assassin will join the Spider. They have no choice in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pairs that the Phantom Troupe split up into are:  
> Uvogin-Machi  
> Phinks-Shalnark  
> Nobunaga-Pakunoda  
> Feitan-Shizuku  
> Franklin-Hisoka  
> Chrollo-Bono-Kortopi
> 
> So no one even tried to figure out Kurapika's plan in the last chapter so... Shout out to Shalnark for figuring it out *golf claps*  
> Trying to find a logical explanation for the dissolving weapon and couldn't think of anything so magic it is. Magic solves everything.
> 
> CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO MAKE THE NOTES BELOW GO AWAY?! IT’S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THERE!


	3. Kurapika's Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing and editing this story nonstop for the past two days. Also got to warn everyone that this chapter has some graphic descriptions. Hope you like.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 3: Kurapika’s Dark Side**

\----------------

The large stone gates slowly closed with an echoing slam behind Kurapika. It gave temporary shade from the hot sun as he made his way to the Zoldyck manor. After going through over five years of data, Kurapika had found a promising lead for the Scarlet Eyes; A mafia head by the name of Zenji has bought the one pairs that went up on the auction three years ago. The auction donors were listed as ‘Anonymous’ on the data, but Zenji is also one of the key figures in the Yorks New auction and would have all the information on the donors. However, Kurapika was unable to get into Zenji’s database; forcing him to turn to an expert. Gotoh was waiting for him at the front of the manor, a parasol in his left hand. He bowed deeply to Kurapika as he approached.

“Welcome back, Master Kurapika. We were not expecting a late visit from you today.”

“I need to speak to Milluki.” Kurapika said, taking his chains off his hands.

“Of course. Master Milluki is asleep, but that isn’t going to stop you, is it? As usual, I must ask that you leave your chains here. They shall be returned to you upon your departure.” Gotoh snapped his fingers and Canary walked up with a container. Kurapika simply dropped his chains in the container and entered the mansion. It was noticeably quiet as most of the residents were sleeping. He passed Zeno in the hallway, who nodded in greeting. Kurapika nodded back and continued his way to Milluki’s room.

Zeno and Silva were the first vampires Kurapika met that didn’t consider humans merely as food; something Kurapika didn’t know existed. The Zoldyck manor was staffed by vampires and humans alike. Even Silva’s wife, Kikyo, was human. Apart from Illumi, who was a full vampire, all the Zoldyck children were dhampirs. This surprised Kurapika as Killua didn’t show any signs of what he was. Killua told him that dhampirs can vary in how much their vampiric nature showed.

Such as the one behind the door Kurapika was standing in front of had more vampiric tendencies. When Kurapika entered the room, the lights were off. However, this was often the case with Milluki. Kurapika’s eyes quickly found Milluki’s form lying on the bed. He let out a small sigh and flipped on the light.

The reaction was immediate: Milluki cried out in surprise, quickly covering his eyes with his arm. He tore the blankets off his form before diving under the bed, hissing at the lights as if that would make them go away. Kurapika waited silently as a moment later, Milluki’s head popped out from under the bed and looked around. He found Kurapika next to the door and glared at the blond in anger.

“What is wrong with you?! You know I’m highly sensitive to light Kurapika!”

“Apparently not sensitive enough for the computer screen light.” Kurapika rolled his eyes but dimmed the lights anyways. When he deemed the light level acceptable, Milluki crawled out from under the bed and dusted himself off.

“So? What’s so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the day?”

“I need you to hack into a mafioso’s network.” Kurapika told him. He sat down his bag and began rummaging through it. Milluki let out a groan in annoyance.

“Another one? I already gave you the means to hack into the mafia’s main databank. A single mob boss’ network should be no problem. Though you did give it back like I asked. It should be around here- What is that you’re holding?” Milluki cut off midsentence as he saw Kurapika holding up a thumb drive in his hand.

“The whereabouts of over three dozen mafia bosses as well as their most recent activities.” Kurapika answered. Milluki pointed an accusing finger at the blond.

“I knew you took more information than what you told me. I knew you were holding out on me.” Milluki had asked for certain information when they did the trade. Kurapika merely gave him the information he asked for and nothing more, knowing that he would have to barter again with Milluki in the future.

“The target’s name is Zenji. He’s a crime boss in York New city.” Kurapika said, ignoring Milluki’s accusations. Milluki huffed and made his way to the computer. He turned the computer on and started typing.

“So you were able to get his name and address but you couldn’t get in? He must have some pretty good encryption hardware…” Milluki’s voice trailed off as started focusing on his task. The only sound that could be heard was the furious typing on Milluki’s keyboard. Several minutes passed before a small ping was heard from the computer. “…But not good enough! Now what did you need?”

“The names of all the donors in the Yorknew Auctions.” Kurapika told him. Milluki started typing again and browsed through the files. As he went down the list, he got more annoyed.

“What the hell? It’s not here!”

“What? Are you looking in the right place?” Kurapika asked.

“Of course I am! There’s nothing here about the donors! There’s no way the mafia wouldn’t have that information, though! He probably has it written down somewhere so it can’t be hacked!”

“Damn it!” Kurapika angrily punched his hand to stop himself from taking his anger on Milluki’s things. Kurapika didn’t want to do another raid so soon after his last one. He took a deep slow breath to calm his nerves before thinking about it rationally. It would make sense that such sensitive information would be kept on paper so it would be harder to obtain for would-be thieves. In a way, this was a blessing in disguise; this would allow him to get the information on the Scarlet Eyes while taking the ones already in Zenji’s hands. Two birds with one stone. With a plan set in place: Kurapika started heading towards the door to leave.

“Um…Kurapika? I know you didn’t get the information you wanted, but I did do as you asked. So, what about -oh!” Milluki awkwardly caught the thumb drive that Kurapika tossed over his shoulder. Kurapika heard a “Thanks!” as he opened the door and almost walked into Illumi. “Oh, hello Kurapika. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Hello Illumi.” Kurapika gave the man the bare minimum amount of courtesy required as he headed to the door. He saw Canary in the main entryway holding the container with his chains. Illumi was behind him, grabbing sun protection as he went. It seems that Illumi had a job and Kurapika would have to tolerate his presence a bit longer.

“So how has Killua been doing? He is still with his associates, correct?”

“He’s fine. And before you ask: I will not relay any message to him. If you want to tell him something, tell him yourself.” Kurapika kept his attention on his chains, meticulously putting on each ring so he wouldn’t have to look into Illumi’s unblinking eyes.

“I would, but Killua has been avoiding me lately, and he won’t tell me where he’s staying.” Illumi replied, Kurapika could feel his gaze on his neck and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“That is not my problem. It’s none of my business what happens in the Zoldyck family. I refuse to interfere. Thank you Canary.” He nodded to the butler next to him, who bowed in response. Before Illumi could respond, Kurapika opened the front door as wide as possible to let the sunlight in. Illumi backed away instinctively. Though Kurapika couldn’t see his face, he knew that Illumi still had that doll-like expression. He went outside, knowing that it would take Illumi a couple minutes to put on his sun protective gear and wouldn’t be able to immediately follow him. Although Illumi was a Zoldyck, something about him put Kurapika on edge. So, he tried to keep contact to a minimum.

Once he was off the Zoldyck property, Kurapika went in the opposite direction he intended until he was sure that Illumi was setting off on his mission before heading towards his own target.

\----------------

**15 hours later**

Porcupine awoke to a throbbing headache and a searing pain in his wrists.

His memory was slow to return. He had threatened some low-level thugs in an abandoned alley and then nothing. The only logical conclusion was that he was kidnapped. Porcupine looked around and saw he was in an old self-storage unit. His arms were chained to the wall, and he was only wearing his boxers. Next to the partially opened garage door sat a human in a blue tabard and a white mask. It wasn’t long before Porcupine figured out who it was.

“The Chain-Assassin, huh? You are growing rather bold to attack a Shadow Beast, un.” Porcupine taunted the human. He couldn’t tell the gender of the Chain-Assassin from their figure alone; he would need to get them to talk. Even if the Chain-Assassin escaped, he would have valuable information that would eventually lead to their capture.

But the Chain-Assassin said nothing. They only stared at Porcupine with piercing black eyes.

“It would be wise to surrender now, un. If you do, I can promise the mafia will- “

“The auction donors.” The Chain-Assassin interrupted him.

“Huh?” Damn, even their voice made it impossible for Porcupine for discern their gender.

“The York New Auction donors. I know Zenji has the list of all the donors, and as a Shadow Beast, you would know where he keeps it. Where is it? Answer me.”

“Why would a human care about the Underground Auction, un?” Porcupine asked, but the Chain-Assassin didn’t answer. “Well, it doesn’t matter. You'll be dead once the Mafia finds you, un.” Porcupine kept a calm façade, but mentally he was concerned. How did the Chain-Assassin get so much information about the auction’s inner workings? And for what purpose? It seemed that the Chain-Assassin had finished speaking, once again watching Porcupine with those eyes: eyes that showed nothing but loathing for Porcupine. It drove him crazy that a human had the audacity to look down on him.

‘ _Well, let him watch. He can watch me escape from his chains._ ’ Porcupine thought as he up at the chains restraining him. They burned terribly, but it wasn’t too bad once Porcupine got used to the pain. He wasn’t able to reach the floor, so brute strength was out of the option. He wrestled with the chains, trying to slip through them, but the chains held firm. Porcupine then tried to dislocate his wrists, but even then, the chains had another loop that tightened its hold.

As he worked, he wondered why the Chain-Assassin wasn’t doing anything. It was obvious that they were trying to interrogate him for information. So why did they just sit there? What were they trying to do? Try to psych him out until he caved? Porcupine laughed mentally at this human’s foolishness. He was trained for torture, anything the Chain-Assassin threw at him, he would be able to handle.

Suddenly, he felt an intense burning in his toes. Porcupine pulled them up the wall and looked down. He saw a ray of sunlight coming from the opening of the door. The sun! That’s what the Chain-Assassin was waiting for! His chances of escape were slipping as his allies were probably going to sleep! Not only that, but as the sun continued rising, the ray of light would become unavoidable and he would burn!

Porcupine climbed his legs up the wall as best as he could in his position. The wall was smooth and had nothing for his toes to hold on to, so he could only climb a few inches, which was quickly proven futile as within a few minutes, the light had climbed the wall right after him. Porcupine looked around desperately for an escape. His eyes caught sight of the chains holding him and a plan quickly formed. He grasped the chains in his hand, gasping in pain as the chains metal started to burn his palms, and climbed up the chain.

He started panting heavily when reached the end of the chain. He saw the Chain-Assassin still watching him. Porcupine wanted to tear out their throat. The Chain-Assassin will pay for this humiliation! A lapse in judgement caused Porcupine’s hands to slip and his ankles fell into the sunlight. He screamed in agony; the sun was much more painful than the chain! But now Porcupine knew their plan: They’ll close the door after the sun burned Porcupine for a while and question him again. Porcupine tried to endure the pain and waited for the moment the Chain-Assassin will throw down the door.  
Time passed more slowly than it should have for a vampire. Porcupine couldn’t contain all his cries of pain as the sun slowly reached his knees. Then his thighs. Then his hips.

“YOU HAVE TO STOP, UN!” Porcupine finally cried out. “I CAN’T TELL YOU ANYTHING IF I’M DEAD!”

“If you die, I will find another Shadow Beast who will give me the information that I need. There are nine more, I’m sure there’s one that has less endurance than you.” The Chain-Assassin answered simply. No! It had to be a bluff! They wouldn’t risk facing the Shadow Beasts! They’ll shut the door soon!

The sun eventually reached his chest and the agony was almost unbearable. Porcupine tried his best not to pass out, he knew that if he passed out, he would not wake up again. He could no longer feel his feet and he didn’t dare look down and inspect the damage. The Chain-Assassin still didn’t move. Eventually, Porcupine couldn’t take it any longer.

“It’s in his mansion outside of York New on the riverside! They should be in his office, un!” Porcupine cried out. Finally, the Chain-Assassin got up. The last thing Porcupine saw was a chain flying towards him.

Kurapika pulled the chain out of the vampire’s body in disgust before heading over to the corpse and untying the chains. The body fell the ground as Kurapika opened the garage door and burned the body, removing most of the evidence. ‘ _It will probably be a week for the body to be found, and another day to identify it._ ’ Kurapika thought as he sat down in the chair and rubbed his eyes. When was the last time he got sleep? He felt so exhausted; physically and mentally. Kurapika hated doing this kind of thing, it is a disgusting act below his pride. But for his people, Kurapika would do anything.

Kurapika would never allow his friends to see this side of him. He wouldn’t be able to stand their expressions if they discovered the horrible things he did. These horrible actions would stay in the dark, hidden from everyone’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, I managed to create a logical explanation as to why Milluki is always in his room! Bow down before me mortals!  
> \- Illumi is a weirdo and I love him for it.  
> \- I almost wrote the interrogation scene with Worm instead of Porcupine but I figured Porcupine would break easier than Worm. Also writing his tic was amusing.  
> -Kurapika’s Chain-Assassin outfit is basically his tribal outfit with a white hood and a mask covering half of his face.  
> If you liked, please write a comment! I live for comments. They give me energy.


	4. Zenji's Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed by now that the notes from Chapter 1 keep appearing right below the other end notes. I have tried multiple things to get rid of them: I've deleted the notes in from various chapters, I've tried reposting the chapters, and nothing seems to work. So we're going to have to live with them from now on. Anyways, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for so I hope you like it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

**Chapter 4: Zenji’s Mansion**

**\----------------**

‘ _This job went from exciting to boring in real fast._ ’ Uvogin thought in annoyance. He let loose another yawn as the talks with Zenji continued. Machi headed the conversations while Uvo leaned against the wall, bored out of his mind. He hated dealing with the mafia; a bunch of arrogant, stuck up thugs who think they have class. The mafia looked down on people like Uvo because they thought he was just a violent brute. As if wearing a suit makes them any less bloody. The mafia killed just as much as Uvogin, they just make other people do the dirty work.

At least Uvo was honest with his actions, and he didn’t need anyone else to his killing for him.

While lost in thought, Uvo accidentally locked eyes with one of Zenji’s domestic humans. It was a young girl with pale skin. On her arms were a series of track marks where they drew blood. The girl immediately broke eye contact and backed away from the giant. Most of these humans were beaten into submission, raised from birth only to be a food source for vampires. It was another thing that pissed Uvo off. If Uvo had his way, he would just destroy the mafia, family by family, but Danchou wouldn’t allow it. The mafia had control over most of the human trade and they needed to be on good terms with the human traders so they could purchase humans en masse in situations such as these. It would be harder to try and steal the humans they needed and get them all the way to Meteor City. He and Nobu have tried.

“Uvo.” Machi’s voice cut through Uvogin’s thoughts. He looked down at the girl who was glaring at him in annoyance, the little mob boss across from her mirrored her actions. He probably yawned loudly again.

“Sorry. Don’t mind me.” Uvogin apologized. Machi gave him one last look before going back to talk with Zenji. Uvo hoped that all this would be worth it. If he had to deal with all this nonsense and not be able to fight the Chain-Assassin, Uvo would have to destroy something.

The Chain-Assassin… It was unlikely that they would surrender willingly to the Troupe. Uvogin wondered how they fought. Usually feral vampire hunters use ambush tactics to kill their prey. Humans are physically weaker than vampires and relied on tools and tricks to gain the upper hand, making them deadly opponents. Based on Shalnark’s report, the Chain-Assassin worked in a similar fashion. They were cunning: knowing when to kill and when to retreat. They were a master strategist: probably even on par with Danchou. Uvo also assumed they were fast and adaptable to any situation. All the evidence pointed to the Chain-Assassin being a feral human. They would surely be a formidable opponent.

Uvo’s giant frame started trembling with excitement. Yes, he had to fight the Chain-Assassin at least once. He refused to let Phinks or Feitan steal the chance from him.

“Uvo…” Once again Uvo turned to see Machi and Zenji staring at him. Oh, was he chuckling under his breath when he was thinking about the fight? He couldn’t help it; it’s been fifty years since they had a potential recruit.

“Why don’t you go outside?” Machi suggested. Uvo shrugged and left the room, glad for an excuse. Though he knew Machi would yell at him later for making her put up with the mob boss alone. Uvo decided to leave the mansion entirely and stood in front of the river. It was flooding season and the river was twice its’ usual size and nearly turned to white water with how fast it was moving. Uvo sighed, now what was he going to do? Go to one of Zenji’s human farms and hope he got lucky? He doubted the Chain-Assassin would attack another farm so soon after such a high-profile raid. Machi’s believed that they would run into the Chain-Assassin again. Uvo could only hope that they would run into them soon.

Uvo took a small pebble and threw it into the river. His eyes tracked its’ trajectory until it fell into the river with a small plop. He then threw a branch and watched it float down river. That’s when he noticed it. Uvo ran over to the area to get a closer look. Broken branches, footprints in the dirt, as well as a nearly indetectable amount of vampiric blood on the forest floor. Most vampires would have dismissed the signs, but centuries of experience gave Uvo an advantage.

There as a struggle here, and recently.

One thing the Chain-Assassin probably relied on was overconfidence of vampires. They were used to being underestimated. He doubted they ever had to fight a vampire of Uvo’s caliber. It was going to be interesting to see how they handled it.

Uvo smiled in excitement. The hunt was on.

\----------------

Trees were often a good place to hide from vampires and humans alike. Since there were more threats on the ground, most people rarely ever felt the need to look up when searching for something. This is why Kurapika often used trees when he needed to be out of sight. He knelt on a strong branch with binoculars and a notepad. Tall stone walls were on the border of the property. Kurapika had managed to map out most of the yard around the mansion and was trying to see as much of the inside as possible. Zenji’s mansion had few windows; the fact that there were any at all showed that Zenji was confident. There were no schematics of Zenji’s mansion, and he couldn’t see much, but he could at least get a rough estimate of the mansion’s interior, and the rotation of the guards.

The crunch of dead leaves below him snapped Kurapika’s focus to below him. A guard was walking around and Kurapika tensed. Why was there a guard so far away from the mansion grounds? The guard was scanning the area around him, searching for something. After a minute, he sighed and spoke into his walkie talkie.

“Nothing here. It was probably a deer or something. I’m heading back now.” He said. The voice on the other end said something Kurapika couldn’t hear and the guard started walking back. As he walked under Kurapika’s branch, a leaf fell on the guard’s head. He looked up to see what it was and saw Kurapika. The guard stared for a second, shocked at what he was seeing, before reaching for his walkie talking and his weapon, but that moment of hesitation was enough to seal his fate.

Kurapika leaped down from the branch, multiple chains out and ready to kill. The first one wrapped around the guard’s wrist to stop him from grabbing the walkie talkie. The second wrapped tightly around the guard’s throat tightly, cutting off any possible noise to alert the others. The third finally reached straight for his heart, killing him instantly. The guard was dead before Kurapika landed on the ground. Kurapika cursed his luck; a dead guard was the last thing he needed right now. He quickly climbed back up to grab the binoculars and his note pad and stuffed it into his bag. He then hoisted the guard’s body onto his shoulder and retreated deeper into the forest. He scanned the area for signs of wild boar. Boars were indiscriminate eaters and he hoped they would eat the body before anyone noticed the guard’s disappearance.

Kurapika felt an overwhelming feeling of bloodlust from behind him and he reacted instantly. He threw the body away and dodged to the left. A mountain of a man knocked the body aside, sending it flying behind him. Kurapika turned to face the vampire, chains ready to go.

“You have good reflexes.” The giant rumbled as he stood up. Kurapika could tell immediately that despite his barbaric appearance, this vampire was an experienced fighter and dangerous.

“My name is Uvogin, but you can call me Uvo. It’s nice to finally meet you Chain-Assassin.” The vampire introduced himself. “My Danchou would like to talk you. A fight isn’t necessary if you come willingly.” Uvogin studied the Chain-Assassin as they thought about his offer. Definitely a feral human. Small in stature, smaller than anticipated. Androgynous as well; Uvo had no doubt they also used that to their advantage. They expecting him to believe they weren’t much of a threat and lower his guard; Uvo would not fall for their trap.

Kurapika didn’t show it, but he was taken aback by this revelation. He was wanted alive? Did the mafia want to make an example of him in public? He hadn’t heard of a bounty being put up yet, but it wasn’t impossible. Kurapika’s instincts told him that retreating was an impossibility, so he settled into a battle stance and waited for the vampire to make the first move.

Uvogin laughed gleefully at the Chain-Assassin’s choice. He hoped that they would choose to fight. Though he may break a few bones in the process, he would test the Chain-Assassin’s worthiness to join the Spider. Uvo let out a battle cry and lunged at the human.

Uvogin’s size belied his speed as Kurapika barely had time to dodge to the side. He moved out of the way and used his chains to grab a branch above him and swing over the giant. Uvogin anticipated this and kicked the tree Kurapika’s chain was attached to. The tree groaned before breaking and falling sideways. Kurapika angled his body to land in a roll to dodge the vampire’s next attack. He could feel the air from the giant’s swing as it passed. By the time the tree hit the ground with a loud crash, both combatants were on their feet again and studying their opponent carefully.

‘ _They’re probably reading my body movements to anticipate which way I’m going to attack_ ’ Uvogin mused. The Chain-Assassin was talented for sure, but they were still lacking. Their fighting style was based on ambush tactics and therefore was still inexperienced in a straight up fight.

‘ _He’s fast, but he’s straightforward in his attacks._ ’ Kurapika calculated a plan to deceive the giant and kill him quickly. He’d have to retreat immediately afterwards, there was no way the others in the mansion hasn’t heard the commotion of the fight. This time Kurapika made the first move; he charged at the vampire. As expected, the giant threw a straight right at him. Kurapika dodged at the last moment and then wrapped the giant’s arm in his chains. He jumped over a branch and used it to help pull the vampire off balance. As he landed, he turned around and threw another chain right for the giant’s heart. It sank into the vampire’s chest with ease.

Uvogin smiled toothily at him and Kurapika noticed that the chain was too far to the left to have hit the heart. The giant must have shifted his body just enough to avoid a fatal blow. Kurapika tried to get back into a fighting stance but the one moment he lowered his guard was enough time for Uvogin to regain his footing. He grabbed the chain around his arm and pulled hard. Kurapika’s eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground by his right arm. He saw his arm pull out of its socket before he felt it. His shoulder was on fire, but he ignored it as he worked to take off the chains linking him to the vampire. He fell to the ground as Uvogin’s claws left four wide gashes on his left arm, completely shredding his sleeve beyond repair.

Kurapika jumped back, panting heavily; his right arm hanging limply to the side, he couldn’t move it at all. There was no time to slot it back into place. He clutched it with his left tightly, which was bleeding all over his bag and the ground. The giant had two of his five chains in his possession. This was not a good position to be in.

“Ha! Thought I had you there! You’re quite good Chain-Assassin!” Uvogin barked as he yanked the chain out of his chest. Uvo was having more trouble than he expected capturing the Chain-Assassin. It was a challenge to find the right balance of hitting hard enough to incapacitate, but not kill.

Kurapika was surprised, it was like the giant didn’t even feel the burning of his chains. He must have been in countless battles to shrug off pain that easily. Kurapika realized that he was in over his head. He needed to figure out how to get away. He grabbed one of his bokken and held it out in front of him. Uvo eyed the new weapon with interest. A wooden sword huh? The Chain-Assassin slowly circled around Uvogin, and Uvo could instantly see they were working on a strategy to escape. Uvo needed to be careful at this point: The Chain-Assassin was now a cornered animal. A single slip-up could result in failure.

Uvogin charged the Chain-Assassin, grabbing a large branch off the ground as he did. He swung the branch overhead to attack. The Chain-Assassin’s eyes widened in shock and held up the bokken to block the attack on reflex. The force of the Uvo’s attack jarred the Chain-Assassin’s body, forcing them to focus all their efforts on the branch to keep it from coming down on them. Uvo’s left fist then struck out. The Chain-Assassin didn’t see the attack coming until it was too late. Uvo’s fist connected with their solar plexus.

Kurapika felt two of his ribs break from the impact before he was flung across the forest floor, his hood fell off and his blond hair was revealed. He bounced twice before his back slammed into a tree, aggravating his injuries further. The wind was instantly knocked out of him and he cried out, blood flecking his mask. Kurapika struggled to regain control of his breathing as the giant vampire walked over to him.

“Sorry about that. I forgot that you’re still human. Here, this is probably not helping.” Uvo knelt and pulled the mask off the Chain-Assassin’s face. Still androgynous looking, but Uvo guessed it was a young boy. The Chain-Assassin weakly pushed his hand away with his working arm and tried to crawl away. Uvo chuckled. “Still got some fight in you after all that? You’ll fit right in. Come on then, I know someone who can help with those injuries.” Kurapika was dazed and didn’t quite understand what the vampire was saying. All he knew was that his freedom was going to be taken away again. He refused to let that happen! He needed to breathe! He needed air so that he could escape!

A crack of thunder echoed throughout the forest. Kurapika was confused, there was no thunderstorm earlier. The giant above him let out a cry of pain. More thunderclaps were heard and Kurapika realized it wasn’t thunder, but gunshots. The guards were firing on the giant? So, he wasn’t apart of Zenji’s family? Adrenaline surged throughout Kurapika’s body; this was his chance. Kurapika stumbled over to his only chance of escape: the river. He fell in and let the current carry him away.

More of Zenji’s men surrounded Uvo while pointing guns at him. They must have heard the fight and found the body of that guard while coming to investigate. They were shouting orders at him, but Uvo couldn’t hear what they were saying. He was furious. Those fools couldn’t take a look around and figure out what was going on? He wanted to kill them, but he needed to focus on his goal.

“YOU MORONS!” Uvo roared. He held up the chains on his arm. “It was the Chain-Assassin! You just let the Chain-Assassin get away!” At this declaration, the guards shuffled nervously. Uvogin didn’t have time to deal with this. He grabbed one of the guards and threw them in the general direction the Chain-Assassin went. “What are you waiting for?! Go after them before they drown!” He didn’t want to give away the Chain-Assassin’s gender away to people he didn’t know. The guards hurried to chase after the Chain-Assassin, following the river to catch him.

Kurapika was still struggling to regain his breath while he was tossed around in the strong currents. At one point he felt as if he were torn in two, but he couldn’t be sure. He couldn’t see anything except white. He lashed out at anything to hold on. Eventually he felt something resembling ground and he pulled himself onto it. He barely had a chance to stand up before he tripped into a half-flooded ditch, Kurapika had to grab onto some exposed tree roots to keep himself from floating off again. He was finally able to take a deep breath before coughing at the pain of the action.

“This way!” A voice called out. Kurapika noticed his arm in realization. He was still bleeding heavily. The vampires could follow the scent right to him! Still, he tried to hide. Kurapika pressed as much of his body against the dirt wall as much as possible, trying to stay out of sight. Kurapika barely breathed as he heard footsteps approaching. He tensed up; he would not be able to put up a fight when he was discovered. Time seemed to slow down. The sound of his heartbeat seemed to drown out everything else. Kurapika closed his eyes and listened to his heart.

_Thud-thud_   
_Thud-thud_   
_Thud-thud_   
_Thud-thud_

A few moments passed, and Kurapika was not dragged out of his hiding spot. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. The only thing that changed was the sky had become a light pink. Sunrise! Kurapika exhaled in disbelief. The vampires must have gone back to get protection from the sun! Kurapika carefully pulled himself out of his hiding spot. He went for his first-aid kit and realized that his bag was gone. Kurapika cursed silently, but he didn’t have time to complain. He grabbed a branch and held it between his teeth as he leaned against a tree. Kurapika closed his eyes again and mentally prepared himself. ‘ _3…2…1!_ ’

Kurapika bit down hard on the branch and muffled a scream of pain as he pushed his arm back into the socket. He then took off the top of his tabard and his undershirt with difficulty as not to jostle his broken ribs. He folded his undershirt and wrapped it around his torso. He then looked at his left arm. The bleeding had slowed, but he was going to need stitches to heal properly. He wrapped his arm in his tabard and then gingerly held his right, he wasn’t able to make a sling for it at the moment. Kurapika wasn’t sure how they overlooked him, but he wasn’t going to think too hard about it. He’ll make sure he’d lost his pursuers before making his way to Melody’s place to get proper treatment.

\----------------

Uvogin was fuming. He messed up completely. At the end of the blood trail led only the Chain-Assassin’s bag. The current carried most of the blood downstream while the Chain-Assassin hid further up. Clever bastard…

“We have to search the riverbanks! They’re probably hiding somewhere along it!” Uvo shouted at the men. As far as Uvo was concerned, they cost him the Chain-Assassin, so they would help find him.

“But sir…It’s almost sunrise.”

“So?!”

“Well, we need to go back and get protective gear before we can start a -GAH!” The guard’s explanation was cut off as Uvo grabbed his head with his huge hand and pinned the man against a tree. He squeezed slightly as the vampire grabbed at his wrist to make him let go. The other guards raised their weapons at Uvo in response.

“I don’t care if all of you burn! You cost me the Chain-Assassin and if they get away, I will kill you all myself!” Uvogin roared, slowly tightening his grip. The man squealed beneath his palm and thrashed violently.

“That’s enough Uvo. You know we’re not allowed to do that.” Machi said as she walked up behind him. Uvo turned to her, even more angry that she stopped him.

“I had them, Machi. I had the Chain-Assassin in my hands and these idiots…” He trailed off as his rage reached new heights.

“I don’t care. If you destroy our chances of getting humans for Meteor City, I will kill you.” Machi warned. Uvo looked back at the man as he mulled over Machi’s words. Slowly, he let go of the man who slid down the trunk. The vampire immediately ran out of Uvo’s range.  
Uvo then punched the tree with all his might. The trunk exploded into a shower of splinters and the rest of the tree fell. His need for violence quenched, Uvo was able to calm down a bit. He picked up his phone as he headed back to Zenji’s mansion.

“I’m gonna call Danchou. While we were fighting, I saw something that can help us find out more about the Chain-Assassin.”

\----------------

Melody survived for as long as she had due to her exceptional hearing. Many vampire raids had been thwarted on her hearing them long before they got to her. Given enough time, she could also recognize people’s heartbeats. Melody was awoken in the middle of the day to hear rummaging downstairs. Her initial fear was eventually replaced with relief when she recognized Kurapika’s heartbeat. He didn’t like to worry anyone and was able to sneak in without much warning. She closed her eyes and started to drift back asleep.

A loud bang and a clatter made her realize something was terribly wrong.

Melody rushed downstairs. Kurapika sometimes returned injured from his missions but it was nothing like the state he was in now. Kurapika was shirtless, he had tried and failed to wrap a bandage around his torso, which was covered in many bruises. He had four large gashes on his left arm which he was currently attempting to stitch back up. His clothes were covered in mud. It appeared that he slipped while trying to sit down and fell onto the floor.

“Kurapika!” She ran over to him. Kurapika looked up and Melody saw his eyes were glowing red. The blond didn’t push her away as she expected, he seemed too tired to put up much of a fight. Melody guided him over to the couch and laid him down.

“I’ll go get Leorio.” She told him. Kurapika grabbed her wrist when she turned to get the resident doctor.

“Let him sleep.” Kurapika told her. Melody shook her head at his request.

“Kurapika you need –“

“Then you do it! He can’t –“ Kurapika let out a cough then winced at the action. “He can’t get involved. He’ll try and get involved if he saw and he’s too stubborn to be dissuaded.” Kurapika’s scarlet eyes pleaded with her. She sighed and turned back to Kurapika.

“You’re in no condition to move anyways. Alright, I’ll help you. But you’ll have to explain it him in the evening.” Kurapika smiled and fell back onto the couch. She went over to the kitchen and washed her hands. Once she was done, she grabbed the sutures and began to stitch up his arm.

“How did this happen?” Melody asked him. He looked away, his red eyes unfocused. For a moment, Melody didn’t think Kurapika would answer until he finally spoke up.

“…A vampire. A strong one. I didn’t stand a chance.”

“You’re lucky to be alive.” Melody told him. He closed his eyes.

“I’m alive because he let me live. He wanted me alive. I think they placed a bounty on me. I didn’t hear anything about the mafia putting up a bounty, so it’s probably a single family.” Kurapika grabbed his left bicep unconsciously. “I’m still not strong enough.” Melody gently pried his hand off and he placed it on his chest while she went back to stitching up his injuries.

“You don’t have to be strong enough. We’re here to help you.” Melody offered. Kurapika said nothing. She knew he didn’t believe her. He believed he needed to handle the burden alone. Kurapika didn’t want friends to begin with but he now had them, nonetheless. Kurapika strictly separated his missions and his personal life, making sure that they never mixed. Kurapika said it was to protect them from the vampires, but Melody knew that it was more for himself, whether he knew it or not. Melody doubted Kurapika could handle losing more of his friends to the vampires.

She spent another hour helping Kurapika dressing his wounds. She then took out her flute and use her Song of Healing on him. It wouldn’t completely heal him, but it should at least help with some of the worst injuries. When she was done, Kurapika had fallen asleep. She sighed softly and covered him with a blanket before going back to bed.

The next evening when Melody went downstairs, Kurapika was gone.

\----------------

It seemed that Zenji was working with another family, one that put a bounty on him. This wasn’t the first time vampires had come after him, and it wouldn’t be the last. No doubt Zenji had tightened security after they found his notebook. Kurapika refused to let this setback deter him from his goal. Zenji maybe aware Kurapika was targeting him, but he didn’t know why. Kurapika needed to change his tactics and strike in a way that they wouldn’t expect. Kurapika rubbed his bandages in thought. He’d first need to find an illusionist to hide the scars on his left arm.

\----------------

Chrollo was greeted by Zenji personally when he arrived. Servants took Chrollo’s, Bonolenov’s, and Kortorpi’s protective gear as they took them off. Machi explained the situation as they walked to where Uvo was recuperating: After putting on protective gear, Zenji’s men did a sweep of the river only to find the Chain-Assassin escaped. Uvo had seen a good look at the Chain-Assassin’s face and managed to recover their bag as well. Uvo also refused to give Zenji the bag, almost leading to another fight until Machi told him that Chrollo was coming, and that he was the one he would have to talk to. Chrollo brushed off Zenji’s bartering attempts with ease.

“Once I check on my associate, I will talk with you.” Was all Chrollo said. Zenji seemed peeved, but accepted Chrollo’s word. He knew there was some major in the works and to get on the Phantom Troupe’s bad side right then would be bad for business.

Uvo was put in a guest bedroom so they knew there would be no cameras in there. Chrollo entered the room to find the large man sitting on the bed, sucking from a blood bag while using a hair dryer to dry a notebook. His arm was still inflamed from the chain, and had a nice gash in his chest. Once Chrollo closed the door, Bono, Machi and Kortopi searched the room for bugs. After they found several bugs, they put them next to the sink and turned on the water to drown out their voices. Chrollo then had Bono and Kortorpi guard the door so they were sure not to be overheard.

“What do you have there, Uvo?” Chrollo asked.

“A notebook the Chain-Assassin left behind. It full of information on his targets.” Uvo explained, he switched off the dryer as Chrollo grabbed the book and looked through it. It seems that the Chain-Assassin did a lot of research before striking. The notes on Zenji alone were quite amazing. Chrollo wondered how long they had been watching the mansion.

“’His targets’?” Chrollo repeated as he continued to scan the notebook.

“I’m not completely sure, but I believe the Chain-Assassin is a young boy, in his mid to late teens with blond hair and black eyes.” Uvogin explained. “They were pretty androgynous so there’s a chance they’re a girl.”

“I see, what else did you recover?” Chrollo asked.

“A first-aid kit. some binoculars, A pair of bokken, something that looks like flash powder, two chains, and containers of what I believe is ojigi oil.” Machi explained. Ojigi? How interesting. That was a rare plant lethal to vampires. Many humans didn’t know about it.

“There’s something else, Danchou...” Uvogin said, before he lowered his voice even more to make certain no one else heard it. “He has a brand on his left bicep. I don’t think he knows I saw it.” Chrollo closed the book to focus completely on Uvo’s words.

“So, he has been caught before. Which organization was the brand from?” Chrollo asked. A brand meant the boy had been in a reeducation center; government sponsored sites that specialized in the domestication of feral humans. Obviously, they failed with this one.

“He scarred it to the point it didn’t have any details.” Uvo told him. A shame, but it was irrelevant. There were only so many reeducation organizations and an escaped human would have been recorded.

“Call everyone and tell them to stop what they’re doing. I want them back here.” Chrollo ordered. Machi nodded and took out her cell to start calling the others. Chrollo then went into the bathroom and shut off the tap. Once he left the room, he saw Zenji waiting several feet away. The man knew that getting close to the door would be a bad move.

“Let’s make a deal: In exchange for your humans, we will help you get rid of the Chain-Assassin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This was actually two chapters at first, but I saw that one was really short and didn't add much to the story so I kind of smooshed them into one giant chapter.  
> \- Uvo is my favorite Phantom Troupe member. Writing him was way too much fun.  
> \- I actually made sketches of Kurapika's drawings of the mansion, but I don't really know how to add it into my story.  
> \- you know that scene in Lord of the Rings where the hobbits are hiding from the Ring Wraith? That’s what I was imagining Kurapika hiding in.  
> \- Melody is a bard confirmed. She used the spell Song of Rest, but I changed it to Song of Healing.
> 
> There was some editing that I have to do on the next chapters so I can't really guarantee when I'll have them up. I hope this really long chapter makes up for that! Please rate and comment! I need my dose of comments.


	5. Kurapika's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't think this fanfiction was going to be this popular. I was going to write until I got writer's block and then completely forget about it. I wasn't expecting so many people to like my story. Thank you all for supporting my work! I actually have finished up to chapter 8 and am currently editing them while also figuring out where I want this story to go. Should be fun. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 5: Kurapika’s Past**

\----------------

“So, you let him get away huh?”

“Shut it, Phinks. I didn’t let him get away; I was sabotaged.” Uvo snapped at the blond, who only grinned back.

“So you have told us…” Fetitan chimed in. Uvogin growled in annoyance. It was insufferable. Since the rest of the Troupe arrived, he had been mercilessly teased by Phinks and Feitan for letting the Chain-Assassin escape.

“Yeah, so I told you. Now shut it!”

“At this rate, I think I’ll be the one to win the bet.” Phinks taunted. Uvo searched for a large, heavy item to throw at Phinks’ stupid head.

“If you’re going to throw something at Phinks, do it outside as to not destroy our host’s home.” Pakunoda said without even looking up from her magazine. Uvo huffed and sat back down. He’d throw something at Phinks’ stupid head later. They were waiting on Shalnark’s search for possible leads on the reeducation centers to turn up any results. Without anything to go on, it was a tedious process that meant going through hundreds of recorded reeducation escapees. This also meant that it gave Phinks and Feitan time to annoy Uvogin, much to his chagrin.

“Was he strong Uvo?” Shizuku asked Uvo. Uvo smiled as he thought about the fight. It was one of the best fights he had in a while.

“He has potential, but he’s still green.” Uvo explained, “Tenacious to boot, too. Kid damn near drowned himself to get away.”

“Sounds like he’s gonna be a handful for a long time.” Franklin mused as he grabbed some beers from the cooler and tossed one to Uvo. He opened his own can and took a sip.

“Danchou! I think I found it!” Shalnark called out. Chrollo had been sitting patiently on the couch as he waited for Shalnark’s search to yield results. He got up and walked over to the computer. On the screen was an old news article. The picture showed a ruined building surrounded by fire-fighters who worked to put out the last remnants of a fire. The headline read:

**MASS ESCAPE FROM KAKIN LUKSO REEDUCATION CENTER**

The article goes into detail how over a dozen feral humans managed to spike the blood supply with ojigi oil, killing most of the guards. Those that survived were then staked. The detail Shalnark pointed out to Chrollo was that the manager of the reeducation center, Camilla Hui Guo Rou, was found chained to a pillar and left in the sun to burn.

“When did this happen?” Chrollo asked.

“About five years ago. Kakin claimed that all the data on the humans that escaped got destroyed in the fire-“ Shalnark started but was then cut off by Phinks who scoffed loudly.

“That’s bullshit.” Phinks called out. Shalnark nodded his agreement.

“Bullshit indeed. There’s no way they didn’t have backup storage.”

“Can you hack into Kakin’s private server?” Chrollo asked.

“I can but it would take time. But maybe I get into something with less security…” Shalnark started typing furiously. Eventually he found what he was looking for, “Bingo! A guard transferred into a different facility two weeks before the fire. Someone called ‘Tonpa’.”

“Paku and Machi, go talk to this Tonpa. Get as much information as you can out of him.” Chrollo ordered. The pair nodded and headed out, “Shalnark, you keep working to get into Kakin’s files.” Shalnark gave a salute and went back to work.

“Danchou?” Hisoka raised his hand like a child in class. “I know someone who might be able to help. Can I go talk to them?”

“Very well. Keep me updated.” Chrollo ordered him.

“Okay.” Hisoka sung as he sauntered off. Chrollo pulled his book from his coat pocket and went back to reading. He had complete trust in his spiders’ abilities. Once they were able to figure out the Chain-Assassin’s identity, they could figure out his motive. When they figured out his motive, all Chrollo needed to do was find the right bait.

\----------------

Machi and Paku reached Dolle Harbor within two days. The Kakin Dolle Harbor Reeducation Center was a dreary place. Its’ walls were grey concrete slabs with no windows to let the sun in. As they entered, they saw many of humans on another side of a fence in what seemed to be a mess hall. There were only about a dozen humans in the area eating a meal, under close supervision of the guards.

The entire building reeked of hopelessness and despair, yet many of the humans on the other side of the fence reminded Machi of the humans she was familiar with, rather than the ones in Zenji’s mansion. Several humans watched Paku and Machi with calculating eyes, as if thinking how to best use their appearance to their advantage. They weren’t broken yet. After talking with some guards about their business, they were told that Tonpa was in the guard’s break room. They followed their guide who led them to their target.

They recognized Tonpa from the photo that Shalnark gave them. The man was currently sitting alone as he drank blood from a cup. Paku slid into the seat in front of him, Machi sat next to her. Tonpa looked up from his meal in surprise and immediately went on the defensive.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Tonpa asked. Paku smiled sweetly in response. There it was. Paku was a master at gathering intel and was able to draw out information from her targets with ease. Machi always found it fascinating to watch Pakunoda work.

“I’m Pakunoda and this is Machi. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Tonpa. We heard that you were at the Lukso Reeducation Center before working here.” Tonpa immediately went stiff as a board. Machi could tell that there were many bad memories there.

  
“Why are you asking? Are you reporters?”

“Yes, we are. We’re doing a piece looking back on that tragic accident. It would be no exaggeration to say that you are the only guard that survived that. We’d like to ask you a few questions.” Paku said. Tonpa looked back and forth nervously between the two women and seemed to think about it. He then grabbed a pen and paper and begin writing something hastily.

“I’m sorry, but I’m under a confidentially agreement! I’m not allowed to speak about it!” Tonpa said a little too loudly. He then slid the paper over to Paku.

‘The docks, one hour’ the note read. Paku pretended to frown.

“Such a shame. Guess we’ll have to figure out something else. Thank you for your time.” Paku said as she stood up. Machi followed suit and they left without an incident.

An hour later and the pair were waiting for their target to arrive. Machi watched the rhythmic motion of the waves as they waited. It was a calm night, yet the ocean still beat the wood of the harbor consistently. It was calming to watch. The slapping of feet announced the arrival of Tonpa. He looked around to see if anyone else was around before walking up to the pair.

“Sorry about that. Kakin would have my head if they learned I blabbed.” Tonpa offered as an explanation.

“What made you decide to talk now?” Machi asked him.

“Because I’m tired of this massive cover up! Kakin refuses to deliver justice! They lord Camilla as some kind of martyr when she’s the one who drove that place to the ground.” Tonpa answered.

“But I thought it was a human revolt that destroyed the Lusko Facility.” Paku noted.

“It was, but it never should have happened…I know it was him, I told Camilla she needed to send that…animal away. But she refused, she was using him for political purposes, and it killed everyone. They still are trying to use him, that’s why they won’t release the information on the humans.” Tonpa’s nervousness grew into anger the more he thought about it. Paku raised an eyebrow in response.

“Oh? So, you know which human caused the revolt?” She asked him.

“You’re damn right I do. It was that Kurta! J-71693!” Tonpa all but growled out.

“The Kurta were killed five years ago.” Machi countered.

“This one was caught before the massacre. They found him along the side of the road, seemly lost. I’ve seen some feral humans before in this job, but this one… he was almost rabid. He didn’t even speak Common! No one knew what he was saying, they had to give him special lessons to get him to understand what was expected of him. Despite that, I could see the intelligence in his eyes. He was always planning something.”

“Protocol dictated that J-71693 should have been sent to Benjamin’s facility. They were best equipped to deal with the worst feral humans. But Camilla saw an opportunity. If she broke him, he could lead her to where the other Kurta’s were. I told her he was too dangerous. But politics kept him there.”

“Why did you leave?” Machi asked, Tonpa looked away in embarrassment.

“He almost killed me… I’m not sure how, but he managed to make a shiv out of scavenged materials. It broke before it could reach my heart, or else I’d be dead. As the other guards dragged him off me, he just kept staring at me with those red eyes… I knew he’d try again. He was going to kill me. I requested a transfer that day.” Tonpa laughed without humor. “Can you believe it? I was terrified of a human child. When I heard about the revolt later, I told the higher ups who was responsible for it, and they covered it up because now that’s probably the last Kurta alive. All those men are dead, and the one that killed them is running loose because Kakin wants to recapture him!” Tonpa went quiet for a moment. “I had friends there. They deserve better than this. You have to do something!” Tonpa begged the pair.

“Of course, we will. Thank you for your help Mr. Tonpa.” Pakunoda told him smoothly. Tonpa let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t able to react as Machi used her threads to decapitate Tonpa. The body limply fell over and dropped into the water. By morning, the sun and the ocean will get rid of all traces of Tonpa.

“Maybe we should have asked for a name?” Machi thought out loud as she wrapped her threads. Pakunoda shook her head in response.

“He didn’t know a name. To him, the boy was simply J-71693.” There was a confidence in her voice that didn’t leave room for argument.

“Let’s start heading back; I want to be far away from this town before sunrise.”

“Agreed. I am surprised that the Chain-Assassin is a Kurta.” Pakunoda mused as they walked. Machi hummed thoughtfully.

“Now we know why he was after Zenji. Zenji has a pair in his home, right?”

“I doubt he will come back after the incident with Uvo.”

“No, he’ll attack again. He’ll probably use a different method to try and throw us off.” Machi guessed. Pakunoda eyed her with a knowing smile.

“Is that a hunch?” She asked Machi who pulled out her phone and called Danchou.

“Yeah, a hunch.”

\----------------

Leorio inspected Killua’s arm intensely. Gon was at his side, watching with worry. Gon and Killia’s training session quickly turned into a rough housing session which resulted in Gon accidentally pushing Killua down a hill and him landing on his arm awkwardly. Despite Killua’s assurances that he was fine, Gon called for Leorio to make sure Killua was alright. Seeing no other option, Killua decided to humor his friends.

“I’m so sorry Killua!” Gon told him for the millionth time.

“It’s alright, Gon. I forgive you.” Killua once again told him. Of course, Gon wasn’t forgiven. Killua plotted his revenge even as he spoke. That morning when Gon went to bed, Killua would eat all his snacks. “Hey, Old Man. How much longer do I have to live?”

“Two weeks. All those sweets turned your brain into chocolate. It’ll start melting out of your ears soon, you little punk.” He tapped Killua’s forehead to emphasize his point. “Your arm is fine though.”

“See? I told you I was fine, you big baby.” Killua told Gon cheekily. Gon stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

“I’m not a baby! And the next time you get hurt, I won’t help you!”

“Yes you will, because you’re a big baby!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“AM NOT!”

“ARE TOO!” Their bickering was cut off by Killua’s cell phone going off. The humans jumped back at the sudden sound. Killua smirked in amusement. Since they didn’t have cells, Gon and Leorio still got startled by the ringtone. He pulled out his phone and checked the ID. Killua’s brow furrowed in confusion when he read the name. Why was Milluki calling him? He answered the phone and put it up to his ear.

“Yo piggy. What’s up?”

“Killua! Is Kurapika with you?” Milluki didn’t respond to the taunt, confusing Killua further.

“No. I haven’t seen him for the past three days. Why?”

“You have to find him! He’s being hunted by the Phantom Troupe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I actually made a system for the reeducation centers! The 'J' In Kurapika's number stands for 'Juvenile'.  
> -The reason I made Camilla head of the center was in case of future plot bunnies and she seems like she's arrogant enough to think she can handle one Kurta child (She thought wrong)  
> -There are groundworks for a prequel. I'd need to flesh out the details so that's not gonna happen for a while, as this story needs work.  
> -Most feral humans sleep during the day because there are more dangers at night.  
> -Killua comes for your sweets while you sleep.
> 
> Please rate and review! I really do love your comments!


	6. On Kurapika's Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely, the pieces move into place. Moving inexorably towards the confrontation... MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!  
> ...I'm a bit loopy after a long work day...  
> I really enjoyed this chapter. It allowed me to inject some much needed humor into this story. Gon, Leorio, and Killua are a lot of fun to write. Not really much else to say but thanks for supporting my story and I hope you enjoy. Also help, I can't think of a good chapter name. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 6: On Kurapika's Trail**

\----------------

**A few minutes earlier**

Milluki was curled up under his blankets like a cat, staring at his door. He had been procrastinating drinking blood for as long as he could, but he needed to get some soon. Normally, a butler would bring blood up to him, but his father had since forbidden the staff from doing that. He claimed that Milluki needed to learn to adapt to the light. The result was Milluki not drinking blood for a month before tearing through the house as fast as possible to keep his light exposure to a minimum.

The time had come to run the gauntlet again and Milluki really didn’t want to go. He heard that some people had telepathic powers and tried to activate his latent psionic abilities to cause a temporary blackout in the house so he could get the blood in peace. An hour of intense concentration yielded no results and Milluki’s hunger was getting too intense to ignore any longer. As he was about to get up, he heard Illumi’s voice from the other side of the door.

“-Is recruiting again?” He caught the tail end Illumi’s sentence. Curiosity got the better of Milluki and he strained his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Yes. Apparently, it’s been fifty years since they recruited someone.” An unknown voice answered.

“I thought you were a recruit though? Four years ago?”

“I was an applicant, not a recruit.”

“Right. So, who is the Phantom Troupe searching for this time?”

“The Chain-Assassin.” Milluki eyes widened in surprise. The Phantom Troupe? Even Milluki’s father didn’t like to deal with the Phantom Troupe after taking a job on them decades ago. And they’re after Kurapika? This was not good.

“Ah, that makes sense. I imagined he would attract Chrollo’s attention sooner or later. That big raid he did on Giotelli was what caught Chrollo’s eye, correct?” Illumi mused out loud. Hisoka stopped walking in surprise. It took Illumi a second to notice his companion wasn’t following him before he stopped and turned around, “What?”

“’He’? How do you know the Chain-Assassin’s gender? Do you know his identity?”

“Of course, I do; he comes to the manor all the time. He usually makes trades with Milluki for technical support.” Hisoka closed his eyes in amazement as he listened to Illumi’s explanation. ‘ _Was it truly this simple?_ ’

“I don’t suppose you happen to know where he is?” Hisoka asked.

“I’m afraid not. I don’t think Kurapika likes me too much. But I imagine if you wait around, he’ll show up eventually.” Hisoka smiled at Illumi’s absent-minded nature.

The pair’s footsteps faded as they headed towards Illumi’s room. Milluki’s thirst was forgotten. Kurapika was in danger! That angry blond was his source of free tech! If he was captured, Milluki would lose that! Milluki quickly grabbed his phone and called Killua, his only hope was that Kurapika was with Killua and he could warn the blond in time.

\----------------

Killua felt as if he swallowed a stone. It took him some time to understand what Milluki was saying. The Phantom Troupe? This was the worst news! And apparently there was one was in the mansion waiting for Kurapika to show up! Gon and Leorio stared at Killua with concern, but he didn’t have time to worry about that.

“Quickly Milluki! On the outside of the Testing Gates there’s a carving in the stone pillar on the left! It’s a line with two downward triangles on it! I need you to cross it out right now!”

“But-”

“Do it, damn it!” Killua hung up the phone before Milluki could complain more. “We have to find Kurapika!”

“How?!” Leorio asked. “He’s impossible to find when he does’t want to be found!”

“It doesn’t matter how! We just got to find him!” Killua snapped at the tall man. Why was this happening? The Phantom Troupe didn’t involve themselves in the human trade. They would have no reason to-

“Killua.” Gon’s serious voice cut through Killua’s thoughts. He turned to his friend and saw those amber eyes looking at him without their usual playful glint. Killua realized that he had been panicking. “What’s going on?” Killua took a deep breath to calm himself down. He then turned to his friends.

“Kurapika is being targeted by the Phanton Troupe.” Leorio took a step back in shock. “There’s one at the manor waiting for him, we have to do something!”

“We still need to figure out how to find him, though. There has to be some way to figure out where he’s going.” Leorio mused. All three of them went quiet as they thought about the problem. Kurapika was adamant that his plans as the Chain-Assassin were kept hidden from his friends. They often only found out about what he did afterwards. Killua admitted he was drawing a blank. Just as he thought there was no hope, Gon suddenly gasped.

“I got it you guys!”

\----------------

Killua saw the red ‘x’ on the pillar next to the Testing Gate and sighed with relief. Kurapika would realize that the Zoldyck manor was no longer safe and not approach. That was one problem avoided. However, they still had to find Kurapika. Gon had the brilliant idea of looking through Kurapika’s laptop for clues, but that plan was quickly foiled when they learned that Kurapika was smart enough to set up a password. Several attempts at guessing the password and one Leorio tantrum later, they realized they needed help.

Killua hastily greeted Gotoh as he entered the manor and made his way to Milluki’s room. Milluki jumped in surprise as they ran into his room. In their haste, Killua forgot to call him to tell him they were coming. Oops.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Milluki called out.

“We need your help. Can you get into this password protected laptop?” Killua took out Kurapika’s laptop and gave it to his brother. Milluki took it with a smirk on his face.

“Easily, I can make a program that will type in random passwords until we find the right one.” He plugged a cord into Kurapika’s laptop before he turned back to his computer and typed in some commands. “There. I’ll call you when I have it.”

“We’re not leaving! You have to explain what’s going on!” Gon pointed a finger at Milluki. Milluki raised his hands up in defense.

“I told you all I know! I just overheard Illumi talking to that Troupe member that the Phantom Troupe was looking the Chain-Assassin before they entered his room! And I’m not dumb enough to try and eavesdrop right outside Illumi’s door!“

Gon had enough and suddenly left the room. Killua realized what he was doing and ran after him, Leorio following behind in confusion.

Gon opened the door to Illumi’s room with more force than needed. Illumi was sitting at his desk. He slowly looked up from his work and blinked at Gon in confusion. On the floor was a redhead with face paint Gon had never seen before. He sat cross legged on the floor and seemed to be playing with what was until a moment ago, a house of cards. Gon glared at the redhead.

“What do you guys want with Kurapika?” He demanded angrily. Killua finally caught up and tried to salvage the situation.

“Gon, wait-“

“Oh? And what is your relationship with him?” The redhead asked with a smile.

“We’re his friends!” Gon answered without hesitation. Killua facepalmed.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the boy’s statement. Shalnark’s profile of the Chain-Assassin was that he was a loner. Hisoka watched as Illumi’s brother yelled at his friend while the tall one in the back studied Hisoka intently. It was unlikely that the boy was lying, but it put Hisoka in a difficult position.

‘ _What to do? Should I use them to capture the Chain-Assassin? Or do I assist them in helping the Chain-Assassin avoid capture? Which would be more amusing?’_ Hisoka mused to himself as he continued to study the boys with interest.

“-you don’t just go around telling things like that to the people who are hunting him, idiot!” Killua was yelling at Gon.

“How am I an idiot this time?! I was just telling the truth!” Gon snapped back before he realized his mistake. “Oh…”

“There are two ways to join the Phantom Troupe.” Hisoka explained, causing the three boys to look at him in surprise. “You can defeat one of their members in combat and take their place. The second way is to be recruited. If the Danchou acknowledges your abilities, the Troupe will then reach out and invite you to join their ranks. This second method is rare. The last time this happened was over fifty years ago.” The boys went quiet as they stared at Hisoka in surprise. Apparently, they weren’t expecting an answer.

“What happens-“ Leorio started to ask but had to swallow back his nervousness. “What happens if they decline the invitation?” Kurapika was trying to kill the Phantom Troupe. There was a lot of things he’d do but joining the group he hates most of all would be the last thing the proud Kurta would do. Hisoka hummed in amusement at the question.

“You say that as if declining was an option.” Hisoka’s smile widened as he saw as their faces pale in horror.

“I’m going to see if Milluki has unlocked Kurapika’s laptop yet!” Leorio explained with a tremor in his voice before he ran back to Milluki’s room. Killua and Gon looked at each other and followed him.

“Are you really going to help them?” Illumi asked. Hisoka shrugged as he started to pick up his fallen cards.

“Do you think my not helping will stop them?”

“Probably not… Still, I’d rather you not lead my brother to the Phantom Troupe.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on telling Chrollo about them. I’ll figure something out if they get too close.” Hisoka assured his friend as he stood up and stretched, “Now then… how to best use this to my advantage?”

\----------------

“You’ve only been gone for five minutes! Of course it’s not done yet!” Milluki explained grumpily to the trio. “Do you realize the amount of possible combinations there are?”

“Is there anyway to speed it up?” Leorio asked, getting more frustrated as time passed.

“No! I suggest you people search for Kurapika while you wait.” Milluki told them as he shooed them away and turned back to his computer. Gon patted Leorio on the shoulder to keep him from shouting in anger.

“Yelling isn’t going to help us, Leorio.” Gon told him calmly. “We know he’s going after the mafia auction; we can start looking there for Kurapika’s next target.” Milluki spun his chair around to face them when he heard that.

“Oh, his target? I know that!”

And that was when Leorio snapped.

\----------------

“Zenji is one of the most influential mob bosses in York New. He is right under the Ten Dons when it comes to power. If he makes any big moves, everyone in the underground will eventually hear about it.” Milluki explained as he hacked into the Mafia network again with one hand and nursed his sore head with the other.

“Would the Phantom Troupe work with Zenji?” Killua asked Hisoka, who was leaning in the doorway.

“They already are.”

“Damn it…” Killua cursed as he watched Milluki work.

“I had another thought…” Leorio added. “Even if we do find Kurapika, warning him probably won’t do anything.”

‘ _He’s right._ ’ Killua silently agreed. Kurapika was the living embodiment of the Immovable Object. Nothing can change his mind once he decided something. “We’ll think of something when we get to that point.” He said out loud.

“Got something!” Milluki informed them, everyone dropped what they were doing and huddled around the screen. “Zenji is hosting a party this weekend and he’s inviting many important figures. There’s going to be a human auction as well.”

“That’s the most obvious trap I’ve ever seen!” Leorio exclaimed. It was obvious, and Kurapika would go anyways. If he knows it’s a trap, he could easily plan around it. According to Hisoka, Kurapika is aware that he’s being hunted, but not by whom. He probably believed only another human trader was after him. For once, Kurapika was underestimating his opponent and not the other way around. Killua closed his eyes as he strategized.

“Okay, if I were Kurapika and I were trying to break into a mob party how would I do it?” Killua thought outloud, he paced around the room. He felt the eyes of everyone on him, but he ignored it. “If I knew they were looking for the Chain-Assassin, I wouldn’t go as the Chain-Assassin…”

“I’d go as a human.” Gon added.

“Exactly! And if I were recently injured, I would find a way to hide the injuries! I’d find an illusionist!” Gon saw where Killua was going and jumped up with excitement.

“I’d go to- MMPH!” Killua slapped his hand over Gon’s mouth before he could finish his sentence. Everyone turned towards Hisoka with distrusting eyes. Hisoka got the hint and left the room. Once he was sure he was gone, Killua removed his hand. “I’d go to an exchange house.” Gon finished in a quiet voice. An exchange house: A place for feral humans to trade resources and information. Killua never had the need to go to one because of his family so he had no idea where one was. Leorio seemed to have read his mind and spoke up.

“I know where one is, but we’d need to lose our new friend before we can go.” He nodded towards the door. He had a point, Hisoka seemly was helping them for the moment, but Killua didn’t trust the creepy clown. Especially since he was friends with Illumi.

“Easier said than done. I doubt he’ll let us walk out of the mansion. He’s probably watching the door right now.” Killua muttered in frustration. Gon suddenly raised his hand.

“Um… I have a really bad idea.”

“On a scale of one to ten. How dumb is it?” Killua asked him.

“A ten.” Gon admitted sheepishly. Killua crossed his arms as he tried to think of a plan but came up with nothing.

“Well, it’s more than I have. Let’s hear it.”

\----------------

“Well done. Stay there for now.” Chrollo complimented Hisoka. He heard Hisoka say “okay” as he hung up. Machi’s report already allowed him to devise a trap for the Chain-Assassin, but with Hisoka’s report, they will be able to track him if he somehow manages to escape again.

  
“Kurapika…” He sounded the name outloud, enunciating each syllable carefully. What an interesting name.

“Danchou?” Shizuku questioned.

“It’s nothing. I’ve decided to alter the plan.” Chrollo announced to the group. Everyone looked up in surprise. Once he was sure he had their attention, he told them the new plan. The response was immediate: Some of the Troupe were confused, the rest groaned in frustration.

  
“Are you sure about this Danchou?” Bonolenov asked. Chrollo said nothing and just looked at him. Bono nodded dropped the subject.

“Why the sudden change? Is it to make certain they won’t escape?” Shizuku asked.

“Nah, he’s enjoying the hunt. So unfair…” Phinks grumbled. Chrollo thought about what Phinks just said. Is that what it was? Maybe. The Chain – no… Kurapika has proven himself to be a clever strategist. It’s been a while since someone could match him in that regard. The predator in Chrollo couldn’t help but enjoy the thrill of the hunt. He has set up his web perfectly, and now he just had to wait for his prey.

\----------------

Everyone was surprised when they got away from the Zoldyck Manor. None more so than Gon who honestly didn’t think it would work as well as it did. He got the idea listening to Zephile while he was talking about smuggling.

“I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m dead, I’m _so_ dead!” Killua muttered to himself.

“I already told you I would take all the blame for it, Killua!” Gon tried to comfort his friend. But it proved no use. He did sit by and allow Gon to blow a giant hole in wall of the manor. Gon could only imagine how furious his family is going to be. After Gon used his magic to make a new exit in Milluki’s room, they quickly worked to lose any possible pursuers before following Leorio to the exchange house. Though he has heard of them, Gon has never personally been to an exchange house. He was really looking forward to it.

“Up ahead!” Leorio told them. There was a log cabin in a large forest clearing. It looked empty, but that didn’t mean anything. Leorio signaled them to stop. Gon and Killua stopped behind Leorio as he looked around a boulder in the clearing. Eventually he found what he was looking for: Carved into the rock was a small symbol. It looked like a house with two arrows pointing in opposite directions inside it.

“It’s not crossed out, that’s good. Still we have to be careful.” Leorio warned them as he walked up towards the log cabin.

“Don’t you know the people here?” Gon asked. Leorio awkwardly scratched his cheek.

“Well… no. Melody told me about this place.” He admitted sheepishly. When they got to the door, he knocked on it and waited. “But if Melody endorses them, then they can’t be bad people right? Woah.” As he finished speaking, the door opened, and a crossbow was pointed right at him. The crossbow was held by a woman with magenta hair in a braid. Behind her was a muscled man with sideburns and a mustache. The man held up a paper which letters that Gon couldn’t read.

“Who are you?” The man asked.

“Leorio. This is Gon and Killua.” To Leorio explained calmly. Gon was impressed at how calm Leorio was with a crossbow in his face.

“How did you find this place?”

“A friend of ours told us about it. Her name is Melody.” At the mention of Melody, the man blinked in surprise.

“Do you work for any vampires?”

“No?” Leorio answered slowly. The man turned the paper to Killua and repeated the question. Then he asked Gon. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the man put down the paper.

“They pass. Let them in Baise.” The man turned and walked back into the cabin. The woman slowly lowered her crossbow and beckoned the trio inside. Leorio let out a sigh of relief and they followed the others.

“Sorry about that. We have to be careful on who we let in.” Baise offered as an explanation.

“No, we understand. If vampires knew about exchange houses, we’d be in trouble.” Gon said shaking her head. He felt Killua staring pointedly at him, but he ignored it.

“I’ll go make some tea. Just sit down over there.” Baise pointed towards a living room with a couch and two recliners. They sat down on the couch as the man from earlier walked over to a recliner and sat in it.

“So how is Melody? I haven’t seen her for years now. My name is Basho, by the way.”

“She’s fine. She leads a safe haven not far from here.” Leorio answered. Basho nodded as if he wasn’t surprised.

“What was that paper earlier?” Gon asked.

“It was a haiku, a type of poem my ancestors wrote. My power allows me to make anything I write become real. If you had lied to me, you would have burned.” Leorio gulped while Killua shuddered at the thought. “So what can we help you with? Since you’re friends of Melody we’ll give you a discount on items and such.”

“No, we need information. We need to find our friend.” Gon explained.

“Your friend?”

“Yeah. Blond guy, about 170 centimeters, really standoffish?” Killua offered.

“Ah, the young hunter. Yeah, he passed here. I gave him one of my haikus.” Basho explained. Gon and Killua looked at each other with excitement.

“Do you know where he went?!” Gon asked.

“He didn’t tell me. Like you said, he’s very standoffish. Kept his answers to a minimum,” Basho said while stroking his chin. “I can understand that. Most vampire hunters don’t give away details easily.”

“Damn it!” Leorio cursed. Killua gestured him to calm down.

“Can you tell us which direction he went? We need to stop him. He’s walking into a trap.” Killua explained. Basho looked at Killua with intense eyes for a moment, studying him. Killua stared back without flinching. For a moment, there was only silence. Eventually Basho got up from the chair.

“He headed east. I can get a map for you.” Basho said as he walked over to a desk.

“Find one with human farms!” Killua called over and he turned to face his friends, “Now we have to hurry. We only have two days to find Kurapika.”

\----------------

Despite their best efforts, Leorio, Gon and Killua were unable to find their friend in time. They later learned that Kurapika had gone east as a decoy and doubled back to another farm. By the time they learned which farm he went to, Kurapika was already making his move.

\----------------

**Two days later, the eve of the party**

The truck idled loudly while the vampires brought out their selected humans from the pen. Kurapika hated that he couldn’t help any of them tonight, but he had no other options. He looked at the parchment in his hand with confusion. He didn’t think the older vampire hunter would lie to him, but he never heard of such magic before and still was a little skeptical of the whole thing. However, there was no time to hesitate. He did as the man instructed and wrapped the parchment around his arm while he recited what was written on it:

Wounds along the arm  
‘Til the sun reveals its face  
Will remain unseen

There was a glow from under the parchment, and then he felt a warm sensation. Kurapika removed the parchment to find his arm looked completely normal. Kurapika started at his arm in wonder before he rubbed his hand along it. He could still feel the sutures, but he couldn’t see them. He would thank Basho if he ever ran into him again.

Kurapika made a quick final inspection of his disguise; His wig was fine, his clothes looked like those worn by the humans on the farm. His chains… that was when he noticed that his chains were still visible. He focused his magic and eventually the chains vanished from sight. Kurapika didn’t often use his magic so it took him a few seconds to make the spell work. The vampires started barking orders and the humans started to enter the truck. Kurapika’s muscles tensed in anticipation as he pulled out the other item he got from the exchange house. He mentally calculated how fast he needed to be before he flipped the trigger.

A loud siren rang out from the other side of the farm. Everyone turned their heads in alarm at the sudden noise. Many of the guards ran over to investigate. Kurapika quickly ran over to the line of humans and got into the middle of the line. Several looked at him with alarm. He quickly put his finger to his lips, asking them to not say anything. He received several confused glances, but no one outed him.

The driver of the truck honked the horn loudly. “The others can handle that! We still have a job to do! If Zenji doesn’t have these guys at the party, he’ll have our hides! Get those humans on the truck!”

“Fine, fine. Let’s get moving, cattle!” Kurapika didn’t have his contacts in this time, so he had to contain his anger as he was marched into the truck. He took his seat and kept his head down. It seemed to take forever for the truck to fill up. There was a little girl left over by the time it was full.

“What the hell? Did we miscount?” The vampire outside wondered out loud.

“Who cares? Send it back and get in the damn truck! We’re late enough as it is!” The driver shouted over the engine. The vampire shrugged and waved another guard over to take the human back. From under the fringe of his hair, Kurapika saw the girl send a grateful look in his direction before she was guided back to the pens. The other vampire crawled into the back of the truck and on the seat closest to the driver’s seat.

The vampire slapped the metal that separated the bed from the cab, “Let’s go!” and the truck headed for its’ destination. Kurapika unconsciously hugged himself; the only other times he rode in a vehicle was when he was caught and transferred to the reeducation center. He looked at the other passengers in the truck. Many of them showed exhaustion and fear as well, so he didn’t look out of place. Kurapika closed his eyes and mouthed a Kurta prayer to calm his nerves. He was close to his first pair of eyes. He needed to keep his wits if he were to pull this off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The free tech is in danger! That's how you get Milluki to act!  
> \- Did Gon just blow a hole in the Zoldyck manor? Yes. Yes he did.  
> \- The little symbols are based on the hobo signs from the 30s. I have a whole list of them that I made. Some of them are hard to describe in words and I wish I could just post a picture of them O.o  
> \- I really didn't know how to end the parts with Gon and crew. Sorry for the abrupt ending there.  
> \- Haikus are hard, guys. Like legit hard. I have been writing them in my spare time in case I need them but they is hard, you guys!  
> Please rate and review! See you next chapter!


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your suggestions and comments! I may not always act on them, but they are considered! They help make this story the best it can be! This chapter was far too short for my taste when I first wrote it, and had some trouble padding it out without it seeming like just filler. This chapter may undergo some changes. It also may not. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Party**

\----------------

There were over fifty people in Zenji's dining room. Guests smiled and sipped on rare blood as they talked amongst themselves. Some brought along their own human pets to show off. It was a grotesque display of avarice and pride. They all spoke honeyed words to each other while they ordered their men kill each other in the streets, never shedding their own blood for their cause. Truly, everyone attending was the worst society had to offer. Zenji was in a good mood and it showed. He laughed and made light banter with his guests. Soon the Chain-Assassin would be captured, and he would make a nice profit as well. Zenji offered him an invitation, but Chrollo refused, instead masquerading as a hired bodyguard. Not only because he couldn’t stomach the idea of mingling with these people, but this allowed him to scan everyone in search for his prey.

Absently, he looked outside and saw one of his spiders hiding in the brush. They were wearing sun protective gear and trying to stay out of sight, but not entirely hidden. To the guests (and more importantly, to Kurapika) they would simply look like mercenaries hired by Zenji. He nodded at his spider before he turned back to his host who was walking up next to him.

“Well it’s almost time for the auction to start Mr. Lucilfer. Do you think they will show?” Zenji stood beside Chrollo and followed his line of sight, hoping to spot the elusive human.

“They will show.” Chrollo promised him. Chrollo was certain Kurapika was already here. With the increased security, Kurapika’s usual tactics would not work. It was impossible to pass as one of the guests domesticated humans, so Chrollo concluded he infiltrated the humans about to be auctioned. Chrollo watched them as they entered the mansion, but he couldn’t tell which one was his prey from this distance. He doubted Kurapika would strike during the party itself, but he did not rule it out completely.

"You haven't told me much of this plan of yours. I don't really like being in the dark on this. Especially when my home is being threatened." Zenji complained.

"The Chain-Assassin knows this is a trap, but they think its your trap. We want them to see your trap but not ours." When working out the plan, Chrollo told Zenji to leave the mansion for half an hour while he made preparations with the Troupe. Once he was done, he told Zenji to seal the exits and go to his panic room after the party. He was not to leave until Chrollo told him to. Zenji did not like being told what to do but he put up with it to save a lucrative deal.

"Very well, I will leave this to the experts." Zenji then walked off to mingle with his guests. A butler came with a tray of blood, but Chrollo waved him away. He was saving his appetite for now.

\----------------

Zenji had hired more security since his botched scouting mission. He was probably expecting an assassination attempt during the auction. Kurapika would subvert those expectations and use them to his favor. With so many eyes on the party, Zenji’s office should be relatively unguarded.

It was simple to slip away from his guard. Once the tray with blood samples passed, the guard lost all focus. He believed he was guarding a bunch of submissive humans, not a vampire hunter. Kurapika was able to duck out of the party undetected. He then hugged the wall of the hallway and scanned for movement. Once he was sure there was none, he silently crept through the hallways while mentally mapping the layout of the mansion. The first thing that had to happen was he needed to get out of these farm clothes. If he were to be spotted in farm clothes, he would immediately be recaptured. In another set, he could at least play the human pet who got turned around in a big mansion, which could give him the time he needed to make an escape plan.

Kurapika found the stairs leading to the basement and followed them down. He heard servants talking and followed the voices carefully. A bunch of servants were finishing up folding laundry while talking amongst themselves. Perfect. He found a wall to hide behind waiting for them to finish. Once they left, Kurapika went over and searched through the clothes still waiting to be washed. He found some his size and changed his clothes into something somewhat decent. Kurapika was about to go out the way he came when he noticed the laundry chute.

It was awkward and highly uncomfortable, but Kurapika was able to climb up the chute. Every movement in the chute jostled his ribs and Kurapika could only hope his wrappings would holdout through his mission. He made a silent promise to himself that he would take a much needed break after this, even if it meant dealing with his friends yelling at him for leaving unannounced again. He tentatively poked his head out to scan he immediate area to ensure there were no guards. He ducked back into the chute and planned out his next move. He needed to find the papers on the auction donors. It would take time and right now there was a high chance a guard could walk past and spot him. He straightened his legs further to avoid slipping. The best time to search the mansion was after the party right before dawn. That meant hiding in this chute for some time. Kurapika could almost hear his still-healing ribs groan in protest, but he ignored it.

Instead he leaned back and closed his eyes. The acoustics of the chute allowed him to overhear the party. Eventually the chatter quieted down, and he heard Zenji greet his guests. It was obvious that he was going to start his private auction. He wouldn’t be able to help those humans and listening to those scum bid on a life like it was nothing would only drive Kurapika insane. Regardless, Kurapika kept an ear on what was going on. There were the descriptions of the auctioneer meant to hype up the audience as well as the guests calling out numbers until finally one person won. The process would then repeat for the next human up for auction. Eventually, Kurapika completely faded out what was happening, almost dozing as he waiting for his opportunity. Suddenly there was an uproar from the party. Zenji was yelling and the guests were murmuring to themselves as they waiting for their host to explain. Kurapika tensed in the chute. It was obvious that his disappearance was noticed. He could only hope that his hiding spot would remain undiscovered.

\----------------

Chrollo's eyes lit up in amusement as chaos swept through Zenji's men. Towards the end of the auction, it was discovered that there were only nineteen humans instead of the intended twenty. The men who brought the humans in were the immediate target of Zenji's wrath.

"Can't you idiots count?! I asked for twenty humans! Not nineteen! Twenty!" Zenji berated the two unfortunate souls.

"Sorry sir." One of them muttered.

"Told you we miscounted." The other one hissed at the first. It was meant to be between the pair but Chrollo picked it up easily.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked them. They both stiffened when they realized they were overheard.

"Um...well... there was a mix up at the farm. When we were boarding the humans, it seemed we had too many. So we sent one back."

"Sent one back?!" Zenji started to get angry again. He opened his mouth to start another tirade.

"Mr. Zenji." Chrollo interrupted the man before he could yell even more. "I believe this was nothing more than a clerical error. If you call your men at the farm, they would back this up. It would be more prudent to move on from this incident." He gave Zenji a look, trying to get his point across without verbalizing it. Fortunately, Zenji understood what Chrollo was trying to get across. He straightened his coat as he calmed himself down.

"Right, you have a point Mr. Lucilfer. You two, you get off this time, don't make another mistake like this again!"

"Of course, boss!" They cried out happily. Chrollo blocked out the rest of the conversation and looked upwards. So he was right and Kurapika came in via the farm. He didn't see any blonds in the group so he must have been wearing a wig. The predator within Chrollo grew restless as the hunt was reaching its conclusion. It didn't matter how much Kurapika struggled; he was already within the spider's web.

\----------------

Kurapika let out a small sigh of relief as he heard Zenji apologize to his guests for a 'clerical error on the farm'. Zenji was still on guard, but he was expecting an outside attack. He slowly relaxed and listened to the noise. Over time, the noise of the party faded as people left. Zenji told his men that he was going to go to bed for the day and Zenji’s footfalls echoed down the chute. Kurapika wished he could tell what the time was. He made a mental note to himself to procure himself a watch when he had the chance. Once he was certain there was no one around, Kurapika carefully climbed out of the laundry chute. His legs and back were sore from being in that position for so long. Kurapika massaged his calves quickly before he searched the mansion.

Kurapika started the second floor. There were no windows on the second floor and Kurapika believed that Zenji’s office had no windows. He had no idea about the layout of the second floor and worked methodically. Checking each room quickly and quietly for signs of his target. Luckily, Kurapika didn’t run into any guards on his search, but he didn’t find the office. He crept downstairs and started searching the first floor.

The mansion was too quiet, and it made Kurapika nervous. Where were the guards? He found a window and looked outside. It was twilight out so he thought the guards would have come inside. Scanning the forest line, Kurapika spotted one. The guard was hiding in the foliage in sun protection gear. He noted two more guards before he ducked out of sight. They were still expecting him to come from the outside, then. This would alter his exit strategy, but not by much.

Using the same search pattern that he used for the second floor, Kurapika eventually found Zenji’s office. Behind the ornate desk was a display case and on the center shelf was his goal: the Scarlet Eyes. His eyes immediately turned scarlet and his pupils dilated as a rush of emotion hit him. Kurapika shook his head in an attempt to control his emotions. He quickly switched his eyes back to grey. He decided to secure the eyes first. He could find other ways to obtain the information he needed, but the eyes were irreplaceable.

The display case was locked with a glass door, but it was only a time waster to Kurapika. He quickly was able to find what he needed on Zenji’s desk and started to pick the lock. Kurapika offhandedly noticed that he was panting. He wasn’t sure why but didn’t stop to think about it. Eventually, the tumblers clicked into place and he opened the door. His hands trembled slightly as he reached up. He only pulled them off the shelf when he was sure that he would not drop them. Kurapika studied the eyes, trying to identify who they belonged to, turning the container to look at them from multiple angles.

Wait.

“No,” Kurapika breathed, his actions grew more frantic as time passed. The way the eyes moved when he turned them was off. The bubbles moved too sluggishly. There was something wrong. “No, no, no, no, no, no…”. When he realize what happened, Kurapika threw the container across the room in frustration. The glass broke against the wall. As the ‘formaldehyde’ spilled out, it slowly dissolved into the air rather than staining the carpet. He watched as everything, the glass, the plastic lid, and eventually the eyes disappear right in front of him.

  
“Well done. Not many can see through Kortopi’s copies.” A voice behind him mused. Kurapika whipped around and saw a man standing there. A cold rush of fear flooded through Kurapika as he realized too late that the trap had already closed around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Poor Kurapika stuck in a laundry chute for who knows how long.  
> \- I changed how Kortopi's copy technique works a bit. It's really accurate but there are discrepancies if you look hard enough. Also thought the dissolving effect would be cool.  
> \- It finally happened you guys! They finally met! 
> 
> Please rate and review! I appreciate all your comments!


	8. The Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I'm a bit excited/nervous putting this one up. Everyone was really antsy for this one and I'm worried that it won't live up to you guys' expectations. As I was editing it, I realized how short it was. This isn't a very short chapter by any means, it's just not as long as my previous ones. Whether or not this goes the way you want it to, I hope you guys keep reading and enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 8: The Trap**

\----------------

A torrent of emotions tore through Kurapika, making it hard to think clearly. Sorrow and frustration were at the forefront. The prize he had been searching for five years was pulled out of his reach at the last minute. He wanted to destroy everything and everyone in this entire mansion. The man in front of him didn’t make any threatening moves, he only stood there with his hands in his coat pockets. Yet staring at him stopped Kurapika in his tracks.

Kurapika remembered him from the party. He was still dressed in a fur-trimmed coat with the Saint Peters Cross on the back. At the time, he was so out of place, Kurapika wrote him off as a mercenary hired by Zenji. He quickly realized this was the ‘Danchou’ that had been searching for him. There was no bloodlust, but the aura the man had was horrible, and it made Kurapika feel something he hadn’t felt in years.

Terror.

This was the aura of an apex predator that has killed countless people, human and vampire alike. Suddenly, Kurapika was twelve years old again, when he first saw a vampire that outclassed him in every way. That horrible feeling of being prey that Kurapika never wanted to feel again. Kurapika’s instincts screamed at him to run, to hide. While his anger wanted him to lash out, but he couldn’t. That horrible aura held Kurapika in its grasp, paralyzing him. He couldn’t tell if it was because of a primal fear, or if the man was doing it.

“My name is Chrollo Lucilfer. It’s good to finally met the infamous Chain-Assassin.” The man said. Kurapika didn’t respond so the man continued. “You have been a hard one to track, Kurapika.”

“How -?” Kurapika started but couldn’t finish as Chrollo was suddenly in front of him. Chrollo’s large hand entangled itself in Kurapika’s wig and ripped it off his head, revealing Kurapika’s real hair. That finally broke the spell on Kurapika who lashed out with his chains. Chrollo merely dodged his attacks and jumped out of Kurapika’s range. The exchange led to the pair switching places. Chrollo no longer blocked Kurapika’s path to the door. Kurapika kept his focus on Chrollo and pretended not to notice this while the vampire merely straightened himself and put his hands back into his pocket.

“I had my associates do some research. I like to know as much as possible about new recruits.”

Kurapika's world seemed to spin. This had to be a dream. He heard what the man was telling him, but it didn’t make sense. They went through all this effort to recruit him? Why?

“Your raid on Giotelli was well executed.” Chrollo continued as if he heard Kurapika’s thoughts. “You are quite talented, Kurapika. You will make an excellent spider-“

Chrollo didn’t get to finish as he had to dodge more chains that lashed out at him. All the emotions Kurapika felt were ten times as intense as before. He was shaking, but he couldn’t tell if it was from anger, fear, or a mixture of the two. The two emotions struggled for dominance inside Kurapika, immobilizing him.

“I will kill you…” Kurapika growled out.

“You are free to try but won’t change what’s going to happen.” Chrollo shrugged. “Your fate was decided when you stole from us. Even if you kill me, the Phantom Troupe is waiting outside. Either way, you will be coming with us.”

“I refuse!” Kurapika snarled, he held chains out to keep the vampire at bay. The walls were closing in around him, making him feel trapped. Chrollo looked him with intense eyes. They told him that he didn’t have a choice in the matter. Kurapika’s mind worked overtime to figure out a way to get out of the situation. In a head-to-head fight, he stood no chance. He noted that Chrollo had no protective gear on. A desperate plan developed.

Kurapika bolted out of the room. He had to gasp for breath as this irritated his still-healing ribs. The dining room was the closest room with windows. If he had sunlight on his side, Kurapika might have a chance against that monster. He couldn’t hear Chrollo chasing after him, but any thoughts as to why quickly vanished as he reached the doors. He grabbed the door handles, but they didn’t budge.

The door was locked.

“Damn you!” Kurapika pulled at the door for a moment before he abandoned that tactic. He threw all his weight at the door trying to break through, but nothing happened. Then, he wrapped his chains around the handles and tried pulling again. In a final desperate measure, he threw at his chains at the doors. Wood cracked and splintered but Kurapika subconsciously knew it would take too long to break through the door this way.

“There’s no escape this time, Kurapika.” Chrollo’s voice was behind him again. Kurapika quickly turned to face him. “You’re still recovering from your fight with Uvogin. I would prefer not to injure you any further. Come quietly, it will be less painful that way.”

“SHUT UP!” Kurapika’s chains whipped around violently, debris was flung towards Chrollo. Since this was a stealth mission, Kurapika didn’t bring any of his tools. He only had three chains at his disposal. Kurapika’s magic skills were average, he mostly used it to hide his chains from sight. At that thought, an idea appeared in his mind. Kurapika focused on his ring finger chain. It seemed to flicker for a moment before seemly disappearing from sight.

“Very clever.” Chrollo complimented Kurapika. It was probably the first time the boy even attempted that trick, created out of desperation. Chrollo was thankful that he didn’t have all of his chains on him at the moment. It would be difficult enough to keep track of one invisible chain. He watched the two visible ones closely and could just barely make out the third as it crossed over the other two. Kurapika lunged him, he swung his chains in wide arcs to make it hard to find the hidden one. Chrollo had to back up to avoid them. It was going to be tricky to get pass his defenses in this situation. Chrollo then had an idea. 

Kurapika heard a light click before he saw something thrown at him. He used his chain to block the projectile and watched as the chain threw a pen off its trajectory. He didn’t have time to think about it when more pens were thrown at him. He used his chains to knock them out of the air. It seemed to go on like this for a while when Chrollo threw another pen and this time when Kurapika went to block it, he saw the pen fly in between the links of the chains. It quickly was proven not to be a fluke then another pen broke through his defense. Kurapika barely dodged in time, but he could still feel it nick his cheek as it passed. Kurapika’s concentration faltered and the spell failed.

Chrollo, now able to see the chains, was able to get closer to his prey. Kurapika attempted to keep the vampire at a distance, with not much success. A hand got too close and Kurapika had to twist to move out of the way. He felt a sudden stab in his chest as the move aggravated his ribs. He swung his chain at random to force Chrollo back as he jumped away. The chain hit a wall and he had to knock some debris aside. He landed several feet away and straightened up. When he looked back to his opponent, Kurapika felt a sliver of terror.

Chrollo had vanished from view. Kurapika looked around for any signs of movement. Damn it, where is he?

He saw a shadow shift out of the corner of his eye but couldn’t react in time before he was grabbed from behind. An arm wrapped about Kurapika’s chest, pinning his left arm to his side while grabbing his right wrist in a tight grip. He struggled to free himself as he was held tight against the vampire. Then he felt a hand entangle itself in his hair and forced him to yield his throat.

Kurapika then realized with horror exactly what Chrollo planned to do.

His struggles increased in a desperate attempt to get out of the situation. This was something Kurapika had never experienced. The human traders forbade it. Kurapika wanted to scream, but only a growl slipped out. Chrollo’s hair brushed against his cheek as he bent his head down.

And then he sank his fangs into Kurapika’s neck.

Kurapika’s body stiffened. His pupils dialated in surprise. His mouth fell open, but no sound came out. It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. After the initial bite, the pain lessened to a dull throb. He could feel the blood draining out and hear Chrollo swallowing it greedily. Unlike the fight, which felt like it happened in seconds, time now seemed to slow to a crawl.

Belatedly, Kurapika realized he wasn’t fighting back. In fact, his mind was a blank. Was this some kind of vampire trick he never heard of? He read somewhere that vampire bats have an anticoagulant in their saliva that stopped the blood from clotting. Did their namesake have something similar? Was there a venom that kept their prey was struggling? Was he paralyzed? No, he could still feel his body. He started to feel a terrible chill emanating from his limbs. Eventually, his body became too heavy to support and he fell back against Chrollo’s chest. That was when the vampire removed his fangs before he gently set Kurapika down on the floor. He tried to move his arms, but they felt like lead. His vision started to tunnel but he willed himself not to pass out. If he couldn’t stop what was happening to him, he could at least see where he was being taken.

When Kurapika sagged against him, it took all Chrollo’s willpower to pull away. It had been a long time since he had such rare blood, and the boy’s adrenaline only added to the flavor. Kurapika’s eyes were wide from shock and he panted heavily. Chrollo found a blanket and wrapped up Kurapika in it. He walked over to where his protective gear was and started putting it on. The Phantom Troupe entered the house at that moment, no longer hearing the noises of battle. Machi walked up to Kurapika to inspect him.

“You drank from him?” Machi asked.

“It was the fastest way to incapacitate him.” Chrollo admitted. Machi let out a noise of frustration but didn’t say anything.

“He’s still conscious.” Shizuku noted.

“Once the adrenaline rush fades, he’ll pass out.” Feitan mused.

“Paku, tell Zenji that we captured the Chain-Assassin. We’ll head over the farm to collect the humans tomorrow night. Then call Hisoka and tell him he no longer needs to watch the Zoldyck Manor.” Paku nodded and walked out of the room. Once he was done, putting on his gear, he walked back over to Kurapika. He lifted the boy to his chest. As he walked out, Shalnark trotted up to him.

“Mission accomplished, Danchou!” Shalnark reported happily.

“Well done Shal. We’re heading back.” Chrollo informed him. He looked down and watched Kurapika slowly close his eyes as he eventually lost his battle to stay awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know many of you were hoping for Kurapika to get away, but that's not what I was planning. Sorry guys...  
> \- I don't like mixing Japanese phrases when I write, I feel like that's kind of cheesy. However, I've made an exception for 'Danchou' because saying Leader or Boss isn't as cool as Danchou.  
> \- Kurapika is running on pure adrenaline at this point. My man needs a vacation.  
> \- Whats the point of having vampires if you don't get to have a bite scene?  
> \- Chrollo's powers will not be explained at this point in time. You will have to live not knowing if certain things were in Kurapika's mind or not. Because I'm evil. MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> I'll post the next chapter sooner as a way to make up for the short chapter this time.


	9. The Newest Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In Professor Farnsworth voice* Good news everyone! Work is underway for a prequel! I figured during times of writers block, I could work on that story to keep you guys entertained while working in the same world and not lose inspiration. You understand what I'm saying? Good, because I don't! Story away! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 9: The Newest Spider**

\----------------

Dreams flowed through his mind like a river. It was a strange feeling as each dream came and went before he could fully process them. Kurapika couldn’t hold onto anything. Once the next one started, the previous one quickly faded. He couldn’t seem to get out of the river. Every time he tried, he was pulled back under and the visions continued their assault.

Finally, Kurapika was able to drag himself out of unconsciousness. For a few minutes, reality and dreams intermingled before he was able to separate the two. Finally, he was able to open his eyes. He only saw a ceiling above him before he closed his eyes again. He felt exhausted and just wanted to go back to sleep. He tried to turn over but found he couldn’t move.

Previous exhaustion forgotten, Kurapika’s eyes snapped open. He found himself on a hospital stretcher with bindings on his wrists and ankles. On his arm was an IV drip that had a clear fluid. He had straps across his torso and legs to further limit his movement. That didn’t stop Kurapika from trying to free himself. He threw his bodyweight to each side while twisting his wrists to try and break the restraints.

“Calm down. You’re going to be fine.” A cold but calm voice told him. Kurapika turned his head to his side to see a pink haired vampire watching him. The memory of what happened before he lost consciousness came back to him and he doubled his efforts to break free.  
Machi sighed in annoyance. She went over to the counter and held up a bottle to the blond. “Like it or not, I am going to take care of you. Now you need to relax. If you keep being a pain in the ass, I’m going to sedate you. Understand?” The boy stared at her for a second before he relaxed. “You have two broken ribs and anemia; you’re going to take it easy.” Machi put down the bottle and picked up a pill and a glass of water. “Iron supplements. You’re going to take this once a day and eat meat until I say so.”

Kurapika bit back a scathing response as to why he had anemia in the first place and took the medicine quietly, too tired to fight the vampire at the moment. He finally noticed the bandage on his neck as he swallowed. Once he finished, the vampire set the water back on the counter.  
“I’m Machi. I’m the healer of the Troupe. Your first couple visits are free but then you’ll have to pay for treatment.” Kurapika didn’t respond. He was trying to not lose his temper. Unlike in the mansion where he was in fight-or-flight mode, now Kurapika could plan. He turned his efforts to observing his surroundings. From the room he was in, Kurapika guessed that they were in an abandoned hospital. Though it likely that the medicine Machi gave him was from her own stash. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, and he had no way to tell where he was.

Machi watched as Kurapika looked around the room. Despite his obvious anger, he still was able to analyze and plan. This one was dangerous. Despite that, Machi believed that Kurapika wasn’t going to do anything at the moment.

“How long am I going to be restrained?” He finally asked.

“I was just about to untie you.” Machi walked over and undid Kurapika’s restraints. He sat up stretching.

“Is there a bathroom?” He asked. Machi nodded towards a door and Kurapika entered. Once he finished his business, he studied himself in the mirror. He was paler with dark bags under his eyes. He wasn’t too surprised by that considering the circumstances. It was then he noticed that the scar on his arm was visible. Kurapika glared at it, the original brand was covered with self-made scratches and wounds, leaving it just an ugly mess. Kurapika exited the bathroom and went over to the counter where medical bandages sitting. He quickly wrapped it around the scar to hide it from sight. Machi watched with a blank face until he was finished.

“This way to the others.”

\----------------

The waiting room was bustling with activity. Uvo and Nobunaga were arm wrestling. Shalnark, Shizuku, and Franklin were playing cards at the nurse’s desk. The others were scattered throughout the room, doing their own thing. The only ones absent were Chrollo, Machi, and Hisoka. Everyone was impatient as soon they were going back home.

“So, we’re going pick up the farm to grab the humans and bring them back home? I doubt that all thirteen of us can keep a hundred humans from escaping.” Shizuku mused out loud.

“I forgot you weren’t with us the last time we had to do this Shizuku.” Nobunaga said, his voice strained as he worked to keep Uvo from overpowering him. “Besides there’s only twelve of us, Hisoka’s not here.”

“We’re going to have Zenji’s men help us most of the way. Once we’re at Meteor City, we’ll take it from there.” Phinks explained.

“There’s thirteen of us. We just got a new one, remember?” Shizuku said.

“The Chain-Assassin made his reputation raiding human farms. He’s not going to help us. Also, Danchou and Machi are going to take him separately.” Franklin said. At that, Bono jumped up suddenly.

“I just remembered something; I won the bet.”

“Huh? No way! The bet was off!” Phinks also jumped up and glared at Bono.

“Danchou captured the Chain-Assassin, and he was on my team.” Bono explained simply, Phinks jabbed a finger at Bono.

“Moron! There were no teams at that point!”

“You never said that the bet was off,” Uvo added, he grinned wickedly as he purposefully held back his strength to drag out the match. “It’s only money.”

“You also never specified exactly how the bet worked. We thought that it was whichever team captured him first.” Shizuku said airily.

“Not you too Shizuku…” Phinks moaned.

“You’re outnumbered Phinks.” Shalnarked explained cheerfully, to which Phinks made a noise of irritation.

“Fine. You win. Take your damn money.” Bono didn’t reply and walked over to Kortopi who had the money from the wager. It was that moment that Machi and Kurapika walked into the room.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Uvo beamed. He slammed Nobu’s arm on the table. Uvo got up and walked towards the blond, ignoring the samurai who cursed at him. Kurapika only glared in response. It didn’t phase Uvo, “Kurapika was it? Sorry about your ribs again.”

Kurapika still didn’t answer. Uvo grinned in response and instead introduced Kurapika to the rest of the Troupe. Kurapika studied each face as he did, making a note of his future targets. After Uvo was done, he went over to a corner and promptly sat in it. Uvo made an attempt to say something again but was cut off.

“Leave him alone Uvo. Can’t you see he’s close to snapping?” Pakunoda chided. Uvo hummed in agreement. “Besides, we’re going to be heading out soon.”

“Wait.” Kortorpi cut in, everyone’s attention turned to the small vampire. Kortopi didn’t speak unless it was important. “There’s a large group heading our way.”

“How many?” Nobu asked, he stood up and tightened the grip on his sword.

“I can’t tell. Many. Wait… they stopped. A group of about two dozen separated from the group and is continuing our way.” Uvo punched his hand in excitement.

“I could use a workout before leaving. I’ll be right back.” Uvo grinned and headed towards the door. He opened the door with as much force as he could… and then stopped. “What the?” A few others went over to check on what confused Uvo. It was Zenji and several bodyguards behind him.

“Thanks for the warm reception. Though it wasn’t needed.” He ducked under Uvo and walked into the building. Uvo grit his teeth in annoyance but didn’t say anything.

“We were on our way to see you, Zenji. You didn’t have to trouble yourself to travel all this way.” Pakunoda said diplomatically. Kurapika watched the exchange with wary eyes.

“I wanted to spare you the trouble. It saves everyone time.” Zenji explained. It was probably the truth, but his reasoning wasn’t altruistic in nature. He probably wanted to curry favor with the Phantom Troupe. Zenji looked around the room and he focused on Kurapika in the corner. “Is that the Chain-Assassin? They’re much smaller than I would have expected.” Zenji mused as he walked over to Kurapika. Ah, so that was it. He wanted to see the Chain-Assassin in person.

“Maybe, but he still is dangerous.” Paku warned. It was easy to see that Kurapika was barely able to keep his temper in check. This was not an ideal situation. Setting off Zenji’s short temper could result in disaster.

“Not very dangerous if you’re letting him walk around.” Zenji responded. The Troupe slowly circled the pair, waiting to leap in should the situation call for it. Kurapika watched what was happening with cold eyes.

“Zenji, you need to-“ Pakunoda tried one last chance at calming the situation but was cut off by Zenji’s egotistical boasting.

“I suppose I should thank you. You helped me take out Giotelli, though it is hard to imagine a human doing all that.”

“Go away.” Kurapika all but growled. He was already given some freedom and he didn’t want to blow that chance. Though it was getting harder to stay calm. Zenji scowled at Kurapika’s response.

“How dare you show such disrespect! Livestock like you should learn your-“ Zenji didn’t get to finish his sentence. All of Kurapika’s pent up frustration reached a boiling point until it needed an outlet. That outlet happened to be Zenji’s nose. He felt the cartilage break under his fist and blood splatter from it. It would heal itself in a matter of minutes, but it would still hurt until then.

Chaos erupted. Feitan grabbed Kurapika from behind; one hand pushed his head down while the other pulled his arm at an awkward angle. Kurapika’s ribs protested the sudden action. Zenji tried to lunge for Kurapika, only to have Uvogin, Paku, and Nobu stand between them to stop further violence. Zenji’s men pulled out their weapons, the rest of the Troupe encircled them to keep them at bay.

“Get out of my way! That human needs to learn respect!” Zenji growled.

“That human is ours. That was the agreement” Nobunaga countered. “You were warned he was dangerous.” Kurapika growled at the possessive term, Feitan tightened his grip in warning.

“What is going on?” A deep voice intervened. Kurapika saw Chrollo and Machi enter his field of view. Machi apparently left when Zenji appeared to tell Chrollo. Chrollo looked around and understood the situation quickly. “We weren’t expecting to see you here, Zenji.”

“Your new pet just broke my nose!” Zenji all but snarled. Chrollo let out a deep sigh, this was not how this day was meant to go.

“That is why we were going to see you not the other way around. The boy was going to come with me.” The rest of the conversation faded away as Kurapika closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He focused on his heartbeat and listened to it slow down as he relaxed. Eventually, Chrollo managed to calm down Zenji who left the building with a huff. His men put their guns away and followed their employer. Once the situation was calm, Feitan slowly let go of Kurapika.

“You almost cost us the humans we purchased.” Feitan told him. Kurapika vaguely recalled Chrollo telling him that he stole from the Troupe a while ago. At the time, he didn’t really pay attention. Kurapika said nothing and just glared at the small man.

“What part of ‘take it easy’ did you not understand?” Machi scolded him. Kurapika didn't respond.

“Zenji was provoking him.” Shizuku chimed in the defense of Kurapika.

“The toad had it coming. I’m just mad it wasn’t me.” Phinks muttered. Uvo nodded in agreement.

“Regardless, our plans have been altered. We’re leaving. All of us.” Chrollo ordered.

\----------------

Kurapika was silently reciting Kurta prayers to keep himself calm. He was in a truck with Chrollo. Chrollo wanted to keep an eye on Kurapika to make sure he didn’t try anything. The combination of being held captive in a vehicle was enough to trigger his anxiety. The worst thing was the feeling of being powerless Kurapika felt. He loathed the feeling of not being in control of his own life.

They were heading to a place called Meteor City. Kurapika had heard the name before, but his knowledge on it was nonexistent. From what Kurapika could gather, it would be a three-day drive. This would be his best chance of escape. Getting away from Chrollo would be a difficult challenge, but not an impossible one. Kurapika could feel dark eyes staring at him and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Your arm.” Chrollo suddenly called out. Kurapika noticed that he was squeezing his left bicep, his knuckles turning white from the strain. He let go and rubbed his arm. He still refused to look Chrollo in the eyes.

“Do you not like cars, Kurapika?” Chrollo asked. Kurapika didn’t respond. He hated how casual Chrollo was talking to him. They weren’t friends; Chrollo was holding him against his will and Kurapika planned on killing him.

“This going to be a long trip. Talking would pass the time.” Was he still talking? Did he not understand that Kurapika didn’t want to talk with him? Kurapika turned to give the man a withering glare before turning back.

“Getting to know your enemy is always the first step in defeating them.” Chrollo urged.

‘ _Damn his logic…_ ’ Kurapika thought before saying outloud, “What happens next?”

“We’ll stay in Meteor City until your ribs heal. Then your training will begin.” Chrollo told him. Training? Kurapika was automatically reminded of Camilla’s common lessons when they thought he couldn’t speak common. What would they train him to do?

“You have talent, but your fighting skills are lacking. You still have room for improvement.”

“Are you a mind-reader?” Kurapika asked without thinking. He had never heard of anyone who could read minds, but that didn’t mean it was impossible. Chrollo smiled at him.

“No. I’ve just had many years of experience learning how to figure out people.”

“How many years?”

“Many.” Guess that was all he was going to get on that subject. Another question he was dying to ask appeared in his mind, but before he could gather the will to ask it. The truck slowed to a stop. The back of the truck opened to reveal the one called Shalnark smiling at them.  
“It’s almost day Danchou.” Shalnark beamed. Kurapika’s heart sank when he realized this was the changing of the guard. Kurapika would not be able to get away during the journey to Meteor City.

The next three days were exhausting. After their short conversation, Kurapika didn’t talk to Chrollo again. He still had to deal with Shalnark’s attempts to be friendly. Luckily, after getting used to him, he was able to tune out the chipper blond’s voice. However, he could feel those dark eyes studying him, trying to figure him out, aggravating the Kurta. He barely ate the dry rations provided to him by Zenji’s men and sleeping was next to impossible.

Despite this, Kurapika continued to plan. They were going to train him to fight once he was healed. Kurapika decided to accept their offer. He would learn from them while hiding his true potential. Once he was strong enough, Kurapika would kill them all, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The river of dreams thing is something I have when I'm sick but not feverish. They're vivid but then I forget them.  
> \- Once you are under Machi's care you shall be treated! Whether you like it or not!  
> \- I actually know a bit of Japanese and the bit with Bono, Phinks and the bet I actually thought in Japanese. I had to translate it into English  
> \- I love the way Phinks and Killua say "BAAAAKA!"  
> \- Uvo's way of making friends involves breaking ribs.  
> \- I'm going to try and keep all the Troupe members in the story but it's going to be hard with 13 of them. Certain members may get overlooked by accident.  
> \- It is my firm belief that Zenji's nose should be broken at least once in every story that he's in.  
> \- I imagine Chrollo as an aloof sort of protector. He kind of watches and only steps in when needed.  
> \- I told you I'd update fast in exchange for the short chapter last time :)
> 
> We're almost to Meteor City guys! please rate and review!


	10. Meteor City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another case of two chapters being smooshed into one. Also: I just posted the Prequel! It's called Storm The Sorrow! I'll post a link at the end of the chapter! Finally, I'd like to thank Serenechaos for one of the ideas in this chapter. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

**Chapter 10: Meteor City**

It was the smell Kurapika first noticed.

It hung heavily in the desert air. Kurapika gagged when the smell hit him. He covered his nose and mouth to block the scent. His captors weren’t affected at all which annoyed him. Soon after he got used to the smell, he saw his first sight of the city. Meteor City was a landfill. The outskirts were nothing but garbage piles taller than some of the buildings. The building themselves were simple in design, made from clay, mud, and wooden planks. The air had dozens of carrion birds circling it; mostly crows who shifted through the trash for something to eat.

Chrollo ordered the trucks to stop on the edges of Meteor City. Once that happened, the Troupe started ordering the humans out of trucks. Kurapika watched the exchange in silence. Zenji seemed as confused as everyone else as he climbed out of his own car and walked up to Chrollo.

“What are you doing? The city is right there.”

“Thank you for your services Zenji, but they will no longer be necessary.” Chrollo told him. His tone didn’t leave room for debate, nonetheless Zenji tried.

“We’ve been driving nonstop for three days. My men need something to drink! At least let them stay one night –“

“You will not enter Meteor City.” Chrollo said. “Once all our humans are off the trucks, leave.” Phinks came up onto Chrollo’s left and glared at Zenji in a threatening manner. Zenji looked furious. He sputtered as he tried to say something but couldn’t find the words. Finally, he skulked off. All the humans were lined up in front of the entrance to Meteor City. The trucks they were in turned around and drove off, leaving plumes of dust in their wake. Chrollo then addressed the crowd. He raised his voice just so he could be heard, but he still had that soft tone.

“You are now citizens of Meteor City. That means you are under our protection. Inside, there are humans who will help you adjust to life in Meteor City. After that, you may do as you please.” Chrollo then turned and walked into the city. A murmur swept through the crowd. Kurapika was confused too. They were citizens, not livestock? Did that mean they purchased all those humans merely to free them? Kurapika was led to believe that they needed the humans for blood. They weren’t going to force them to give blood?

A few of the Troupe members stayed behind to help guide the humans into the town, while the others followed Chrollo. A large hand clamped down on his shoulder. Kurapika jumped before looking to see Uvogin.

“Let’s get some real food in you. Not that crap they gave you on the road.” Tired from the long trip, Kurapika could only nod and follow the giant. Kurapika wasn’t sure what he expected when he entered Meteor City, but it wasn’t this. Humans and vampires alike walked the streets, talking and going about their business without care. The humans were treated with respect and were not shying away from vampires. Kurapika saw some humans had bitemarks like he did, but they seemed to not mind it. Uvo was a treated as a celebrity. He was greeted by many people as they passed. He smiled and greeted them back. It reminded Kurapika of the Zoldyck manor but on a much larger scale. No that was inaccurate. The closest thing Kurapika could think of was a feral human colony.

“Why did you not allow them into the city?” Kurapika asked Uvo, regarding the mafia.

“They would’ve tried to kidnap some of the humans in the city to try and resell them.” Uvo answered him. The answer didn’t totally surprise Kurapika. Kurapika had seen instances where humans were stolen from those who purchased them only to be put back on the auction. Kurapika didn’t expect that the mafia would try and do it to the Phantom Troupe, however.

They entered a bazaar. The crowds were slowly thinning out as the stalls began to close for the day. Merchants were hawking their wares, trying to get one more deal. Kurapika guessed that the merchants scavenge for items in the landfill and then refurbish them and sell them. There didn’t seem to be any one currency; some traders accepted blood, others cloth or other materials. Kurapika was so entranced by the sights, he didn’t see Uvo walk back up to him until a roasted bird was shoved in his face. Numbly, he took it and after a brief examination, took a bite. As he chewed, he realized that it was crow. It was also spiced with something he didn’t know. There was probably a garden somewhere in the town. Kurapika didn’t realize how hungry he was until he swallowed. He ate ravenously as they headed towards his destination.

Uvo led him to the Spider’s place just as he finished his food. It was a run-down church in the middle of town. In old books that Kurapika was able to read in his spare time, he had read that humans used to believe vampires were unable to tolerate holy ground or the sight of the cross. The Kurta couldn’t help but wonder how’d they react if they saw a host of vampires made a church their home.

The Phantom Troupe didn’t have private rooms. Instead, they had three general sleeping areas: one for the women and two for the others. Kurapika was led to one such area. Phinks, Nobunaga, Feitan, and Chrollo were all preparing their sleeping rolls to get ready to sleep. He saw one sleeping roll was already set up for him.

“Where have you been?” Phinks asked.

“Getting the new guy some food.” Uvo answered. He clapped Kurapika on the back as he did so. The Kurta moved away from the action and moved his roll to the corner furthest away from the vampires. He laid down in it, facing the wall to show that he did not want to talk. Luckily, they all seemed to get the message and went getting ready for bed.

Much later in the day, Kurapika couldn’t sleep. The people who killed his friends and family were across the room from him. He half expected that this was all one trick to get his eyes red as possible, and that they would attack him at any moment. However, it wasn’t the vampires that kept him from sleeping. Kurapika was afraid ghosts would haunt him if he fell asleep. He was afraid they would curse him for affiliating with those who tortured and killed them, and nothing would assuage their wrath.

Suddenly, all the stress of the past week caught up to him at once, hitting him like a wave. His chest and throat tightened, making it hard to breathe. He wanted to scream, but he refused to let the vampires next to him see him like that. He instead found himself gripping his pillow tightly, imagining it was Chrollo’s neck. He continued doing this until exhaustion finally took him. Slowly, his body relaxed, and he finally fell asleep.

\----------------

Chrollo studied his newest spider quietly when the boy thought he was asleep. Kurapika had his back to him; his shoulders were shaking, and he worked to keep any noise to himself. Only heavy breathing and the occasional soft gasp was all Chrollo could hear. He could tell that the boy was trying not to cry, even if he himself didn’t know it.

This one was going to be a challenge. His overwhelming hatred for the spiders and his cleverness would be a frustrating combination to deal with. And there was no doubt that some members would try and antagonize him. Chrollo would have to monitor his interactions with certain members closely. Still, Chrollo could help but wonder how the boy would respond to the Troupe’s antics. Chrollo saw the tension finally leave Kurapika’s body, it seems that he had finally fallen asleep. He decided to follow Kurapika’s lead and closed his eyes. It would be interesting to see how Kurapika deals with tomorrow.

\----------------

When Kurapika woke up, two beady eyes stared back at him.

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t dreaming. He sat up and a stuffed cat toy fell onto the floor. Its’ orange fur was slightly dirty, but otherwise it seemed to be in good condition. The question now was: how did it get here? The rest of his “roommates” were already gone, which quickly gave Kurapika a good idea as to what happened. Shoving his sheets aside, the Kurta stood up and went to yell at his “roommates”. He saw Shizuku leaving her room at the same time as him.

“Good morning, Kurapika. You received your own Blinky, I see.” She greeted him airily.

“My own…what?” At his confusion, Shizuku went back into her own room and brought out… a stuffed vacuum cleaner? It was a blue vacuum cleaner toy with googly eyes, one of the eyes was hanging by a thread. At the end of the nozzle was a smiling mouth with a tongue hanging out. It was quite old, there were little repairs all over the toy and seemed to be very well taken care of.

“The Troupe gave me Blinky when I first joined fifty years ago.” Shizuku explained as she hugged the toy to her chest, “Apparently they give one to all recruits.”

Kurapika wasn’t sure how to respond to the ditzy vampire, merely nodding at her before continuing on his way. His “roommates” were downstairs waiting for him. They all had large smirks on their faces.

“Ah, good morning Kurapika.” Nobunaga greeted him, “Did you like your gift?”

“Don’t talk to me like we are friends. We are not friends.” Kurapika snarled at the samurai.

“Uh oh, looks like the baby woke up on the wrong side of the bed this evening.”

Kurapika deduced that this was a hazing ritual for new recruits of the Troupe. They were treating him like they knew him, not as the kidnappers and murderers they were. He tightened his fists at his sides. A strangled ‘squeak’ came from his side and Kurapika realized he brought the toy cat with him.

Everyone in the room then burst into laughter.

“You got one with a squeaker, Phinks? Oh, that’s too much!” Uvo roared with laughter.

“You might come to regret that later.” Feitan added, his eyes were upturned to show he was smiling.

“I just grabbed the first one I could find.” Phinks defended himself, “I didn’t know it had a squeaker.”

Kurapika had the sudden urge to keep squeaking the squeaker to drive the vampires mad. He pushed the infantile idea aside; he didn’t need to give them more ammunition to tease him.

He then had the urge to throw something at the one responsible, and this time it was too powerful to ignore. He hurled the cat towards Phinks. Phinks dodged and it instead hit the distracted Nobunaga on the head with a light ‘squeak!’. Nobu laughed and threw it back at Kurapika.

“No need to be so stiff, kid. You’re going to be working with us for a long time.” Phinks chuckled.

“You’re wrong…” Kurapika growled out, his temper reaching a boiling point. Phinks only smiled wider.

“Has no one told you yet? You’re one of us now. Surely, Shalnark must have told you on the way over here.”

“Phinks.” Feitan warned. He could see that the teasing was pushing their reluctant member to the edge.

“You may have me here against my will, but that doesn’t mean that I am one of you. I will never be one of you. I’ll kill you first.” Kurapika told him. Phinks then stood up.

“You’ll kill me? Big words for someone in your position. You’re injured and you have no weapons. I’d like to see you try.”

Kurapika’s eyes turned red as his temper snapped. He lunged at the vampire in front of him. Phinks let out a small laugh and prepared to counter.

“PHINKS!” Uvo roared as it became apparent that a fight was going to break out. Feitan and Nobu started to intercept the fight before any damage could happen. Just then, the church doors opened. Everyone stopped as Chrollo walked in. He took stock of the situation.  
“Members aren’t supposed to fight seriously. You know better Phinks.” Chrollo chided.

“Yeah…Sorry Danchou…” Phink mumbled. Kurapika only glared at Chrollo with burning eyes.

Chrollo was unaffected by the heat of the glare, “Come. You need breakfast.” He turned and walked out. It seemed like Kurapika wouldn’t move at first. But eventually, his desire to get out of the situation outweighed his need to rebel and he followed Chrollo.

Chrollo had already gotten Kurapika some food: some flatbread and vegetables. He only left the building to diffuse the situation. He handed Kurapika his food. Before Kurapika could pull away, Chrollo’s hand clamped itself on his shoulder. Kurapika froze as Chrollo lowered his head next to his ear.

“You need to better control your temper. It will keep leading you into trouble if you don’t.” Chrollo told him. Control your temper. It was something Kurapika was told many times in his life. He shook off the hand on his shoulder. Chrollo straightened up with a slight smile on his face.

“You’d best get use to the situation you’re in, little wildcat. It will make things easier on yourself.” Kurapika bristled at the nickname and stormed off. Chrollo let him go without a word. When he was a good distance away from the church, Kurapika threw the toy cat as far as possible.

\----------------

Zenji returned to his mansion furious. The deal with the Phantom Troupe did not go as anticipated. Anyone in the human trade knew the Phantom Troupe only came when they were in desperate need of humans for their little town. It was an opportunity that came once in a century. Then Chrollo came with offer seemed to benefit Zenji greatly: The Phantom Troupe would purchase a hundred humans at a discount in return they would capture the Chain-Assassin. After a few days of bartering, Zenji managed to convince Chrollo to buy the humans at full price, in return they could have the Chain-Assassin. It lined up perfectly: He would make a great deal of money, have the Phantom Troupe in his debt, he could grab some humans in Meteor City, and the Chain-Assassin would be captured and Zenji could claim credit.  
He did make a fortune as expected, but that was all that happened. He was denied entry into Meteor City, so he had to refill his stock somewhere else. The worst was that the Phantom Troupe didn’t broadcast their capture of the Chain-Assassin either, and Zenji had no proof that it happened. When he returned home Zenji almost assembled his men to attack Meteor City, but he remembered the last time a gang tried to cross the Troupe around five to six years ago; they were obliterated.

Still, the Spiders and the Chain-Assassin had made a fool out of Zenji, and that was unforgivable. He drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought about it. Absently, his eyes gazed around the room when he noticed something off. He pressed the button on his intercom.

“Where are my Scarlet Eyes?” He asked his secretary angrily.

“I have them here, sir. The Troupe gave them me for safe keeping before the party. I was going to put them back but the sudden trip to Meteor City distracted me. My apologizes, I’ll bring them back now, sir.”

“Hold on.” Zenji stopped her before she could leave the room, an idea was forming in his mind, “Send me the security footage from the night of the party before you go.” He instructed her.

“Right away, sir.” The intercom went dead. Zenji opened his laptop and opened his email. Soon a new message popped up with files attached. He double clicked on the link and watched the footage. It started off as expected; he watched as guests slowly arrived from different camera angles. He fast-forwarded the footage to get to when the Chain-Assassin attacked. It got to the point where the humans to auctioned arrived and then…the footage went black.

“What the hell?!” Zenji growled. He rewound the footage and tried again. The results were the same. All the data after that moment was corrupted. Damn that man! When did Chrollo get into his security files? Zenji slammed his fist on the desk in anger as his secretary came in with the Scarlet Eyes. He studied at them for a moment.

“Did the Spiders ever tell you why they gave you the Scarlet Eyes?” He asked her. She shook her head. Zenji went back to the footage and pulled up the camera for his office.

The Scarlet Eyes were there.

So, they made a copy of the Eyes and then switched them…meaning that the Eyes were the bait for the Chain-Assassin. If his secretary hadn’t been forgetful, Zenji never would have known about the switch. Zenji wasn’t sure what he was going to do with this information yet, but he had something the Chain-Assassin wanted. He would have to think about that later, Zenji had a security breach to deal with first.

“I want you to change all the passwords on the computers and have the online firewall fixed.” Zenji instructed, “Then fire my head of security!”

\----------------

“Uh-oh. He’s figured out the security breach.” Killua said. Soon the tech guys would be all over the system and could detect that they hacked into the live feed. He quickly disconnected from the live feed and shut the laptop closed. He also texted Milluki to warn him of the new problem.

After they failed to get to Kurapika before the party, the trio had expected to hear news boasting that either Zenji’s mansion was broken into…or that the Chain-Assassin was captured. When neither happened, Gon began to worry. It was Leorio who had the idea of following Zenji for clues as to what happened. Killua decided it was too risky to go to the mansion itself, instead he had Milluki hack into Zenji’s system again so they could watch the live footage. It took a while to convince Milluki to help them after they blew a hole in his wall. Until Gon reminded Milluki of who brought him all his free stuff. Milluki then had Canary bring Killua Kurapika’s laptop from the manor. With access to Zenji, Killua could then read his lips to see if he said anything that would lead them to their friend. Luckily, he had the forethought to watch the feed from a remote area so if they were traced, it wouldn’t lead Zenji back to Melody’s place. Well, not luckily. Killua was just that good.

“Did you get anything though?” Leorio asked.

“I think he figured out Kurapika was after the Scarlet Eyes.” Killua informed him. Leorio bit his thumb in frustration.

“That’s not good…”

“That’s not all. The secretary talked about a trip to ‘Meteor City’.” Gon looked at him in confusion.

“I’ve never heard of that place.” Gon admitted.

“You wouldn’t. It’s mostly known by the criminal underground, and even then, information is sketchy at best cause they don’t allow outsiders.” Killua admitted.

“I’ve heard of it. It’s a legend among humans.” Leorio said, “It’s said that it’s the only place where humans don’t have to worry about vampires. That the sun never sets, and there’s food to last everyone for the rest of their lives.”

“Yeah…most of that is bull hockey” Killua told him. Leorio looked rather sheepish.

“I know that!” Leorio snapped, but Killua continued as if he didn’t hear him.

“Actually, it’s an old town that treats both humans and vampires as equal. Since it technically doesn’t exist, many criminal organizations used to recruit there until they closed their doors.”

“How do you know so much about it?” Gon asked.

“Oh. My mom’s from there. She told me about it when I was little.” Killua said.

“That’s it! We can ask your mom about it and we can go and save Kurapika!” Gon exclaimed.

Killua immediately balked at the idea, “No!”

“Aw, why not?”

“Because she’s a shrew! Also, she’s probably furious about the hole in the wall. If we go back to the manor, we’ll never leave!” Killua explained.

“Can’t we ask Milluki to talk to her?” Leorio asked. Killua shook his head.

“I think we pushed him too much. Tech support is about as much as we can ask of him.”

“Then what are we going to do?!” Leorio snapped, starting to get angry.

“I don’t know! Let me think of something!” Killua snapped back.

“You could ask for help.” A gentle voice suggested from behind them. Startled, the trio immediately jumped and prepared for an attack. Leorio held out his knife. Killua’s claw extended, and Gon entered a battle position. Melody only smiled back at them. She was dressed for travelling with a large hat on her head. Once they realized who it was, all three relaxed.

“What are you doing here?” Leorio asked her.

“Once you three left after Kurapika and didn’t come back, I became worried. Gotoh told me where you were when I called the manor.” She explained. Killua sighed in annoyance. Of course he would.

“Okay then. You’re willing to deal with my mother then?” Killua asked.

“Of course. I’m rather fond of Kurapika, and I would like to help him if I can.” Melody answered as she held out her hand expectantly. Killua rolled his eyes and dialed up his house. After explaining the situation to Gotoh, he handed the phone to Melody. Melody then started talking to Kikyo. The first few minutes of the call were tense. Killua could hear from several feet away his mother demanding to speak with him and begging for him to call home. Melody held her ground and spoke back softly but firmly. Eventually, Kikyo conceded and started talking about information. Melody pulled out a pen and paper from under her travelling cloak and began taking notes. The call lasted longer than anyone guessed it would. Gon found a long cattail and began tickling Killua’s cheek with it. Killua retaliated by finding his own and tickling Gon back. By the time Melody had finished the call, Gon and Killua were dueling each other with cattails as swords.

“She told me where Meteor City was located.” Melody told them.

“Awesome! Thanks Melody! Give us the info and we’ll be off!” Gon said.

“Oh, I’m going with you.” She told them.

“What? But what about the haven?” Leorio asked.

“I called in a favor with Basho. He’ll keep an eye on it until we get back.”

“Even so…This is going to be really dangerous. If things get dicey, we can’t protect you.” Killua explained to her. To their surprise, Melody only chuckled in response.

“After all this time with Kurapika and you haven’t figured it out? A vampire hunter’s greatest asset is being underestimated,” The trio looked at her with shock and awe as she continued, “Now, we have to prepare. If it’s a three-day drive to Meteor City, then it stands to reason that it will be a much longer journey on foot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Meteor City is pretty peaceful considering :P  
> \- The stuffed animal was Serenechaos' idea  
> \- Did I manage to find a way to sneak Blinky into this story? Yes I did.  
> \- Phinks got overexcited in that fight.  
> \- Not sure why I had Chrollo call Kurapika "Little Wildcat" but I did  
> \- Zenji is a vindictive asshole.  
> \- Shalnark's Mission was finally revealed!  
> \- Can someone please draw me Melody dressed as Van Helsing? I need this in my life now.
> 
> LINK TO PREQUEL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574104


	11. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the plots gonna pick up a bit. Until then, you're going to have to deal with *gasp* character development! I'm starting to reach a roadblock in my story. I know where it's going, but reaching that point is difficult. I want to have more of Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Melody, but I'm not sure what they'd go through on their quest yet. The little details are starting to bite me and this may mean that updates are going to come slower than before. I hope you guys are willing to stick with me though!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 11: Healing**

\----------------

It had been a long week since arriving at Meteor City. Much to Kurapika’s chargin, he admitted Chrollo had a point about his temper. His plan revolved around gaining their trust and training until he could defeat them, but those first two days were so stressful that Kurapika couldn’t help but lash out. Even though the Troupe were free to go where they pleased, a majority of them stayed in Meteor City, curious about their newest addition. He felt like a caged animal being poked and prodded at and he could barely stand it.

After the incident with Phinks, the teasing had lessened in degree and the Troupe learned when to back off. That didn’t mean it went away completely. After Kurapika threw away the stuffed cat, Kurapika found it on his bed again the next evening. Realizing that the toy was a permanent fixture in his life now, Kurapika gave into impulse and decided to make their lives a living hell in return. He removed the squeaker from the toy before stitching it back up. Kurapika gave the squeaker to Shizuku, asking her if she could squeak it as much as possible when around Phinks, but not tell him who it was. Wanting to become friends with the newest spider, Shizuku agreed.

The next day was filled with nonstop squeaking. Shizuku took it a step further and stopped it when Phinks came close to finding the source of the noise. He yelled at Kurapika once, but he revealed he didn’t have anything and Phinks couldn’t press the matter. An added bonus to the petty plan was that it also annoyed the other Troupe members as well. Uvo covered his ears with pillows. Machi went upstairs and locked herself in the women’s sleeping area. Many spiders plugged their ears with cotton. When it reached four hours, Franklin finally snapped and demanded the cacophony to end. Shizuku finally admitted she was doing it, but she forgot why.

Kurapika also wandered around Meteor City and got to know the culture better. This was done under supervision. Usually, this was done by Pakunoda. Pakunoda was always patient with him. She was willing to teach him about Meteor City in greater detail. One time, he asked about why Meteor City didn’t treat humans like other cities.

“Meteor City was founded hundreds of years ago, before the current government we had now, humans had many different types of governments in many different territories. They threw their unwanted things here, including people. Humans and vampires were both outcasts here and often had to rely on each other to survive. Humans would give blood to the vampires and protect them while they slept. Vampires would go out into the desert and hunt for the human’s food. This codependency made vampires here see humans as partners, whereas in other areas they see humans as prey. So even when the vampires took over, our perspectives didn’t change.”

Kurapika listened to the explanation as he watched the people go about their days. Kurapika has seen more dhampirs in this city than anywhere else he’s been. Though blood was a type of currency, many humans often only shared with their partners. Biting was more common here as clean needles were hard to come by. At the thought, Kurapika idly rubbed the scar left on his neck.

The one member Kurapika was able to tolerate the most was Uvo. Though, it was likely because Uvo kept being friendly with him, despite his obvious annoyance. Kurapika didn’t tell anyone, but the giant reminded him a little bit of Gon in his straightforward nature, making him somewhat easier to deal with. Since he had no choice but to deal with them, Kurapika organized the rest of the Troupe was grouped into three categories: Tolerable, Intolerable, and Indifferent. The tolerable ones were: Uvo, Machi, Pakunoda, and Shizuku. The intolerable ones were: Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark. The ones he was indifferent to were: Bono, Kortopi, Nobunaga, and Franklin.

Chrollo he wasn’t sure about. Chrollo would talk with him sometimes, but most of the time, he was just watching everything silently. Kurapika knew he was being studied. He felt like a bug pinned under a microscope. Kurapika would watch him as well when he got the chance and he seemed aloof in nature. He could not figure out what was going on in his mind and it greatly disturbed Kurapika, who normally was able to read people well.

The one main thing he knew was that Chrollo was a big fan of books. When Kurapika snuck off to try and find a book in the landfill, Chrollo followed him and offered some of his own books.

“No thanks.” He scoffed.

“Regardless on whether or not you accept my offer, you’re going to have to come back. This activity isn’t helping your recovery.” Chrollo told him. “And if you get a cut, Machi would be quite displeased.” Kurapika thought about it for a moment. Machi was already annoyed that he was even walking around, demanding that he be in bed most of the time. He could only imagine what would happen if he got injured while scavenging.

“Fine.” He conceded. On the way back, Chrollo managed to trick Kurapika into a discussion on books. He didn’t realize he let his guard down until much later that day.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the time he took to heal was somewhat relaxing. It gave Kurapika time to finally breathe and take a needed rest. He had been pushing himself to his absolute limits for a long time and now that he was forced to recuperate, he realized how badly he needed it. While he didn’t completely relax his guard, a sort of cease-fire was called between Kurapika and the Spiders while his ribs were healing.

That was until Hisoka arrived.

Kurapika was lying on his bedroll reading a book. Uvogin was lying in his own roll taking a light nap. Kurapika was enjoying the quiet when Kortopi walked in. Despite the almost silent entrance, Uvogin managed to hear the small vampire who was walking up towards him. He sat up and looked at the small vampire. Kurapika could barely hear, but he heard Kortopi tell Uvogin that Hisoka had finally arrived.

“Of course, that damn clown is late…” Uvo growled. The giant got up at that point and stomped off. Kurapika almost told the giant that far as he knew, there was no deadline on when they were supposed to arrive but decided against it. The sudden aggression surprised Kurapika but he ignored it for now. Kurapika didn’t feel like moving from his bedroll and simply returned to his book. He was alone for a few minutes before Hisoka entered the room. Kurapika studied the new arrival who did the same to him. Something about the vampire instantly put Kurapika on edge.

“Well now, you’re not what I was expecting when I head about the Chain-Assassin.” Hisoka hummed. When Kurapika didn’t comment, he continued his introduction. “My name is Hisoka.”

“I don’t care.” Kurapika responded.

“Oh, how mean. You don’t need to be so cold Kurapika. We’re going to be with each other for such a long time. We should at least try and get along.”

“So I’ve heard.” Kurapika tried to focus on his book. He knew he was being heckled and decided to ignore it.

“Actually, the real reason I was surprised was that I thought Chrollo would have turned you by now.” Hisoka mused, he smiled when he saw he had Kurapika’s attention.

“Turned?” Kurapika asked.

“Oh yes, has no one told you? While you don’t have to be a vampire to join, all the members of the Phantom Troupe eventually become vampires. Though I'd imagine you’re the first human recruit in many decades, maybe even centuries.” Kurapika didn’t listen to the rest of Hisoka’s sentence. His mind went into overdrive. He had noticed that every member was a vampire, but he didn’t think it was because the human members had passed on. Was it to reduce the member turnover? Then why wasn’t he turned yet? It must be because Chrollo was waiting for him to finish the training before turning him. He wanted Kurapika to be in his prime before making him a vampire. Kurapika was always planning on holding back during training. Now he needed to be careful or else he’d be turned into a vampire.

Hisoka saw that Kurapika had gone into his mind and decided to drag him out of it. He was curious to see how Kurapika would react to a certain bit of information. “I can help you out you know.” Hisoka told him. Kurapika looked up in confusion. “Maybe not defeat the Troupe, but I can help you escape.”

“And why would you want to help me?” Kurapika asked cautiously.

“Because I want to reunite you with your cute little friends. The little boy with black hair was so concerned for you, he –“ Hisoka couldn't finish as he dodged Kurapika’s attack. Kurapika couldn’t believe that this vampire knew about his friends! How did he find out? It didn’t matter; Kurapika wouldn’t let him tell his ‘Danchou’ about Gon, Killua, Leorio, and the others. He worked too hard to keep his friends out of danger to let this person threaten them.

He would have to kill him.

It had been an uneventful day for the Troupe when they heard the unmistakable sound of battle. Everyone looked up in confusion. Uvogin was kicking himself for not staying with Kurapika.

“Hisoka has only been here for five minutes and he’s already getting into trouble!” Nobu growled as he stood up. He and Uvo ran to intervene. They arrived to find the newest recruit trying to kill Hisoka. Kurapika had found an old pipe and managed to hide it from the Troupe. He wielded it like a spear, trying his best to impale Hisoka. The clown wore an amused smile as he dodged Kurapika’s blows. Uvo knew that the damn clown set this up. ‘ _Stop the fight. Yell at Hisoka later._ ’ Nobu was in sync with Uvo as he drew his sword and deflected Kurapika’s pipe. Before Kurapika could recover, Uvo grabbed Kurapika and wrestled him into an armlock.

“Calm down, Kurapika!” Uvo told him. Kurapika refused to calm down. He kicked Uvogin in the shin to try and get him to let go. Uvo bared his teeth and hissed at the pain but refused to let go. He adjusted his grip on Kurapika and forced him onto his knees.

“What the hell did you do?!” Nobu demanded.

“I only introduced myself.” Hisoka said in a sing-song tone.

“WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!” Uvo yelled at Hisoka. His presence was making things worse. Hisoka only hummed and sauntered off. Uvo had to hold onto Kurapika until he tired himself out.

\----------------

Kurapika was lying on his bed roll staring at the wall blankly. Now that he’s tried to get into a fight three times, Machi ordered him to lie in bed for the rest of his recovery. She also ordered the other members not to provoke him until he was healed. Normally, members couldn’t order each other around like that, but they saw the look in Machi’s eye and decided it would be wise not to argue. Apparently, ‘provoking’ applied to simply being in the room, so he was alone when Chrollo walked in.

“I didn’t think you’d try to kill one of us this soon.” Chrollo mused. He found a seat and sat next to Kurapika. “I’d thought you’d wait at least until a week into training.”

‘ _So did I._ ’ Kurapika thought bitterly.

“I imagine Hisoka did something to provoke you. Are you going to tell me what it was?” Chrollo asked him. Kurapika only glared back. “Fine then. We’ll play this game.” Chrollo adjusted himself so he could study Kurapika’s face clearly.

“It must not have been the usual teasing. You’ve been getting that all week. So… he must have told you something that you didn’t like. But what…? Something you didn’t know…” Chrollo trailed off as he studied Kurapika. Kurapika shifted uneasily. The vampire that wanted to turn him was right above him, and he knew from experience that he wouldn’t be able to stop him.

“He told you about the turning.” Chrollo guessed. Kurapika worked to keep his face neutral, but inside he was shocked. How did he figure it out?

“He did. But I don’t think that’s what set you off. You probably were trying to keep it a secret that you knew.” Chrollo kept staring at his face. It made Kurapika uncomfortable and he tried to turn away. Chrollo wouldn’t let him this time though, he held his shoulder when Kurapika moved.

“He knows something. Something you don’t want anyone else to know… So you tried to silence him.” Chrollo guessed. Kurapika was dumbstruck. Chrollo said he wasn’t a mind reader, but he figured it out too easily. Kurapika concentrated on an image to try and confirm it. Chrollo chuckled.

“I told you, I’m not a mind reader. I have no idea what you are thinking. I’m merely reading your micro-expressions.”

“Micro-expressions?” Kurapika finally asked.

“It’s an involuntary facial movement that all people make when exposed to emotional stimuli. It only lasts for a second, but I’ve trained myself to see them.” Chrollo explained.

“That’s…unnerving.” Kurapika admitted.

“Oh? I’m surprised you said that out loud.”

“What’s the point when you can read me like a book anyways?!” Kurapika snapped and turned over on his side. Chrollo can’t read him if he can’t see his face. He waited for Chrollo to interrogate him more but only found silence. Curiosity got the better of him. “You’re not going to ask what it is?” He asked cautiously.

“All spiders are allowed to have secrets.”

“Shut up. I’m not a spider, and I never will be.”

“You’re not the first to say that, Kurapika. And you won’t be the last.” Chrollo said cryptically. Kurapika lifted his head up to ask what he was talking about, but when he looked around, Chrollo was already gone.

\----------------

The next day, Kurapika was visited by Uvogin, Nobunaga, Franklin, and Shalnark under the flimsy pretense of giving him breakfast.

“We thought you could use some company.” Shalnark greeted as he gave him his food.

“You thought wrong.” Kurapika answered. Being confined to the bed was testing his nerves and Kurapika didn’t want to deal with the vampires.

“Well you’re having it anyway.” Uvo told him. Kurapika rolled his eyes and turned away from them.

“You’re grumpy today, where’s your cat?” Franklin asked him. The cat was in the corner of room where it was thrown during the scuffle with Hisoka. Kurapika felt the cat hit his shoulder as Franklin threw it at him.

“Come on, kid. You need to eat.” Nobu prodded him. Kurapika gave in and sat up to eat. Shalnark tossed blood bags to the others and they started drinking. Watching the vampires reminded Kurapika of what Hisoka said.

“Were all the… recruits before me vampires?” He asked cautiously. He hesitated on the word ‘recruit’ as it didn’t apply to him.

“Nah. All applicants are but recruits just need to show potential.” Shalnark explained, “I was a dhampir when I was recruited about two hundred years ago and Kortopi was human.”

“Applicants?”

“There are two ways to get into the Phantom Troupe.” Nobu held up two fingers at him to emphasize his point. “You can either defeat a current member of the Troupe, or Danchou recruits you.”

“You let strangers kill your other members?” Kurapika asked. This was the more cutthroat reputation of the Phantom Troupe he was familiar with.

“Did I say ‘kill’? No, you just have to defeat a member. Though, usually the end result of that is killing the other member now that I think about it…”

“Phinks was the first applicant. We had recruited two already when he came in and absolutely destroyed Onji. I liked Onji…” Uvo mused. He then raised his blood bag in a toast before he resumed drinking. Kurapika went quiet for a moment as he thought about what he was told.

“Were there other unwilling recruits before me?” He asked.

“Many. Omokage and Eliana are the two I can think of off the top of my head.” Franklin answered. “Omokage got over it pretty easy when he realized he could take whatever he wanted. Eliana was more like you. Loathed us to the core. Took her a long time to accept us.”

“She almost killed Nobunaga.” Shal added.

“Everyone thought she had calmed down at that point! Not just me!” Nobu defended himself. So, he wasn’t the first human or unwilling recruit. Kurapika was irritated to learn that others had tried the plan he had before him. It would make it harder to pull off.

“I miss Eli…” Shal went quiet for a moment.

“She was like a little sister to you. Yeah, she was a lot of fun.” Uvo said.

“What happened to her?” Kurapika asked.

“A hit was put on us and she was killed by the Zoldycks about sixty…two years ago.” Franklin said with a frown. It was obvious the event really upset him. “Shizuku was the one who replaced her.” It was a strange system to Kurapika. It seemed to be set up so that the best would always be in the Spider, allowing it to evolve and thrive despite the vampires’ nature against change. Yet it also allowed for friction and a clash of personalities. Chrollo’s charisma was probably the only thing that kept it from falling apart. Meaning that if the head is crushed, the Spider would eventually stop moving. That would be a monumental task but Kurapika was patient. He needed to figure out how much time he had though.

“Why can’t Chrollo turn me until my training is finished?” He asked suddenly. Franklin, Uvo, and Nobu looked at him in concern. Shalnark merely swallowed what he had in his mouth and smiled.

“Vampires can’t learn magic! They can use what they had when they were human, but once they turn, it becomes impossible to learn more. Not sure why…” Shalnark explained to him. Franklin bopped Shal on the head in annoyance.

“You idiot! Why did you tell him?!” Franklin demanded.

“He already knew about it!” Shalnark defended himself.

“You still don’t just tell them that kind of info during this stage!” Nobu chimed in. Kurapika now had an idea of what to do. He’d have to be careful showing major improvements with his magic. He concluded that killing the Phantom Troupe while in Meteor City would be impossible. He’d have to revise his plan. Once he was finished training, he would run away instead. When the Troupe came after him to bring him back, that’s when he’d kill them. He’d need to get his chains back first. Meaning trust was needed… Kurapika knew he’d have to pretend to accept the Phantom Troupe, but the idea still revolted him. It would also take much longer than he’d like. There was also Chrollo and his terrifying ability to read him. He’d have to be careful around him. The others were still bickering when Kurapika finished his food and sat the tray to the side before turning away from the vampires again.

“I think we’ve worn out our welcome.” Franklin’s voice said. About time they noticed.

“Alright then. Take it easy Kurapika!” Shalnark said. Kurapika could hear the vampires leaving the room. Kurapika worked to gather the will needed. It was doable. He survived the reeducation center and his freedom there was practically nonexistent. The Phantom Troupe was giving him much more freedom. He would survive this as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Despite everything, Kurapika is still a teenager with the attitude to match.  
> \- Poor Shizuku just wants to make friends.  
> \- Introverts don't make friends, they're adopted by extroverts. Kurapika has been adopted.  
> \- Hisoka has been a hard one to write. I know his end goal, but the path to said end goal is not always easy. I have decided that Hisoka would probably take the path of most resistance and find a way to create as much chaos as he can while reaching his goal.  
> \- Hisoka's greeting method involves provoking people into trying to kill him.  
> \- Machi has the power to ground people  
> \- I have no idea if its actually possible to read them, Micro-Expressions are a real thing. There was this show called Lie To Me that had them.
> 
> Please rate and review! They give me the strength to keep going!


	12. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I post something on AO3, it looks shorter than it actually is. Oh well, no matter the length, I had inspiration and suddenly was able to get down several chapters. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 12: Training**

\----------------

Kurapika watched without interest as Machi removed the sutures in his arm with a firm yet delicate hand. It had been two weeks since he arrived at Meteor City. After spending the second week confined to his bed, Machi finally deemed him ready to start training. Once the sutures on his arm were removed, his first training session will begin.

“These sutures are well applied.” Machi thought out loud. “Whoever did them must have had experience.” Kurapika thought back to Melody as she stitched him up when he couldn’t do it on his own. He couldn’t remember if he ever thanked her for that. He was delirious after that botched mission. Kurapika only hoped he thanked her. Machi finally removed the last suture from his arm. “I’m going to put some medical tape on these and then wrap it. Don’t go overboard during training. If the wounds reopen, tell me.”

“I understand.” Kurapika told her. She side-eyed him as she worked.

“Do you? You’ve been pushing yourself ever since you broke your ribs. You’re lucky they didn’t puncture a lung.” Kurapika wasn’t sure how to respond as she was right. Kurapika always felt the need to be doing something. Whether it be planning for the future or accomplishing a task that would help him reach his goal. He enjoyed reading books but finding any book outside vampiric territories was a rare feat. Kurapika guessed that he believed that in order to survive in this world, he needed to be one step ahead of everyone else. And to be one step ahead, he needed to keep moving.

Machi seemed to understand Kurapika wasn’t going to answer and finished up wrapping his arm. “Well, from now on, you’re going to heal up properly.”

“Aren’t you going to charge me every time I need healing?” Kurapika recalled.

“I am. Maybe now you’ll take care of yourself.” Machi straightened up. Kurapika let out a huff but didn’t say anything. He flexed his arm experimentally. When he deemed it fine, Kurapika stood up and headed out. He stopped at the doorframe suddenly. Machi looked up in confusion. Kurapika didn’t turn to look at her.

“Thank you.” He said softly before moving on. Machi stared at the spot Kurapika was a moment ago.

“You’re welcome.”

\----------------

Chrollo told his newest spider to meet him at the city entrance. The Troupe always trained outside the city to avoid any onlookers getting caught in the crossfire. They discouraged people watching their sessions but that didn’t stop particularly brave souls trying to get a peek at the legendary fighters in action.

Kurapika walked up to Chrollo silently. He had an indifferent look on his face and Chrollo wondered what the Kurta was thinking. Maybe mentally preparing himself for the training? Chrollo nodded at Kurapika in greeting and just led the boy into the desert. He could tell Kurapika was not in a talkative mood tonight.

The training area was far away from the city. Kurapika was reminded of a picture he saw of the moon surface. Craters littered the area. The occasional scorch mark spotted the land as well. On a rock wall was each of the member’s names were on it with tally marks underneath. It seemed to be a scoring system. Maybe for sparring?

Much to his annoyance, most of the spiders were there as well. He must have made a face as Chrollo spoke up then. “They will only be here for this session.” Chrollo promised him. Somehow, this didn’t make Kurapika feel better.

“Bono.” Chrollo called out. The bandaged man stood up and entered the area at the sound of his name. “Bonolenov will be your first instructor.” He informed Kurapika. He heard the Troupe members watching making comments, but he couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Kurapika stepped up to Bono.

“You honor me by letting me teach you.” Bono told him while bowing. Like Kurapika had a choice in the matter. Bonolenov then readied a combat stance. “When you are ready.”

Kurapika was confused at first. He then concluded that Bonolenov was trying to figure out what his current skill level was. Kurapika also dropped into a stance and attacked Bono. He started with several punches before he did a high kick. Bono blocked his attacks with ease.

“Your basics are good. You are not making unnecessary movements. Well done.” Bono noted, “How is your reaction time?” Kurapika had to dodge a punch that was aimed for him. He jumped back and worked on dodging Bonolenov’s attacks.

“You dodge attacks rather than block them. A typical method utilized by vampire hunters.” It was common because a vampire’s strength could injure a human even if they blocked the attack. Kurapika recalled his fight with Uvo and how blocking the tree branch with his bokken jarred his body. He should have dodged back then… Maybe he wouldn’t have broken his ribs. The exchange continued for a while before Bono called it off. They both stepped back.

“Your hand to hand combat is masterful. I don’t think there is anything I can teach you in that area. Feitan.” He called to his friend. The smaller man then threw something onto the arena floor. Kurapika recognized his bokken. He cautiously picked them up and looked at his opponent. 

“With enough force, those bokken could pierce my body.” Bonolenov told him.

“As if humans could accomplish that.” Kurapika replied.

“There are methods to strengthen the body and those bokken. You could use magic.” Ah, he was testing Kurapika’s ingenuity. His bokken are blunt instruments so piercing attacks were not an option. He could break bones to incapacitate the vampire. In a real-life situation, he could then come up with a way to kill the vampire while they were healing. With a plan in mind, he dropped back into a combat stance. Bonolenov waited for him to start attacking again.

Kurapika aimed for his opponent’s joints, the weakest parts he could hit. Bonolenov dodged or blocked with his forearms. Kurapika swung both of his swords out. When Bono went to block, he instead dropped to the ground and swept his leg out to unbalance the vampire. Bonolenov couldn’t get both feet out of the way and he tumbled. Now!

With both bokken, Kurapika struck at Bonolenov’s chest. Bono twisted his body in a way Kurapika didn’t expect. The bandages flew off, distracting Kurapika. A whistling noise was heard on his right, and Kurapika jumped away as a leg swept out at him. He heard Bono’s voice as the bandages fluttered to the ground.

“You tried to unbalance me so you can go for my weak point. Another common tactic of vampire hunters. But why didn’t you use your magic? Danchou told me your magic can make things invisible. A sword suddenly disappearing would definitely have caught me off guard.” Bonolenov straightened and Kurapika couldn’t help by stare at the sight. Bonolenov’s body was covered in holes. On his stomach, shoulders, legs, and arms. Every movement he made gave a slight whistling noise. Kurapika had never seen anything like it.

“I understand your pain of coming from a dead tribe, Kurapika.” Bonolenov told him. “I hail from a human tribe called the Gyudondond. We lived in a jungle far to the south of here. At age three, young boys are stabbed with needles to make holes. When we dance, we can make beautiful music. This is why we are called the Bap: The Dancing Warriors!” To emphasize his point, Bonolenov started dancing. Every muscle movement was planned. As he danced, a whistling song was heard. It went from high whistles to low hums as Bono moved. Kurapika had never seen or heard anything like it. Suddenly as he started, Bono stopped.

“As modern civilization encroached on our lands, our jungle was destroyed. My tribe fought tooth and nail to drive back the invaders. Our spears against their guns. The vampires believed they could get rid of us within a month. My people defended their home for five years. It made news back then. A group of feral humans who barely mastered fire managed to hold off vampires for so long. How was such a feat possible? Simple: We used magic.”

“The Gyudondond’s magic is focused on our dancing. When we dance, anything is possible. The trees shifted and blocked paths. The earth opened up and swallowed the intruders. Everything in the jungle was a weapon to us, our spears were a merely a distraction.”

“However, we were losing the fight. Our numbers were limited, while the enemy was endless. I urged my people to leave the jungle. Our sacred lands we less important than our lives. But my people were proud and refused. I at least wanted to get my wife and child out. I begged her to flee with me. My wife yelled at me, calling me a disgrace to the Bap. I yelled back, insisting that I was trying to save our people. In the end, I was a coward and fled alone. I later learned that the Gyudondond killed themselves rather than surrender to vampire control. Everyone I ever knew and loved were gone. And the last interaction I ever had was an argument.”

Kurapika was silent. Bonolenov’s story was hard to listen to. The last part was especially hard as it reminded him of his last day in the village. He could hear his younger self screaming.

_“I HATE THIS PLACE! AND I HATE **YOU!** "_

Bonolenov interrupted his thoughts and pointed a finger at Kurapika. “I did not tell you this story to garner pity. I told it to teach. Your magic is a valuable tool and you squander it.” Kurapika flinched. Bonolenov straightened up and relaxed his stance.

“I hope you take these lessons to heart. First, Use your magic to your advantage. And don’t let your opponent distract you with a sob story.” He pointed at Kurapika’s leg. He looked down and saw a bandaged wrapped around it. Bono then tugged hard, sweeping Kurapika’s leg from under him and sending him flat on his back.

\----------------

_“It sounds like your magic can make things invisible to the naked eye.”_

_“Why is that?”_

_“I couldn’t tell you. The nuances of magic have been lost to humanity for centuries.”_

_“How am I supposed to improve my magic?”_

_“Practice. Now that you know your magic, you can develop it over time. I can’t really help you in that area.” His master explained. He took a swig from his canteen. Kurapika watched him patiently, waiting for him to continue. “Most of the humans who use magic are vampire hunters and it varies wildly from person to person. Some hunters rely entirely on their magic when they fight. Others don’t.”_

_“Which one are you?” Kurapika asked._

_“The latter. My magic isn’t fit for combat. Let me show you. Give me your bokken.” Kurapika handed him his swords without question. His master set them in front of him and then held out his hands over them. Kurapika watched with wonder as a golden glow enshrouded his bokken. As the light faded, he handed the bokken back to Kurapika._

_“My magic can imbue certain qualities onto objects. I have just strengthened your bokken so it won’t break as easily. Though a particularly strong vampire might be able to break it if they tried.”_

_Kurapika frowned as he studied his bokken. He wished his master could have given him a better enchantment, but he could make do with it. His master looked at him knowingly._

_“The more complicated the trait, the more stress it puts on me. I put a strong enhancement on an item once, and it literally aged me. So, I stick to simple ones."_

_“What enhancement was it?”_

_His master smiled and pulled out a dusty box from under his feet and sat it on the tree stump in front of Kurapika. Kurapika unlatched it and opened the lid. Inside, there were five rings with chains on them. At the end of each chain were wicked looking knives. Despite the obvious age of the box, the chains look brand new._

_“This was the first item I ever enhanced. The metal absorbs sunlight, so they can burn any vampire they come into contact with. I also unconsciously added other traits. They never rust. They can expand and contract up to fifteen feet. And their tensile strength is beyond anything I’ve ever seen.”_

_“If they are as good as you say, why haven’t you used them?” Kurapika asked incredulously. These weapons seemed too good to be true. At the question, his master took off his shirt and showed Kurapika horrible scars that went across his torso._

_“These weapons are tricky to handle. I almost died trying to master them. For now, let’s focus on magic. I don’t need a dead apprentice on my hands.”_

\----------------

‘ _Squandering my magic… Easy for him to say._ ’ Kurapika thought in annoyance. Most humans can barely use magic themselves, let alone teach it to others. Kurapika’s magic worked best with his chains. He could turn all them invisible at once. His fight with Chrollo was the first time he managed to turn just one invisible. Kurapika looked at his right palm. The chains had become a familiar weight on his hand for a couple years now. He felt naked without them. He doubted he would be able to get his chains back if he told them they help with his magic.

Though his chains were the easiest items to turn invisible, they weren’t the first. He had accidentally turned a seed in his hand invisible when he was in the reeducation center when he didn’t want to show it to the guards. At the time, he didn’t understand it and put it aside as he had more important things to deal with. It wasn’t until he told his master about it that he learned about magic. His master concluded that he had to be touching an object for his magic to work. Kurapika grabbed one of his bokken that was returned to him. He focused on the wooden sword intently. After a few minutes, he felt the familiar tingling in his fingers and the bokken started blinking in an out from view. Kurapika was surprised by the success and his concentration faltered. He put the sword down.

Kurapika now had a delicate balancing act to perform. He would have to show the spiders slow improvement, but not too much that he was deemed ready to be turned. It was hard, but doable. Kurapika did it in the reeducation center. There was no concrete plan to escape just yet. He would have to figure it out as he went along. Now that he was cleared by Machi, Kurapika would start mapping out the intricate details of Meteor City: when people wake up, or go to bed, shortcuts between streets, hideaways, and so on. He would know Meteor City inside and out. Once he was done that, he could then work on a way to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kurapika's too nice sometimes.  
> \- Plot development AND multiple backstories in one chapter?! Damn, I am good.  
> \- When writing the training bit, I actually thought of that Oliver and Company song, Streets of Gold.  
> \- I absolutely loved Bono's fight in the Chimera Ant arc. He was an ultimate badass.  
> \- Magic wasn't meant to be as important in this story as its become. It still surprises me sometimes when a story takes off on its own direction.  
> \- Is it possible to make a fan theory about your own story? 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	13. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter titles are getting dumber, but I don't know what else to call them. I accidentally posted a chapter for Storm The Sorrow on here and I felt bad getting everyone's hopes up. This story was originally meant to be about Chrollo and Kurapika specifically but I haven't had the chance to give them time together. Now I have :D Hope you enjoy
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 13: Attack**

\----------------

The night air was thankfully chilly after a blistering day in the desert. Kurapika still had trouble sleeping every now and then due to the intense heat of the day. Being vampires, the Phantom Troupe didn’t need to regulate their body temperature. This meant Kurapika would have to acquire his own means of cooling down in the day. He could ask the Troupe for help, but Kurapika’s pride wouldn’t allow it.

Kurapika was grateful that he didn’t stand out in Meteor City. With all of the new arrivals, Kurapika was simply another new face trying to fit in. It was a refreshing feeling to just be another face in the crowd. 

His training sessions with the Troupe continued. Bonolenov was his primary teacher, but sometimes Chrollo, Nobubaga, or Pakunoda taught him instead depending on the topic. Many of his weapon skills had increased. Although he was still no match for any of the spiders, Kurapika’s close combat skills had greatly improved.

Chrollo’s trust in Kurapika had also increased and Kurapika was now allowed to go about Meteor City without an escort, but not outside it. While this meant that Kurapika wasn’t able to practice magic in secret like he had hoped, he was still able to map out the inner workings of the town. Currently, Kurapika was exploring the bazaar area. The chaotic movement of the area was a good way to get lost. Kurapika had hidden his bokkens with his magic. Although the Troupe insisted that Meteor City was safe, Kurapika knew their perspective was probably skewed after centuries of being the city’s protectors. Kurapika wasn’t going to take any chances.

Kurapika was distracted from his mission when he passed a stall with many old electronics. On the table was a plug-in oscillating fan. He knew the church had electricity from watching Shalnark and Feitan play video games, so a fan would be usable. The shopkeeper noticed Kurapika eyeing one of his wares and turned to him.

“These are always popular among humans. The desert heat can be quite hard to get used to. If your domicile doesn’t have electricity, I also have generators for sale.” The man explained to him. Kurapika shook his head.

“No, that isn’t needed. What currency do you take?”

“Blood. I usually take one pint.” Kurapika just noticed that the merchant was a vampire. A strange feeling went throughout Kurapika. He had never bartered with his blood before. Usually it was just taken without his permission. Having a choice in the matter was a new experience to the Kurta.

“And how do you collect your payment?” Kurapika asked with a bit of hesitation.

“Usually I collect it through a needle, but since we’re running low on those, I’d have to bite.” The merchant said with an air of calmness. This was something he was used to. Kurapika thought back to the last time he was bitten and shuddered involuntarily.

“No thank you.”

The merchant nodded knowingly. “I understand. Have a good night!” Kurapika pushed his way to the outskirts of the bazaar. He rubbed his scar and sighed. He really wanted that fan.

Kurapika heard a noise. It was a voice that was quickly cut off by something. He quickly followed the noise to its source. He went behind a building on the edge of town. There, two vampires were abducting women. They had gagged them and were working on tying up one of their victims. There were three others that were already bound. The one they were restraining kicked and screamed through her gag. Kurapika saw red. Without hesitation, he charged at the vampires. The pair looked up in surprise and barely dodged Kurapika’s bokken. Kurapika placed himself between her and the vampires.

“Get out of here!” He yelled at the woman. She was frozen in shock and didn’t move. “GO!” He yelled. She took the gag out of her mouth and began to run away.

“Stop her! We can’t have witnesses!” One shouted at his partner as he ran at Kurapika. The other vampire went after the girl. Kurapika went low and stuck out one of his bokken at the leg of the one chasing after the girl. He stumbled and fell. The action left Kurapika no time to dodge his own attacker. The vampire made a fist and aimed for Kurapika’s stomach. Kurapika used his other bokken to block the oncoming attack. The hit radiated up his arm to his elbow. Kurapika was worried his arm would break, but his bokken absorbed most of the shock. Kurapika swung with his other bokken, and the vampire had to jump back to dodge it. This gave time for Kurapika to regroup.

The woman was able to escape.

“Damn it! We’ll have to make do with these! Take this one and let’s get out of here!” One of the vampires snarled. His partner pushed himself up off the ground.

“Careful, this isn’t an ordinary human.” He warned. His partner nodded. One of Kurapika’s main advantages was now gone. It was time to put his training to the test. Kurapika was confident he would be able to incapacitate the vampires. While the vampire was strong, his attack was nowhere near the level of Uvogin’s. Provided he didn’t take any direct hits, he could take them. The main problem was he was outnumbered. He’d have to watch both carefully. It would be best if he could take out one quickly so he could focus on the other.

As expected, the two vampires coordinated their attacks: attacking from both of his flanks. Kurapika decided to use that to his advantage. He waited for the last minute to dodge before he pivoted and pushed one of the vampires into his partner. They tumbled into each other. They were quick to recover, but not before Kurapika was able to use both bokken to hit one in the back of the neck with all his might. The vampire immediately slumped to the ground. The other vampire sent out a kick at Kurapika, who just managed to dodge it.

Kurapika went back into a defensive position. He was surprised at how well the fight was going. Kurapika had to remind himself that it wasn’t that he was weak, it was that the Phantom Troupe was freakishly strong. He couldn’t let that go to his head, however. The other vampire was now on guard. He knew Kurapika was a dangerous target and would probably go all out to take him down.

With the vampire too wary to make a move, Kurapika decided to throw him off by taking the initiative. He charged at the vampire. The vampire was ready for the Kurta however and blocked his attacks. They exchanged blows quickly. It seemed that the vampire was getting faster as the fight went on. No that wasn’t it. Kurapika was slowing down. He pushed the vampire and backed up. Belatedly, Kurapika noticed he was panting and sweating. The drawn-out fight was wearing Kurapika out. He didn’t have the endurance of a vampire and would eventually be unable to fight.

The vampire seemed to notice Kurapika’s exhaustion and went back on the offensive. Kurapika was having a harder time dodging the attacks in time and he eventually crossed his bokken in front of him to block a blow. Kurapika gritted his teeth and braced himself as the blow sent him flying. He used the momentum to roll into a crouching position. He needed to find a way to take the vampire off guard.

‘ _A sword disappearing would definitely have caught me off guard._ ’

Bonolenov’s words echoed in his mind. Kurapika decided to try something. As the vampire ran at him, Kurapika also charged at him. He swung out a bokken overheard. The vampire held out his arm to block when Kurapika used his magic, hoping it would work in time.

The bokken disappeared suddenly. The vampire jerked in surprise. Kurapika brought his other bokken from underneath, scissoring the arm between his bokken. He felt the bone break before he heard it. The vampire howled in pain. Kurapika didn’t give him time to recover as he swept the vampire’s feet from under him before breaking those too.

Damn, he hated it when people he didn’t like were right about something.

Kurapika straddled the vampire and brought down the bokken onto the vampire’s chest, once, twice, three times before he felt the ribs finally break under the pressure. The vampire coughed and spat up blood, Kurapika had punctured a lung. He would eventually reach the heart if he broke enough ribs. Kurapika raised his bokken again to bring them down again. Before he could, a hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned to see Chrollo holding him.

“That’s enough Kurapika, we’ll take it from here.” He ordered the blond. His face was neutral, except for his eyes which showed nothing but wrath. Kurapika normally would have argued, but the bloodlust emanating from Chrollo was enough to quell any rebellious thoughts before they could appear. He got up off the vampire and took a step back. He noticed the girl he saved hiding behind Franklin.

“Bring them to the church. Feitan, they're all yours.” Chrollo said. Feitan didn’t say anything but his eyes showed a maniacal glee. Kurapika decided to focus his efforts on untying to other women. He removed the gag on one and began working the knots.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly. “I know that was terrifying. I’m sorry that happened to you.” He managed to untie the woman and was suddenly hugged. The woman sobbed into his shoulder, saying ‘thank you’ over and over. Kurapika wasn’t sure how to react. He had rescued hundreds of humans before, but most of the time, they were on a time limit. They didn’t have time to thank their savior. He’d yell at them to run, tell them where a safe place was, and they would go. At most, he got grateful looks. It suited Kurapika just fine.

“Well done kid.” Franklin clapped him on the shoulder before he took out a pocketknife and started untying the other women. Kurapika was still being held. Awkwardly, he patted that woman’s back in a comforting manner.

\----------------

The problem with a close-knit community is that it's impossible to keep anything a secret. The women he saved figured out Kurapika was the newest Troupe member and soon all of Meteor City heard about him and what he did. His excursions into the city had to be put on hold. Kurapika could no longer walk on the streets without being accosted by admirers. One evening, the fan Kurapika was looking at showed up on the church front door with a note saying it was a gift. Kurapika was admired all throughout the city.

Kurapika couldn’t stand it.

He longed for the cloak of anonymity again. He was tired of being the center of attention. He was lucky that his identity as a Kurta wasn’t leaked. When the fight started, he didn’t have time to consider if his eyes changed color or not, but he had no doubt that they did. Kurapika guessed that Chrollo made sure that that piece of information wasn’t spread. Still since then, he has since been forced to hide in the church until he could come up with a solution to the sudden attention he was receiving. Of course, that came with its own problems.

“I don’t understand what’s the big deal. You get all this adoration and you reject it? Getting free stuff is the best.” Nobunaga commented. Kurapika was lying on a couch. A pillow was over his ears and he had his cat in the crook of his elbow, though he hid it from view. The rest of the Troupe was unfortunately there as well.

“Not everyone is like you, Nobu.” Kortopi said quietly. He was playing cards with Shizuku and Franklin. Nobu turned to face Kortopi.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it meant. Not everyone likes attention.” Pakunoda commented, she was filing her nails. A scream echoed from the basement. It had been going for longer than expected. Normally, Feitan’s interrogations only lasted half a day. This one has been going on for two. Kurapika couldn’t take much more. He had done interrogations before, but he hated their necessity in the first place. The agonized screams from his targets often repeated in his head and kept Kurapika awake during the day.

“I had a thought, Kurapika. Have you thought that maybe your desire to be out of the spotlight is why your magic is invisibility?” Pakunoda suggested.

It was a thought he never considered. Was a person’s magic developed subconsciously? Even when he was a child, he always wanted to get away from everything. Did that desire shape his magic to what it was? There was so little known about magic, even Bonolenov’s understanding of magic comes from the oral teachings of his tribe which was limited at best. It seems that the humans from the old world managed to successfully destroy most knowledge of magic. Even most vampires didn’t know the finer details of it. Only vampires from before the fall of humanity would know, and according to Pakunoda, those were exceedingly rare.

“He seems to be trying to disappear into the couch. You might be onto something Paku.” Phinks mused. Kurapika retorted by throwing his pillow at Phinks. He immediately regretted it as now he didn’t have something to cover his ears. Another scream came and Pakunoda sighed.

“I’m going to go see if I can be of some help.” She informed them. She put down the file and stood up. As she walked towards the catacombs, Kurapika also stood up.

“Where are you going?” Shizuku asked him.

“To the roof.” Kurapika informed her. Maybe having several layers of concrete would dampen the noise. As he left, he saw Hisoka and Shalnark preparing to stand up as well, “If you follow, I will end you.” It was an empty threat and they all knew it. But it did its job; Hisoka hummed in amusement and Shalnark laughed but neither made any further movements. Satisfied, he climbed his way up to the roof.

With all the pollution in Meteor City, it was hard to see the sky clearly. It reminded him of Lukso forest where for the longest time he couldn’t see an unimpeded sky. He mapped out the stars as best as he could but wasn’t able to completely until he escaped Kakin. During breaks in his training, he would lie on his back and draw the stars. Kurapika tried to find a familiar constellation so he could get an idea of where he was in the world, but the smog of the city made the task impossible. He heard someone climbing up to the roof. He groaned in annoyance.

“I told you-!” He turned to face whoever was going to bother him when he saw Chrollo. He seemed more composed since the last time Kurapika saw him. Kurapika’s frustration levels grew as he knew this meant another confusing conversation that messed with his emotions.

“Tell me what?” Chrollo asked, an amused smile on his face.

“I’ll tell you what I told them: Follow me and I will end you.” Kurapika snapped as he turned back to the sky. Unfortunately, his bluff didn’t work a second time as Chrollo sat down next to him.

“And I’ll repeat what I said when we first met: you're free to try.” Chrollo countered. Kurapika didn’t respond. He waited for Chrollo to get to the point of his visit. It was a minute of silence as Chrollo appreciated the view with him before he spoke up again. “I wanted to thank you.”

Kurapika turned to face Chrollo in confusion. “Your actions saved our people. Once Feitan and Paku discover their employers, we will take the next step.”

“It wasn’t that important.” Kurapika muttered. When he saw those girls being tied up, he was reminded of his own experience and reacted without thinking.

“It was to those women you saved.” Chrollo countered. “You’re a hero to them and the other humans.”

“I’m not a hero. Heroes are selfless people who fight for others. I didn’t save them out of a sense of duty or altruism. Any of them. I did it because it angered me to see those things. I did it to find my brethren’s eyes. I’m too selfish to be a hero.” Kurapika explained to him.

“Well I don’t think its your choice if you’re a hero or not.” Chrollo said. Kurapika furrowed his brow in annoyance. “Your actions have consequences on other people. A person can be different things to different people. To some, you can be a hero. To others…”

“You’re a villain.” Kurapika finished for him. The implication of the statement hung in the air between them.

“A villain.” Chrollo echoed. Kurapika grew irritated suddenly.

“Why are you doing this?!” He asked. Chrollo looked confused.

“Doing what?” He asked.

“ _This!_ Why are you talking to me? Why aren’t you…?” Kurapika’s voice trailed as he couldn’t find the words.

“Why aren’t I the monster you envisioned?” Chrollo ventured.

“YES!” Kurapika couldn’t stand these conversations, they always turned him into a petulant child, and he hated it. Chrollo looked back up at the sky in thought.

“I don’t think I can answer that last question, but I can answer the first. I talk to you Kurapika because I like you. I find you interesting and would like to get to know you better.”

Kurapika was speechless. He thought that Chrollo simply saw him as a tool. Another means to strengthen the Spider. This was a man who set it up that members could be killed to be replaced by others. He killed Kurapika’s entire clan without mercy yet protected this entire town. He was nothing but contradictions. Kurapika needed to know more.

“If I…tell you about myself, it’s only fair that you tell me more in return.” Kurapika said. Chrollo looked interested at the proposal.

“A question for a question then? Very well, do you want to start?” Chrollo gestured at Kurapika.

Kurapika thought about what he wanted to ask first before speaking up. “Why did you form the Phantom Troupe?”

Chrollo went quiet as he thought on how to answer. “It started out with seven of us: Paku, Nobu, Machi, Uvo, Feitan, Franklin, and myself. We already had done a couple heists at that point, so I decided to make it official. I set up the rules to ensure the Spider would survive even after I am gone… but that doesn’t answer your question does it? Why did I make the Phantom Troupe? It was so long ago that I don’t remember all the details… I guess I formed the Phantom Troupe because I wanted to. I wanted to see how far we could push ourselves and our limits.”

“My turn. Who taught you to fight?” Chrollo asked.

“His name is Izunavi. I met him after I escaped Kakin. He retired from vampire hunting and sought an apprentice. He was the one who figured out what my magic was.”

“Is he the one who gave you your chains?”

“It’s my turn remember?” Kurapika chided him. Chrollo didn’t say anything, “How old are you?”

“Why don’t you guess?” Chrollo suggested with a smirk.

“That’s not how this works.”

Chrollo didn’t press the issue. “To answer your real question, I was not alive when humanity fell.” Kurapika cursed how easily Chrollo could read him. “My grandfather was though. He told me it was a terrifying time. The elders weren’t sure if the new world government would try and force their laws onto Meteor City. There were preparations for a siege. They stockpiled food that would last for months. A militia was quickly assembled and trained. Trenches were dug. Then they waited for any signs of an attack.”

As Chrollo told his story, Kurapika couldn’t help but think about the citizens of Meteor City at that time. Waiting for weeks, months, for any signs that their lives would be upended. That entire time terror that their families would be killed or separated. The concept of fighting on such a large scale… It was something Kurapika couldn’t wrapped his head around. Chrollo finished telling him how they eventually realized no one was coming after the city and everyone was able to relax. Kurapika wondered if the story was one of the reasons the Spiders protect the city, but he wasn’t able to ask just yet. He waited patiently for Chrollo to ask his next question. 

“Danchou.” A voice interrupted them. They turned to see Feitan standing behind them. “They talked.”

Chrollo stood up at the news. “Come on. We will be having a meeting soon.” Kurapika merely nodded and followed them.

\----------------

The Spider was assembled, they merely waited for Chrollo to finish listening to Feitan’s report and make a decision. There was no idle banter, no playing, they only waited in tense silence. The slight against Meteor City was a grave one, and they would soon seek atonement. Kurapika recognized the gravity of the situation and realized that insubordination was not going to be tolerated at this moment. Chrollo and Feitan walked out from the back room. Feitan took his seat in the pews while Chrollo stood in front of the alter, like a priest addressing his congregation.

“We managed to find out who sent those men. They come from a small mafia who were trying to get into the human trade.” Chrollo explained. The spiders muttered amongst themselves. Of course, it was the mafia. They always had an interest in Meteor City. It was apparent that this sort of thing happened before.

“Which family was it?” Phinks asked, his voice dark.

“It doesn’t matter.” Chrollo said as he closed his eyes. The Troupe looked at him in confusion. Before he could continue, he was cut off.

Uvo stood up angrily. “What do you mean by that Danchou? Of course, it matters!”

“’We reject no one, so taking nothing from us.’ Did those words stop mattering when I wasn’t looking?” Nobu added. Machi told them to let Chrollo finish, but he didn’t mind the interruption. Uvo and Nobu’s passion was always welcome.

“It doesn’t matter which family did it, because we are going after the entire mafia.” Chrollo finished. Kurapika lifted his head up. Uvo and Nobu shut up at that. “The past few decades, the Mafia Community seems to have confused our disinterest in them with complacency. It is time we teach them, _all_ of them, what happens when you threaten Meteor City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- While they're good at tending to human needs, the troupe sometimes forgets things like body temperature.  
> \- A pint is what blood donors give.  
> \- I imagine after training with the Phantom Troupe for a long time, all other vampires look like they're moving in slow-mo.  
> \- "Humans from the old world managed to successfully destroy most knowledge of magic." Translation: This gives the author the ability to do whatever she wants! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
> \- "You're a hero Kurapika." Kurapika: NOOOOOOOO!  
> \- I feel like Kurapika is so used to pushing people away, that he doesn't think that there are people who actually like him despite his efforts.  
> \- The concept of war is probably something beyond most humans now. They know battle, but not war.  
> \- I believe the phrase you're looking for is "Don't tug on Superman's cape" 
> 
> Please Rate and Review!


	14. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that my job has mysteriously put me on call until further notice, I now have the ability to write more. That said, there is no set schedule on when chapters come out. They come out when I deem them acceptable for posting. I hope you enjoy. I finally found a way to get our guys back into the story!
> 
> TIL the man who helped create the modern haiku style and is considered to be the master of Haiku was named Matsuo Basho. This isn’t important to the story, but I needed to share this with everyone.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 14: Departure**

\----------------

After the meeting, Machi went to talk with Chrollo. Many of the spiders were excited about their next big plan. However, there was something that was bothering her. She found Chrollo talking with Pakunoda in one of the sleeping rooms. They stopped talking when they saw Machi in the doorway.

“I need to talk to you, Danchou.”

“By all means.” Chrollo gestured for her to come inside. She sat down next to Pakunoda and went right to the point.

“I don’t believe you when you said that the family that attacked us doesn’t matter. Even if you were planning on attacking the entire mafia, we would still destroy that family. What's going on?”

“You’re right. That’s what we’ve been talking about.” Chrollo told her.

“The reason Feitan was having trouble extracting information was there were…discrepancies.” Paku explained.

“Discrepancies?” Machi echoed with a raised eyebrow. Paku nodded.

“They couldn’t name the captain directly above them. Once they reached a certain point in the chain of command, their stories vastly differed. Yet they weren’t lying.” Machi furrowed her brow.

“Someone altered their memories?”

“That’s what it appears to be.” Chrollo said. “It was a poorly done too. As if they didn’t expect us to demand the names of all the members… or they didn’t care. Someone is trying to use us, and we don’t have enough answers. It seems they want us to attack this one family but we will slightly alter the script. Once we find out who is behind this, we will kill them.” 

“I understand. This is going to be hard with an uncooperative recruit though.” Machi said.

“You’re right. But the safety of Meteor City comes first.” Chrollo said. Machi nodded in agreement.

“Very well. Do you want me to keep this a secret from the others?”

“For now. I’ll tell them when I feel it’s appropriate. Go help the others get ready. We leave immediately.”

\----------------

This was the worst possible news. While being out of Meteor City would help his escape, Kurapika was hoping to locate his chains first. Kurapika had to prepare for the worst and may have to abandon his chains temporarily. He could find a smith to make him new chains. They wouldn’t be as good as his current ones, but they would be an acceptable substitute until he could get them back. With all that has happened, Kurapika’s tolerance has reached its limit. Which is probably why he was putting his foot down now.

“Come on, Kurapika! We’re burning moonlight!” Shalnark said cheerfully. Phinks was in the driver’s seat. Uvo was packing up the last of their supplies in the trunk, and Feitan was already in the back with his seatbelt on. The stubborn Kurta stood his ground. He had enough of cars in his lifetime.

“I refuse.” Kurapika said. Uvogin frowned at him. Phinks groaned and put his head back on the headrest in annoyance.

“Is it your goal to make everything we do as painful as possible?” Feitan asked. Not really. That was just a side benefit.

“Kurapika doesn’t like cars.” Shalnark explained for Kurapika. “He was tense the entire drive over here.”

“That could have been a number of things.” Feitan said as he glared at Kurapika in annoyance. Kurapika only glared back.

“I’d rather walk.” Kurapika replied.

“Now you know that’s not possible, kid.” Uvo told him. “It’s a three-day trek across the desert and who knows how long to get to York New.” Kurapika only harded his glare. Uvo sighed in frustration.

Shalnark decided to try a different tack. He grew serious this time. “Kurapika. I know you’ve had bad experiences with cars before, and I can understand why you don’t want to go in one. We won’t force you to go in if you don’t want to.” Phinks and Feitan looked like they were about to protest, but Shalnark held up his hand to stop them. “We won’t do anything to make the ride unpleasant for you. We can actually make it fun!”

Deep down, Kurapika knew that walking was not an option. It would be impossible to reach York New in time for what Chrollo had planned. He also knew that the spiders could force him into the car if they wanted. However, Kurapika really disliked cars. They were loud and claustrophobic. It always felt like Kurapika was trapped in them. Every time he was in a car, he was always being held prisoner. Now that it seemed he had some amount of freedom, he wanted a choice in the matter. A choice to not go into the stress machine.

“Is there a problem?” A deep voice asked from behind. Kurapika turned to see Chrollo looking at him with concern.

“It’s nothing.” Kurapika answered and headed towards the car. Uvo gave Shalnark a thumbs up. Chrollo sat in the passenger’s seat next to Phinks. When everyone had their seatbelts on, Phinks turned on the ignition and the car roared to life. Kurapika closed his eyes as the car slowly built up speed. A finger tapped his shoulder. Kurapika turned to see Feitan with an amused look on his face.

“You forgot this.” He informed Kurapika before dropping something in his lap. It was the cat toy. Kurapika only sighed.

\----------------

It had been a long, exhausting trip for everyone. Melody avoided the main roads as much as possible, forcing them to move cross country. This made the journey longer than it would have. Killua said they should have taken the roads anyways and use his Zoldyck status to keep hunters off their backs, but Melody said that hunters don’t always care about those types of things. Eventually they reached the desert. Gon noticed he could see his breath and exhaled as much as he could, watching the cloud fly into the night. The brief moment of amusement faded as Gon realized how cold it was. He hugged himself to make himself warm.

“I-I thought deserts were supposed to be h-hot.” Gon stuttered out. Melody opened her travel bag and tossed him and Leorio coats.

“Not at night. Brace yourselves, this is going to be the hardest part. It will be hot during the day, and cold at night. And it will be a three-day walk.” Melody told them. The trio responded by groaning; the idea of being in the desert for three days was not a fun one, even for Gon.

Suddenly, Killua’s phone rang out. Everyone jumped back at the sudden noise. Killua ignored them pulled out his phone from his pocket.

“Strange, I thought this died…” Killua thought out loud as he looked at the screen. “A text from Illumi? Why would- OH COME ON! REALLY?!” Killua snapped.

“What? What is it?” Gon asked. Killua turned the phone so the three humans could read message.

Our mutual friend just told me that the Phantom Troupe left Meteor City. You can come home now.

Leorio’s patience was already frayed by the grueling trip, the news that it was for nothing caused it to snap.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Leorio yelled angrily. Melody covered her ears and gave Leorio a disapproving look.

“Ask him why?” Gon asked. Killua started typing back. He pressed send and waited. “He’s not answering. Either he doesn’t know or, more likely, he knows and he’s not going to tell us.” Killua explained.

“NOW WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! I **REFUSE** TO HAVE WALKED ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING!” Leorio yelled.

“Leorio, you have to calm down.” Melody told him. Killua then started dialing a number and put his ear to the phone. A moment later, an annoyed voice was heard.

“What do you want now?!”

“I have a question for you, Milluki: How much do you want to keep receiving your free tech?” Killua asked.

“You’re not using your stupid nickname for me… You want me to do something bad.” Milluki mused. Well, he was right.

“I need you to get Illumi’s text messages.” Killua explained. If their ‘mutual friend’ was who he thought it was, he probably told Illumi where the Troupe was heading.

“I like free stuff, but I like living more.” Milluki answered.

“How about living in peace?” Killua asked, a sly grin appeared on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“If you don’t help us, I will destroy your computers till the end of days. That’s right: plural. If you ever get a replacement one, I will destroy that too. You will always sleep with one eye open, in fear of waking up the next night to find your precious computer gone.” Killua explained.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Milluki said, calling his bluff.

“You think I won’t? My friend has been press ganged into joining a band of killers. The only reason I won’t kill you is because you’re my brother but get in my way and I will make your life hell on earth.” Killua’s aura started to ooze bloodlust as he continued to talk, his claws extended. Gon, Melody, and Leorio took a step back away from the dhampir.

“Understood. I’ll call you when I get it.” Milluki conceded. Just like that, Killua’s bloodlust was switched off.

“Thanks! You’re the best brother! I love you!” Killua sang and hung up the phone. The humans stared at him in shock.

“Killua you…” Gon started.

“You can be a bit scary sometimes.” Leorio finished.

“I know.” Killua put his hands behind his head as he walked.

“We might as well start heading back while we wait for news.” Melody suggested. Leorio grumbled but didn’t say anything. They headed away from the desert, to the relief of the humans who found the cold to be too much for them.

“We have to figure out a way to beat the Phantom Troupe to their destination. We can’t just keep playing catch-up.” Killua mused.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that’s going to be hard.” Leorio said. “We’re on foot, and they likely have cars.”

“Once we find out where they’re going, we can sprint there!” Gon suggested. Leorio rolled his eyes. Killua’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and read it. It started off with an angry text on how he owes Milluki. Yeah right. He opened the file Milluki linked and read it.

Is your brother and his little friends still looking for the Phantom Troupe?

Possibly. Why?

Can you tell them the Troupe is leaving for York New as we speak? <3

No.

Please? I’ve been stuck with guard duty in Meteor City. I can’t mess with them.

No.

Meanie  ☹

“They’re going to York New.” Killua informed them.

“The auction.” Melody guessed.

“Well that’s all good, but we still need to – hold up!” Leorio held out his arm to stop the others. He pointed at a tree. On it was a carving of a bear trap.

Human hunters were nearby.

“We should go deeper into the forest. Hunters usually patrol the areas near the roads.” Melody informed them. Killua studied the carving while he listened to Melody’s explanation.

“Guys. I have a really bad idea.” Killua informed them.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad is it?” Leorio asked.

Killua only smiled.

\----------------

The Amori brothers have been going through a rough patch recently. The area that used to be crawling with humans was now suddenly barren. Umori couldn’t understand. It was a common traveling area for feral humans and now they suddenly stopped using it?! That didn’t make sense.

“Maybe we should find another area…” Imori suggested.

“If we go poaching in other hunters’ areas, there’s going to be trouble.” Amori replied. As he said that. He noticed something. “Hey look!”

Walking down the road were two humans. One was a juvenile and one was a young adult. Probably siblings finding a new area to scavenge. Amori grinned and sped up the truck.

“Looks like our luck is turning around, fellas.” He told them. His brothers grabbed their catch poles. They’ve done this probably a million times: They’d cut off the humans with the truck and quickly apprehend them. The humans turned in surprise as they saw the lights from behind. Amori quickly pulled in front of them and stopped the car. Umori and Imori opened the doors and charged the feral humans.

They suddenly heard a flute. Umori and Imori stopped but were on guard. Umori looked around to find the source of the music. The humans didn’t seem surprised by the music, which means this was meant to be a trap by a vampire hunter.

“But why music?” Umori thought out loud. A thud from his side startled him. He quickly saw Imori on the ground, very dazed.

“Imori!” He cried out. He turned back to the humans in anger but couldn’t do much else as a wave of vertigo hit him. His body wouldn’t cooperate as he fell to the ground. The music was messing with his motor functions. He saw Imori get staked by the taller human. The younger one was heading towards the driver’s seat to get Amori. Umori saw another person with white hair appeared in front of him. Umori felt pain in his chest and then nothing.

\----------------

Melody stopped playing. When the others saw that, they took the moss out of their ears. Melody’s magic could only affect someone if they could hear it. She turned to her comrades.

“Is everyone alright?” She asked.

“Yup.” Killua said. Gon poked his head out the car door and gave a thumbs up. Leorio was looking at his shaking hands. Despite his brash demeanor, Leorio had a gentle heart. This was probably the first time he had to kill anyone, human or vampire. Melody stepped into his view and smiled softly at him. Leorio seemed to get a hold of himself.

“Yeah…we’re fine.” Leorio finally answered. He turned to Killua. “Your turn, Killua. You do know how to drive this thing right?” As he asked, Killua walked up to the truck and inspected it.

“Well…not exactly.” He admitted. Leorio's eye twitched in anger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He demanded.

“I’ve never actually _drove_ a car before, but I have in games. I imagine it can’t be too hard.” Killua slid into the driver’s seat. Killua’s feet couldn’t reach the pedals and he couldn’t see above the dashboard. “Um…”

“Great… Now what are we going to do?” Leorio asked. None of them knew how to drive. Even if they did, the only one who was tall enough to drive the damn thing was –

“Oh no.” Leorio realized that everyone was looking at him.

“This might be the worst idea I’ve ever had.” Killua sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The plot thickens.  
> \- Turns out treating Kurapika with respect is the quickest way for him to agree with something.  
> \- Kurapika's true arch nemesis is cars.  
> \- Poor Gon and friends traveled for weeks only to have to turn back.  
> \- For those of you who don't know, some deserts can get below freezing at night. It's not fun. Though this one I didn't make to go that low, it's still cold.  
> \- I imagine Leorio as the type who would incapacitate his targets, not kill. Though he can do it, he doesn't like it.
> 
> Please Rate and Review!


	15. York New (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to dedicate an entire chapter to our boys! I'm so happy how this one turned out because I really didn't have any idea where it was going at first. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

**Chapter 15: York New (Part 1)**

\----------------

“BEST. IDEA. **EVER**!” Killua whooped. Leorio was glad that at least some of them were having a good time. Leorio was doing his best to not kill everyone while driving as Melody held onto her seatbelt for dear life. Meanwhile in the backseat, Gon and Killua had their hands up in the air as the truck reached 80 mph. They were lucky there weren’t any other cars on the road.

“In three hundred feet, turn left.” Killua’s phone said in an annoyingly calm voice. Leorio wanted to smash it.

“In three hundred feet turn left, Leorio!” Gon echoed.

“I heard!” Leorio said through gritted teeth as he made a hard left at the rapidly approaching exit. Everyone’s bodies were thrown to the side from the centrifugal force. Gon and Killua shouted with joy. Once they straightened, Killua had the gall to tease him.

“You know Leorio, you don’t have to floor the pedal.”

“Do you think I have the ability to control this thing?!” Leorio snapped back.

“You can put the car on cruise control!”

“WHAT THE HELL IS CRUISE CONTROL?!”

“Killua, now’s not the time to tease Leorio.” Melody chided the dhampir. Killua smirked but stopped. Leorio silently thanked Melody for her help.

“Stay straight for ten miles.”

“Leorio, you gotta stay straight for ten miles.”

“I HEARD IT!”

\----------------

Even with Leorio’s fast driving, the drive still took an entire night. Fortunately, Leorio was able to learn some control with the truck and was able to take his foot off the gas a bit without accelerating and decelerating drastically. Melody was relieved, though Gon and Killua were slightly disappointed. They saw York New from miles away. With the sun starting to rise over the city, it was quite beautiful. Gon had never seen buildings so tall before. How was it possible for them to not fall over? Leorio was finally able to slow to a stop. Once he turned off the car, Leorio flopped in exhaustion.

“Never…again…” Leorio panted.

“That was AWESOME Leorio!” Gon exclaimed. Leorio gave him a thumbs up without moving. They hid the truck in a bush outside the city limits.

“Right. I’m going to go into the city and scout around. You guys stay here and don’t get seen.” Killua told them.

“What are you expecting to find there?” Gon asked.

“A place to hide for you guys to hide out maybe. If we’re lucky, maybe we might be able to find a sympathetic vampire who’s willing to help us.” Killua said, shrugging.

“Do you really think there are feral humans in the city who could have put marks in the middle of a vampire city?” Leorio asked incredulously.

“Anything’s possible.” Killua said. He waved goodbye and walked towards the city.

“I’ll ask again: Do you think there are feral humans in a vampire city?” Leorio asked.

“More likely vampire hunters helping people smuggle themselves out of the city.” Melody suggested. Leorio nodded in understanding.

“I hope Killua will be okay…” Gon said as he watched his friend make his way towards the impossibly large city. Melody patted his shoulder gently.

“He will be fine. The laws are more rigorously enforced in cities. As long as he’s in public, he’ll be alright.” Melody said in a comforting manner.

The wait for Killua lasted longer than anticipated. Leorio had fallen asleep after a while, exhausted after driving nonstop the entire day. Gon was going stir crazy. Out of fear of being spotted, they were forced to remain in the truck. Gon couldn’t even practice his magic in such tight confides. His magic was more explosive than most and required open spaces to use. Melody was cleaning her flute quietly and Gon decided to talk with her.

“So, you were a vampire hunter?” He asked. Melody looked up at him and smiled.

“I was. I worked with Basho and Baise. We often targeted researchers.” She explained.

“Wouldn’t your power make it hard to work in groups though? We had to put moss in our ears but doing that an entire fight would be hard.” Gon thought out loud.

Melody nodded. She looked down at her current flute as she spoke “You’re right. I used to have a specially made flute. It was made from a dog whistle so humans couldn’t hear it. But it was destroyed. It’s one of the reasons I retired.”

“One of the reasons?” Gon echoed. Before she could continue, Melody suddenly turned her head, towards the door.

“We’ll have to continue this another time. Killua has returned. And he’s brought someone.” Melody explained. Gon shook Leorio awake. Years of practicing as a doctor helped Leorio wake up instantly. He took out his pocketknife and prepared for a potential fight. The door opened to reveal Killua and a girl about their age. She had blonde hair tied up in pig tails and had a frilly dress. Despite her appearance, Gon could instantly recognize her as a vampire. She had a parasol that protected her. Killua looked relaxed despite being next to a vampire.

“And you doubted me.” Killua said smugly to Leorio. “Meet Biscuit Krueger: A sympathetic vampire. She’s going to help us.”

“Nice to meet you all!“ Biscuit said cheerfully.

\----------------

With Biscuit on their side, the humans were able to enter York New city under the guise of Biscuit's humans. Gon was nervous at first, but no one gave them odd looks and he was eventually able to relax and look around. The city was packed full of vampires, even. Though he heard that most vampires lived in cities like this, the sheer number of vampires was staggering. Gon didn’t see many humans, but there were few who were following vampires like they were. So Gon instead turned his attention to the buildings. The large buildings, which Biscuit called ‘skyscrapers’, seemed much larger when directly under them. Gon had to crane his neck to see the tops. They were so tall, they cast ample amounts of shadow so that vampires could walk even during the day. He asked Biscuit about how they were made but Biscuit brushed his questions off. “Later. Stop acting like a tourist. You’ll draw unnecessary attention.” She hissed. Gon pouted but stayed silent.

They arrived at Biscuit’s house. It was a beautiful white manor; it had a large immaculate lawn with a garden full of different flowers. As they approached the door, a tall vampire with pink hair and aqua green eyes opened the door and bowed.

“Welcome back, Mistress Bisky. I have prepared the tea for you as requested.” She informed as they approached.

“Thank you, Cookie. Please lead our guests to the dining area and I’ll grab the tea.” Biscuit instructed. Leorio, Gon, and Killua looked at each other in confusion.

“Bisky?” Killua mouthed.

“Cookie?” Leorio added. Melody gave the trio a stern glare that told them to be polite and they followed Cookie into the living room. The interior of the house was… pink. Very pink. The wallpaper was the same color as Biscuit’s dress. The carpet was white with pink flowers. Many of the decorations were stuffed animals or dolls, most of them in different shades of pink. Cookie lead them to the dining room, and they sat at the dining table. It was covered in doilies. Killua faked a gag.

“There should be a law to have this much pink in one place…” Killua muttered, only to be shushed by Melody. Gon agreed that Biscuits house was very pink but didn’t really care as it wasn’t his house. Biscuit came back with a tray full of tea for everyone. She placed a cup in front of everyone before settling down in her own seat.

“Now then. Why don’t you tell me the situation?” Biscuit asked before taking a sip out of her cup.

“We’re after the Phantom Troupe.” Gon said bluntly. Biscuit choked on her tea and coughed violently to clear her lungs.

“Are you insane?! The Phantom Troupe is stupidly powerful!” Biscuit exclaimed.

“I know but they kidnapped our friend! We’re trying to rescue him!” Gon explained. Biscuit put her tea down and rubbed her chin in thought.

“Kidnapped your friend? They usually don’t work the human trade…” Biscuit mused.

“Apparently they’ve ‘recruited’ him.” Melody explained.

Biscuit sighed in frustration. “Well, I can’t think of a reason for you to lie. Alright then. So why come here? Why would the Phantom Troupe – THE AUCTION!” She suddenly shouted, standing up.

“That’s what we believe too.” Melody said though a wince. Biscuit seemed horrified before her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Those bastards! How dare they go after my jewels! I mean hold someone against their will!” She corrected herself. Killua rolled his eyes while Leorio sighed.

Luckily, Melody retained her cool and continued the conversation. “So, the auction is in three days and lasts an entire week. That means, at best, we have ten days to rescue Kurapika, provided they arrive in town by tomorrow. But we have no idea where they will be and when they will strike.” Melody thought out loud.

“That’s easy, they’re probably going to attack as soon as the auction starts.” Killua said.

“This means going to the auction isn’t going to be safe to go to anymore…” Biscuit moaned sadly. “But I know where the auction is taking place. We can watch it for suspicious activity. Someone from the Troupe may try and scout the place before breaking in. Then I can follow him back to their hideout, rescue your friend and you can stay here until it’s safe.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Killua said. “We’re coming with you.”

Biscuit looking unimpressed. “No, you’re not. If you want my help, you need to follow my instructions. The vampire hunter can come with, but you three need to stay here and not get in the way.”

“But he’s our friend!” Gon complained.

“He’s your friend, huh? And would you do _anything_ for him?” Biscuit asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes!” Gon said.

“Would you die for him?”

“Yes!”

“Would you kill for him?”

“Yes!”

“Would you stand down and let someone else help him?”

“Ye-wait, that’s cheating!” Gon pouted while Biscuit grinned in victory.

“Is there a way we can prove ourselves to you?” Killua asked. Biscuit hummed in thought at the suggestion. She sipped her tea as she thought. Slowly, she put the cup back down.

“Very well. Come with me.”

\----------------

The pink wallpaper disappeared as they went deeper into the basement. There were all sorts of gym equipment scattered around the area. Gon was confused. For someone who liked dresses and pretty things, this seemed out of place. Biscuit opened the double doors to reveal a large training area. It was obviously well used.

“Okay! This is place is well fortified so you can go crazy with your magic and not worry about causing a cave in!” Biscuit boasted happily. She wanted into the center of the arena and looked at them. “Come at me with everything you got!”

“Oh, it is on granny…” Killua mutter under his breath as he stretched his legs. Gon stretched his arms. Leorio sat down next to Melody, explaining that he was more logistical support than a fighter.

“Which one of us do you want to go first?” Gon asked when they finished stretching. Biscuit grinned wickedly.

“Both of you come at me at once. I’ll be fine.” Biscuit told them. Killua became more irked.

“She works with vampire hunters, yet she still underestimates us… Let’s do this Gon!”

“Yeah!” They charged at the vampire together. They used the strategy they worked on in training. Gon attacked Biscuit from the front while Killua worked to get behind her. Gon went in for a kick, which Biscuit blocked with ease before throwing a punch at Gon’s stomach. Instead of trying to dodge, Gon put up his arm for a block and used the force of the blow to get away from Biscuit. His style was different from most hunters.

‘ _He has confidence in his body to not break under pressure. I imagine it’s a side effect of his power. Still, I imagine going full force may break some bones._ ’ Biscuit thought. She felt movement behind her and had to dodge a claw swipe from Killua. ‘ _I didn’t sense any bloodlust from him at all. These two are better than I thought. Let’s bring it to the next level._ ’

Biscuit jumped back a bit and prepared for another round. As expected, Gon went for another frontal assault. This time when he attacked, Biscuit grabbed his wrist and threw him at Killua who was behind her. Killua’s eyes widened as Gon flew into him and sent them both across the room. Biscuit looked at them with her hands on her hips.

“I said come at me with everything! Is that all you two have to offer? We’ve barely come to blows and already I’ve figured out your strategy!” She taunted them. Gon and Killua got up slowly and faced their opponent.

“Gon, we may have to use our magic.” Killua said. Gon looked at him concerned.

“But… that could kill her!” Gon protested.

“She said everything! Do you want to save Kurapika or not?” Killua asked.

Gon nodded before turning to Biscuit. “Sorry if I kill you!” He said before taking his stance. Biscuit only smiled at them. Killua’s hair started to stand on end as electricity flowed throughout his body.

‘ _Ho ho… this will be tricky._ ’ Biscuit thought with amusement as Killua charged at her at a speed she could barely see. She had to dodge as touching Killua would be painful. Biscuit soon realized that Killua was herding her into a corner, Gon’s magic was probably highly explosive and their ace in the hole. She decided to play along to see it. As she reached the corner, she saw Gon had a ball of energy in his hand.

“First comes rock… Rock, paper, SCISSORS!” He chanted as he unleashed his attack. Leorio could only see smoke from where he was. He stood up in concern. Did Gon just kill their only ally in the city?

“Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!” He cried out. Leorio was about to rush over when Melody stopped him.

“It’s fine. Look.” She told them. As the smoke cleared, it was Gon and Killua on the ground with Biscuit once again standing over them with hands on her hips.

“That fight was so infuriating!” Biscuit shouted at the dazed boys. “You two have so much potential and you squander it! You waste too many movements; you telegraph your attacks and are easy to counter! Who’s your master?!”

“Um…No one. We taught ourselves…” Gon started, but Biscuit cut him off.

“Wrong! The correct answer is ME!” Biscuit pointed at Gon and Killua. “Not only will I help you rescue your friend, but I’ll also be training you! Now stand back up! We’re going until evening!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Regulating speed in a car is harder than you think, for those of you who can't drive. It can get very nauseating, so Leorio's plan to counter that is to floor it XD  
> \- I'm slowly developing Melody's backstory. It's taking time so I interrupted her monologue.  
> \- I imagine vampires have better hearing than humans so dog whistles work on them.  
> \- BISKY-CHAMA HAS ARRIVED, PEASANTS! GET READY FOR TRAINING MONTAGES AND KILLUA GETTING PUNCHED!  
> \- I'd like to think that the architects of York New were smart enough to have a majority of the city covered in shadow 24/7, allowing vampires to live in comfort.  
> \- ITS PAYNK! EVERYTHINK IS PAYNK!  
> \- There are gems up for auction which means of course Biscuit would go.  
> \- "And I would do anything for friendship. BUT I WONT DO THAT!" - Gon  
> \- As stated in a previous notes, I don't like mixing Japanese phrases into my writing. Otherwise, I would have called it the Jajaken as intended.  
> Please rate and review!


	16. York New (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever written a chapter and it seemed wrong but you weren't sure why? I had that with this chapter. I completely rewrote the second half of this chapter because it just felt off. Either way, I'm putting it out early because I have no idea when I'll be done with the next chapter.

**Chapter 16: York New (Part 2)**

\----------------

The buildings in York New reminded Kurapika a little bit of the trees back in Lukso. But the trees didn’t make him feel so trapped. It should be impossible for a city to be so large yet feel so claustrophobic at the same time. There were so many people on the streets, mostly vampires but also humans following their masters. These were average vampires, the civilians that had nothing to do with the human trade. Occasionally, they would lock eyes with him as they passed but forgot him as soon as they moved on. The humans were compliant and accepting of their role. It was most likely that these humans only know this life and can’t imagine anything else. It was accepted that humans were livestock.

“Kurapika! We need you to focus!” Shalnark called to him. Kurapika turned to see Franklin and Shalnark waiting for him. He sighed and followed his ‘partners’ to their destination. Their first target was a truck to carry the supplies they needed. Franklin suggested it was a better idea to grab a different vehicle then use the ones they came in with.

\----------------

**Earlier**

The Phantom Troupe set up their base in a ruined building on the outskirts of York New. They immediately began setting it up to suit their needs: blocking windows and holes to keep sunlight out, setting up their bedrolls, and so on. Kurapika was still looking out the window at York New. It seemed impossibly huge and stretched on for miles. This would be a different view of vampire society that Kurapika hasn’t seen before. He felt someone walking up behind him. Kurapika turned around just as Chrollo held out something. They were colored contacts. Kurapika looked up at him in confusion.

“You’ll be going with Shalnark and Franklin on a mission.” Chrollo informed him. Upon hearing their names, Shal and Franklin also raised their heads. Shalnark made a quizzical hum. Kurapika scowled. They just got here and already they were going to rob someone?

“Are you sure, Danchou?” Pakunoda asked.

“I trust that Kurapika won’t cause problems.” Chrollo said simply. Kurapika could hear what he was really saying: Causing problems would have consequences. It seems that he would be on a shorter leash while they were in York New. Kurapika took the contacts from Chrollo without comment.

Chrollo’s newest spider had become more agreeable in the month that he stayed in Meteor City, but Kurapika was still hostile towards them. Bringing him to York New was a calculated gamble. Chrollo knew Kurapika was working on an escape plan, so he wanted to keep an eye on the stubborn blond. Although he trusted his spiders, he didn’t want to give Kurapika free reign in Meteor City. He also wanted to test Kurapika’s compatibility to the Troupe’s style. A smaller mission would help ease him into the larger one they had planned.

“Good boy.” Chrollo complimented. Kurapika tensed at that but said nothing. “Shal, Franklin. Be discreet for the time being.”

“Understood.” Franklin said.

“Here is your target...”

\----------------

“The Safe Syringe main facility should be in the dock district.” Shalnark told them. He was using his phone to look up the information. Franklin nodded and turned the vehicle to where Shalnark was point. The Safe Syringe company made its fortune making needles for blood drawing. They had multiple government contracts and distributed their products to the entire world. The company also does research on human STD’s and are trying to develop a reusable needle. They were going to steal their products for Meteor City which was running low.

Being in a car in York New was an even more frustrating endeavor than on the highways. At least on the highway, they were moving towards their destination consistently. Here, it seemed they were idling most of the time. Kurapika also learned about another horrible part of cars: the horn. Just when he thought cars couldn’t get louder, they constantly blared their annoying sounds at everything. Why wasn’t he allowed to walk anymore?

They reached the docks and Kurapika exited the truck as fast as possible. He looked towards the docks was dumbstruck by the sight of the sea. He had seen pictures, but this is his first time seeing it in person. The wind slightly stung his face when it hit him. He could smell the brine and became curious. Kurapika went to the edge of the jetty and dipped his finger into the water and put it in his mouth. It really was salty.

“First time seeing the ocean?” Franklin walked up to him and watched the ocean next to him. “I never understood the fascination with the sea.”

“You didn’t feel small from the sight?” Kurapika asked.

“Mostly it pissed me off. All that water and none of it drinkable? Seemed like a cruel joke to me.” Franklin admitted while shrugging. A laugh came from behind them.

“You didn’t need to drink water when you first saw the ocean, Franklin.” Shalnark chortled as he worked. He was typing rapidly on his phone.

“Just shut up and do your job.” Franklin growled in irritation. Shalnark only smiled and continued working. Kurapika was amazed that he could do all this on a phone. Even Milluki needed a laptop to hack into things.

“I don’t know if it’s magic or not.” Shalnark answered his unasked question without even looking up from his phone. “When I was a kid, they told me I had too much vampire in me to learn magic. But I’ve always had an affinity with technology. It just makes sense to me.” As he talked, a series of beeps came from his phone. “Got it! Now let’s see what they have in terms of numbers…” He flipped through the security footage, counting to himself the amount of people he could see. “An even dozen! That shouldn’t be too bad! Any suggestions?” The pair turned to Kurapika. The blond became flustered at the sudden attention.

“Why are you asking me? Don’t you have a plan?” Kurapika asked.

“This is a test of teamwork! You gotta participate as well!” Shalnark explained. Kurapika chided himself for not thinking of that sooner. Kurapika preferred to work alone. Of course Chrollo would want to see how he interacted with others on an assignment. 

Kurapika first instinct was to rebel. Being uncooperative would probably give him more time before he was deemed ready. However, it was made clear that his defiance would not be tolerated at the moment. He wasn’t sure what the punishment would be if he tried anything now. Would it be worth it?

“Kurapika…” a voice said but Kurapika barely heard it.

Kurapika also realized his opponents were probably several steps ahead of him. He was up against creatures that could plan decades even centuries into the future. Kurapika was able to plan several months into the future at best. The concept of being alive for so long was something beyond Kurapika’s ability to comprehend. Outthinking Chrollo will –

“Oi Kurapika!” A large hand bopped him softly but firmly on the head. Kurapika was thrown back into reality. Franklin and Shalnark were looking at him in confusion. Right, he almost forgot the situation at hand. The Kurta sighed and decided to work with them for now. Seeing their abilities would be beneficial for future fights. Kurapika quickly studied the building. It was a simple warehouse building; his usual methods would be able to work here.

“If we can disconnect the phones, we could set off a fire alarm and have everyone evacuate the building without alerting the fire department. Then in the confusion, we can slip in and grab what we need and slip out undetected.” Kurapika proposed.

“A good idea!” Shalnark nodded in approval.

“But it won’t give us what we need.” Franklin mused. “Let me make some alterations to the plan.” Kurapika didn’t like the word ‘alterations’ in that sentence.

\----------------

The fire alarm was a loud grindy noise. Kurapika and Shalnark counted each person who evacuated the building. They silently entered the building during the confusion. Kurapika could hear the staff asking where the smoke was and other questions. When they reached where the product was, they quickly barricaded the door. Once they were done, Shalnark looked around and whistled in amazement.

“That’s a lot of needles and bloodbags…” He noted before he put his phone to his ear. “Okay Franklin, you’ll want to make an entrance on the north wall. On the far right, your left, to avoid damaging the products”

“Okay.” Franklin acknowledged. Soon there were cries of exclamation and alarm.

“They figured it out.” Kurapika warned as the staff started banging on the door. Shalnark laughed as he started grabbing boxes.

“They won’t be able to break in without police help. And by the time they get here, we’ll be gone.” As he finished his sentence, the back of the truck broke through the wall an audible crash. The bricks fell away easily, making a large cloud of dust rise. Franklin widened the opening further to allow him to enter the building. Shalnark was already loading the truck with boxes.

“Well done Franklin!” Franklin nodded at the compliment and started to load the truck as well. Franklin was able to carry more than Kurapika and Shalnark combined and soon they were able to clear the entire room. Kurapika was reluctantly forced to enter the cab again and once they were in, Franklin stepped on the gas and they flew out of the warehouse.

“Once we lose any tails, we can drop these off at the base and then ditch this truck somewhere!” Shalnark said. Kurapika would let those two deal with the last part.

“This was your version of ‘discreet’? Kurapika asked in annoyance.

“Yup!" Shalnark admitted with glee.

\----------------

Shalnark, Franklin, and Kurapika returned with the entire stock from the warehouse. Once they finished unloading the truck and dumping it, Franklin and Shalnark gave a report to Chrollo of the mission and Kurapika’s performance. As expected, his youngest did exceptionally well, though Chrollo was doubtful at how agreeable Kurapika was during the mission.

“We’ll have to see how he acts on multiple assignments.” Chrollo thought out loud, he grabbed his chin in thought.

“Danchou, you’re not bringing him on the auction raid, are you?” Shalnark asked.

“I’m not sure yet.” Chrollo admitted. “We’ve made good progress with Kurapika so far, but I’m concerned that this may put us back a few steps.”

“If I may Danchou?” Shalnark asked nervously. Chrollo gestured for him to continue. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring a rebellious recruit on such an important mission. Trying to keep him under control on top of everything else could cause trouble.”

“I say we get it over with. He already doesn’t like us; we should show him everything now instead of risking a relapse. Eliana almost killed Nobunaga when she relapsed. This one could kill us if we let our guard down.” Franklin rumbled. Chrollo mulled over their suggestions.

“You both have valid points. I shall take them both under consideration. Thank you.” Chrollo told them. The two nodded and left. Chrollo sat down once he was alone. At this rate, Kurapika won’t be ready to join the Spider properly for several years. He put his fingers to his lips as he thought about the taste of Kurapika’s blood. He bemoaned the fact that he won’t be able to have another sample for a long time. Chrollo had to push his selfish desires aside. The safety of the Spider and Meteor City come before his own desires. Right now, he had to teach the mafia a lesson they will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I went to Manhattan once and that was the feeling I felt when I was there. It felt so large yet so claustrophobic at the same time. It also made my eyes hurt at night from all the lights. 10/10 would go again ;P  
> \- Why do my paragraphs always look smaller on this screen?  
> \- Kurapika has another reason to hate cars.  
> \- I didn't know what else to call this company. I like to imagine this company was created by some yuppy hipster trying to be the next Steve Jobs.  
> \- In case you guys forgot, Shalnark was a dhampir at first.  
> \- The Phantom Troupe are still working under the (mostly correct) assumption that Kurapika is a loner.  
> \- ‘Discreet’ is not in the Troupe’s vocabulary.


	17. The Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! Sorry for the long break. I was having major writers block and when I finally figured out where I wanted this chapter to go, I got sick. Sick to the point where lying on the couch watching Fantasia was an exhausting task. I'm still getting over it, but now I have enough energy to finish this damn chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 17: The Auction**

**\----------------**

**Three days later**

The original plan for attacking the auction hit a snag early on. Shalnark came to Chrollo after spending several hours attempting to hack into the mafia’s network and told him it was currently impossible at the moment.

“Their security was tighter than expected, Danchou. I can break into it undetected, but not in time.” Shalnark told him. The mafia would have tightened their network security for the auction, but it was as if they were expecting a hacking attempt. It was a setback, but not a major one. Chrollo knew that the treasure at the auction site was merely the items up for bidding that day. He had hoped to find where they were keeping the rest of the inventory and hit both at once, but that’s impossible now.

“It can’t be helped.” Chrollo said out loud. “We’ll take the on-site treasure and find the rest of it a different way.” Chrollo then told Shalnark of his new plan and his new role in it. Shalnark got excited at the prospect of building a new toy.

“I can do that Danchou! I’ll write down what I need, I’ll have it ready by the auction.” Chrollo smiled at the childlike excitement from the blond. Once Shalnark made him the list, he sent the spiders out in small groups to acquire the items. Some were purchased legally while others were stolen. The robberies were small (by the Phantom Troupe’s standards). He didn’t want the mafia to know that the Phantom Troupe was there. Yet. The news they were staying longer in York New didn’t dampen the spirits of the spiders. Many were excited by the prospect of killing more mafia. The only one who wasn’t happy with it was, of course, Kurapika.

Chrollo knew that his youngest hated that his freedoms were limited while in York New. So, he decided to give the boy a break and allowed him to go anywhere he wanted in the city the night before the auction. Kurapika was still nervous being in the middle of a vampire city, but he seemed more relaxed than before. Naturally, Kurapika found a bookstore and made a beeline for it. He could tell this is the first time the Kurta had seen so many books in one place before. The sheer number of books gave Kurapika pause, like he didn’t know where to start. Eventually, he started searching through the books and picked a handful of books he wanted to read. Chrollo chuckled and paid for the books. It was obvious that Kurapika wanted more, but he didn’t want to ask. Once they got back to the hideout, Kurapika went to his corner and immediately started reading.

As for the mission, now that it was likely there would be multiple excursions against the mafia, Chrollo decided to put Kurapika on the first mission and then bench him for the remainder of their time in York New. The assault team was informed, and they adjusted their plans to the new addition. His observations of Kurapika led him to the conclusion that Kurapika wasn’t one to kill or steal without good cause. While Kurapika had no love for the mafia and their hand in the human trade, Chrollo had a feeling that the boy wasn’t going to go out of his way to kill. Another problem Chrollo had to worry about was the auction inventory itself. They weren’t able to get into the mafia network so they wouldn’t be able to tell what exactly was up for auction. If Kurta eyes were there, Kurapika would be hellbent on acquiring them and damn the consequences. This is also why he currently kept the stubborn blond out of the planning for the moment. Truly, the mafia picked the worst time to attack Meteor City. Having to plan around an unruly and cunning recruit was not an easy task.

Everything was ready for tonight’s raid. It was unlikely that everything would go smoothly, but he knew his spiders would be able to overcome any obstacles put in their way.

\----------------

The boys learned very quickly that Biscuit was a tough master. Gon had never felt more exhausted after a training session then he had in the past three days. The plus side is that Biscuit had her assistant, Cookie, give a massage after each session, soothing their aching bodies and Gon felt almost as well as he did before he started.

Gon and Killua were not the only ones receiving training. Melody was helping Leorio learn magic. In a sense, this was harder than the training the boys were going through as Leorio’s power was not easily noticeable. Leorio was getting frustrated as there was no real way to teach or train magic except by trial and error, and it was more error than trial at this point. Melody concluded that his power was not offensive in nature, which fit Leorio’s personality.

“So, everyone has the ability to learn magic?” Gon asked after one training session.

“All humans do, yes. Though their affinity to it and how it develops varies from person to person.” Melody explained.

“But how does it develop? Why can I explode things while Killua can make electricity?”

Melody frowned as she thought about the answer. “No one really knows for certain. I believe its based on three things: genetics, personality, and environment. But how they affect it is uncertain.”

Currently, Cookie’s fingers expertly removed the tension from Gon’s muscles. He was lying on his stomach while Cookie rubbed his back in a soothing manner. He released a contented sigh at the wonderful feeling. He had no idea such a wonderful feeling existed in this world! Still, he could feel Killua’s eyes glaring daggers at him in annoyance, which slightly dampened the experience.

“Would you hurry up? It’s my turn for a massage!” Killua grumbled at him.

“Sorry Killua, but I can’t move. My body has turned to jelly…” Gon mumbled.

It was then that Biscuit and Melody came in. “I guess that means you won’t be able to come tonight. We’ll tell you how it goes.” Biscuit said. Instantly, Gon jumped up into a sitting position. Cookie had to move out the way to avoid getting hit by accident.

“It’s tonight?” Gon asked excitedly. Before Biscuit could answer, Killua pushed Gon onto the floor and laid down for his massage. Gon didn’t seem too perturbed by this.

“Yes. But there’s one final thing I have to ask you before I take you. If things get too serious, you have to promise me that you will retreat if I tell you to.” Biscuit eyed Gon in particular when she said this. Gon was about to protest but she cut him off. “From what you’ve told me, Kurapika is not in any immediate danger. Your lives should be priority over anything else. You can’t save anyone if you’re dead. And there will be more chances to rescue your friend. If you can’t promise me this, I won’t take you.”

Gon didn’t like it, but he agreed with her assessment. “I promise I will retreat if you tell me.” Gon said in a serious voice. Killua and Leorio also nodded in agreement. Biscuit looked to Melody for conformation and the petite woman nodded. None of them were lying. Biscuit then clapped her hands together in excitement.

“Excellent! While you two have made tremendous progress in the past three days, we’re still up against the Phantom Troupe, and the mafia as well. Tonight, we’re going to be doing reconnaissance. We’ll try and see the Troupe in action, and if we’re lucky, find their hideout. Once Killua’s done his massage, we’ll be heading out.”

\----------------

It wasn’t quite what Gon was expecting. They were over five hundred meters away from the building watching with binoculars. The mafia wouldn’t allow any unauthorized people within that distance from the building. They split up into four groups and watched all the cardinal directions for any suspicious activity. Biscuit gave them all walkie talkies to communicate. Nothing major happened during the first hour of watching. Then Gon heard the crackle of the radio.

“Leorio here. I have a question: What would define as ‘suspicious activity?’”

“Anyone or anything that seems out of place or up to no good. Trust your gut.” Biscuits voice told him.

“Or if you see Kurapika.” Gon added.

“Well that too but since I only have a basic idea of what he looks like, I doubt I will be of much help there.” Biscuit said sheepishly.

“Okay, if we do notice something, then what?” Leorio asked again.

“Why? Do you see anything?” Killua asked.

“No. I just want to know our plan is all. I’m not much of a fighter and the prospect of going up against some of the most powerful vampires in the world in the middle of mafia-controlled territory seems like a bad idea.” Leorio admitted.

“If you notice something, keep an eye on it. As I said, this is strictly a reconnaissance mission. The plan is to not go up against the Troupe at all.” Biscuit told him. Leorio seemed satisfied with the answer because he didn’t say anything more. Gon scanned his area carefully. The constant flashing lights at night were hurrying his eyes a bit, but he ignored it. Gon mostly was scanning for Kurapika’s blond hair. Killua said it was unlikely they would force Kurapika to participate in such a mission this early, but Gon searched anyways. He had no idea what else to look for. The entire area was covered with people doing ‘suspicious activities’. Gon suddenly saw a flash of blond hair.

“Ah! I think I may have spotted Kurapika!” Gon said into his walkie talkie.

“Really?” Killua asked. Gon’s hope vanished when the person turned to show it wasn’t Kurapika at all.

“False alarm. It’s someone else.” Gon moped. Gon watched as the blond smiled and laughed with the people he was walking with.

\----------------

The assault team consisted of Shalnark, Machi, Uvogin, Franklin, Feitan, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Kurapika. They had split into groups to avoid suspicion. They met up in an alley on the side of the auction site building. Surprisingly, the ever punctual Uvo and Kurapika were the last ones to arrive. Shizuku brought it up, but no one was too concerned by their tardiness. Eventually, Uvo and Kurapika arrived several minutes later.

“Something happen?” Nobu asked. He knew Uvo wouldn’t be late without a good reason.

“Yeah, we had to carry this thing without looking suspicious.” Uvo said as Kurapika removed his hands and revealed the large device Uvo was carrying. It was a large assortment of wires and pieces that Kurapika had no idea was for. It was also quite heavy and required Uvo to carry it. Meaning they had to find a way for Kurapika to use his powers without looking strange in the process. The others accepted the reasoning and continued their preparations. Shalnark took out a small box and opened it. Everyone took out their phones and tossed them into the box without comment. Shalnark latched it shut and then started working on the device.

“Hey Shal, do you know the range on that thing?” Nobu asked while sharpening his sword. Shalnark only shook his head.

“Nope! I’m guessing that it should be two hundred meters at least.” Shalnark explained. Kurapika watched everything silently. He had no interest in this quarrel between the mafia and the Troupe. He knew his only reason for being here was to see his reaction to their methods. Apparently, the mission at the docks was not enough. At the same time, they didn’t trust him enough to even tell him their plan. Kurapika doubted he could be able to escape during the chaos of the fight, even if he did, he had no idea where to go in this city.

“Done! Everyone get ready!” Shalnark exclaimed. Suddenly the air became thick with bloodlust. Kurapika tensed up, the only thing he was told was to stay by Uvo, Machi, and Feitan. Shalnark began counting down.

“Mission start in 5…4…3…2…1!” He then activated the device.

Then the power in a six hundred meter radius went out.

\----------------

Killua was surprised when all the lights went out. It was hard to see as his eyes were adjusted to the light.

“Does that count as suspicious?” He asked sarcastically into his walkie talkie. There was no sound at all from his walkie talkie. Not even a crackle of electricity. Killua then realized what was happening. They must have set off an EMP device. It knocked out all the power including their walkie talkies. Damn it! Killua hopped over his ledge and landed on the building in front of him. He’d have to make his way over to the building carefully to observe what was going on. He had no doubt that Gon had the same idea. He wasn’t sure about the others, but he had to stop Gon from doing something stupid.

Killua could smell the blood long before he could see it. It overpowered any other scent in the area. There was movement in the bushes across from him. Killua stopped moving and prepared for the worst. He relaxed when he saw Gon stuck his head out. The dhampir put his finger to his lips and waved Gon over. Gon hurried over to his side.

“What are you doing here?!” Gon asked in a whispered tone.

“To stop you from doing anything stupid, stupid!” Killua responded. “This area is going to be swarming with mafia goons soon!”

“I wanted to get a good look at the Phantom Troupe’s faces so we could identify them later on.” Gon admitted.

Killua opened his mouth to yell at him again when he thought about the idea. “That’s actually a smart idea. Let’s do that and then fall back.”

“Gotcha!” Gon saluted and the pair made their way into the building. The inside was pandemonium, there were bodies everywhere, each mangled in their own way. Killua poked his head into the main ballroom. He saw two people killing the remainder of the people in the room. It was a girl with glasses and a huge man with stitches and stretched earlobes. He turned to Gon and held up two fingers. Gon’s eyes widened in amazement. Killua could understand his confusion. Two people could cause this much carnage? There were screams on the other side of the building.

“The vault.” Killua whispered. There had to be more of them. Two wasn’t enough to grab all the treasure. They silently crept their way forwards. The cries of agony covered their approach. More bodies littered the floor and there was blood everywhere. Killua turned to Gon, who looked around in horror at what was going on. Killua was reminded that while he was used to such sights, this is the first time Gon had ever witnessed this much death at once. He wasn’t letting his shock paralyze him, however. Killua was impressed, not everyone can handle this horror.

The screams grew louder and Killua and Gon hid behind a potted bush in a corner. The rest of the Phantom Troupe were there six of them. A small man was interrogating one of the auction staff. He was the source of all the cries they were hearing. The rest of them were loading up the treasure into cases. One of them was…

“Kurapika.” Gon mouthed to Killua, who nodded numbly. Kurapika moved robotically as he worked. It was obvious he wasn’t interested in what he was doing. Other than the sad look on his face, Kurapika seemed to be alright.

As if he knew he was being talked about, Kurapika stretched while turning his head and locked eyes with the pair.

\----------------

In the time he was with them, the Phantom Troupe treated Kurapika with respect, acknowledging his frustration and anger, helping him. They treated him like a person. They protected the people of Meteor City and helped them from time to time. It made Kurapika forget what the Phantom Troupe really was: A band of killers. There was no mercy. The attack was swift and one sided, leaving hundreds of people dead. There was only one survivor and he was given to Feitan to extract information for the location of the rest of the treasure. Even then, Kurapika doubted the man would live much longer.

“Oi Kurapika! Help us load up this treasure!” Uvogin called to him. Kurapika turned around and glared at the Troupe. They weren’t surprised by his sudden attitude change. Uvo merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“This isn’t the time to fight us, kid. Take it up when we’re not on a time limit.” Uvo said simply. The two stared each other down for a minute before Kurapika huffed and turned away. He was right, between the Phantom Troupe and the mafia, the Phantom Troupe was preferable. Kurapika did his best to ignore the interrogation happening next to the vault. He turned to his thoughts and moved without thinking. After moving a particularly large item, Kurapika sighed and stretched while looking around.

And saw Gon and Killua hiding behind a bush.

What were they doing here?! Kurapika couldn’t afford to draw attention to them so he quickly went back to work, his mind now working in overdrive. They must have figured out what happened to him and immediately went to rescue him. Those idiots… he didn’t want to bring them into this for a reason! Now he had to be doubly careful. If the Phantom Troupe discovered them, he had no doubt they would use his friends to coerce him further. Kurapika could only hope that the Troupe would overlook a couple of children.

Shizuku came down the stairs. “The mafia’s reinforcements arrived.” She informed them.

“The police?” Nobu asked. Shizuku shook her head.

“More mafia.”

Shalnark sighed. “I guessed they were able to keep this under wraps with the help of the EMP device. There goes that plan…” After Shalnark finished that sentence, Uvogin burst into laughter. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

“So we just need to make a bigger spectacle! Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.” Uvo grinned sadistically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'll probably write a chapter on Chrollo and Kurapika's bookstore date another time. Depending on demand.  
> \- The original plan was to steal everything at once, leave a note and go back home but now we have more carnage to look forward to!  
> \- I like how the magic system I developed is both hard and soft magic at the same time. It has rules, but they're loose enough to give me some wiggle room.  
> \- Gon probably was telling the truth when he told Bisky that he'd retreat. Any disobedience would be from a complete lack of impulse control.  
> \- In case you guys hadn't guessed, Gon saw Shalnark.  
> \- If they were using Ham radio, their walkie talkies wouldn't have gone bad.  
> \- I was planning on ending it after the power out but I decided to be nice considering the long break.  
> \- If you thought I would not find a way to write in my favorite scene of Uvo kicking the mafia's collective asses single-handedly, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!  
> \- The Troupe wanted to bring the robbery to everyone's attention to embarrass the mafia. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	18. Rampage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters always look shorter when I'm uploading them and it annoys me. Either way, here it is! I didn't want it to be too much like the actual scene, yet it came out like that because, quite frankly, I love that scene way more than I should. I hope you guys enjoy. I also wanted to give a heads up: In continuing the tradition of 2020 being a crappy year, my computer died. I am trying to salvage my projects including a good chunk of Storm the Sorrow which had good progress on it. Luckily this chapter was barely started so I could rewrite it pretty easily. But to sum it up: I'm not going to be updating until I get my new computer in a couple weeks.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 18: Rampage**

\----------------

When the black out happened, the mafia knew there was a problem as they could not reach anyone at the auction site, meaning this was a deliberate attack. Thanks to its ties with the mayor of York New, they were able to keep the media coverage to a minimum. The Ten Dons decided to send a small, well-equipped team to investigate the situation at the auction. The recon team was made up of fifteen professionally trained men. They approached the building slowly in a lose formation. There was nothing on the outside of the building that showed any signs of a struggle. The barricades were still in place and there were no bodies or blood. The squadron leader reported this in his earpiece before he made the order to enter the building. This was the scene that Uvogin saw when he when he came out of the main doorway.

Uvogin ignored the men giving orders and pointing guns at him in favor of enjoying the night air. There were few clouds which gave him a good view of the moon and stars. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as wind rustled his hair and bearskin. Yes, this was going to be a good night. He finally turned his attention to the men in front of him. Uvo studied the men quickly and scoffed.

“Fifteen? That’s it? Did the Ten Dons really think that fifteen men were going to be enough to handle this situation?” He asked in amusement. The men looked at him confused as Uvo walked over to a streetlamp nearby.

“What is the situation?” The squadron leader asked. The giant then ripped the streetlamp out of the ground. Cries of surprise came from the team as Uvo turned back to them.

“The situation is…You’re being _robbed!_ ” On the final word, Uvo swung the pole above his head at one of the cars. Several men dove out of the way, but the squadron leader was too slow and was crushed. The sound of twisting metal and breaking bones echoed throughout the street. The team panicked and opened fire on the giant, yet the bullets merely bounced off his skin. Uvo roared with glee and charged at the men. The team easily fell under Uvo’s assault, the fight was over too quickly in Uvogin’s eyes. He sighed as he examined his handiwork. Wait a minute… Uvo quickly counted to bodies.

“Fourteen huh? One of them scurried off.” He rumbled to himself. Uvo closed his eyes and focused on his hearing. He could hear frantic talking in the alleyway behind the cars. He stalked his way over and found the final man huddled behind a trashcan. He was obviously reporting to his superiors.

“-Assistance ASAP! Send as many as you can! He took out the team in minutes! He’s a monster-“

“A monster, huh? What does a vampire consider a monster?” Uvo cut in. The man gasped in surprise as Uvo grabbed his head and lifted him off his feet. Uvo chuckled darkly as the man squirmed to free himself. Uvo then spoke up so the people on the other end of the earpiece could hear him. “Is this the best the mafia can do?! He’s right, you should bring more men! Bring as many as you can! I haven’t had any fun yet!” Uvo then smashed the man’s head into the wall behind him. The body spasmed for a bit before it stopped moving. The gunfire and the car should be enough to get people’s attention, but Uvo wanted to make sure.

In the vault, the spiders finished packing the treasure. Kurapika’s mind was racing to find a way to get Gon and Killua out of this situation. Normally, the freedoms given to him by the Phantom Troupe would be enough to give him time and privacy needed to get the boys out. But currently, he was supposed to do as he was told. Right now, the only times he was allowed to be alone was when -

“Alright, how about we split up?” Shalnark suggested. “Half of us take the treasure back while the others help Uvo.”

“Sure.” Machi shrugged.

“Either option will be dull as Uvogin isn’t going to let us help him.” Feitan sighed. They quickly debated who would do what before Shalnark turned to Kurapika. Kurapika needed more time to think!

“Kurapika, you-“

“I need to go.” Kurapika said suddenly. It was one of the few times the Troupe actively left the room to give him privacy. It would give him a few minutes, but it would be enough time for him to figure out how to get all of them out of this mess.

“You were supposed to go before the mission.” Franklin sighed.

“He did.” Feitan recalled. Kurapika only looked at them. He wasn’t going to go into details about this. Finally, Machi sighed.

“It can’t be helped. You’ll stay with Nobu, Feitan, and Uvo. Just go upstairs when you’re done.” She told him. The Troupe then went to work to carry the treasure up and into their escape vehicle. Kurapika watched them go up the stairs. Once he was certain they were out of hearing range, he rounded on Gon and Killua.

“What are you doing here?! Do you realize the danger you’re in?!” Kurapika snapped. Gon and Killua flinched at the sudden anger directed at them, but they recovered quickly.

“We’re here to rescue you!” Gon said in his defense. Kurapika sighed.

“I don’t need rescuing.”

“You’re being held hostage by one of the most dangerous groups ever.” Killua pointed out. “I say that constitutes needing of rescue.”

“I have a plan in place. They won’t kill me. But they will kill you, and the mafia would take you to the farms. Now I need to figure out how to get you out of here unseen. Don’t argue, I’m thinking.” Kurapika pointed at Gon when he opened his mouth to argue again. Gon’s jaw snapped shut and he turned to Killua with concern. The dhampir understood his meaning nodded. Kurapika was normally patient with them. Him snapping and demanding silence was a sign he was under a lot of stress. They won’t be able to help him now. They’ll have to find another way to help Kurapika, and that meant getting out of here. Kurapika was currently holding his head in deep thought.

“Kurapika, your magic can make things invisible right? Why don’t you turn us invisible?” Gon suggested. Kurapika shook his head.

“I can’t use it on organic objects, it only works on nonliving things.” Kurapika explained to them. His head suddenly shot up from his hands. He had no idea if it would work, but right now he had to try. Kurapika grabbed one of the tarps left behind and threw it over Killua and Gon. The boys understood what he was trying to do and moved closer to each other. Kurapika grabbed a corner then focused his magic. The tarp disappeared, taking Gon and Killua with it. Kurapika gasped in surprise and excitement. This would be useful.

“Is it working Kurapika? We can’t see anything.” Gon asked.

“Yes, it’s working!” Kurapika said. Gon could hear relief in his voice. “Here, hold onto my back. I’ll get you out of here. Just be careful with the dragging material.”

“Kurapika.” Gon suddenly said in a serious voice. Kurapika turned as Gon took the tarp off to look him in the eye. “We’re still going to save you. This isn’t over.”

Kurapika narrowed his eyes. “It is over, Gon. I can’t get out of this situation if I have to worry about if my friends are in danger too.” His eyes softened again. “I promise I’ll come back. I just need time.” Gon didn’t say anything. Kurapika knew the boy didn’t agree, he just didn’t want to argue. Kurapika decided to drop the subject. He didn’t know the next time he’ll be able to see them again and didn’t want to leave on an argument. Gon dropped the tarp and disappeared from view again. Kurapika felt hands on his back.

He saw Feitan and Nobu in the front lobby talking with each other. Uvo was nowhere to be seen, so Kurapika believed he was still outside. He’d have to sneak Gon and Killua through the back entrance. It would be difficult with a vampires sensitive hearing, but he’s done it enough times that he could do it. Kurapika crouched low, the hands on his back stumbled a bit in surprise but were able to keep holding on. He stuck to the shadows and hugged the walls. Kurapika moved as quickly as he dared. If he took too long, the spiders would get suspicious. After what felt like an eternity, Kurapika made it past Feitan and Nobu and reached the rear entrance. He took the tarp off Gon and Killua before gesturing towards the door.

“The mafia are probably sending reinforcements. You have to get out of here quickly.” He told them.

“We’ll be fine. You’re the one who will be in the middle of all that.” Killua told him. Kurapika smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Gon and Killua quickly said their goodbyes and left the building. They climbed up the next building and started to sneak back to their assigned area. Suddenly, a gloved hand came out and slapped the two of them.

“What is wrong with you?! What did I say before we started this mission?!” Biscuit snapped at them. Killua, tired of being scolded, answered smoothly.

“That we were to retreat if you told us to. But you didn’t tell us to retreat.” Biscuit was about to yell at him before she stopped, obviously thinking about his words. Technically, he was correct. Biscuit was still annoyed her pupils still risked their lives and hit him anyways. She spoke over Killua’s complaining.

“We’re going to meet up with Melody and Leorio then observe the Troupe in action.”

\----------------

Nobu waved at Kurapika when he came back and Feitan nodded. They then exited the building. Kurapika hung back a bit. Uvo was sitting on the steps waiting impatiently while Feitan and Nobu inspected the damage.

“Only fourteen?” Nobu asked.

“Fifteen. One’s in the alleyway over there.” Uvo said. Feitan chuckled under his breath. Uvogin turned to Kurapika. “You can come out you know; we won’t let anyone hurt you!”

“I prefer not to draw attention to myself.” Kurapika retorted. Uvo shrugged but didn’t say anything else. They heard the sounds of cars coming towards them and Uvo stood up and cracked his knuckles.

“Sounds like a lot of them.” Nobu noted idly.

“Don’t interfere you guys. I’ve barely warmed up.” Uvo grinned as he marched down the stairs to greet the new arrivals. Dozens of men poured out of cars and started to surround the Troupe. Uvo waited patiently for the mafia to organize itself. As they did, a spotlight was suddenly turned on. Kurapika looked up to see a news airship hovering above them. A news crew had a camera pointed at them. Uvo waved at the camera with a cheeky grin on his face. Kurapika pushed himself further into the shadows. This is what the mafia didn’t want to happen. It was now known that they were being robbed. Uvo had dozens of guns pointed at him, but he didn’t seem fazed. Nobu and Feitan backed up from the scene, putting themselves in front of Kurapika. They could handle stray bullets, but their human companion couldn’t.

One of the men separated from the group and walked towards Uvo. The giant merely waited with his arms crossed in front of him. “You have a lot of balls to steal from the mafia. Fortunately for you, the Ten Dons are willing to negotiate with your leader and sweep this under the table.” The spiders expected this kind of deal as soon as everything came out in the open. Uvo just smirked at the man. He didn’t appreciate Uvo’s silence and continued. “Be smart about this and you can walk away with your life.”

“I think you should be worried about your own life.” Uvo told him. The man clenched his teeth in irritation. He pulled at his gun and pointed at Uvogin’s head.

“So be it.” He said before he pulled the trigger. Uvo’s head snapped back from the force. The man’s smile fell as soon as Uvo looked back at him with the bullet between his teeth.

Uvo spat out the bullet. “You’re the ones who won’t be walking away with your lives!” He said as he grabbed the man’s head and instantly crushed it. The mafiosos gasped at the sudden display of violence. Uvo roared and launched himself into the group. Kurapika knew that in their first encounter, Uvogin was holding back his true strength, but he never realized by how much until he watched the man rip the mafia apart. He had no weapons, but he didn’t need them as he quickly tore their heads from their bodies or caved in their chests to crush the heart. The bullets the mafia fired on him had no effect. Kurapika vaguely remembered Uvo reacting when he was shot at Zenji’s mansion. He concluded that the giant was caught off guard back then.

Feitan and Nobu were watching the show. Feitan watched with indifference while Nobu watched with an amused look on his face. Feitan complained that Uvo was having all the fun but did nothing about it. Apparently, this was not the first time Uvogin hogged all the action for himself. Yet they seemed willing to sit back and let the man do the work. A phone rang out suddenly and Feitan pulled his phone from his pocket and put it up to his ear. After a brief exchange, he hung up.

"That was Danchou. He says to retreat when we’re able.” Feitan informed Nobu.

“There must be a change of plans…” Nobu mused to himself before he raised his voice. “Uvo! We’re leaving after this group!”

Uvo stomped on a man before turning to them in surprise. “What? We’ve just started!” The giant griped. A knife was thrown at him from the side. Uvo caught it deftly and threw it back at the owner without even looking at them.

“Danchou’s orders.” Was Nobu’s reply.

“Fine…” Uvo huffed as he kicked another man. He reminded Kurapika of a sulking child. The three watched as Uvogin massacred the men. “I’m assuming you’ll need me to take out our audience to get away right?”

“What do you think? Feitan and I don’t have any ranged attacks!” Nobu answered.

Uvo laughed as he killed the last man. “Right then. Let’s go out with a bang, shall we?” Uvo said with a grin. He walked over to one of the cars and picked it up before throwing it at the airship above them. The two exploded upon connecting and fell in a giant fireball. Kurapika stared at the scene in horror when his wrist was grabbed, and he was dragged away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The mafia doesn't want it made public that they were absolutely destroyed. Showing weakness is always a bad thing.  
> \- Kurapika gets a brief reunion with his friends!  
> \- Invisibility is a pain in the ass to balance. I decided early on that I didn't want Kurapika to be able to make people invisible, so this was a workaround that would also open up other possibilities in the future.  
> \- Biscuit does not approve of your sass.  
> \- I'm still trying to figure out Kurapika and Feitan's relationship. They don't like each other for sure, but it's not hatred either.  
> \- The HxH equivalent of the Hindenburg was caused by Uvo. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	19. Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my new computer set up and I'm now back to writing! Turns out writing these fight scenes and battles is hard you guys. I'm having trouble trying to include everyone in this fustercluck. Should be interesting to see how this turns out! Also holy crap you guys, 5000 hits? I never thought this story would be that popular! Thank you all for your support! Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS

**Chapter 19: Outburst**

\----------------

When the rest of the assault team returned to the hideout, Kurapika was quieter than normal. The boy was obviously lost in thought as he simply went to his preferred spot and hugged his knees to his chest. Chrollo watched this with a small frown; he didn’t anticipate such an adverse reaction from the boy. Chrollo studied the Kurta intently, trying to use his body language to figure out what his newest spider was thinking. Kurapika had rested his head on his knees, hiding his face with his golden hair. He was unconsciously trying to hide himself from the Troupe. Though Chrollo knew that Kurapika was listening to everything.

Unfortunately, Chrollo would have to put the matter aside for now. Uvo and the rest came up to him. He could tell Uvo was upset to have his fun ruined.

“So why did you call us back, Danchou? Is this about what the little auctioneer told us?” Uvogin asked.

“Correct. We don’t want to underestimate the Shadow Beasts.” Was the explanation. Kurapika’s attention spiked. It was a name he hadn’t heard in a long time. Not since he killed Porcupine over a month ago. Kurapika chided himself for not listening to what the auctioneer was saying. Kurapika didn’t lift his head from his lap, but he kept an ear open to what the spiders were saying.

“The Shadow Beasts… I hope they are as strong as their reputation says they are.” Uvo said with excitement in his voice.

“If they are, it was a good thing we retreated when we did. Even with the three of us, fighting the Shadow Beasts would have been difficult if all ten showed up.” Nobu mused while scratching his chest idly. All ten? So, the news of Porcupine’s death has been covered up.

“Exactly. We will face the Shadow Beasts on our terms. We will find them, and they will tell us where the rest of the treasure is.” Chrollo explained simply. It was as if he was explaining how they would split up their chores rather than capturing, interrogating, and murdering people. Kurapika had no love for the Shadow Beasts, but he didn’t want to deal with more interrogations. He could still hear Porcupine’s cries in his head. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

When Kurapika hacked into the mafia network after raiding Giotelli, Kurapika discovered the identities of all the Shadow Beasts and their locations. He had simply picked Porcupine because he was the closest at the time. Kurapika could tell the Troupe the identities of the Shadow Beasts. He seriously considered the idea: if they defeat the Shadow Beasts and get their treasure, they will return to Meteor City where Kurapika didn’t need constant supervision and it would make Kurapika seem more compliant as well. Yet the rage he had been constantly repressing since his capture had returned stronger than ever, and he pushed the idea aside. He refused to help his captors with anything. Let the Shadow Beasts and Phantom Troupe fight it out. If he was lucky, they would destroy each other.

The new plan was to discover more about the Shadow Beasts as well as observe the mafia to see their next move. Chrollo’s believed that the mafia would continue the auction to show they refused to be cowed by a group of thieves. They hoped to defeat the Shadow Beasts and make off with the treasure before the next auction. Those who were not on the initial raid would search for information on the street. Kurapika then remembered that Zenji one of the main sponsors of the auction. Zenji would realize that it was the Phantom Troupe that attacked them last night because he saw all of them before. Zenji also knew Kurapika’s identity; if Kurapika was seen by the film crew last night, Zenji could reveal his identity to the mafia. Damn it all!

“Kurapika.” Chrollo’s voice cut through his thoughts with ease. Kurapika lifted his head to see all the spiders staring at him. “I’ll assume you weren’t listening.”

Kurapika didn’t say anything and Chrollo sighed softly. “You will be staying here for the remainder of our time here.” Kurapika worked to keep his face neutral, but he somehow knew that Chrollo could see his frustration. Kurapika was too tired to argue so he merely put his head back on his knees. He could feel Chrollo’s dark eyes staring at him before he continued debriefing his other spiders.

\----------------

“You seem stressed.” Pakunoda said as a greeting. Chrollo looked up from his book in surprise, he thought that everyone else had gone to sleep.

“Do I?” He asked. Pakunoda took that as an invitation and gracefully sat across from him.

“You do. Would you like to talk about it?” She offered. Chrollo closed his book with a sigh. Maybe another opinion was needed in this situation.

“It’s our newest spider.” Chrollo conceded. The two vampires turned towards the human who was sleeping in the corner. “This mission is particularly trying with an unwilling recruit.” Pakunoda had to agree with that statement. Normally, a rebellious recruit wouldn’t be an issue. The Troupe could help them adjust slowly in the safety of Meteor City. It was probably the main reason Chrollo ordered Hisoka to guard Meteor City with Bonolenov and Kortopi. Another loose cannon would complicate the mission further.

“He’s also hard to understand. At times, he’s easy to read, but other times its impossible. He had a negative reaction to the mission last night, but I do not understand why. I’m aware Kurapika is the type that doesn’t like to kill unless necessary, and he has killed mafia before; so why was this time so different? Is it due the amount of death? Because he was forced to do so? Or something else? Even after all these years, humans continue to surprise me.” Chrollo thought out loud. It was hard for vampires to understand humans. Many didn’t even try, seeing humans beneath them; forgetting that they too were once human. Chrollo and Pakunoda had lived for centuries and have forgotten what it’s like to be human. Despite their best attempts, certain aspects of human nature would always elude them no matter how often they interacted with them.

Pakunoda waited patiently while Chrollo pondered to himself. Once she was sure she had his attention again, she continued. “I believe right now the best idea would be to put Kurapika in someone else’s charge for the time being. That way, you can focus your efforts on the mission.”

Chrollo tapped his book on his chin at the thought. “That has merit. Do you have any suggestions on who?”

Pakunoda thought about it for a moment before she answered. “He seems to tolerate Uvogin the most out of all of us.”

“I’ve noticed that too. Very well, Uvo will watch Kurapika for the rest of the mission.” Chrollo conceded.

“He’s not going to be too happy about not being able to fight the Shadow Beasts.” Paku said with a small smile on her face. Chrollo returned it.

“He will not, but I know he won’t let us down.”

\----------------

The next evening, Chrollo informed Uvo of his new orders. As expected, Uvo frowned as he listened but he didn’t make any objections. Eventually the Troupe separated to do their assignments, leaving the hideout to Kurapika and Uvo. Uvo studied his charge, the Kurta has been withdrawn since the raid. He didn’t agree with the Troupe’s methods but that wasn’t anything new. Yet when Kurapika glared at them at the vault, he saw intense hatred in his eyes. Then after they retreated, the boy then went silent and refused to look at them. Even now, Kurapika still hasn’t looked at him. He asked him if he wanted any breakfast and Kurapika ignored him. Uvo realized that the boy needed some space and went into another room. Kurapika hasn’t had any chance to be truly alone the entire time they’ve been at York New. Uvo sat down on some rubble and decided to close his eyes for a bit.

Uvo’s nap was interrupted by a loud clattering in the next room. The giant was instantly awake, and he ran into the next room. Kurapika was standing up breathing heavily, his eyes were bright scarlet. At his feet was Shalnark’s laptop. Uvo let out a noise of amusement at that before he walked over to the angry recruit.

“You memorized Shalnark’s password? Impressive. He’s gonna have to be more careful.” Uvo complimented the boy as he leaned down to pick up the laptop. He turned it right-side up to look at what set off the blond. Uvo’s amusement quickly faded when he saw what was on the screen.

It was the mafia auction site. On it was all the things available for auction. The item highlighted was a pair of Scarlet Eyes. Uvo furrowed his brow, they couldn’t access the site before due to increased security. The fact that Kurapika could access it now means that the mafia made it public on purpose. It was a trap and an obvious one. There could be no doubt who set this up.

“Damn that Zenji…” Uvo growled. He wasn’t sure how Zenji figured it out when they worked hard to cover their tracks. Kurapika was still agitated so Uvo tried to calm him down. “Look Kurapika, we’re going to be stealing everything. No need to rush into a trap.”

“Shut up.” Kurapika said in a low tone. His body was stiff and his knuckles were white.

“You’ve been really grouchy recently. Where’s your cat?” Uvo saw the cat on the floor. He bent down to pick it up before holding it out to Kurapika. Instead of angrily taking the cat and walking away as usual, Kurapika slapped the toy out of his hand.

“I DON’T WANT THE STUPID CAT!” Kurapika shouted at Uvo.

“Kurapika –“

“STOP SAYING MY NAME! STOP ACTING LIKE WE’RE FRIENDS! YOU’RE A MONSTER WHO KILLS FOR FUN! YOU WERE LAUGHING AS YOU KILLED THOSE MEN! DID YOU LAUGH BACK THEN TOO?!” Kurapika demanded. Uvo didn’t say anything. It was something Kurapika had avoided discussing. Throughout his time with the Troupe, Kurapika avoided talking about the massacre of his kin. Whether it was a conscious effort or not, Uvo couldn’t be sure. Uvo’s silence infuriated Kurapika further. He punched Uvo in the stomach. It was like hitting a brick wall, but neither of them flinched. Kurapika drew back his fist and punched him again.

“ANSWER ME! DID YOU LAUGH AS YOU BUTCHERED MY PEOPLE?! WAS IT FUN?! WAS IT FUN WHEN YOU TORTURED MY FAMILY TO DEATH?! DID YOU ENJOY YOURSELF WHEN YOU KILLED PAIRO WHO COULD BARELY WALK?! DID YOU LAUGH WHEN YOU RIPPED OUT THEIR EYES?! **ANSWER, DAMN YOU!** ” Kurapika punched Uvo’s stomach over and over. The giant didn’t move or react, simply letting Kurapika unleash his pain on Uvo. This continued until Kurapika tired himself out. He took a step back, panting. “Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“I…don’t know what to say…” Uvo said honestly. Kurapika stared at him in confusion. Uvo continued. “What do you want to hear? Is this just a way to vent or did you want to hear the truth?”

Kurapika’s mind whirled. He reacted out in anger; did he actually expect a response? Kurapika’s shoulders slumped as he suddenly felt exhausted. “Just tell me.”

Uvo inhaled deeply before he answered. “…no…” Kurapika almost fell in surprise. He didn’t expect that. “It wasn’t fun. It wasn’t something any of us wanted to do.”

“Didn’t want to do… then why…?” Kurapika tried to ask, but he had trouble getting the words out. Uvo rubbed the back of his head in irritation.

“I don’t think I’m the right person to answer that. It’s complicated… Man, Danchou gave me the hardest job of them all…” Uvo went quiet as he closed his eyes in thought. Kurapika studied the giant with a mixture of confusion and exhaustion. After a few minutes of quiet, Uvo’s face scrunched up in irritation and his rubbing became more frantic. “Damn it all… Alright. We can go.”

Kurapika’s eyes widened at the sudden change of heart. “Really?”

“Yeah. You’re probably not going to stop until we get those eyes which would put me in a difficult spot. If I can’t stop you from causing trouble, I can at least keep an eye on you while you do so. Kind of like... supervised trouble…” Uvo frowned as he struggled to find the words. “Besides, I want to know more about what that little bastard is planning. Get your things.”

“Are you sure? I may just kill you while we’re out.” He asked as he grabbed his bokken and colored contacts.

Uvo only grinned. “I’ll give you one chance to try, kid. Then I’ll break your legs and drag you back here. Now let’s get a move on. While Danchou said I can handle this anyway I want, I still would like to finish this before anyone gets back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have decided to buff the Shadow Beasts in this story. When I first watched Hunter x Hunter, I was honestly disappointed with how easily the Shadow Beasts were taken out. I was kind of hoping for this big showdown between two powerful groups like in Akame Ga Kill with the Jaegers and Night Raid. So I'm putting it here.  
> \- I'm pretty sure Chrollo wouldn't understand Kurapika even if he was human.  
> \- I originally was going to have Paku watch Kurapika because Paku needs some love, but she wouldn't let Kurapika do what he wanted.  
> \- Big brother Uvo is something I did not know I needed in my life until now.  
> \- Uvo's willingness to help Kurapika is because he wants to help the Troupe and his new ally and totally not because he wants to fight the Shadow Beasts (well... maybe a little bit)  
> \- WHY DO MY CHAPTERS LOOK SHORTER ON AO3?!
> 
> Please rate and review!


	20. The First Shadow Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I have noticed writing these fights is the set up is harder to write than the actual fight itself. HOW these characters get into and out of these conflicts is actually really hard for me. The fighting itself kind of comes naturally. I wonder what that says about me as a person... I've also accidentally written myself in a corner and I'm desperate trying to write myself out without getting distracted by other story ideas. Currently, I am working on making the next chapters meet my personal standards. I was actually saving the original drafts of some of my chapters and gonna post them as kind of bonus chapters for compare and contrast but I lost them when my first computer died :( Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 20: The First Shadow Beast**

\----------------

Despite Uvo’s excitement, Kurapika managed to reign him in enough to get more information to go off on. Kurapika remembered most of the information he acquired on Zenji the previous time he hacked the network. So, he didn’t have to hack into the network again, merely do a public search on Zenji’s dummy corporations and buildings they currently owned in the city. By the time he found their target, it was close to dawn, but Uvo didn’t want to wait any longer.

Even though York New was set up so that vampires could be out of the sun, even in the day, Uvo wore his sun protective suit and they crossed from the rooftops. The giant was virtually unrecognizable in the suit and despite his size, Uvo was surprisingly stealthy when he wanted to be. He made no noise as they leapt from building to building. Uvo reluctantly agreed that a stealth mission would be best at the moment. He wanted to gather intel on Zenji’s activities and possibly confirm the location of the Eyes. If they could find the Eyes, they could find the rest of the treasure as well. While fighting wasn’t on the agenda today, Uvo wouldn’t argue too much if a fight did break out.

After Uvo agreed to help him, Kurapika calmed down some. This gave him time to think. Kurapika realized that he never thought about _why_ the Phantom Troupe killed his clan. To him, the reason was irrelevant; knowing why wouldn’t change anything. Now that he did think about it, it seemed strange. Even before he was captured, he knew the Troupe wasn’t interested in the human trade. Spending time with the Troupe made him realize they were indifferent to humans at worst. The massacre seemed out of character for them. He had the desire to know the reason yet also was afraid to ask. What exactly Kurapika was afraid of, he wasn’t sure himself. He still had time before Chrollo returned. It would allow him to gather his resolve.

“You remind me of Danchou when you do that.” Uvo observed. Kurapika was jerked out of his thoughts at the interruption.

“Do what?”

“Think so intensely. You and Danchou are hard to drag out of your thoughts when you get like that.” Uvo said as he pulled a knife out of his boot and handed it to Kurapika. “I got this from some mafia punk the other day. Keep it just in case.” Kurapika took the knife and pulled it out of the sheathe. It was a well-crafted knife made from steel. The handle was leather with a brass ornate pommel. An elegant design was engraved onto the blade itself. Kurapika sheathed it and put it on his belt.

“Thank you…” Kurapika mumbled after a moment of hesitation.

“Don’t mention it. It’s easier to deal with than those chains of yours.” Uvo replied. He then took a pair of binoculars from a pocket in his suit and held them up to his eyes. Like his mansion, Zenji had windows on his building to show off his power. Due to the layout of York New, he was able to have more windows without fear of the sun shining in them.

“Arrogant little bastard, isn’t he? Give me a rock and I could take out all of them from here.” Uvo said, a wicked grin on his face.

“The glass is probably bulletproof. It’s unlikely we’ll be able to snipe anyone.” Kurapika observed. “It’s unlikely that they would have any of the merchandise in this building if Zenji was the one who set up the trap, like we believe. This is most likely a decoy while the mafia moves the merchandise somewhere else. They probably will separate the merchandise as well to stop you from taking everything at once.”

Uvo turned to the Kurta, impressed. “What makes you think that?”

“The mafia tend to follow similar patterns.” Was all Kurapika said. He didn’t want to reveal all his methods to Uvo. In fact, all vampires were creatures of habit. They could be easily predicted after simple observation. While Kurapika mostly dealt with human traders, a majority of them were mafia which helped him recognize their methods.

The giant smiled at Kurapika knowingly before he went back to scouting the building. Damn… now Uvo really wanted to see if he could break bulletproof glass with a rock. The building was a hive of activity. Dozens of mafia goons were moving back and forth in a hurried manner. Probably to keep focus on the building if it was a decoy as Kurapika predicted. “So, if there’s no treasure here, what do you think we should do next?”

Kurapika realized Uvo was testing him, but since he was helping the blond get the eyes, he pushed his annoyance aside. “Even if it’s a decoy, Zenji still probably has information that would lead to the location of the Eyes.” Kurapika noted.

Uvo’s brow furrowed in thought at that statement. While all the treasure was now on public display, it was the Scarlet Eyes that were prominently shown on the website. It’s what led Uvo to Zenji in the first place. What Uvo knew of Zenji, the little man was prideful. He didn’t take perceived insults lightly. And Uvo had no doubt that Zenji took Kurapika breaking his nose as an insult. Uvo studied the men in the building carefully. All the activity was on the top floors of the building. If Kurapika was right and they were meant to distract the Phantom Troupe as a whole, they would have more men on the ground floor in case of a direct assault. But most of the activity was on the floors that could easily be seen from the rooftops that were in direct sunlight. Uvo then realized that this trap wasn’t for the Phantom Troupe as a whole, it was for Kurapika in particular.

That was when Uvo felt the faintest trace of bloodlust nearby. Behind? No… Above!

“MOVE!” Uvo roared and pushed Kurapika. Kurapika’s eyes widened in surprise as he was sent flying. In his haste, Uvo used more force than necessary but he didn’t have time to worry about that as he dove out of the way. The spot where Kurapika and Uvo were standing earlier exploded into a shower of debris. A vampire in sun protection gear had slammed all their weight feet first into the spot. If Uvo had been standing there, he probably would have been decapitated. The vampire was a man with a muscular torso and legs. His feet had large talons at the end of them. His face was covered in a black mask so they couldn’t make out much of the man’s face. The vampire wore goggles that were a bright white. What stood out most about the vampire, however, was instead of arms, he had large bat wings. Uvogin quickly placed himself between the vampire and Kurapika. While he was certain he would be fine, the vampire could easily carry off Kurapika if he wanted to.

“I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting Zenji’s little plan to work out so well this early.” The vampire said as he removed himself from the crater he made and flew out of Uvo’s reach. “Not only did we catch the Chain Assassin, but one of the attackers on the auction.”

Kurapika took a battle stance with his bokken. He recognized this Shadow Beast as the one known as ‘Bat’. Even with Uvo’s help, this would be a difficult fight. With his ability to fly, he could get out of their range. However, it seemed that he didn’t have any long-ranged attacks, but Kurapika wasn’t going to take that for granted.

The giant let out a bark of a laugh. “Big talk for someone who hasn’t even captured us yet!” Uvo taunted. “Are you alone? You’re pretty brave to take on two opponents at once.”

The vampire’s mouth twisted into a grin. “The sky is my domain! Neither of you will be able to touch me!” With that, Bat folded his wings to his side and dived at Uvo. The giant grinned and prepared to punch his attacker. Before the Shadow Beast got close, however, Uvo suddenly flinched in pain. A high-pitched ringing suddenly filled his ears. He threw out his fist, but the distraction was enough to allow the Shadow Beast to dodge. He flew past Uvogin and aimed at Kurapika. Kurapika threw himself out of the way, but the talons still clipped the temple of his head. Kurapika hit the ground hard, blood falling down his face. Uvo looked and saw that Kurapika was conscious, but in a daze.

“That one was for Porcupine!” Bat snarled at Kurapika. Uvo growled with anger as he watched Bat then bring his talons to his mouth and licked the blood off them. His face melted in pleasure at the taste. Uvo grew annoyed and picked up some of the concrete that Bat destroyed and threw it at him. However, the Shadow Beast noticed in time and was able to move out of the way.

“Stop wasting time and come down here to die!” Uvo demanded.

Bat scowled at being interrupted. “If you insist.” He said and swooped down to attack Uvogin again. Just like last time, that high-pitched ringing hurt his ears and distracted Uvo just enough for Bat to dodge out of the way, this time making a small cut on Uvo’s forearm in the process. The wound was instantly cauterized as the sun burned the exposed skin. The pain caused by the burn was insignificant that Uvogin barely noticed it.

“You’re good. Most vampires can even stand against my sonic attack.” Bat said from the safety of the sky. Uvo humphed at the compliment. If the vampire would constantly blast it, he could get used to the pain and deal with him. Uvo's first priority was Kurapika. As much as Uvo wanted to stay and fight, he had to get his charge to safety. Kurapika was still on the ground behind him, groaning as he attempted to get back on his feet.

“Stay down kid, I’ll handle this.” Uvo told Kurapika before focusing back on the vampire. Bat went for another attack. Uvo waited until the sonic attack started before throwing out his punch. This one hit its mark. While Bat was able to avoid a fatal blow to the chest, Uvo felt several ribs shatter under his fist. Bat then let out a screech of pain. The cry grated on Uvo’s ears that he unconsciously took a step back to get away from the source. The Shadow Beast seemed aware of the weakness and dive bombed Uvogin again. The vampire’s talons didn’t hit flesh and instead snagged on the cloth of Uvo’s clothes, which ripped open a large hole on Uvogin’s shoulder. The giant’s skin instantly blistered and peeled. Uvo groaned at the pain as he was forced to dodge another attack from the Shadow Beast.

The Shadow Beast’s strategy was to whittle down his opponent’s stamina before taking them out. As much as Uvo hated to admit it, it was working. The pain of his shoulder was getting harder to ignore. He managed to get a light punch in, but Bat was able to get a large gash across his chest. Uvo was unable to stop himself from falling onto one knee, panting. The Shadow Beast seemed to be aware that his opponent was weak, and landed on the ground, still out of range. Uvo clenched his teeth as he was blasted with the sonic attack again. He tried to push past the pain as Bat went in for the kill.

Suddenly, Bat let out another screech of pain. It gave Uvo the time he needed to gather his strength. He ran to land the final blow onto Bat. However, even squealing in pain, Bat had enough sense to fly out of reach. The vampire’s flight pattern was erratic, it was then that Uvogin noticed the knife lodged in Bat’s back. Kurapika had thrown it while Bat was focused on Uvo. The giant didn’t waste time trying to chase after Bat and kept running. He scooped up Kurapika and threw him over his shoulder and jumped off the roof. He landed with a loud crash and sprinted in the opposite direction of the hideout. Once he was sure they weren’t being followed, he’d make his way back.

“I can walk you know.” Kurapika mumbled.

“Faster this way.” Uvo explained. “Besides, right now you’re protecting my shoulder from the sun.”

Uvo heard Kurapika groan in a mixture of annoyance and pain. In his weakened state, Kurapika’s blood was tantalizing to Uvogin’s senses. He needed to get back to the base as quickly as possible.

\----------------

Surprisingly, the base was still empty when they came back. Uvo didn’t have time to be relieved at that fact. He set Kurapika down on his sleeping bag before searching for the emergency blood stash. As Uvogin knelt and searched, Kurapika was able to see the large burn on Uvogin’s shoulder. The skin had peeled away and blackened on the sides; a clear pus oozed out of the wound. Kurapika knew how painful the sun was to vampires, but this was his first time seeing its effect on one who wasn’t dead. He could never forget the screams of Porcupine and Camilla as they burned. They still haunted his nightmares. Kurapika shuddered at the memory. 

Uvo pulled out a red cooler with a white lid. Inside was several bags of blood in ice. Cold blood didn’t taste good, but it lasted longer which is why the Troupe always kept some on hand. He grabbed a blood bag and tore ravenously into it. Uvo also scooped up a handful of ice and put it on his shoulder. He sighed at the relief it brought. Uvo downed one more blood bag before he felt confident to check on Kurapika’s wound.

“How’s your head?” Uvo asked him. Kurapika turned his head aside stubbornly. But Uvo wasn’t in the mood to play games. “Let me help you, damn it. I will pin you down if I have to.”

Kurapika sighed and turned his head back to show off his injury to Uvogin. “I can handle this myself.”

“I believe you, but you were pretty dazed after that hit. Let’s make sure you don’t have a concussion at least. Take out your contacts.”

Kurapika did as he was told and Uvo stared into his eyes. He asked Kurapika several questions about how he was feeling and what he remembered while studying him closely. Kurapika answered them all honestly. Eventually, Uvo was satisfied. “Right then. I don’t think you have a concussion…” Uvogin trailed off as he pushed the golden hair to the side to see the cut clearly. “This should heal well enough. Shouldn’t need stitches. Let me get you some bandages at least.” Uvogin went over to Machi’s area and started searching for the first aid kit. “Did you really defeat a Shadow Beast?”

“I didn’t fight him. I ambushed him and tortured him for information. I guess there was still enough evidence to link me to it.” Kurapika explained. Uvo sat down next to him and handed him some wipes and some bandages before he stripped off his suit and started dressing his own wounds.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Sneaking up on a Shadow Beast is no small feat. And you helped me earlier with that knife throw. Though I was about to crush him. ...Shame about losing that knife.”

Kurapika hesitated a bit before asking. “What about your injuries? Will they be fine?”

Uvo waved it off. “Now that I’ve had some blood, I’ll heal up. Fresh blood would be better, but this will do for now. That reminds me…” Uvo pulled out his phone and started texting Phinks. Once he was done, he put his phone away. “Fair warning: We’re going to be in trouble when Danchou gets back.”

“I thought you said you were allowed to ‘handle this how you wanted’?” Kurapika asked him.

“I am, but he also ordered you to stay here, remember?” Uvo then looked upwards in thought. “How long has it been since I last disobeyed an order? At least a century for sure. Heh, should be interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Uvo CAN be stealthy when he wants to. Its just that he doesn't want to.  
> \- Kurapika's emotions are going to fluctuate wildly in the next few chapters. Be prepared.  
> \- Whenever Uvo is told he can't do something, his first thought is: Challenge accepted!  
> \- Uvo's straightforward nature belies how smart he can be.  
> \- Kurapika's belief that he's not a spider worked against him as he thought the trap was for the Troupe.  
> \- Even in a daze, Kurapika's a force to be reckoned with.  
> \- Humans can't hear Bat's sonic attack (except maybe for Melody.)  
> \- Me upon realizing I have to edit the abilities of 8 other Shadow Beasts after finishing this chapter: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻  
> -I want to say that after several centuries, several spiders did disobey direct orders. keeping control of so many strong personalities is gonna be impossible.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	21. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I did what I promised myself I wouldn't do, I got another story idea in my head. I did not plan for this as I know my ADHD brain will now make me write two stories at one (I'm putting the prequel to this on hiatus for now) plus my modelling I promised my brother I would do. Do not feel sorry for me because I put this on myself. DO feel sorry for me because I think school is cutting into my viewings. Several of my regulars haven't been responding as usual and I miss talking with them. Anyways I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 21: Punishment**

\----------------

The first to return were Phinks and Feitan after a fruitless search. None of the mafia members they encountered knew anything about the Shadow Beasts or the treasure. Then Uvo texted him saying he and Kurapika went out on a mission and he needed fresh blood. Phinks was amazed at Uvogin at times. The man willingly admitted he disobeyed orders. Deciding to call it for the day, Phinks and Feitan returned to find Kurapika sleeping and Uvogin drinking beer. Phinks chuckled darkly at the sight.

“You sure have some balls to ask me for fresh blood after disobeying orders.” Phinks told Uvo. He tossed the blood bag to the giant anyways, who deftly caught it.

“Thanks.” Uvo said with a cheeky grin directed at Phinks before he downed the rest of his beer.

“Uvo, you have blood coming out of your ears.” Feitan pointed out. Uvo brought his fingers to his ears. Sure enough, there was dried blood there.

“Guess that Shadow Beast’s sonic attack did more damage than I thought…” Uvo mused. He shrugged and then started to drink from the blood bag. Phinks made a noise of annoyance.

“Tch, getting to fight a Shadow Beast as well… I hope Danchou kicks your ass.”

“No need to be jealous. There’s eight more of ‘em to fight. Though it would be better to have someone like Paku take this one on…” Uvo mused.

“Eight? There should be nine left.” Feitan noted. Uvo nodded and threw away the empty bag.

“Yeah, turns out Kurapika killed one a while ago.” Uvo jerked his thumb at the sleeping human. Despite not having a concussion, the head injury still wore out Kurapika who fell asleep shortly after tending his wounds.

“Seriously? How do you know?” Phinks said.

“He told me. It shouldn’t be too shocking; he is a spider after all. The kid got a good hit in on the other one as well.” Uvo noted.

“He still manages to impress with his skills.” Feitan mused. “And you still impress with your stupidity even after all these centuries.” Uvo made a noise of confusion at the last statement. Feitan sighed before he explained it to the man. “Think about it. How would Kurapika know he killed a Shadow Beast unless he knew who it was in advance?”

“Meaning the kid knew the identity of that Shadow Beast before joining us…” Phinks finished, turning his head towards the sleeping figure. “He probably knows the identity of all the Shadow Beasts.” It took a second for Uvogin to figure it out. Once he realized, Uvo put his head in his large hands in frustration. Phinks scratched the back of his head and sighed. “I have no idea what’s going to happen, what about you?”

Feitan shook his head. “We’re in a situation we’ve never been in before. Danchou will probably punish Uvo per usual, but I have no idea how he’s going to handle Kurapika. Normally a first offense is light, but now that we’re on a mission… I’m unsure. I am quite interested to see what he’ll do.”

\----------------

Though it is exceedingly rare, a spider will disobey Chrollo from time to time. The severity of the punishment depended on several criteria: The acknowledgement of their wrongdoing, their reasoning, previous infractions, and so on. Chrollo met out these punishments swiftly so that the Spider can move on. Even still, this current situation surprised Chrollo.

Chrollo and Paku were interrogating a mafioso when Phinks called. He told them that Uvo had brought Kurapika out on a mission. Chrollo was surprised that Uvo would put a recruit at risk, so he must have had a good reason to do so. He thanked Phinks for the update before turning to Paku to relay the information and inform her that they were returning to base. Paku nodded gravely. She had a feeling this situation was going to be complicated.

\----------------

Kurapika was shaken awake by Phinks, who was telling him that he had to get up. Groggily, Kurapika ignored the man and tried to go back to sleep. The man wasn’t happy with Kurapika’s response and shook him harder.

“Danchou’s back.” Phinks told him. Kurapika then realized any more resistance would not end well for him so he forced himself awake. Phinks led him outside the base. Kurapika didn’t say anything, but his emotions crashed into each other like waves. Naturally, there was anger at his situation; Kurapika hated that he was being forced to abide by their rules. The main emotion he was feeling, however, was nervousness. It roiled in his stomach, making him taste bile in the back of his throat. Even if it was unfair, he was still being punished and Kurapika has seen firsthand what Chrollo could do.

The spiders had returned and were gathered outside in a loose semicircle with Chrollo and Uvogin in the center. Both had serious faces as Uvogin knelt in front of his Danchou. Kurapika stopped at the sight, but Phinks nudged him forward. The Kurta understood what was expected and he slowly walked up and knelt next to Uvo. That was when he felt Chrollo’s anger directed at him. It froze him in place. It was nowhere near the level that was directed towards the mafia in Meteor City, but it was enough to once again paralyze Kurapika. Uvo did not seem fazed by the aura. He stared at Chrollo with a determined look on his face.

“Uvogin.” Chrollo started, his voice was calm as usual despite the aura. “You brought our newest recruit on a mission, despite him being restrained to the base. Your actions placed yourself, Kurapika, and the Spider in danger. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I do, Danchou.” Uvogin said. “I was instructed to watch over our newest recruit and keep him safe. We discovered that the auction items were now available to the public with the Scarlet Eyes on display.” A hushed murmur swept through the spiders at that news. Chrollo merely raised a hand and silence fell immediately. “I deemed it better to let him check out the lead under supervision then deny him and have him attempt to sneak off on his own.”

Chrollo nodded at Uvo’s explanation. “I understand. Stand, Uvogin.” Uvogin did as he told. Once he was at his full height, Chrollo kicked him in the pelvis. Uvo let out a cry of pain as he was sent flying. He crashed into a stack of pallets and didn’t move. Kurapika was sure that his pelvis was broken. Machi immediately ran over to help Uvo, the fresh blood packs Chrollo and Paku acquired on their way back were in her hands.

“Seriously…” Machi sighed as she handed the giant the blood packs before going to work on setting the bones. “You got off easy…” Kurapika was shocked at that. That was considered a light punishment? He then felt Chrollo’s dark eyes on him and all thoughts about Uvo faded from his mind.

“Kurapika.” He flinched when he heard his name. “You disobeyed orders from the head instructing you to stay at the base. Your actions put yourself, Uvogin, and the Spider in danger. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Kurapika’s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He bowed his head as he thought about what to do. Would saying nothing make things better or worse? Even if he explained his actions, would Chrollo even understand? Would he care? He thought about Uvo’s punishment. It was likely that he would only be out of commission for a day while he healed. Would Chrollo break his bones as well? Kurapika would not heal as quickly as Uvogin, and he would probably be bedridden for another month. Chrollo’s aura was still hitting him in full force, pinning him to the spot despite a small part of him that wanted to run away.

Another part of him surged to the surface. The part that wanted to push back against this injustice. To scream at the vampires. He wouldn’t even be in this situation if it weren’t for them! Their reasons be damned! He had every right to reclaim the eyes of his brethren and Chrollo had no right to stop him. Once again, the anger took over his senses. He lifted his head to look Chrollo in the eye, his own eyes glowing bright scarlet with rage.

“I am not a spider.” Kurapika ground out. The Troupe once again murmured in surprise. Paku sighed in disappointment and shook her head. Chrollo merely narrowed his eyes at his youngest spider. Looks like he would have to teach this wildcat a lesson. Chrollo was frustrated with Kurapika. Growing pains were to be expected anytime they received a new recruit, but he thought that Kurapika would behave himself while in York New. He knew that Kurapika understood what was expected of him during this mission. The boy has been under a lot of stress for a while, now that a pair of his kinsman’s eyes had appeared, it appeared that Kurapika lost all control. Chrollo had to admit that Uvogin made the right call. Even under intense supervision, Chrollo was sure that Kurapika would find a way to go after the Scarlet Eyes. Still, it put Chrollo in a troublesome situation.

Until they become full members, Chrollo often gave recruits some leniency when it comes to punishment. But this time, Kurapika’s actions put the Spider at risk, which Chrollo cannot allow. Chrollo was unsure what severity of punishment he should use. The boy was still human, so he had to hold back. Breaking bones was also out of the question as he wanted Kurapika to be able to defend himself if needed. It was a difficult balance to maintain.

Chrollo believed it would be best for Kurapika for this session to be private. “Leave us.” He ordered the rest of his spiders. Silently the order was followed. Franklin and Phinks lifted Uvo from the spot he was in and carried him inside. Many of them took one last look before heading back inside the base, leaving Chrollo and Kurapika alone.

The logical part of Kurapika’s mind told him this went against his plan. That he should accept the punishment and move on, but pride wouldn’t allow it. He instead glared back at Chrollo with determination. The expression on Chrollo’s face nearly made Kurapika want to take back what he just said. He pushed his fear aside, Kurapika refused to be cowed into submission.

“Your anger is understandable, but your stubbornness is not going to be of help here. Yield Kurapika; and make things easier for both of us.”

Kurapika bristled in frustration as he stood up. Those scarlet eyes burned brilliantly as Kurapika continued to stare down Chrollo. Clearly, the boy didn’t know a lifeline when he was offered one. “You have no right to stop me from collecting the eyes…” Kurapika had some difficulty keeping his voice even as he spoke.

“It is my right when you put the Spider in danger. You’re lucky Uvo was –“

“I didn’t ask for his help! I didn’t ask for any of this!” Kurapika then launched an impulsive attack at Chrollo. He was fast, but Chrollo dodged him easily and backhanded the boy. The force whipped Kurapika around. Chrollo then forced Kurapika to the ground, which caused the blond to immediately start struggling to free himself. Chrollo grabbed Kurapika’s arm and held it out at an awkward angle, forcing the boy to still, Chrollo’s threat was crystal clear.

Chrollo put his lips next to the boy’s ear. “You’re such an impulsive child. You allow yourself to be easily controlled by others. All your talent is wasted as you lose yourself to your anger.” Kurapika said nothing, he stared stubbornly ahead. Chrollo sighed in frustration. “It seems that my off-handed approach is not working with you. I give you two options, Kurapika: You can continue to cause problems, and I will dislocate your arm.” He tightened his grip to emphasize his point. Kurapika only inhaled sharply but otherwise didn’t react. “And you will be forced to remain in the hideout for the rest of the mission. Or you can behave, and you will have more freedom, as well as your kinsmen’s eyes. Think carefully before you make your choice.”

The boy in his arms went quiet as he thought. The ruby earring on Kurapika’s left swayed slightly. Chrollo watched it briefly before he focused on Kurapika’s face. Sweat beads slid off his nose and fell to the ground. His lips were slightly parted as he panted slightly. A light blush covered his cheeks at the position Chrollo held him in. His thin eyebrows were pinched together in thought. And of course, those large scarlet eyes dominated his face. Kurapika truly was beautiful to look at. Yet he was still only a boy. Chrollo was slightly curious to see how he would look when he reached adulthood.

“I’ll need my chains.” Kurapika finally spoke up.

Soft laugher rumbled in Chrollo’s chest. “You presume to make demands in your position? Such greed… But I believe we can reach a compromise there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I need to give Phinks something to fight soon because he's getting jealous of Uvo.  
> \- I imagine discipline sessions to be short. You did something wrong? WHAM! Okay, moving on.  
> \- The actual disciplining part was what gave me a lot of trouble. In the end, I decided a back hand would probably work.  
> \- My original plans for this chapter went out the window thanks to Kurapika's stubbornness. You stubborn fool! I was going to give you something nice!  
> \- Writing romances/attractions towards other people is not my strong suit. This was my first attempt at this kind of thing. Any critiques would be appreciated.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	22. Raid (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was trying to figure out how to how off each Phantom Troupe member in their glory, the main problem was figuring out how to get Kurapika in those situations. Then I had an ephiphany; I don't NEED Kurapika there to show them off! Now my life is easier! I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 22: Raid (Part 1)**

\----------------

The night of the auction was an eye opener for Gon. Everyone watched with shock and awe as only one member of the Phantom Troupe annihilated every mafia member on site before destroying the media airship with a car. Biscuit told them to go on the assumption that every member of the Phantom Troupe was at least as strong as that one. While it amazed him that such strong people would even consider Kurapika worthy of joining them, the difference in strength frustrated Gon. If he were to go up against the giant man now, he would no doubt be destroyed in an instant.

With her point proven, Biscuit moved on to training Gon, Killua, and (reluctantly) Leorio. Leorio decided that he needed to be stronger to at least protect himself just in case. Biscuit insisted that his talents lie elsewhere, but Leorio’s stubbornness prevailed. He would still have to figure out his magic, but Biscuit would also train him to fight. Leorio’s brief victory turned sour when Biscuit ordered them to go fight some local gangs in the area. “The best teacher is experience.” She told them.

“Gon! Behind you!” Killua told him. Gon dodged a knife that tried to lodge itself into his ribs. It tore a large gash on his forearm. Gon ignored it and delivered a kick to the vampire’s jaw. Leorio yelled as he delivered a powerful chop to the neck. The vampire was knocked out in an instant. The body didn’t even hit the ground before Leorio was opening his suitcase. He took out latex gloves and put them on without hesitation.

Killua walked over and inspected the carnage. Most of the gang members were knocked unconscious, their sleeping forms were strewn about the dirty alleyway. Some were half sitting against brick walls while others were slumped over fire escapes. The trashcans were knocked over and their contents were everywhere.

“You know, I think Biscuit was thinking that we would kill these guys?” Killua mused.

“Yeah well, if she wanted us to kill them, she should have said that. She simply said ‘defeat’ them.” Leorio didn’t even look up from his work as he gently rolled Gon’s sleeve to better inspect the wound. Killua leaned over as best he could see how his friend was doing.

Leorio frowned as he studied the gash. “This isn’t good, you’re going to need stitches. I’ll wrap it up for now and we’ll head back. This much blood is going to attract too much attention.” Leorio neatly wrapped the wound. Just as he finished tying up the bandage, a vampire they missed launched an attack from behind. The trio turned around in surprise but couldn’t do anything else as the man drew a knife on them. There was a flash of silver. Then just as it started, the attack suddenly stopped. The vampire froze mid-strike. A deathrattle made its way out of his throat before he fell over, dead. Standing behind was one of the members of the Phantom Troupe. The samurai.

The three boys jumped back and prepared for a fight. However, the samurai merely flicked the gore off his sword before sheathing it again. He studied at them intently. “Two humans and a dhampir…” The spider looked around at their handiwork and whistled softly. “Impressive, but you should get out of here now. Things are about to get dangerous.” The trio looked at him in confusion.

“You’re… you’re not going to kill us?” Leorio asked hesitantly.

“Why? Did you want me to?” The samurai asked. He pushed the hilt with his thumb, unsheathing the sword a bit. Leorio held his hands up in surrender.

“I-it’s not that at all!”

“It’s just that you killed that news team two nights ago without hesitation.” Gon admitted honestly. Leorio smacked him upside the head while Killua glared at him.

The samurai raised an eyebrow in interest. “And why do you care about them? That’s a few less vampires for you to worry about.”

“Well I don’t know them. Not all vampires are bad. In fact, most of them are generally just ignorant about humans. But there are good vampires in the world that help humans. Like you.”

Everyone stared at Gon in disbelief. It was obviously not what anyone was expecting. The air was tense as they waited for the vampire to react. To everyone’s surprise, the vampire started laughing hysterically. A tear appeared on the corner of his eyes. Gon became indignant at the reaction.

“You were the one who asked!” He huffed out. Leorio was trying to stop Gon from possibly offending the vampire, but the samurai waved his hand apologetically at Gon.

“It’s not you! It’s just… I didn’t think I’d ever be called a good person…!” Another fit of laughter was ripped out of the man as he finished his sentence. They watched him laugh for a minute. The samurai wiped the tears from his eyes before the man suddenly grew serious again.

“I’m not a good person, kid. Now run home, it’s about to get very violent here soon.” And the man walked away. The trio watched him as he left before Leorio suddenly swayed. Gon and Killua helped him stay on his feet.

“Easy there, old man. You didn’t get hit, did you?” Killua asked.

Leorio shook his head as he let out a large yawn. “I’m just tired.”

“But you barely did anything.” Killua teased.

“I did things!”

“Why don’t you head back to Biscuit’s house. I’ll follow that Troupe member and see if I can find their hideout.” Killua suggested.

“Okay but be careful.” Gon warned him.

Killua waved a dismissive hand. “I don’t plan on getting too close.” He said. The dhampir used the fire escape to quickly reach the roof and ran after the samurai.

When they returned to Biscuit’s house, Biscuit scolded Gon for getting careless. Leorio slowly unwrapped the bandage as Melody prepared the sutures. Once the last layer was removed, it revealed Gon’s unmarred skin. Everyone looked at it with surprise.

“But there was a cut. There was blood and everything.” Gon pointed at the bloody bandage to prove his point.

“Leorio, I think we found your power.” Melody said as she turned towards him. Leorio only blinked in confusion.

\----------------

**Earlier**

While it was only one chain, the familiar weight on Kurapika’s hand was a relief. He realized that Chrollo meant for him to fight more now, and that meant facing more Shadow Beasts. Kurapika also was in a lot of pain from Chrollo’s backhand. He had to ice it to keep the swelling down, and he knew it would bruise later. Despite the situation, Kurapika had some hope. His chains were here and not in Meteor City. There was a chance to recover them. Though that chance was small as they were probably in Chrollo’s possession.

Kurapika’s constant outbursts had led Chrollo to the decision that he personally would watch over Kurapika. Chrollo always had a confusing effect on him, even when he was watching from a distance. The Kurta wasn’t sure how he would react to Chrollo’s constant presence. This also meant that Kurapika’s plan had a major setback to overcome. What trust he had gained over the month he was with the Troupe was now gone. Kurapika was frustrated with himself, his temper had caused him trouble yet again.

The Phantom Troupe figured out that he discovered the identity of the Shadow Beasts and he was told to reveal what he knew.

“Give me some paper and I can draw what they look like.” Kurapika said.

Chrollo shook his head, but he was obviously amused. “That won’t be necessary. Paku.” He called. The woman walked over expectantly. Kurapika stood in front of her, trying to hide his confusion and nervousness. What were they doing? 

Pakunoda gave him a comforting smile before she placed her hand on his shoulder. “What do you know about the Shadow Beasts?” She asked him. This must be her power. Pakunoda must somehow be able to directly see memories of people.

“Only their names: Frog, Leech, Worm, Fish, Owl, Rabid Dog, Mule, and Hedgehog.” As he said it, the memories of their faces he saw on the mafia network rose to the surface of his mind.

Phinks scoffed after Kurapika finished his report. “What kind of stupid names are those?”

“Code names maybe?” Shizuku guessed. Most of the spiders agreed with that assessment.

“Their names are probably clues to their abilities. Bat could fly and make sonic attacks.” Uvogin added. The giant was lying on his bedroll as comfortably as he could on his broken pelvis. There were already several empty bloodbags strewn around him as he worked to recover his strength.

“We shouldn’t take that for granted though.” Pakunoda warned. She went around to each spider to touched them on the shoulder like she did with Kurapika. “We should still approach them with caution.”

Chrollo spoke up then. “In any event, we now know our main targets. We were also able to figure out the mafia has moved the treasure to different locations.” Kurapika had assumed that that was the case, but how was Chrollo able to confirm it? He got his answer as Shalnark spoke up.

“After Uvo and Kurapika’s little adventure, I had an idea. While I can’t get into the mafia network, I could get into the city’s camera systems. So I found the security footage from yesterday before they deleted it.” He explained as he opened his laptop to show the others. Shal doublechecked Kurapika’s position before logging on. After Uvo revealed that the Kurta managed to get into his laptop, Shal has since made sure Kurapika wasn’t able to watch as he put in his password. He then turned the computer around, so everyone could look at the screen. Everyone except Chrollo, Kurapika, and Uvo huddled around the screen to get a good view. It showed the building Kurapika and Uvo was at yesterday. The camera was angled at a garage door. There was nothing for some time, before six white trucks came out of the garage and pulled onto the street. They followed each other for a while before splitting off into different directions.

“Six trucks. That’s how many days are left in the auction.” Machi observed.

“So, they really are going to continue the auction. What fools.” Feitan said airily.

“That just means more fun for us, right?” Nobunaga added.

Shizuku pointed at the screen. “Was that the only angle you were able to get, Shal?” She asked.

“Of course not, I got three other cameras.” Shalnark beamed.

“We should be able to calculate where a couple of the hideouts the mafia hid their inventory with this.” Machi said.

“How long?” Chrollo asked.

“Two hours at least. I’ll have to find more mafia owned buildings and see available routes, but definitely before they can move it for tonight’s auction.” Shal answered. Chrollo nodded in understanding. The Troupe was dismissed for the moment. Machi, Shizuku, and Shalnark studied the videos intently to figure out the truck’s destination. Once Pakunoda finished approaching every spider, she swayed slightly on her feet. Franklin pulled up a chair for her and she sat down in it while thanking him. So, she must have showed the faces of the Shadow Beasts from his memory to the others. However, it seemed to greatly weaken her in the process. From what Kurapika has seen, it’s a power that Pakunoda doesn’t rely on often as she’s able to get information through traditional means. It still was enough to put Kurapika on edge; Pakunoda would be able to figure out what he’s planning by just a touch. He knew that using her power this time was a message from Chrollo: That Kurapika wouldn’t be able to hide anything from him.

Since there would be nothing to do for several hours, Kurapika decided to read some of the books he got from the store a couple nights ago until the Troupe moved out.

\----------------

After two hours of searching, Shalnark, Machi, and Shizuku believed they discovered at least two possible locations the mafia may hide the auction inventory. Shalnark, Shizuku, and Machi were to stay behind and help Uvo and Paku as needed. The rest would split up and search the sites. Should one be empty, they would go assist the other team as needed. Feitan, Nobunaga, and Franklin would one team, leaving Kurapika with Chrollo and Phinks. Their site had a day club as a front to hide illegal activities. Fortunately, the club was closed for ‘renovation’. Chrollo took it as a sign that they were in the right place.

“It’s like they’re not even trying to hide.” Phinks noted. There were many men in suits on the street. They created a makeshift barricade in front of the club to keep people out. ‘ _If they went for construction outfits, the renovation story would have been more believable. They could even have used heavy vehicles to move the inventory…_ ’ Kurapika thought to himself.

“The mafia isn’t used to hiding, preferring a show of force. All their covers are merely a legal front. The mafia’s inability to change tactics will cost them.” Chrollo said as he stood up from his kneeling position.

“How are we doing this, Danchou?” Phinks asked.

Chrollo thought about it for a moment. “We’ll go in through the back. Kill everyone who interferes.”

“Right.” Phinks said with a grin. Kurapika only nodded and they jumped from the rooftop they were on and headed to the back. While the back was guarded too, it was obvious that the mafia were expecting another frontal attack from the Phantom Troupe. The amount of men was less than the ones out front. Phinks went in first; easily twisting off the heads of several men before they could even make a noise. The shock wore off and the mafia started fighting back, opening fire on Phinks. Unlike Uvo who was mostly bulletproof, Phinks used his forearms to protect his major areas. Small cuts appeared on his arms and legs as the bullets grazed him. Kurapika threw his chain at an unsuspecting guard, piercing his heart with ease. Chrollo mostly stood back and watched his Spiders work, any mafioso who attacked him were quickly and cleanly dispatched.

They went inside the building. There was no way to tell where the vault was. The most likely case was underground. A random direction was chosen, and they ran down the path. They weren’t able to make it much further when a rumbling was heard above them. Kurapika felt dust fall on his head and instinctively jumped out of the way. The vampires followed his example just in time as the ceiling collapsed. Hundreds of pounds of rubble and debris fell with a loud crash. Dust filled the air, irritating Kurapika’s lungs. He coughed violently and waved his hand to get the dust away as he stood back up.

“Danchou! Kurapika! Are you two okay?” Phinks voice called from the other side of the debris. Chrollo stood up and examined the rubble.

“We’re fine, Phinks. What about you?” Chrollo called back.

“I’m alright, Danchou, but I don’t think I’m getting through here. It’d take Uvo to move all this rubble.”

“I agree. You find another way around.” Chrollo ordered.

“Gotcha. Try not to have too much fun without me!” Phinks said, then he was gone.

Chrollo turned to his youngest spider. “Let’s move. There is no doubt the guards in front will come to investigate.”

“Understood.” Kurapika said. The pair then ran deeper into the maze of hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Gon, you idiot, you forgot who Nobunaga is for a moment there! XD  
> \- Leorio's power has been revealed! He has no idea how to use it though.  
> \- Originally, I wasn't going to have Paku have any powers, considering she didn't use them on Tonpa all those years ago. I added the drawback to explain WHY she doesn't use it.  
> \- The names from the Shadow Beasts were guesses from the Hunterpedia website. They seemed appropriate-ish and I didn't feel like creating their stupid names as well as their stupid powers.  
> \- The mafia would probably have weapons that are meant to kill vampires. While Uvo is just bulletproof because he's just freakishly strong, I figured the other Phantom Troupe members would have other ways to not get hit by bullets. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	23. Raid (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mixed bag for me. I really enjoyed writing Phink's part, but I had some trouble writing Chrollo's and Kurapika's. Eventually I managed to figure it out so I was happy so now I'm really pleased with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 23: Raid (Part 2)**

\----------------

“Well this is interesting: I managed to find the vault.” Phinks said to himself. A large steel vault door the size of a wall stood in front of Phinks. It was opened as the mafia were working on packing it to head for the auction site. Several bodies lay dead around the room.

“How nice of them to pack up the treasure for us, but I was trying to find my way to Danchou and Kurapika. Now’ll I’ll have to remember how to get back here.” Phinks sighed in annoyance.

Phinks frowned in thought. He noticed a body and had an idea. “I’ll use the bodies as a trail.” As he was about to leave, he noticed the concrete by his feel starting to crumble. Phinks jumped out of the way in time as a mostly naked man launched out of the ground, fist extended. Phinks slid to a stop and threw out a punch but it was dodged. Like a breaching whale, the man then burrowed back underground. A chuckle echoed around the room, making it hard to pinpoint the exact location.

“I’m guessing you’re Worm then? I was hoping to meet a Shadow Beast tonight. Course mine had to be a naked man.” Phink said, grinning with excitement.

“That is a death wish. One I will gladly oblige.” Worm taunted him before falling silent.

‘ _We still need to find the rest of the treasure. I’ll have to make sure not to kill him._ ’ Phinks thought as he took a stance and looked around for signs of his enemy. All other noise faded as Phinks focused intently. He heard crumbling behind him and Phinks put all his weight into his right foot. He slammed it down but instead of a tunnel with a man inside, it was solid ground. It jarred his body which made him slow to react as Worm launched himself from behind and landed a punch on Phink’s head. It was a painful blow, but not enough to stop Phinks as he retaliated. He hit Worm square in the cheek. Worm used the momentum of the blow to dive back underground.

Phink straightened up and grinned again. “That blow would have taken off your head if you hadn’t turned your head and made my fist slide off. You’re good.”

Worm didn’t reply to the compliment. Phinks had hoped Worm would mock him more so he could figure out the acoustics of the room and figure out Worm’s hiding spot. It seems that his opponent was a careful one. There was a tense silence as Phinks waited for Worm to reemerge. When he did, Phinks launched another punch. Worm seemed to bend like rubber and dodge the attack as he reached out for Phinks.

His forearm was grabbed and this time, Phinks was dragged down with Worm. He was able to stop himself from being pulled completely underground, but the angle was awkward, and Worm had more leverage. His instincts told him that if he were dragged into the hole completely, he would not come back out. Phinks dug his feet in as best as he could, but he was still slipping.

Worm’s chuckle echoed again. “It’s no use. Once I’m underground, my strength increases tenfold. It’s only a matter of time before you are dragged in.”

Phink’s shoulder slipped further into the ground. Yet he still grinned. “You’re right. I’d imagine even Uvo wouldn’t be able to pull out of this. But, if you wanted to stop me completely, you should have grabbed my wrist!” He twisted his wrist so he could grab Worm’s forearm and squeezed. Worm let out an agonized squeal as the bones were crushed under Phink’s grip. A manic look appeared in Phink’s eye.

“Now let’s see which happens first: you drag me under, or I tear your arm off!”

\----------------

This place didn’t feel like the back area of a club to Kurapika. It was much too large for that. All the hallways were purposefully similar looking to get potential intruders lost. Kurapika would scratch a wall with his chain often to mark where they had been. It was frustrating as they only seemed to be getting further away from their goal. They could hear the guards from the entrance getting closer to their location. Kurapika turned to Chrollo to see what he wanted to do, yet the man seemed as calm as ever.

Eventually, he slowed to a stop and the Kurta followed his lead. Their opponents were close. Kurapika prepared a battle stance as the guards turned the corner. An intense pressure emanated from Chrollo suddenly. It was enough to stop the guards in their tracks and put Kurapika on edge. It was like the first time when he met Chrollo: no bloodlust, but an overwhelming aura enough that invoked a primal fear in him. The guards reacted worse than Kurapika. They froze, some even backed away. Chrollo just stood there, yet his mere presence was enough to stop the room.

It happened in a blink of an eye: one moment Chrollo was standing next to Kurapika. The next, he was in the middle of the guards. One of the men collapsed. His head was in Chrollo’s hand. That snapped the guards out of their reverie, and they attacked Chrollo as one. Some had guns but many had swords and other melee weapons. Chrollo dropped the head and dispatched his opponents one by one. Kurapika watched silently as Chrollo fought. Once again, he was amazed by the power displayed compared to when he fought Chrollo at Zenji’s mansion. His fighting style was less passionate that Uvogin’s; it was cold and efficient. It revealed that Chrollo didn’t fight for fun but out of necessity. There were no personal feelings when he killed.

Kurapika then noticed one of the guards sneaking up behind Chrollo. He expected the man to turn around and cleanly kill the man, but that didn’t happen. Chrollo was focused on the fight in front of him. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Why didn’t he notice? This was a man, a vampire, with potentially centuries of experience. Chrollo should be aware to watch his back when fighting multiple enemies. The guard raised his weapon to decapitate Chrollo and then next thing Kurapika knew, his chain had pierced the man’s heart. Chrollo turned to check the situation behind him at the sound of the man’s death rattle before quickly finishing off the rest of the enemies.

A sigh of relief almost left his lips, but Chrollo held it back. When he felt the man’s obvious bloodlust, Chrollo purposefully ignored it to see how Kurapika would react. Another second and he would have received a nasty cut on his shoulder. The look on the boy’s face showed that he acted on reflex. It intrigued him that Kurapika would instinctively try to save the man he hates.

“Are you alright?” Chrollo asked. His youngest spider worked to overcome the paralysis that overcame him. It seemed he put too much power into his aura. Kurapika eventually nodded in answer to Chrollo’s question. Chrollo walked back over to the boy. “Thank you for taking out that one. I’m curious though, why did you save me? If I were dead, you could have easily dispatched the rest of them and escaped.”

Kurapika could have said it would have been foolish as he would have been lost in a vampire city. He could have lied and said that it was so he could kill Chrollo himself. Even if the vampire would know he was lying, he could have dropped the subject. Kurapika really wanted to do the latter. Instead, he answered honestly. “I don’t know…” Chrollo studied him for a moment before nodding. Kurapika can never tell what the man was thinking. It frustrated him. Maybe that’s why he saved him: so he could find out more about this enigmatic man.

“Danchou.” Franklin’s deep voice rumbled from behind them. Chrollo and Kurapika looked up to see Franklin and Feitan walking towards them. Franklin looked around at the carnage before speaking up again. “I see we weren’t needed.”

“That remains to be seen. Where’s Nobunaga?” Chrollo asked them.

“He took the front entrance just in case.” Feitan answered.

“Good thing I did too.” Nobu’s voice came from the hallway across from where the guards entered. Nobu was half dragging Phinks as he came. Phinks had a sour look on his face while Nobunaga looked amused.

“Don’t give that bullshit on how you rescued me. You just ruined my plan.” Phinks growled out.

Chrollo raised an eyebrow and Kurapika could see amusement on his face. “What happened?"

\----------------

The screams and squeals grated on Phinks’ ears. It was starting to annoy him. Phinks twisted the arm in his grasp again, trying to tear it off faster. Any attempts by Worm to crush his arm were pitiful at best, and they stopped early on as the pain became unbearable. He still had to work to keep himself from getting dragged in. Phinks wanted to end this fight soon.

“Come on…” He mumbled to himself as he yet again twisted the arm. Finally, he felt Worm’s grip let go as he destroyed the nerves in the arm. Without a working arm, Worm was no longer able to drag Phinks in. Phinks readjusted his grip to get a better hold on the arm and pulled.

Worm was strong underground, but he was no match for Phinks with all the pain he was in. He was dragged out of the hole until his head was showing. Phinks raised his fist to get ready for a punch.

“Do you remember that old saying? The early bird gets the _worm_!” On the word ‘worm’, Phinks crushed Worm’s skull. Phinks excitement faded instantly when he remembered something.

“Oh damn, I was supposed to take him alive. Oi! You’re not allowed to die on me yet!” Phinks commanded, he pulled Worm out of the ground by the arm. Worm didn’t move. “Damn… At least there are eight others.” He felt bloodlust coming towards him fast and Phinks let go of Worm and threw himself to the ground. He felt a pain in the back of his neck as he fell. Phinks quickly rolled over and stood back up to see his next opponent.

“Another Shadow Beast? This is my lucky night.” Phinks said. It was Rabid Dog. It was easy to tell from the lanky figure and sharp teeth. His face looked like a constant sneer.

“Ha!” Rabid Dog snapped. “Big words from a guy who was having trouble with Worm!”

Phinks only humphed in amusement as he launched himself at Rabid Dog. The slender vampire easily dodged the attack and aimed for Phinks’ throat. Phinks let out a kick to deter Rabid Dog. He dodged out of the way again and the two skidded to a halt facing each other.

‘ _He’s fast. Based on his attack style, his teeth are his main weapons. I’d best avoid those._ ’ Phinks thought before he had a realization. _‘Did he get me with his teeth back then? I can’t remember. Better end this fight fast._ ’ Phinks once again threw himself at his opponent. It was a rapid exchange. Rabid Dog would avoid any direct punches and Phinks would avoid getting bit. No one seemed to gain advantage over the other.

“You’re a slippery bastard, aren’t you? I imagine that rib cage would burst open like a piñata if I hit it.” Phinks said in annoyance.

“That’s no going to happen, punk.” Rabid Dog responded.

“We’ll see about that.” Phinks grinned and threw another punch… when he felt something weird. Rabid Dog took advantage of his distraction and kicked him in the jaw. Phinks flew backwards and hit the wall hard. His limbs felt sluggish. Phinks couldn’t move.

“You were saying? My fangs secrete a paralyzing venom. You’re not going anywhere.” Rabid Dog gloated. “Unfortunately, my employers will have questions for you, so I’m not allowed to kill you just yet.”

“You’re too arrogant for someone who’s enemy is still conscious.” Phinks grinned. Rabid Dog made a noise of confusion and Phinks continued. “Until your enemy is dead or knocked out, you shouldn’t be so relaxed.”

“Heh, you’re the one who’s arrogant. Haven’t you seen your situation yet?” Rabid Dog responded. Phinks was about to reply when a new voice cut in.

“You seem to be having trouble there, Phinks.” Nobunaga teased as he walked into the room. Phinks made a noise of irritation.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at the other site!” Phinks snapped.

“It was a dud. Just some Mom and Pop Store under the mafia’s thumb.” Nobu explained. “Do you need help with this guy?”

“No. I’m handling it. I’d rather die than ask for your help, stay out of this Nobu.” Phinks demanded.

Nobu laughed at Phinks before he took his Iaido stance. “You don’t seem to be in any position to stop me.”

Rabid Dog laughed before he bounced around Nobunaga. He became a blur as he moved quickly. Nobunaga smirked. “You’re pretty fast…” He started. Rabid Dog then rebounded on the wall and launched himself at Nobunaga from the side. The samurai gracefully turned on his heel and unsheathed his sword. Rabid Dog landed behind him and the pair stood for a moment. Suddenly, Rabid Dog’s head slid from his neck and fell to the floor, his body following suit. “I’m faster.” Nobu flicked the gore off his sword and sheathed it.

“You jerk! That was my kill!” Phinks yelled. Then, to Nobu’s surprise, he then stood up. “I’m not paralyzed yet. I was going to kill him when he came close!”

“Your act was spot on then, Phinks. You even had me fooled.” Nobu turned to the vault. “So, this is the stuff that’s going to be auctioned tonight?”

“Yeah. Let’s find the others so we can get out of here.” Phinks said. He took a step before collapsing completely.

“How’s that paralysis working out for you there?” Nobu teased as he walked over to Phinks.

“Shut up. I told you, I’d rather die than ask for your help.” Phinks grumbled but didn’t protest as Nobu grabbed his arm and wrapped it around his neck, hoisting the man up.

“And I told you, you’re not in any position to stop me.”

\----------------

“We were supposed to be taking the Shadow Beasts alive.” Feitan noted, but his voice had an amused tone.

“I thought it would be best to take out the one who can incapacitate as quickly as possible.” Nobunaga explained. He had a big smile on his face. “Besides, there’s seven more.”

Franklin took Phinks from Nobu and carefully hoisted him onto his shoulder. “You’re in a good mood tonight, Nobunaga.” He observed.

“I’ll explain in a bit. Follow me, I’ll show you to the treasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This tactic is one I use in video games: just follow the bodies. It shows where I've been.  
> \- I hope I got Worm and Rabid Dog's personalities on point. They didn't really last long enough to make an impression.  
> \- Chrollo: I wonder what he's thinking? Kurapika: I wonder what he's thinking? These two are perfect for each other.  
> \- To quote Caster of Red from Fate/Apocrypha: "Could it be thou doest not know? If thou feelith a burning desire towards another then love is the culprit!"  
> \- At least Phinks got to kill one of the Shadow Beasts. Now we're down to 7.  
> \- Iaido stance is basically when a samurai pulls his sword from his sheath really fast. The best example would be Rurouni Kenshin and Battojutsu.  
> Please rate and review!


	24. A Short Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys, between life and writer's block, I haven't had the time to write. This is a short chapter, but it's better than nothing. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 24: A Short Rest**

\----------------

It was another successful raid. Before the mafia could send back up, the Troupe had already packed up the treasure and left. Chrollo gave the Troupe some time to relax before the next attack. He was already figuring out the plans over the next several days. No doubt the mafia would get more aggressive after every success, they needed to find a way to figure out what the mafia was up to. Pakunoda sat down next to Chrollo gracefully, snapping him out of his thoughts. “Danchou…” She said in a low tone.

“You felt it too?” He asked. Paku nodded. It was almost undetectable that he almost didn’t notice it.

Someone was watching them.

“They’re talented, whoever they are. There’s no bloodlust at all.” Pakunoda noted. Chrollo hummed in agreement. Even while scouting, it takes considerable concentration to hide one’s bloodlust towards an enemy. It made him wonder if this person had hostile intentions at all. Before he could decide on what to do, the presence left. Damn. Tracking them would be impossible now. But who was it? The mafia? Or someone else?

“Should we move bases now that we’ve been discovered, Danchou?” Paku asked.

“That won’t be necessary.” Chrollo answered. A small smile appeared on his face. “We’re spiders after all. We’ll wait for our prey to come to us.”

\----------------

When Killua returned to Biscuit’s home, he was immediately attacked by an inquisitive Gon. Questions about how he was and if he succeeded bombarded his ears. The dhampir had to push Gon away.

“Will you calm down? Give me a moment and I’ll tell you!” Killua demanded in annoyance. Following the samurai without being spotted was a nerve-wracking ordeal. He was still coming down from his adrenaline rush. Killua took several deep breaths and sat down on the gaudy pink couch. Everyone watched him as they waited. Finally, Killua calmed down enough. “I found their hiding spot. It’s an abandoned building on the outskirts of the city. Kurapika looked fine, before you ask.” He cut off Gon who had opened his mouth to ask. He shut it awkwardly and sat back down. “Towards the end, I think one of them noticed me, so I backed off.”

“That was a wise move, Killua. Now we can plan how to rescue your friend.” Biscuit said.

“It would be best to wait for them to launch another attack before attempting anything. While they’re distracted by the mafia, we can grab Kurapika and run.” Melody suggested.

Leorio grabbed his chin in thought. “That’s probably the best idea, but that means we’d have to know what they’re planning. They’ve used different tactics the last two times.”

“You make good points Leorio.” Biscuit crossed her arms and started planning. They all went quiet as she did. Cookie came in and silently put tea in front of everyone. Biscuit’s eyes opened as she came up with a plan. “Melody will keep an eye, or rather ear, on it. She can observe their movements without being visible. You go as well Killua.” Biscuit instructed. Melody and Killua nodded.

“So what am I gonna do, Biscuit?” Gon asked. His knees were bouncing with excitement.

Biscuit smiled mischievously as she sipped on her tea. “We’re going to the auction.”

\----------------

At the base, Kurapika tore through the inventory in search for the Scarlet Eyes. He grew more frustrated as time went on with no sign of the Eyes. After some time searching and categorizing the inventory, Kurapika concluded that the Eyes were not there. He sank to the floor in exhaustion and disappointment. Up until that point, the Troupe wisely gave Kurapika a large berth as he worked; knowing his temper would be shorter than usual. When he felt a presence behind him, Kurapika turned to yell at them to go away. However, it was Shizuku who was standing there, her face held a concerned expression and she held out his stuff cat towards him.

“I find holding Blinky helps me calm down.” She said as an explanation. The Kurta studied her for a moment before taking the toy gently with a quiet ‘thank you’. Shizuku then sat down next to him. She didn’t say anything, merely sat in silence. Kurapika was grateful for that and simply looked ahead, enjoying the quiet.

“Shizuku’s working her magic. Three.” Shalnark said as he put a card down. Most of the Troupe sat on the other side of the room playing cards. When Shizuku went over to talk with their newest member, many of them warned her not to. She ignored them and went over anyways. Instead of hearing the temperamental human yell at her, the two sat in comfortable silence.

“I guess that proves that no one can resist her charm. Four.” Machi replied.

Uvo chuckled before throwing down his card. “Remember when we gave her that toy? She loved it so much none of us had the heart to tease her with it.”

“Where did you even get that ugly toy, Franklin?” Phinks asked.

“I don’t remember. And don’t let Shizuku hear you say that. Six.” Franklin answered. Phinks shrugged but looked over at Shizuku to see if she heard. Chrollo watched everything silently, a small smile graced his lips. If it were anyone else, Kurapika would have snapped at them, but Shizuku’s airheaded nature was nearly impossible to be mad at. Now that he thought about it, Chrollo felt foolish not pairing them together sooner.

“Damn it!” Uvogin threw his cards down in anger as Machi called his bluff, making him lose the game. How was it he always lost?

“You’re too straightforward Uvo, making you easy to read.” Machi answered his unasked question. Nobunaga, who watching the game without interest, suddenly sprang to life.

“Oh yeah! I forgot! I met some of the funniest kids while heading towards the target last night! One of them reminded me of you, Uvo.”

Everyone looked at him as he talked. Uvo hummed inquisitively as he picked up the cards he dropped. Kurapika, who was only half paying attention, suddenly went rigid. He had a sinking feeling in his gut, and he prayed that he as wrong. He forced himself to relax and not alert anyone.

“Well don’t keep us in suspense.” Franklin said.

“So, when we split up, I decided to take a shortcut through an alley. There I found two human kids and a dhampir beating up this small-time gang. Randomly killed one that was sneaking up on them. They thought I was gonna kill them because of the attack on the auction.” Nobunaga started laughing as he remembered. “And this little guy with spiky black hair was all upset about that. So, I asked him why he cared. And you know what he said to me? ‘I don’t know them. There are good vampires that help humans _like you!_ ’” Nobunaga then let out a wheezing laugh. Everyone joined in in their own way. Uvogin and Phinks were the loudest, laughing boisterously at the thought. Shalnark and Franklin chuckled while the rest smiled. Kurapika lowered his head to hide his face. Those idiots… Why the hell were they still here?! Now they caught the attention of the Phantom Troupe! Kurapika was once again gripping his left bicep unconsciously. Shizuku noticed it and tried to bring it to his attention when she was drowned out by Phinks.

“Who knew Nobu was a good person?” Phinks joked.

“Are you kidding? Nobu is the best out of all of us!” Uvo grinned and slapped the samurai’s back. Nobu coughed but kept laughing.

“If he’s the best of us, we’re in trouble.” Pakunoda mused, a smile on her face.

“You said they were beating up a gang?” Machi asked. “How many were there?”

Nobunaga looked up as he thought about it. “A couple dozen maybe? There were a lot. Honestly, they would have been fine without my help. They’re still young, but they have talent. Maybe when they’re older, they could be potential recrui-“

“No...” Kurapika growled out. He wasn’t sure when, but he was now standing up. Staring down the Troupe with Scarlet Eyes.

Nobunaga shook his head in exasperation. “We’re not recruiting for a while, okay?”

Kurapika struggled to keep his temper in check. Pressing the issue would only do more harm than good. He might reveal something he didn’t want them to know. Cursing under his breath, Kurapika left the room to cool off. Shizuku debated going after him, but realized he needed to be alone now. Nobu let out a sigh of relief after the tension in the room dissipated.

“Man… Talking around Kurapika is like navigating a minefield: you never know what’s going to set him off.” He said.

“He didn’t try to kill you… That’s an improvement.” Franklin noted. Chrollo considered going after Kurapika but decided against it. The boy managed to control his temper for once, and he wouldn’t try anything in the current situation. He'll let his youngest calm down on his own. Instead, he focused his efforts on the next raid.

“Shalnark.” He started.

Shalnark next instantly what his Danchou wanted. “I have it ready, Danchou.”

Chrollo nodded his approval. “I have one more task for you before we go to sleep for the day."

\----------------

The mafia was in a tailspin; and Zenji was in charge of damage control. Not only did they have to worry about the brazen attacks from the Phantom Troupe, the law enforcement agencies of the government were watching the battle with a keen interest. If they were not careful, the government could take advantage and try and take down the leadership. Everything could be swept out from under them. Zenji refused to let that happen.

The Ten Dons had called him personally to work out a security plan for the rest of the auction. He had asked several other mafia heads to work with him to that end. Currently, he was heading to the meeting place with his usual bodyguards. Zenji had always admired the designers of York New. Even in the middle of the day, he was able to walk in the streets without fear. The streets were still teeming with life. If only he could find the architects, he would hire them to build his next mansion.

One of his guards cried out suddenly and before he could react, a young girl suddenly rammed into him. Zenji cried out in annoyance as she pushed past him and kept running. He recognized it as an obvious pickpocket attempt. Immediately, Zenji’s hands went to his pockets.

“Stop her!” One of the guards started chasing after the thief.

“Leave it!” Zenji ordered. “We’re late as it is, and she didn’t take anything.” Zenji chuckled. The incident brought back memories of when he was younger. Pickpocketing was one of the easiest skills to master for a kid who needed money. Zenji would remember doing similar runs on folks until he was able to join the mafia. He wondered if the kid would survive long enough to do the same. The wave of nostalgia faded as he realized how late he really was. Zenji huffed and kept walking.

The pickpocket noticed she wasn’t being followed and smirked. Still, she doubled back several times before meeting up with the client. The blond vampire was playing with his ugly red phone as he waited. Once he heard her, he looked up and smiled.

“Well done! I can hear everything!” He praised.

“I do my best.” She said. It was strange when the vampire she didn’t know asked her to plant a bug on a mafia head. The thief almost flat out declined until he told her his price. As she thought that, the vampire pulled out a large stack of jennies and gave it to her.

“I’d recommend not being on the streets tomorrow. It’s going to be a bit dangerous for a while.” Was all he said before he suddenly disappeared. The pickpocket had no idea who he was or where he went, but her instinct told her to take his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Once again, getting the gang into the fight without getting them killed has been a pain to figure out.  
> \- Shizuku is too innocent for this world.  
> \- I had planned for more bonding time with our main characters, but that will happen next chapter.  
> \- Kurapika actually controlled his temper! Are there any pigs flying where you guys are?
> 
> Please rate and review!


	25. The Third Attack (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Sorry to keep everyone waiting! I've been able to get the creative juices flowing and it's exciting! Also, I finally got some fluff in! Hooray! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 25: The Third Attack (Part 1)**

\----------------

Despite his best efforts, Kurapika couldn’t calm down. His mind kept thinking and strategizing about what to do. He had no idea what would happen if his friends ran into the spiders again. There had to be a way to protect his friends from the Troupe. Should he run away? That way, his friends won’t have a reason to chase after them. He did have one chain, his chance of surviving York New was higher now. However, if the Phantom Troupe caught him, he was sure they would physically restrain him until they returned to Meteor City. The prospect was not an appealing one to Kurapika.

Currently, his best option was to help the Phantom Troupe finish their objective in York New so they would leave. It would also help him acquire a set of eyes. Yet, he didn’t want his friends to be caught up in the violence between the two groups. Once again, he was helpless to control the situation and that frustrated him. The door to the room opened, jerking Kurapika out of his thoughts as Chrollo walked in. He was grateful that the vampire didn’t immediately follow him after he stormed out, but he should have expected his appearance eventually.

Chrollo studied him for a moment. “You’re still upset.” He probably meant it as a question, but it came out as a statement.

“I’m fine.” Kurapika lied, looking away from Chrollo. He hoped the vampire would believe the lie and leave him alone, unlikely as it was.

“You grip your left arm when you’re upset.” Chrollo observed. Sure enough, his hand was squeezing his left bicep. His knuckles were white from the force. Kurapika let go and rubbed the spot. Chrollo watched him without comment. It was an unconscious action for the boy. He gripped the brand on his arm as if to will it to disappear from his body.

Kurapika felt restless; the conflicting emotions he had around the man were coming back. Chrollo didn’t say anything, it was as if he was waiting for something. Kurapika sighed and broke eye contact with Chrollo, sitting down on his bedroll. It wasn’t exactly the invitation that Chrollo was waiting for, but it wasn’t a rejection either. The man understood and entered the room to sit down next to him. Chrollo acted like he just saw a rare animal: moving slowly as to not scare it away. Kurapika realized that he was the animal. A strange sensation gnawed at him from the pit of his stomach at the realization.

The two sat in silence, but unlike with Shizuku, Kurapika couldn’t seem to relax. He could feel the man’s gaze on him, studying Kurapika out of the corner of his eye. The Kurta couldn’t help but wonder what the man was thinking. Chrollo has always been an enigma to Kurapika, which is probably why he was anxious around him. Yet, he knew it wasn’t the only reason for his restlessness at the moment. Was it the proximity? The pair were sitting on the same bedroll with barely an inch between them. Kurapika generally kept people at a distance, both physically and socially. That habit was eventually breeched by his friends, but Chrollo he should be more wary of. True, Chrollo has held him before, but the few times he did was for discipline. Yet, he didn’t feel uncomfortable around Chrollo’s closeness. What was going on?

It was easy to see that his youngest spider was confused. Kurapika was tense, yet he wasn’t snapping at Chrollo or pushing him away. It was progress, he was getting closer to taming the wildcat. Chrollo did nothing and merely enjoyed the silence between them. He knew Kurapika had questions for him, but he’d wait for him to take the initiative. It was strange that the boy was hesitating to ask; Chrollo imagined it would have been one of the first things he’d ask. What were his reasons for hesitating? How would he react to the answer? Chrollo wanted to know everything about him. A light weight settled on his shoulder. Chrollo looked out of the corner of his eye to see Kurapika leaning on him. It seems the boy was more exhausted than he let on. He watched the light rise and fall of Kurapika’s chest for a while. Kurapika has lowered his guard around Chrollo before, but this is the first time he’s seemed so vulnerable before. Chrollo reached out to stroke that golden hair but decided against it last minute. Instead, he decided to enjoy the situation for as long as possible.

The blanket they used as a divider was pushed aside by Pakunoda. She noticed what was going on and mouthed to Chrollo ‘Shalnark has returned’. He nodded his understanding and carefully moved Kurapika. Kurapika didn’t stir as Chrollo laid him down on his bedroll. He took one last look at the boy before following his spider out. Paku gave him a knowing look, but he didn’t respond.

\----------------

The faint voices of the mafia could be heard as Chrollo entered the room. Many of his spiders were in recline given the lateness of the hour. They all wanted to sleep. When Chrollo arrived, they straightened themselves to look more alert. He smiled in amusement but said nothing.

“The meeting hasn’t started yet, Danchou. They’re waiting for one more person.” Shalnark explained to him.

Chrollo nodded in understanding. “They checked for bugs?” He asked.

“Yes. They said he was clean. Either they missed the bug, or they are lying to spread false information to trap us.” Shalnark said as he fiddled with his laptop. ‘ _I’ll have to plan for both scenarios._ ’ Chrollo thought to himself. Shalnark is good at what he does, but he would not underestimate the mafia. On the computer, a door could be heard, signaling the arrival of the last mafioso.

 _“You’re late, Longbao.”_ Zenji growled. Chrollo furrowed his brow at the name. Onior Longbao was the leader of the Xi-Yu family: the family that was framed for the abduction of the humans in Meteor City.

A deep chuckle was heard. _“As welcoming as ever, old friend._ ”

“ _Enough. Now’s not the time to be arguing._ ” A third voice chimed in. There was a tense silence before Zenji sighed in annoyance.

“ _Whatever. We’ve been selected by the Ten Dons to neutralize the attacks on the auction. Our target is the Phantom Troupe._ ” Zenji explained. A low murmur was heard, too quiet to make out.

“ _Do we know_ why _the Phantom Troupe are attacking?_ ” Someone asked.

“ _What?_ ” Zenji all but growled out. Even from the base, the hostility towards the speaker was evident.

“ _Let him speak, Zenji._ ” A voice demanded.

Zenji growled again but did not push the issue. The man continued. “ _The relationship between the mafia and Meteor City has always been strained, but vital. Just last month, the Phantom Troupe purchased humans from you. Chrollo’s no fool. He wouldn’t risk alienating those who control the human trade without good cause._ ”

“ _And what would you know of the relationship Nostrade? You’re a thug from a backwater town punching above his weight!_ ” Zenji snapped back.

“ _Zenji!”_ A mafioso yelled in annoyance, but Zenji ignored him and continued.

 _“It doesn’t matter their reasons! They crossed the mafia and now they’ll pay the price! We will crush them!_ ”

Onior let out a belly laugh “ _They’ve already killed two Shadow Beasts with ease and nearly took out a third! What do you suggest we do?_ ”

“ _The Ten Dons have given us all the resources of the mafia. Money, manpower, even the Shadow Beasts are at our disposal.”_ Zenji explained.

“ _We could hire the Zoldycks._ ” A mafioso offered. Both the mafia and the spiders murmured at the name.

“ _Those human lovers?_ ” The speaker spat the phrase ‘human lovers’ like it left a sour taste in their mouth.

“ _They have the best success rate out of all the assassins._ ” Nostrade countered. “ _They even have killed one of the Phantom Troupe._ ” Shalnark tensed involuntarily at those words. Franklin put a comforting hand on his shoulder, though his eyes were hard too.

“ _True, but the Zoldycks made it clear they have no love for the mafia. I doubt they would offer their services to us._ ” Onior mused.

“ _I will start negotiations with them, but we will need to plan for tonight’s auction._ ” Zenji said. “ _We should put a bounty on the Phantom Troupe._ ”

“ _We should also have the remaining Shadow Beasts moving in groups. Alone they will simply be destroyed by the Troupe._ ” A mafioso suggested. The mafia continued to plan their security for the auction, obvious to the fact that the ones they were trying to keep out were listening to their every word. They were to send out a false address on the website for the auction while sending out the real address through other means. As the mafia started to wrap up their meeting, Uvo chuckled darkly.

“Fools.” He muttered under his breath.

“There’s still a chance they’re aware of the bug.” Pakunoda countered.

Machi shook her head. “I don’t think they are.”

“A hunch?” Nobu asked. Machi nodded in response. “Your hunches are usually right.”

“It doesn’t matter because we will crush them either way.” Feitan promised with a wicked gleam in his eye.

“Either way, they’re trying to set a trap for us.” Shalnark said. He looked up at Chrollo. “It’s your call, Danchou. What should we do?”

Chrollo smiled. “Why, spring the trap of course.”

\----------------

**That night**

They planned on attacking the fake address first and see how the mafia would react. Shalnark, Chrollo, and Kurapika would remain behind to keep an ear on the mafia's response. Machi, Shizuku, and Pakunoda scouted the area in disguise. The fake auction was set up well. If they had not known in advance, the spiders would have believed this was the real deal. Security was tight all around the building. Inside they had many people dressed in formal clothes; guards disguised as guests. What really sold the trap were the number of items supposedly on display.

Shizuku looked around at all the treasures the mafia had on display. “They are going all out on this trap. There’s just as much treasure as there are men. Maybe we can grab the treasure too while we’re here.”

“Are there any Shadow Beasts?” Franklin asked via phone.

“Four of them. The others must be at the real site.” Machi answered. Frog, Mule, Fish, and Hedgehog were all in plain sight. They obviously were there as a show of force.

“We’re still trying to capture one, right?” Shizuku asked.

“If we can this time, yes.” Pakunoda said. She studied the area with a slight frown. “We’re going to have to make a big enough scene to attract the rest of the Shadow Beasts here.”

“If we kill one, that will probably be enough.” Machi suggested.

Paku nodded in agreement. “That might work… I have an idea.”

\----------------

The mafia were expecting an attack, but they weren’t expecting the wall to explode in a shower of bullets. Franklin burst in through the wall. His fingertips were detached, connected only by small chains as he fired bursts of energy from his fingers. The mafia scrambled to repel the attacker not knowing the others were already among them. As one man cried out to call for reinforcements, almost invisible thread wrapped around his throat and tightened. He was decapitated in an instant. Shizuku swung a giant hammer and caved in a man’s chest, crushing the heart.

“ _The Phantom Troupe took the bait!_ ” Someone said through the mafia radio. The audio quality was poor through the bug on Zenji, but Kurapika was able to hear it. Chrollo also leaned in to hear better.

“ _How many are there?_ ” Zenji asked.

“ _Three! The scarred one and two women!_ ” Zenji made a noise of irritation, merely waiting for more details to come in. “ _The Shadow Beasts have engaged the Phantom Troupe. Fish and Mule are facing the man. Frog and Hedgehog are attacking the women._ ”

“ _Evacuate the men to a safe distance and support the Shadow Beasts from afar._ ” Zenji ordered.

“ _Understood!_ ” The line went silent as everyone waited patiently for more news. Kurapika was anxious as they waited. He was grateful that he wasn’t assigned to attack, but the lack of control once again left him frustrated. The mafia only spoke of two women. What happened to the third? Kurapika looked at Chrollo. He was as calm as ever. The Kurta didn’t understand: Shouldn’t he be worried for his companions?

A man swore loudly from the radio.

“ _What happened?!_ ” Zenji demanded.

“ _Mule_ _has been killed! Shot through the head! There’s a fourth Troupe member!_ _The remaining Shadow Beasts are now on the defensive!_ ” The man reported.

They could hear Zenji’s gasp of disbelief. “ _This is not possible… The Shadow Beasts are meant to be the strongest… How are they being taken out so easily…?”_ He muttered under his breath. They almost didn’t hear it.

“ _Sir?”_ The man on the radio waited for orders. Zenji growled again.

“ _Send the rest of the Shadow Beasts to the site! We can’t afford to lose more of them!_ ” Zenji ordered angrily. Several minutes of silence followed as the orders were carried out.

Finally, the man spoke up again. “ _The remaining Shadow Beasts have joined combat! The Phantom Troupe are retreating!”_

Zenji chuckled darkly at the news. “ _After them! Don’t let them escape!_ ”

Chrollo picked up his phone and held it to his ear. “Attack in ten minutes.”

“Got it…” Uvogin responded gleefully in anticipation. Now that the Shadow Beasts were away, the rest of the Phantom Troupe could attack the real auction without contest. It was going as planned. The Spider circumvented the mafia’s trap with ease.

What they weren’t anticipating was a third party making their move as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- As I wrote the first part, I imagined "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from Hercules because Kurapika would deny his feelings. But then I came to the conclusion that Kurapika's probably socially dense enough to even understand what he's feeling XD  
> \- The fluff is light, but it's there. Be grateful.  
> \- Something I tend to do while writing is put in potential plot points that may not always be used. For example, I meant for Hisoka to be in this story more than he is.  
> \- Since I made Blinky into a toy, I gave Shizuku a hammer instead.  
> \- I buffed the Shadow Beasts and they're still not enough. The Phantom Troupe are stupidly strong.  
> \- Totally did not kill Mule so I didn't have to make a personality and abilities for him.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	26. The Third Attack (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually went in a completely different direction at first, but then I changed my mind midway through chapter 27 so I had to rewrite two chapters! I've been having fun so far with where this is going. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 26: The Third Attack (Part 2)**

\----------------

**Earlier**

“They’re leaving.” Melody confirmed. She had cupped her ears to listen better. It was a tricky balance for them to get close enough for Melody to hear, yet far enough not to get noticed by the Phantom Troupe. Killua relayed the information to Biscuit. She nodded and hung up the phone. Biscuit was wearing a pastel pink evening gown with a string of pearls to match. Next to her, Leorio and Gon wore formal wear but not tuxedos, signaling their status as human pets.

“I still don’t know why I’m here…” Leorio muttered under his breath. They were reaching the security checkpoint for the auction.

“In case something happens.” Biscuit told him.

“My fighting skills are nowhere near as good as Gon’s and I have no control over my magic! I’ll just get in the way!” Leorio pointed out nervously. He was terrified. Not of the Phantom Troupe, but of being a hinderance to his friends and getting them hurt.

“Experience is the best teacher, Leorio.” Was all Biscuit told him. She fished out her papers from her purse as they walked.

Gon patted him on the elbow and smiled. “You’ll do fine, Leorio.” He said before going quiet. They had reached the checkpoint. They were still concerned the mafia wouldn’t allow humans into the auction, but Biscuit explained that it will be fine. That this was a gathering of some of the greediest individuals in the world, she explained before they left. Displays of power were commonplace here. She held out her pass to the guards and put on her cheerful façade. The guard was immune to her charms as he simply did his job and moved her along. Once they were out of earshot, Leorio started speaking again.

“So, do you really think they’ll come? I mean, they did have to mail you the real address to this place.”

Biscuit waved him off. “I’m sure. The Phantom Troupe have been doing this for centuries.” She explained before adding excitedly, “And even if they don’t, I can get my jewels in peace.”

Leorio frowned slighty. “’Gathering of the greediest people in the world’ indeed…” He muttered. Biscuit grabbed him by the ear and yanked hard.

“What was that?!” She demanded.

“N-nothing!” He pleaded. Biscuit huffed before letting go. Leorio rubbed his ear in annoyance. “Whatever you do, don’t lower your guard. And don’t approach any Troupe members without me. Stick to the plan and retreat if I say so.” Biscuit eyed Gon as she said this. He swallowed nervously and nodded.

While they have been in York New for a while, the number of vampires was still nerve-wracking. There were rows of seats, but no one was sitting down yet. The guests were armed and looking around in anticipation. Leorio swallowed nervously at the amount of guns. Even though they had Biscuit, so many bullets in such a confined space was a disaster waiting to happen.

Biscuit noticed two Shadow Beasts on opposites sides of the room. So many displays of power in this little room… How foolish. The truly strong only show their power when it’s necessary. Which leads to the question: Why is the Phantom Troupe displaying their power now? Historically, the Phantom Troupe only does these public attacks when they are trying to send a message. The most recent was when a mafia family tried to blackmail the Troupe. It ended in the death of everyone related to the family being killed and the entire mafia being banned from Meteor City. It was only a few years ago, but it seems that the mafia hasn’t learned its lesson.

The Shadow Beasts silently exited the room. Something must have happened. After a minute, there was feedback as someone approached the microphone.

“Thank you all for waiting paitently, ladies and gentlemen. Our little ploy has worked, and the Shadow Beasts are currently pursuing the Troupe.” The announcer said. Applause echoed around the room. “Without further ado. Let the auction begin!”

“Keep your guard up.” Biscuit said quietly. Leorio and Gon nodded in understanding. No real threats for centuries have made the mafia complacent. So confident in their power, they didn’t even consider any other possibilities and left the auction wide open to attack. Should the mafia survive this ordeal, they would learn and grow stronger from it. Biscuit frowned at the thought. No matter the result, the consequences of this attack will be far reaching, indeed.

Biscuit’s phone vibrated softly in her purse. Frowning, she quickly checked the ID. Killua again? The humans looked at her with confusion on their faces. Biscuit lifted a finger to tell them to wait before moving to a neighboring hallway to answer it.

“What is it?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“Kurapika’s not in the attacking group. He’s staying behind. You need to get out of there!” Killua hurriedly said. She hung up immediately. The whole plan was useless if Kurapika wasn’t there. They’d have to retreat and –

That was when the door exploded.

\----------------

_“Attack in ten minutes.”_

_“Got it…”_

The minutes before the attack were always the hardest for Uvogin. He could barely contain himself as he sat and watched the clock. The others were preparing in their own way. Phinks was stretching while Feitan and Nobu were sharpening their swords. It was a simple hit-and-run: They would go in, kill everyone, and leave with the treasure. Sweet and simple, the kind of plan Uvogin prefers.

“I’ll admit, I didn’t expect the mafia to fall for the plan so easily…” Feitan said airily.

“They’ve been growing soft for decades now.” Nobu replied as he sheathed his sword.

Phinks scoffed. “They’re asking to be robbed.”

“Then let’s oblige them.” Uvo stood up and cracked his knuckles. He charged in with his friends close behind. The guards at the security checkpoint didn’t even have time to call for back up as they were quickly dispatched. Then Uvo used himself as a battering ram and broke through the door. A shower of splinters rained down as he stood up. The looks on the guests’ faces were full of shock and terror. Uvogin grinned at them before throwing himself into battle. Guns opened fire, but they did as much damage as the splinters. The other spiders finally caught up with him.

“What took you guys so long?” He asked teasingly while he crushed a shotgun in his hand.

Nobu grinned. “Heh, you’re just too impatient Uvo!” He swung his sword and cut down a mafioso trying to hit him.

The crowded started to scatter as everyone went to find cover. The spiders also split up to kill everyone as fast as they could. Uvo was enjoying himself as he killed everyone who stood up to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two figures running into the hallway. He grinned with sadistic glee: no one was going to get away from him that easily. Uvo pivoted and ran after them. Turning the corner, he saw two human kids running for their lives. When they realized they were being chased, the two skidded to a stop to face their pursuer. Even while panting heavily, the humans prepared a combat stance, not expecting to outrun the vampire. Uvo’s excitement faded; there was no fun in killing human pets.

“Get out of here, your masters are dead, you’re free now.” Uvo told them and turned to head back to killing.

“Why are you holding the Chain-Assassin hostage?” A voice demanded. His friend chastised him, but it was too late. Uvo faced the humans again. The younger one was glaring at him with determination.

“And how do you know that?” Uvo demanded.

“Zenji’s been telling all the humans in his farms that you guys captured him.” The taller one said hurriedly. The giant’s brow furrowed. That seemed like something he’d do. The Chain-Assassin has become a symbol of hope to those in the farms.

Uvogin grew irritated. He didn’t have time to deal with these kids. “You shouldn’t mess with things you don’t understand. Run along, kid. Before I change my mind about killing you.”

“He’s right. Let’s get out of here.” The tall one pleaded.

“But I do understand! You kidnapped them! And now you’re holding them against their will!”

“The Spider thrives by taking the strongest. And the Chain-Assassin is strong.” Uvo said simply.

The younger one lost his temper. “So what if he’s strong? You can’t do that!” The taller one recognized the kid’s mistake immediately.

Uvo grinned wickedly. “’He’? And how do you know that piece of information?” He walked slowly towards the two humans, who immediately tensed up. “You should have run while you had the chance. Now you’re coming with me… Though in how many pieces, I can’t promise!”

Uvo launched himself with a roar of excitement. The pair dove out of the way. The giant flung out his right leg at the taller one, making sure to hold back as to not kill him. The human waited until the last moment to dodge before slicing at Uvo’s ankle. The vampire howled and jumped back. The knife managed to cut his tendon, effectively hamstringing the vampire until it healed. The human looked as shocked as Uvo at the result, staring at Uvo before looking down at his knife.

These kids must be vampire hunters, at least in training. Uvo started laughing, this might be fun after all. The giant shifted his weight, making sure not to put any on his bad leg until it was healed. The humans circled him warily.

“I got a question now: What is your relationship with the Chain-Assassin?” Uvo asked, trying to catch them off guard. The younger stuck his tongue out at him.

“I’m not telling! And you didn’t even answer my question!” He told the vampire, only to duck out of the way as Uvo threw a punch in his direction. The boy kicked upwards right in Uvo’s side. It didn’t hurt, but the force was enough to throw him into the wall. Damn, his crippled leg was slowing him more than he thought.

“I did answer!” The giant replied. He shook the debris off him as he stood up. The taller human was staying back, he must not be as good of a fighter as the younger.

“No, you didn’t! You just said the ‘Spider thrives by taking the strongest’!”

Uvo was getting annoyed with this kid. “It mean’s he’s one of us!” The giant charged at the kid again. This time, the boy blocked his attack. Uvo made a noise of surprise as he didn’t feel the bones break. His arm was grabbed, and the boy let out an angry yell as he threw Uvo to the ground. Uvo roared in surprise. When his vision cleared, Uvo saw the boy had a golden orb in his hand.

“You people killed his family. Then you kidnap him. Then you force him to work for you! Then you wonder why Kurapika hates your guts?!” The kid yelled. The giant froze in surprise at that statement.

“GON!” The other human yelled.

“FIRST COMES ROCK…!” The kid chanted before unleashing the attack on Uvogin. The ground collapsed under their feet. The three of them fell and rubble collapsed on top of them.

\----------------

Nobunaga cut down the remaining mafia in the room when he heard a loud crash. The entire area shook. Sounds like Uvo got too excited. Sheathing his sword, he looked around to inspect the damage. The place was a mess. Bodies and blood were everywhere. Luckily, his sword style allowed him to limit the amount of blood on his person. Phinks wasn’t as lucky. He walked up while wiping off excess blood off his hands. A large blood splatter went from his chest to his cheek.

“Sheesh… You’d think the mafia would put up much more of a fight.” Phinks complained. Nobu shrugged, he didn’t really care how much of a fight they put up.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s get the treasure and go.” Feitan countered.

“True enough. I imagine the Shadow Beasts will come here soon. Uvo! We’re done here!” He called to his friend. There was no response. The samurai furrowed his brow in annoyance. “What is he doing?” He asked.

“Last I saw him; he was after someone trying to escape through the hallway over there.” Phinks noted, nodding towards the hallway. They entered the hallway, to follow the giant. The hallway entranced had collapsed completely.

“Uvo! Don’t you think you went overboard here?” Phinks raised his voice to tease him. There was no response. The three spiders looked at each other with growing worry.

“Did anyone hear him?” Nobu asked.

“I was a bit preoccupied.” Feitan answered. He leaned down to inspect something. “Blood. Vampire blood. There’s too little of it to be Uvo’s doing though.”

Nobunaga felt a pang of worry in his gut. “UVO!” He yelled. Once again, there was no response.

Uvogin was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Biscuit's gown was going to be deep crimson but changed it because Bisky-Chama is a pink sort of gal. Though pink evening gowns are not my thing.  
> \- FYI Bat is still out of commission.  
> \- Uvo's thought process is to kill people who actually put up a fight rather than what he thought were submissive humans. (Who expects vampire hunters in a vampire auction?)  
> \- Points to Leorio for coming up with a believable lie on the spot. And for getting a good hit on Uvo (much to their surprise).  
> Please rate and review!


	27. Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys, 10k views! You are the best! Thanks for all the love you're giving this story. It helps me stay motivated to keep writing this. I'm putting this chapter up early for 2 reasons: One, because I wanted to celebrate 10k views. And Two: because my work is going to be exceptionally busy for a while, and I have no idea on when I'm going to be able to update for a bit. Hopefully soon, but hopefully, this will tide you over till then. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 27:** **Separated**

\----------------

It was the first time Kurapika had seen Chrollo with a concern look on his face. Everything was going to plan: They heard through the bug on Zenji that the real auction site was being attacked. They scrambled to reinforce the site, but by the time the Shadow Beasts reached the site, they had already left with the treasure. As things seemed to calm down, someone called Chrollo. It was Nobunaga. Kurapika couldn’t hear what the samurai was saying, but it was enough to pierce Chrollo’s calm nature for a brief moment. His eyes widened in surprise. He quickly schooled his features back to his usual calm.

“No… that was the right decision. We’ll discuss it further when everyone returns to the base.” Chrollo said to Phinks before hanging up. The air was tense. Even Shalnark didn’t have his usual smile on his face.

“Danchou…” Shalnark started to ask.

Chrollo answered before he could finish. “Uvo’s missing.” Shalnark let out a small gasp in surprise. It wasn’t what Kurapika was expecting either. Uvogin was one of the strongest vampires he had ever seen. It didn’t seem possible for him to just walk off on his own. Yet, it would take someone incredibly powerful or clever to capture the giant in such short time span.

“It’s not the mafia, they would have broadcasted that they captured him by now…” Kurapika thought out loud, not to anyone in particular. Was it a bounty hunter?

“Assuming that he was captured.” Shalnark pointed out.

“We’ll plan our next move when everyone’s here.” Chrollo informed them. The two blonds nodded. Kurapika retreated to his thoughts, he wasn’t sure how to feel about this new development.

\----------------

The two humans were frozen in fear and surprise at the giant above them. As they fell, the vampire switched their positions. Both hit the ground hard, but not hard enough to break anything. Instead of crushing them as expected, the giant used his body to shield them from the falling debris. His arms shook from the effort and he groaned at the strain.

“What the hell are you waiting for? Move!” The giant demanded. Leorio snapped to his senses first and dragged Gon away. Once he was sure they were safe, Uvogin pushed himself out of the way. The debris fell where they were with a loud crash. Uvo rolled onto his back and exhaled loudly. It’s been a long time since he’s been in this much pain.

Gon and Leorio backed away from the vampire, unsure of what he was going to do next. The intense bloodlust he was giving off was gone. They looked at each other and shared a puzzled look. Once they were done, Gon slowly made his way closer to the giant.

“Um…Mr. Vampire?” Gon asked.

“The name’s Uvogin. Call me Uvo.” He interrupted.

Gon nodded and started again. “Mr. Uvo… Are we going to continue the fight?”

“Seriously?! Stop asking them those things!” Leorio demanded. Gon’s giant mouth was going to get them killed!

At that Uvogin burst into laughter. It quickly turned into a coughing fit and he clutched his abdomen and winced. “Nah… The mood’s gone. I’m gonna lie here until I’m healed enough to move.”

Gon noticed the blood that came out of Uvogin’s mouth when he coughed. His attack did a lot of damage. Gon felt guilty about that. He was angry when he attacked Uvo, he hadn’t intended on hurting him that much. Gon walked back over to Leorio and stood on his tip toes to whisper into Leorio’s ear.

“I think we should heal him.” Gon told him.

“What?!” Leorio shouted before immediately lowering his voice as to not be heard. “Don’t you remember that he’s one of the guys who kidnapped Kurapika? Also killing a crap ton of mafia single handed? And he tried to capture us not even five minutes ago?”

“Yeah but he also saved us.” Gon retorted.

“Because he wants to bring us in alive!” Their argument was cut off by another bout of Uvogin’s laughter. The two humans realized in horror that they weren’t quiet enough. The giant turned his head to look at them.

“You guys are a riot! No wonder even someone like Kurapika likes you.” He told them before chuckling again. “That kid fooled us good. I never would have thought he had friends.”

When Kurapika was brought up, Leorio’s anger reached new heights. “You don’t get to talk about him like you know him! You’re his kidnapper! Not his friend! And he’s not one of you either!”

“Kurapika said something similar to that when he first arrived.” Uvo said with a grin. Leorio let out a yell and was about to punch the downed vampire. Gon was the one who held him back.

“Calm down Leorio!” Gon pleaded with him, holding onto Leorio’s wrist to stop him. Leorio cursed out Uvogin, who merely looked back up towards the ceiling.

“I understand why you’re mad at me, kid. Don’t worry, the situation isn’t permanent. Eventually when he’s earned enough trust, Kurapika is free to go wherever he wants. You’ll see your friend again.” Uvo explained. It didn’t help calm Leorio’s anger as he worked even harder to punch the vampire.

“Leorio! We need him!” Gon said in an effort to reach his friend.

“Why the hell do we need this monster?!” Leorio snapped.

“We’re in the middle of a vampire city and we don’t have Biscuit or Killua.” Gon answered. Two humans walking unchaperoned would be suspicious. Slowly, the tall man stopped fighting.

Damn it, why did Gon have to bring up good points?

\----------------

Killua was getting antsy. He paced back and forth in the entryway of Biscuit’s house. After Biscuit hung up, there had been no news from her or Gon and Leorio. Melody attempted to calm down the Dhampir, but to no avail. News of the attack had already reached the media. All the channels were dedicated to the most recent attack.

There were no reported survivors.

The vague phrasing and his trust in his friends gave Killua hope, but that niggling fear in the back of his mind wouldn’t go away. That small voice that told him to prepare for the worst. Killua tried to bury it, but it came back no matter what he did. Luckily, the voice faded as the front door slammed open. Biscuit looked furious; her evening gown was torn in several places and her necklace was gone. She stormed into her house with a determined stride. Cookie anticipated her mistress’ needs and prepared a fresh blood pack for her.

“Damn those spiders to hell! They will suffer for this!” Biscuit yelled at no one in particular.

Killua and Melody ran up. Killua’s heart sank when he saw Biscuit was alone. “Where’s Gon and Leorio.”

Biscuit’s eyes softened at the mention of their names. They were full of guilt. “I don’t know. We got separated during the attack…”

Biscuit explained that when the Phantom Troupe attacked, the two humans got lost in the chaos. Biscuit herself barely escaped. She purposefully landed under debris, knowing the Phantom Troupe would worry more about the people running away rather than a possibly dead person. Once they left, she did a brief search for the humans and found nothing. The mafia forced the search to be cut sort. She didn’t see their bodies, which meant there was a chance they were alive.

It was obvious that the vampire blamed herself. She stubbornly stared at the wall ahead of her as she recalled her story, refusing to look the humans in the eye. A part of Killua wanted to yell at her for leaving their side even once, but he could see that she already said those things to herself.

“Well, there weren’t any bodies. They’re probably alive. Gon and Leorio aren’t that easy to kill. Hell, Leorio would probably refuse to die on principle.” Killua explained.

“That’s true, but we have no way of tracking them.” Melody added. The petite woman was good at keeping her emotions in check. Killua could only wonder how she was feeling now.

“It’s frustrating, but it’s true. If Gon and Leorio are alive, I have no doubt they will make it back here. For now, we will work on getting your friend out and making the Troupe’s lives as miserable as possible. Stealing my jewels is one thing, but nobody messes with my students unless I tell them to!”

\----------------

“No reception. We must be too far down.” Uvogin informed them. He was circling the area with his phone above his head, trying to get any connection but came up with nothing. Cursing, Uvo pocketed his phone.

“Where are we anyways?” Leorio asked. He was lying down watching with tired eyes. After healing the giant, Leorio nearly passed out from exhaustion. Uvo realized how much trust the two had given him to reveal Leorio’s magic like that. In any other situation, it would have been a terrible choice. But now that he knew they were Kurapika’s friends, Uvo would protect them.

Uvo studied his surroundings. “This is probably an abandoned subway depot.”

“Subway?” Gon asked.

Right. Feral humans. “You’ve seen trains, right? Subways are underground trains. It’s how people get around in York New. But over the centuries, the layout of the city changes, little by little, and some areas get forgotten.” Uvogin explained as best as he could. Looking up at the area they came from, Uvo made a noise of annoyance. “We can’t go back that way. Even if we could clear that debris, the mafia’s probably there by now. Even I can’t take on six Shadow Beasts at once. We’d best follow the rail and hope we can find an exit.” Uvogin then studied Leorio. The human squirmed at the sudden attention. “Can you walk?”

“Of course, I can! I don’t need _your_ help!” He spat at the giant before shakily getting up onto his feet.

Uvo grinned. Stubborn people are always amusing. “Good. Stay close. Abandoned areas tend to attract bad things.”

“Like rats?” Gon suggested.

“Well, that’s one...”

\----------------

The rest of the Troupe was brought to speed when they returned to base. The general consensus was that Uvogin was either in hiding and unable to contact them or was captured by someone other than the mafia. Most of them believed it was the former. Shalnark called Uvo’s number only to get a message saying the number could not be reached.

“I think that rules out the captured bit. If he were captured, his captor would have picked up.” Shal informed them and pocketed his phone.

“The question is: What could hold up Uvogin?” Franklin asked.

“Maybe he’s trying to find a route back. You guys did say there was debris where he was right?” Shizuku guessed.

“If that were the case, he’d be on his way back by now.” Nobunaga said.

“The area will probably be crawling with mafia by now.” Shizuku added.

“That wouldn’t stop him.” Feitan noted. Shizuku had no response to that and conceded.

“So, what’s our next move, Danchou?” Shalnark asked.

Chrollo didn’t answer right away. He mulled over all the factors before coming up with a decision. “We continue our attack.”

That wasn’t what Kurapika expected. “You’re just going to leave him?” he asked incredulously while taking a step forward. Many of the spiders looked at Kurapika in surprise.

“That’s not what he said.” Machi said.

“Then what are you going to do about Uvogin?” Kurapika demanded.

“Kurapika!” Nobunaga snapped. His face showed no emotion, but his voice was strained. The Kurta stepped away in surprise. “That’s enough.”

“There are no clues to where he is at the moment. Running around blindly would be foolish. So, we wait.” Chrollo explained. Kurapika forced himself to not respond. He didn’t know why he was getting so upset over this. A gentle hand patted his shoulder. Kurapika looked up to see Pakunoda.

“Trust Uvogin. He’ll be fine.” She told him. The Kurta only nodded then walked away to be alone. He was wrong earlier: Kurapika knew exactly why he was getting upset. He was worried about the giant. This revelation brought on a torrent of conflicted feelings. When did he stop hating him? When did Kurapika start to consider Uvogin as a friend?

‘ _I do not fear death. I fear only that my rage will fade over time._ ’

Kurapika said that to his friends when he first met them, and now it seems his fear was coming true. He ran his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t just Uvogin, it was Chrollo as well. Ever since he met him, Chrollo has drawn out feelings Kurapika has never felt before. Even now, Kurapika’s heart stuttered thinking about him. Slowly, the Phantom Troupe was breaking down his guard, worming their way in. He was being torn apart. This constant fluctuation between hate and care had to stop or it would drive him insane.

There was only one way to end it.

Kurapika mentally prepared himself. He would not lose control. Folding his legs under him, Kurapika prayed silently to calm down. His heart was slightly fast, he realized it was from anticipation. He focused on it, working on slowing it down as he waited. Eventually, he felt Chrollo’s presence heading his way as expected. Kurapika opened his eyes just as Chrollo entered the room.

Chrollo could see the determination in his youngest spider’s eyes. His eyes weren’t scarlet, but those grey eyes were hard. It seems he was finally ready. He entered the room and sat down in front of the blond.

“You have questions.” He observed.

Kurapika set his jaw. “You know what I’m going to ask.”

“If you want an answer, you have to ask.” Chrollo told him. Kurapika said nothing for a moment. It was as if his resolve wavered for a minute, but quickly it came back.

“Why did you massacre the Kurta?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Even Chrollo is surprised by a lack of Uvo.  
> \- I imagine that similar to Gon, once Uvo decides he likes you, you're in for life.  
> \- I also imagine Gon knows Uvo isn't going to hurt them at this point. Great minds think alike.  
> \- Biscuit is uber mad now XD  
> \- Kurapika: Oh no... I'm FEELING!  
> \- You guys are probably going to hate me for ending it here but hey, it's coming out early at least :P
> 
> Please rate and review!


	28. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Here it is! I once again rewrote this chapter. At first, I had Chrollo simply explained what happened. Then I decided "I want a flashback". Get settled in, folks. This is a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 28: Truth**

\----------------

**Twenty years ago**

The council room was set up in a cave underground. The rocks were worn from centuries of erosion, both natural and by man. Seven podiums were carved in a semicircle in which the elders of Meteor City sat. The council consisted of four humans and three vampires. Chrollo was not a member of the council, but his position as head of the Phantom Troupe gave him a voice in the operations of Meteor City, and his opinions were highly regarded. It was Chrollo that called for the meeting. He waited as all the elders assembled. The oldest human was seventy-two and needed assistance getting to his seat. Once the elders had arrived, the head of the council, a vampire who was turned in his early fifties spoke up.

“We shall now begin this Council of Elders session. We are here at the behest of Phantom Troupe Leader, Chrollo Lucilfer, to talk about the kidnappings by rogue mafia elements.” He began.

“It is true that the kidnapping attempts have increased as of late.” The elder human stated. “The mafia has been punishing the violators, however.”

“But it’s not enough. They cannot, or will not, punish without proof. And if the mafia is good at anything, it’s getting rid of evidence.” Another elder growled in anger.

“Chrollo, what has the Phantom Troupe done to counter this?” The head elder asked.

“I have called the Spiders to return to Meteor City for the time being. We have been patrolling to find any potential kidnappers. But this is only a temporary solution.” Chrollo said in a low voice.

“He makes a point. The Spiders only number thirteen, and to reduce them to mere city guards would be an insult to their service.” An elder mused.

The elder human spoke up again. “Chrollo, you called for this meeting. I assume you have a proposition to offer the Council?”

Chrollo bowed his head respectfully. “I do. At this point in time, the mafia can’t be trusted to honor our rules. I propose we ban all mafia from entry.” As soon as he finished his statement, the elders let out gasps of surprise at the idea.

“Absolutely not.” A vampiric elder bluntly declared.

“We would risk angering the mafia and threatening the relationship.” Another added.

“The mafia have already put the relationship in jeopardy.” A human elder said. “They cannot control their people. Until they can find a way to stop those who would harm our citizens, they should not be allowed in our city.” The elders started arguing amongst themselves until the head elder silenced them.

“You all have forgotten the laws of this Council. We shall debate this the proper way before coming to a decision.” He told the elders, who settled down at the chastising. Chrollo leaned back against the wall and waited. This will take a while.

\----------------

Pakunoda and Omokage were at the cave entrance when Chrollo came out. He kept his face neutral, but the frustration must have seeped into his aura as Omokage unconsciously backed away from him.

“It did not go well, then.” Pakunoda said. She didn’t phrase it as a question.

“It was 4-3 against banning the mafia.” Chrollo told them. It wasn’t the result he had hoped for. The reason the elders had humans on the council was to counter the vampire’s resistance to change, but it seemed that humans also are reluctant to change at times. The relationship with the mafia was placed above the safety of the residents of Meteor City.

“Now what shall you do, Danchou?” Omokage asked. Chrollo sighed. He had nothing.

“We’ll continue patrolling for now. Until I can come up with a better solution. How many dolls can you send out on patrol?” He asked Omokage.

Omokage tried and failed to contain his frustration. “I can control about a dozen before it becomes too chaotic for me. I doubt they will be able to last long against a vampire if they’re alone, but they can hold them until someone can arrive.”

Chrollo nodded. “It will do. Thank you, Omokage.” The puppet master nodded and left. He could understand Omokage’s frustration. Everyone was getting restless at the situation. The Spider’s fame made it hard for them to find anything. The mafia could easily avoid them in Meteor City. He set a slow pace to the city, Pakunoda beside him.

“I’ve been working with the sentinels to introduce undercover tactics to their training so they can patrol the streets.” Pakunoda informed him. “It will probably take years for the training to pay off, however.”

“Better to start now, then. The council has restricted where the mafia can travel into the city. We’ll inform them of this new development, then kill any mafia found outside these areas.” Chrollo instructed her.

“Of course, Danchou. I doubt they will like this, though.” The smile on her lips said that she wasn’t upset over angering the mafia. Pakunoda split away from Chrollo to head to the church to relay his instructions. Chrollo made his way to the main entrance of the city. He was surprised to find a crowd gathered around something. They easily parted for him as he made his way to the front. There was a group of mafia on their knees, tied up. A large bald man with a bushy beard and a rose tattoo encircling his eye stood above them, sword in hand. Overseeing the affair was a skinny man with a sharp jawline and glasses.

“You can’t do this!” One of the tied-up men snarled. “The community will-“

“The community would probably execute you for your trespasses. We’re merely saving them time.” The man in the glasses said. He gave a curt nod to his underling. The man pushed the man down with his foot and raised his sword above his head. Many people turned their heads at the last moment as the sword swung down, severing the head from the neck. The process was repeated with the other men. The crowd slowly dissipated as they learned the excitement was over. The executioner wiped his sword with a cloth before sheathing it. Chrollo approached the two men.

“Apologies for spilling blood in your city. I am Ken’i Wang, Underboss of the Cha-R.” The man with glasses introduced himself.

Chrollo gave him a slight nod. “No apologies needed. You’ve done us a service. I am Chrollo.”

“Ah… So, you’re the head of the Phantom Troupe. This saves me some trouble. You see, the leader of our organization would like to extend a business proposition.” Ken’i said. Chrollo furrowed his brow at the comment. His patience with the mafia has already worn thin; a family trying to curry favor with the Troupe was always a hassle. Still, best to stay diplomatic for now.

“I am honored that you know of us. I’m sorry that I am not aware of your organization.” Chrollo said smoothly, hiding all his frustration behind honeyed words.

“That would be understandable. The Cha-R is still small. Our leader believes he has a proposal that can benefit both parties. I’m afraid I do not know more than that.” Ken’i explained.

“Very well. When he arrives, we can arrange a meeting.” Chrollo conceded. He would hear what they had to say at least.

\----------------

When news that a mafioso was coming to their base, Machi, Uvogin, and Nobunaga came to watch. While Machi’s intentions were unclear, Uvo and Nobu’s were obvious: the pair hoped that they could kill the man if the deal goes south. The leader of the Cha-R was a man by the name of Brocco Li. The most immediate feature of the man was the two large scars across his face. He came alone to the church, a sign of goodwill. Not that it mattered if he brought guards or not; if the Spiders wanted him dead, he would not leave the city alive. Chrollo sat in his preferred spot, Nobu and Uvo flanked him while Machi watched from the ceiling.

He barely registered Li’s flowery greetings. The praises and warm reception were merely an attempt to lower Chrollo’s guard enough to get what he wanted. Instead, he focused on the man’s body language. No matter how hard he tried to hide, Li would give unconscious cues to what he was really planning.

“I was told that you had a business proposal.” Chrollo explained in hopes of moving the conversation along.

Li became excited as he started talking. “I did indeed. It concerns these human traders: the scum that give the mafia a bad name. We wish to deal with them.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Chrollo asked.

“The Spiders are formidable fighters, but in Meteor City, it is hard for you to walk unimpeded. My men are more numerous and can get to places yours cannot. Whenever a mafia family comes, we can keep watch on them both in an out of the city. If there are any kidnapping attempts, we can stop them and deal swift punishment. In return, the Cha-R gets first pick at potential recruits.”

Uvo let out a noise of disbelief. Li made a micro expression of annoyance and disgust at the sound. Chrollo didn’t bother to correct the giant. He crossed his fingers in front of him in thought. “Forgive me if I’m a bit skeptical of your proposal. As you said, the Spider is few in number; how do we know you won’t try and kidnap our people behind our backs?”

Li was obviously prepared for this question. “That is a natural assumption to make. Rest assured; the Cha-R has no interests in the humans of Meteor City. You are free to inspect our cars before we leave Meteor City every time we visit. Does that satisfy your worries?” Chrollo was surprised to see that Li was telling the truth. What were they after? Chrollo went quiet as he debated on what to do. It was obvious that the man had ulterior motives. Declining outright would remove one less mafia. But if he accepted…

“I would work with you, but the council recently made an edict limiting the movements of mafia in the city. You should take your proposition up with them. If they agree, we can work together.”

Again, that brief expression of annoyance flickered across Li’s face. “Oh? I thought the Phantom Troupe were the ones who ran the city.”

“I am flattered you think so, but that is not true. My words hold sway, but the council makes the final decision.” Chrollo said. More pleasantries were exchanged, and Li left to make his arguments with the council. Once he was gone, Chrollo’s mask dropped.

“Machi, where’s Omokage?” He asked. Machi jumped down from her perch and stood behind him.

“In the basement, working on his dolls.” Machi answered.

“Change of plans. We’ll have the mafia do our work for us.” Chrollo informed them. If the Cha-R wanted to deal with kidnappers, he would let them. It would be easier to watch one group instead of a dozen.

\----------------

**Five years ago**

Despite Chrollo’s distrust, the Cha-R had wormed its way into Meteor City, growing vastly in power in the last decade. Li was clever, by using Meteor City, he effectively shielded himself from any retaliation. The kidnappings had gone down to zero thanks to the Cha-R’s work. The Cha-R successfully made themselves the ambassadors between the mafia and Meteor City. Pakunoda’s work with the sentinels was finally paying off. Soon, Meteor City would be able to patrol its own streets, and the Cha-R’s usefulness will have run its course.

The Spider was preparing to leave for their next mission when Li’s true intentions were finally revealed. Chrollo was alone in the church when Li came in. The man’s aura was full of determination, excitement, and a hint of fear. Chrollo didn’t look up from his work, he was not interested in playing civil today.

“What do you want?” He asked bluntly. Li stopped at the sudden hostility before recovering with a grin.

“I have another business proposition for you, my friend.” Li offered. Chrollo looked up to see him opening a cooler he was carrying. The man then showed him a blood bag, took a sip, then offered it to Chrollo.

“Have a taste.” Li told him. Knowing that the bag wasn’t poisoned, Chrollo took it and drank from it. He couldn’t stop himself from reacting, his eyes widened at the flavor. It was delicious, like nothing he had ever tasted. Li smirked knowingly at him.

“Good isn’t it? That’s from a Kurta, a particularly rare human. Not only is their blood a delicacy, but their eyes are said to turn a brilliant scarlet. The Scarlet Eyes are known to be one of the most beautiful objects in the world. There’s supposedly a village full of them somewhere. I’ve been looking for this village to no avail.” Li explained. Chrollo finished the bag and put it aside.

“Why are you telling me this?” Chrollo asked.

“I figured that the Phantom Troupe would be interested in such treasures. I have a buyer who would pay a fortune for a pair of eyes.” Li explained. So…this is what he was after all along. He wanted the Phantom Troupe’s help in his goal.

Chrollo sighed and folded up the map he was looking over. “You assumed wrong. If you’ll excuse me.” Chrollo pushed pasted the man and proceeded to the exit.

“Wait please! The Phantom Troupe are the best at this sort of thing! And you owe us for our help with the kidnappers!” Li’s voice was filled with desperation. Chrollo stopped walking, and Li stepped back in horror as he was hit with a wave of Chrollo’s aura.

“The relationship between Meteor City and the mafia has always been give and take. We owe you nothing. The Cha-R’s services will no longer be required. If your men are seen in the restricted areas, they will be killed on sight.” Chrollo didn’t turn to look back at Li as he spoke. Once he was done, he kept walking. Li sputtered and begged him to no avail.

“What was that?” Shizuku asked. Chrollo only shook his head.

“The Cha-R made a deal with the wrong person and now they are paying for it. Let’s go.” He explained. Shizuku followed him without comment. Chrollo knew the man was desperate to find the Kurta.

The mistake Chrollo made was underestimating Li’s stupidity in the face of that desperation.

\----------------

The heist went off without a hitch. The spiders celebrated before going their separate ways. Only Machi, Chrollo, Uvogin, and Nobunaga headed back to Meteor City. Uvo and Nobu recalled funny moments during the heist or teased each other for mistakes they made on the ride home. As they approached the city, Machi suddenly slammed on the breaks. Everyone jerked violently at the sudden action. She ignored the curses from her teammates and merely pointed out in front of the car. A young girl was running towards them. Her face was streaked with tears. Everyone instantly became serious and they exited the car. The girl ran up to Machi and hugged her, sobbing uncontrollably. Machi picked her up and gave her comforting pats on her back.

“What’s wrong?” Machi asked. The girl took several breaths to calm down before she was able to speak. Even then she gasped as she spoke.

“T-the Cha-R, they’re h-holding people in town! They’re s-saying they want to talk- want to talk to you! They took – They took my mom!” The girl broke into another series of sobs at that, pushing her head into the crook of Machi’s neck. Chrollo saw her normally impassive expression was replaced with rage. She quickly collected herself and removed the girl’s head from her neck.

“Do you have other family here?” Machi asked. The girl nodded. “Go stay with them for now. We’ll deal with this.” The girl nodded at the order and Machi put her down. She turned to run back to the city. Once she was out of range, Uvogin threw his arms down on the car. The roof caved in with ease.

“Those sons of bitches… I’m going to rip them apart…” Uvo said, trembling with rage.

“Get in line.” Nobu said. His grip tightened on the hilt of his katana.

“If you cannot control your anger, then return to the church.” Chrollo instructed. Uvo and Nobunaga’s bloodlust faded slightly at the stern order of their Danchou. “Our top priority is the safety of the people. If you provoke the Cha-R, they may kill the hostages.” Chrollo was reprimanding himself. He didn’t think Li would be stupid enough to upset everything he built for this. He turned to his spiders. Nobunaga and Uvo have reined in their tempers for now, but anything could set them off.

“Uvo, Nobu, call the others. Tell them what’s happened and have them return immediately. Then stay at the church.” They nodded, understanding the situation. “Machi, you’re with me.” He headed into town. The streets were barren despite it being around midnight. Whispers could be heard from the buildings. Faces peaked out from half open shutters. Chrollo ignored them. He saw the Cha-R gathered in a large warehouse building. Inside, he could see hundreds of humans and vampires alike huddled in fear. Li was surrounded by his men. They pointed their weapons at the two spiders as they approached.

“You’re making a fatal mistake, Li. Let them go, and you can leave this city alive.” Chrollo spoke with his usual calm tone, but there was a slight edge to it.

“It didn’t have to happen this way, Lucilfer. If you had agreed to work with me earlier, I wouldn’t have to resort to these measures. Now you _will_ find the Kurta for me.” Li managed to keep his tone calm, but Chrollo could see the desperation in his eyes.

“It’s obvious you haven’t thought this through.” Machi interjected. “Even if we did agree to help, there’s no guarantee that we can find the Kurta.”

“If anyone can find the Kurta, it’s the Phantom Troupe. If you refuse, I will kill a hostage. Every night you refuse to work with me, another hostage will die.” Li explained.

Chrollo narrowed his eyes. “If we agree, you will release half of the hostages as a sign of good faith.”

“You’re in no position to make demands here.” Li growled. ‘ _Fool._ ’ Chrollo thought. He wasn’t the one who backed himself into a corner. It seems whoever Li made a deal with was someone he was terrified of. He was more afraid of this client than he was of the Phantom Troupe. No matter his choice, Li was a dead man.

\----------------

Hours of negotiating resulted in a quarter of the hostages being released. Li had sent Ken’i observe the spiders progress on finding the Kurta and keeping him updated. Chrollo and Machi returned to the church to find Pakunoda, Omokage, Kortopi, and Bonolenov had already arrived. Omokage had an eyepatch over his left eye, he had already sent a doll to watch over the Cha-R. Uvo saw Ken’i behind Machi and bloodlust entered his aura.

“He is not to be touched.” Chrollo ordered. Uvo huffed, but the bloodlust faded. “The others?”

“They won’t be able to make it until tomorrow.” Uvo explained. “Nobu is scavenging the landfill for any possible books, but we won’t be able to make any real progress until Shal arrives.”

“I see… Work with what we have for now.” Chrollo said.

“Understood, Danchou.” Uvo said and he walked off to pick up a book and started reading. Chrollo noticed Bono was just staring at the wall in front of him, his book untouched in his lap.

“Bono. Walk with me.” Chrollo ordered. Ken’i looked like he was about to protest, but wisely thought better. Bono put the book aside and followed Chrollo outside. When they were certain they were alone, Bonolenov spoke up.

“Danchou… when we find the Kurta, what do you plan to do?” Bono asked nervously. Even though the situations are slightly different, Bono obviously felt sympathy for the Kurta.

“I’m not sure yet, but the safety of Meteor City is my top priority.” Chrollo admitted.

Bono nodded in understanding. “I will be forthright, Danchou: should you order me to enslave the Kurta, I will not obey. You may discipline me now if you wish.”

Chrollo put a hand on his shoulder. “I do not intend on giving such an order. It will be some time before we find them, I will think of something before then.” Even covered in bandages, Chrollo could see Bonolenov give a grateful smile towards him. It would be a difficult task, but not undoable. Fortunately, Chrollo had time to plan everything out.

\----------------

It took over a month to where the Kurta village was. The Troupe believed that the village was hidden somewhere deep in the Lukso forest. The forest was relatively untouched as the government had no plan on developing the land there. It took another week to find the exact location as the forest was easy to get lost in. Kortopi mapped out the forest as they ventured into it. Finally, a light smoke could be seen between the branches. Machi went ahead and quietly scouted the area.

“I count a total of 127 people in the village.” Machi reported. Chrollo nodded quietly and turned to Ken’i.

“Contact your leader. Tell them we have done our part of the bargin.” Chrollo said. Ken’i took out his phone without comment.

“Sir? It’s done… Yes sir…” Ken’i relayed the coordinates to Li before listening to his boss again. His brow suddenly furrowed at what he was told. “I must protest against that… That was not agreed upon and I think - …Understood, but you should be the one to tell him.” He handed the phone over to Chrollo without further comment. Concern grew in his mind as he took the phone.

“What is it?” He demanded. “We did what you asked.”

“And I am forever grateful for it, my friend. Now if you could please round them up and we can collect them once we arrive.” Li said.

Chrollo narrowed his eyes. “That was not part of the deal.”

“No, but you have to understand. By the time between getting my men ready and getting there, the Kurta could become aware and flee. Your people are already there. We can grab them and deliver them directly to the client and receive payment.” Li said.

“And who is this client?” Chrollo asked.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that. Client confidentiality and such.”

“I was led to believe they were our client too.” Chrollo said.

Li burst into laughter. “That was before you declined the offer. Now you’re working for the hostages. You’re getting greedy there, Chrollo.”

“I’m a thief. It’s my nature.” Chrollo offered as an explanation. “We completed our part of the bargain, now do yours and release them.”

“Not until you capture the Kurta.” Li demanded.

“…Very well…” Chrollo conceded. Li thanked him excitedly before he hung up. Chrollo handed the phone back to Ken’i. The man pocketed the phone with a downcast look on his face.

“I am sorry it had come to this.” Ken’i said honestly. The man was the only one who objected to the hostage plan.

“I am as well.” Chrollo admitted. Ken’i was the only mafia he had come to respect. He followed the code of Meteor City. Chrollo locked eyes with Paku. The unspoken command was followed silently. The sound of a gun hammer locking into place was the last thing Ken’i heard before he was shot in the back of the head. His honor earned him a painless death.

“That bastard… I knew he’d turn on us.” Phinks growled. It came as a surprise to many of the other spiders, however. To the mafia, a kidnapping is a business transaction. No one would pay the ransom if they didn’t believe their loved ones would be released.

“What now?” Shizuku asked.

“The Cha-R will never free the hostages without the Kurta.” Franklin said. The plan was to destroy the Cha-R that came to attack the village once the hostages were released. The Kurta would never know how close they were to having their lives upended. Chrollo once again underestimated the fear Li had felt towards his client if he was willing to destroy his honor so easily. Li wouldn’t release the hostages without proof, yet Chrollo had no intention of becoming a human trader. Chrollo frowned in annoyance; he would make Li pay for this.

\----------------

Li managed to cut the travel time to twelve by using a private airship to fly him to Lukso. The limo was driven to the coodinates Ken’i gave him. He was surprised to see Chrollo and one of his subordinates, the tall lanky one with silver hair and an eyepatch, waiting on the side of the road for him. The driver slowed the car to a stop, allowing Li and his men to exit the vehicle. Chrollo walked up to him.

“I don’t see any Kurta, Chrollo.” Li said. Chrollo then took out something and slammed it down on the hood of the car. It was a jar with Scarlet Eyes in them. Li held his breath as he studied them, they truly were a sight to behold. “I’m surprised you killed one.”

“You did say your client would pay a fortune for a pair of eyes. Here’s one now.” Chrollo told him. His tone was deadpan. It didn’t have that calm lilt to it. “We are rounding up the others as we speak. They were stronger than anticipated and many scattered into the woods. Now…release the hostages.”

“You don’t –“ Li was cut off as he felt Chrollo’s bloodlust. It was nothing like the previous aura he felt before. It made Li feel small, insignificant. Li took several steps back as he tried to stop himself from outright running away. His men weren’t in better shape. One had fallen to the ground in abject terror.

Li realized that he had pushed the man too far.

He started to speak, swallowed, and tried again. “V-very well.” Li called up his men in Meteor City. “Release the hostages and return to base.” Li barely heard the man acknowledge the order before he hung up. “There.” He told Chrollo.

Chrollo merely turned to his companion. The man covered his other eye with his hand. “The hostages are exiting the building.” He informed them. Li realized in horror that the Phantom Troupe had eyes on them the entire time.

“Once your men have exited the city, we will show you to the Kurta.” Chrollo said.

“Where is Ken’i?” He demanded.

“In the forest with the others.” Was all Chrollo said. Li nodded and they waited in tense silence until the spider confirmed the departure of the Cha-R from Meteor City. Without a word, Chrollo led him into the forest.

\----------------

Li could smell the village before he saw it, or what was left of it. His stomach all but dropped as the trees broke into a clearing and the wreckage that was the Kurta village. Li shook his head in disbelief, the buildings were destroyed, smoldering slightly as the fires died out. The worst part was the bodies. All the Kurta were dead. The only evidence they were Kurta at all were the 35 pairs of eyes lined up in front of a grim looking Phantom Troupe.

“What the hell did you do?” Li almost whispered in disbelief.

“You wanted the Scarlet Eyes, correct? We collected them. Out of 127 villagers, only 35 of them had the Scarlet Eyes. We had to torture them in front of their families in order to get their eyes sufficiently red, but I think your client will be pleased.” Chrollo explained.

“WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!” Li repeated. “They’re all dead! Now what am I supposed to do?!”

“You never told us you wanted them alive.” Machi said.

“You people knew exactly what I wanted!” Li snarled. He was cut off several of the Phantom Troupe charged forward. His men didn’t have time to react before they were slaughtered mercilessly, leaving Li alone in front of thirteen angry spiders. A large hand gripped his shoulder tightly. He could feel the bones creaking under the pressure, but didn't react.

“If you were terrified of this client, one can only imagine what they would have done to these people. No one will ever be able to torture them for their eyes again.” Chrollo explained. Li was paralyzed in fear. His mind was blank until he was lifted up by the shoulder and forced to walk.

“What are you doing?!” He demanded.

“Shal.” Chrollo turned to one of his subordinates.

Shalnark flipped open his phone. “’Brocco Li: Head of the Cha-R family. Has a wife and a young son.’” The blond read with a cheerful voice.

“We’re going to demonstrate how we retrieved the Scarlet Eyes.” Chrollo told him. Li screamed in terror, pleaded for mercy to no avail. He was merely gagged and dragged to the limo he came in.

\----------------

The massacre of the Cha-R was more what the Troupe was used to. Unlike with the Kurta, Uvo laughed happily as he tore men apart with ease. Pakunoda and Shalnark found the identity of all the members of the Cha-R to make sure none were missed. The other spiders left to hunt down those members not present at the base. None of the Cha-R will survive.

Li was forced to watch as Feitan tortured his wife and son to death. All the while, Chrollo demanded the identity of his client so they could kill them as well. Li refused to talk, however. Once his family was dead, Li was tortured next. Eventually, Li bit off his tongue and swallowed it to stop himself from talking. Realizing the futility of continuing, Feitan left him out in the sun to die. The Spiders left a note on his burnt corpse before leaving.

‘ _We reject no one, so take nothing from us._ ’

Despite not broadcasting it, eventually it was learned that the Phantom Troupe massacred the Kurta and took the eyes. Chrollo believed the mysterious client spread the word. The mafia was no longer allowed entry to Meteor City, further straining the relationship between the two. Eventually, Chrollo sold the eyes to purchase supplies for Meteor City. The Phantom Troupe didn’t talk about the massacre. Even though they were used to death, the Kurta massacre left a bitter taste in their mouths. Chrollo regretted not having noticed the Cha-R’s plan sooner. Or maybe, it wasn’t planned at all. Most likely, something happened that pushed Li into action. He’d never know. The best he could do was avenge both peoples wronged by the Cha-R and move on.

One month after the news of the massacre broke, Kurapika escaped from Kakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I originally named the elders but decided it wasn't important enough. They're just a bunch of old men and vampires who think they know things.  
> \- I really enjoyed showing off more of Meteor City and how it works, even if only a little.  
> \- I always imagined Omokage as a quiet one while in the Troupe.  
> \- The Cha-R has awoken a sleeping giant.  
> \- As I was writing this, I came up with several solutions how the Troupe could have avoided a massacre. They had their own problems however. Also, this is the Phantom Troupe we're talking about. This is probably the closest to pity they get.
> 
> I'm going to release a one shot on Halloween, keep an eye out for it! Please rate and review!


	29. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! I already posted a one shot I made and was working on this one when I decided to screw it and post the chapter anyways. Aside from the chapter name (I'm slowly getting worse at naming my chapters) I really am please at how this turned out. I'm trying to balance how much time we spend on both plot points at the moment, not entirely sure how well I'm doing with that. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 29: Understanding**

\----------------

Kurapika heard the words, but he couldn’t understand them. Belatedly he realized he was panting heavily. His chest felt tight from all the emotions swirling around in it. There was no doubt his eyes were bright scarlet at this point. Chrollo studied him intensely, watching his reactions with interest. Kurapika curled in on himself, trying to escape the surge of emotions and the vampire watching him. It became obvious that Chrollo wasn’t going to speak first. The silence grew unbearable and Kurapika had to end it.

“You’re lying…” He whispered, not believing it himself.

“If that’s what you’d like to believe.” Chrollo said.

“You were just spiting the Cha-R…” Kurapika said again. He believed Chrollo, so why was he doing this? A final desperate attempt to paint the Troupe as monsters? That was impossible now; He’d been with them long enough to see them as people.

Chrollo looked upward in thought. “I’ll admit that it may have been a part of my reasoning, but it was not the only one. We both have seen the farms, the reeducation centers, and what they do to humans. That was only the surface of what would have happened to your clan.”

Kurapika was about to say Chrollo was wrong, wanted to argue but he then remembered Lee from Kakin. How he sank into despair after they took his sister away from him. Kurapika remembered how Lee’s eyes went dull over time, a look of pure defeat. Suddenly, his mind replaced Lee with his mother. Her once shining eyes were now empty. He could see Pairo being dragged down that long hallway where that damned chair was located to drain him. Images of his clan members in the farms, on the auction stage, being branded, shoved into trucks and many other things flashed through his head. Kurapika covered his eyes as they suddenly burned.

“It wasn’t supposed to go like this! Why did it have to be like this?! Everything is just so confusing!” He said out loud. His chest tightened even further, making impossible to breathe normally.

“How was it supposed go to, Kurapika?” Chrollo asked him.

“You were supposed to say how you did it for greed! You’re supposed to be a monster! That way these confusing feelings would go away!” Kurapika didn’t look up at him when he answered, trying and failing to take deep breaths.

“You have every right to hate me. Circumstances aside, I am the one who gave the order.”

“That’s the problem! I don’t hate you! I did at first, but now I don’t know what I feel!”

Chrollo’s breath hitched at that statement. He desperately wanted to press for more answers, but it wasn’t what Kurapika needed at the moment. Right now, he needed to let out his grief and pain. Chrollo was a fool, he shouldn’t have let the Kurta pent up his feelings like this. He wrapped his arms around Kurapika. The blond didn’t push him away. “Let it out, wildcat. You’ve been keeping this in for far too long.”

And he did. He buried his head into Chrollo’s chest, crying into it. Kurapika was never one to cry, but now he couldn’t stop himself. He was sure he didn’t make any sense; he mostly said what came to his mind and didn’t filter it. He talked about how he blamed himself for the village being discovered. He talked about the guilt he felt for how he left it. Kurapika raged at everything and everyone: He cursed the Phantom Troupe, the Cha-R, the human traders, himself for surviving. He admitted he feared losing his rage. He felt lost and didn’t know what to do with his life now. Through it all, Chrollo was silent. The dam broke and Chrollo faced the flood head on.

\----------------

Everyone could feel the tension from the other room. Most ignored it; Franklin, Machi, and Shizuku were playing cards, Pakunoda was cleaning her weapons, while Phinks and Feitan lounged about. Shalnark was on his laptop listening in on the mafia. Nobu was getting anxious, for some odd reason. Even though he knew Kurapika couldn’t hurt Chrollo, the two were in there for a long time. They heard Kurapika raise his voice a couple times but now everything was quiet.

“They’ve been in there a while.” Nobu observed, checking to see how the others will react.

“Leave them be for now.” Paku told him. She held her gun up to the light to get a better look.

“What about our next move? We’re supposed to be planning that.” Nobu added.

“We can come up with ideas and Danchou can work with them later.” Shalnark suggested.

Nobunaga was getting annoyed. “Don’t you think something’s off?” He asked everyone.

“What do you mean?” Machi asked.

“I mean with Danchou, has no one else noticed he’s been acting strange? He’s been with Kurapika a lot lately. I know Kurapika’s been more wild than usual, but still.” Nobu told them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Paku smile knowingly. “There! You’ve seen it too!”

“Everyone knows what’s been going on except you, Nobunaga.” Feitan mused with a teasing tone.

“No one knows what you’re talking about, Feitan!” Nobu snapped back, getting annoyed.

“Everyone who knows what Feitan is talking about, raise your hand.” Machi said. Everyone except Nobu and Phinks raised their hands. The samurai clenched his teeth in annoyance.

“I stand corrected.” Feitan replied, looking at Phinks with a smirk. Phinks just shrugged in response, while Nobu let out a cry of frustration.

\----------------

The tunnel was dark, but Gon’s eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness. One thing that was fascinating to Gon was the graffiti. Centuries of vandals left their mark on the subway. Landscapes, names, tags, profanities were all over the walls. Some were old with the paint faded and peeled. Others were more recent. The images were bright and vivid in comparison to the older ones. It made the area seem more alive.

After their initial conversation, Uvo became quiet. He walked ahead of the two humans, occasionally looking back to check on his charges. Leorio glared daggers at the broad back, but Gon studied him. After realizing who they were, Uvo’s attitude towards them suddenly changed. Gon has seen firsthand what the giant could do. The man who literally ripped men apart was a completely different person to the man in front of them now. He even took Leorio’s bad temper in stride. Gon couldn’t help but want to know more about him.

“Hold up.” The giant said. Gon nearly ran into Leorio as he stopped suddenly. He craned his neck to see what was going on. There was a writhing mass on the rusty tracks in front of them. It took him to realize that it was a rat pack. Dozens of rats as big as his forearm swarmed over the remains of something Gon couldn’t identify. Leorio shuddered involuntarily.

“Are they going to attack us?” He asked Uvogin.

“Depends on their mood. They may run, or they may try and defend their meal.” Uvo explained before trailing off. He suddenly directed his bloodlust at the rats. The swarm broke apart but most of the rats didn’t stay too far from the pile on the floor. “A respectable fear of man though. We should hug the wall and pass them slowly. They’ll most likely keep their distance.” He explained to them.

“Anyone would have a respectable fear of this guy…” Leorio muttered under his breath. Gon nodded in agreement and then the humans did what they were told. Gon backed up against the wall as much as he could while slowly shimmying past the pack. He never took his eyes off the rats. The rats were slowly coming out of their hiding places now that the bloodlust dissipated. Many cautiously returned to their meal, eyeing the newcomers with suspicion. Gon worked to push down his nervousness. Eventually, they were past the rodents. Uvogin pushed himself off the wall and watched the rats. Seeing the potential danger passed, the rats resumed their meal. Leorio let out a sigh of relief.

“That confirms it: there are people in these tunnels.” Uvo said to them.

“How is that confirmed?” Leorio asked.

Uvo pointed to the rats. “There’s a decent size population, few of them look underfed, they fear man, but not enough to run away on sight. That means there’s a reliable food supply nearby, probably from a camp.”

“You got all that just from rats?” Gon asked incredulously.

Uvo grinned at them. “You can tell a lot about a place from its vermin. Keep your eyes open now.” He kept walking. The humans watched him for a bit before following.

“I have a question: What if we follow these tracks and all we get is a dead end? Would they have sealed off this Tunnel after disuse?” Leorio asked.

“Not likely, if people are living here.” Uvo answered.

“But we don’t know that! All we saw are a bunch of rats! They could have used the piping to climb into the city or something!” Leorio countered.

Uvogin scratched his chin at the thought. “That is a possibility. If we reach a brick wall, I’ll just plow through it.” Leorio paled at the suggestion. The giant was confused by the reaction. “What?”

Gon spoke up for Leorio. “You could collapse the entire tunnel system if you do it wrong.” He explained, Leorio nodded in agreement.

“Damn. Okay fine. We’ll figure something out if that happens.” Uvo conceded. ‘ _Now I want to see if I can cause that much destruction with a single punch._ ’ He thought to himself. The humans behind him sighed with relief. He supposed being buried alive is a lot scarier when you’re human.

They traveled for a while without much event. There were rats, but not in the numbers as the pack from earlier. The longer they travelled, the humans started to pant a bit. How long have they been down here? When Gon asked, Uvo said he didn’t notice the time when he checked the reception, so he had no idea when they started. This was a problem; Gon and Leorio last drank before they left for the auction. If they got lost down here, it was highly likely that they could die of thirst or worse depending on when the last time their vampiric guide drank.

“Look!” Leorio called out. They had reached a crossroads in the tunnel system. Gon and Uvo followed Leorio’s finger to the wall across from them. It took Gon a minute to notice it; spray painted on the wall was a picture of a railroad track in a circle. Hidden in plain sight was a human symbol.

An escape route was nearby.

“It’s just some graffiti. I don’t see the big deal.” Uvo grumbled as Gon whooped for joy. The humans ran up and studied the wall intensely. Another tag had an arrow.

“That way!” Gon told them and ran in the direction the arrow pointed.

“Gon wait! You don’t just run in like that!” Leorio ran after him.

“Run into what?!” Uvo demanded, but the humans were too busy to answer him. He quickly studied the wall and saw nothing. “It’s just some old doodles…” He thought out loud before running after the two. By the time he reached them, Leorio managed to stop Gon from running. The two were in thought.

“Sorry about that Mr. Uvo.” Gon said sheepishly.

“Can you two please explain what’s going on?” Uvo demanded. Then he suddenly felt eyes on them. He stepped in front of the humans. “I know you’re out there! I’m actually in a good mood at the moment. So, if you run away now, you get to live.”

“Wait! He’s just joking! He’s not going to hurt you!” Leorio called out. Uvo turned to him in annoyance.

“I highly doubt that.” A voice replied. Several humans emerged from hiding spots with crossbows trained at them. The leader, a woman with turquoise hair and green eyes stood in front. Uvo exhaled through his nose deeply. ‘ _Great… More vampire hunters..._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Spoiler alert for the prequel here. I actually had the next chapter for that story ready when my old computer died and I lost a lot of my old work. I've been too lazy to rewrite it so :P  
> \- I based Kurapika's venting from my own past experiences. My mom called it a 'verbal vomit'; I'd say what's on my mind without filter.  
> \- I imagine Kurapika's been hiding his pain with his rage which is why he didn't want to lose it.  
> \- The idea with the Troupe appeared out of nowhere and I thought it was too good to leave out. We needed some humor after all that intense emotion.  
> \- I will make Uvobro into a thing, damn it. This has to happen. The world needs more Uvobro.  
> \- Rats don't often attack humans, but they're less likely to run than mice and in swarms can cause serious damage. Rat swarms attacks are extremely rare. My research only turned up one attack from three years ago. Rats have also been used for torture. It's no wonder even Uvo gives them respect.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	30. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been weird because I want more Chrollo Kura fluff, but I'm absolutely enjoying Uvo, Gon, and Leorio. Basically the barbarian, the cleric, and the fighter have split from the party and are having their own side quest. And this side quest was never meant to happen! It just did because Gon is the person who would do this! You'll see what I mean. Going to need to figure this out because the plan has been derailed by a stubborn Gon. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 30: Stubborn**

\----------------

Kurapika calmed down finally. He felt drained from his outburst. Currently, he was still in Chrollo’s arms. His cheeks burned in embarrassment, but he also didn’t want to push Chrollo away. The vulnerability he showed earlier was something he only showed to a few people in his life. Even then, never to that level. Kurapika felt naked, exposed, and he wasn’t sure what to do.

“You don’t have to close yourself off from everyone.” Chrollo told him suddenly. Kurapika didn’t respond, unsure of what to say. “There’s no need to do everything yourself.”

“People have been telling me that for years.” Kurapika answered.

“Because it’s the truth.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Kurapika asked.

“Because I want you to let me in.” Chrollo whispered, nuzzling his face into those golden locks. Kurapika’s blush intensified at that.

“I-I…don’t understand.” Kurapika stuttered. Chrollo made a noise of disbelief. The Kurta’s thoughts were a whirlwind as he tried to figure out what the man was talking about. Then he remembered all the stories he read, and the pieces slowly came together. “Chrollo –“

“Danchou.” Pakunoda’s voice interrupted. The atmosphere suddenly faded as Chrollo focused on what she was trying to say. “Uvogin’s calling.” 

Kurapika bit back a sigh of relief, he needed a break from these confusing emotions. He needed to think about this. Chrollo didn’t contain his sigh as he gently removed Kurapika from his lap and got up. “You can go to sleep for the day, Kurapika.” He told him.

“Is that an order?” Kurapika asked.

“A suggestion…” Chrollo said before he left the room. Kurapika watched him leave before deciding to follow.

\----------------

Shalnark put his phone on speaker when Chrollo entered the room. The Troupe huddled around the little red phone to better hear.

“Uvo?” Chrollo asked.

“Danchou…” Uvogin’s voice rumbled from the receiver. There was a rush a relief from everyone. He was alive at least. Until…

“Wait. How do we know you haven’t been captured by the mafia?” Machi asked.

“Do you really think I’d allow some simple thugs to capture me?” Uvo answered, there was obvious annoyance in his voice.

“What about that time you got captured by that gang in that coastal village forty-two years ago?” Nobu asked.

“It was forty-six years ago, moron. And if I recall correctly, you were with me. We allowed ourselves to be caught so we can find their base.” Uvo snapped.

“You don’t have to get so angry; I was making sure.” Nobu said in a hurt tone. If Uvo had been captured, he would have gone with the lie to let them know he couldn’t speak freely. There was a mumbled ‘sorry’ on the other end and everyone gave amused and relieved chuckles.

“It’s good to know you’re safe. What happened?” Chrollo asked.

“Fell into an old subway system. No reception. Took a while to find my way out.” Uvo answered. There was a pause, as if the giant was figuring out what to say next. “I actually called to tell you that I can’t come back just yet.”

Noises of confusing swept throughout the room. “Why is that?” Chrollo asked.

“There’s something I gotta follow through to the end…” Uvo explained. Chrollo furrowed his brow in thought.

“And that is?” Chrollo pressed. Uvo didn’t answer, he could tell the giant was uncomfortable in that. “Can you tell me what it is?”

“Well, I can but…”

“You don’t want to.” Chrollo answered for him. The giant gave a noise of confirmation. It was obvious that Uvogin didn’t want to say it on the phone in front of the others. It was probably a personal thing. Chrollo closed his eyes. “I understand. Finish your business and come back as soon as you can.”

“Thank you, Danchou.” Uvo said before hanging up. Chrollo exhaled softly, that was one less thing to worry about. Not having Uvogin will be a blow to their strength, but when Uvo puts his mind to something, he won’t quit.

“What do you think he has to do?” Shizuku asked.

“Probably someone insulted him during the raid and got away. He’s probably hunting them down to kill them.” Phinks said.

“In any event, he probably won’t be here for the next raid.” Pakunoda said. “We’ll have to plan around that. Shalnark, anything of interest with Zenji?”

“There’s rumors floating around that the Ten Dons are debating on negotiate a cease fire with us, but nothing substantial yet.” Shalnark shrugged. “I think there’s another meeting coming up, I’ll let you know when it starts.”

“Are we seriously going to talk with these guys?” Phinks asked.

“Isn’t the whole point of this attack to stop them from kidnapping humans?” Kurapika thought outloud. The Troupe turned their attention to him. He felt nervous at the sudden attention but continued anyway. “From what we know, the mafia has no idea why you’re attacking, which makes the whole thing moot.”

Franklin nodded. “Kurapika is right. If the mafia retaliates by launching a full-scale attack on Meteor City, this was a waste of time.”

“Talking with the mafia is a waste of time.” Feitan countered. “The mafia has proven incapable of controlling its subordinates. And even if they could, they will betray us sooner or later.”

“Aren’t we getting ahead of ourselves?” Nobu said. “We still have a raid to plan.”

“I agree.” Machi mused.

Chrollo took everything that was said into consideration. “We will deal with that problem when it shows up. Right now, it’s merely speculation.” He told them. The conversation died down after he spoke up. Everyone was growing tired; Troupe planned their next attack until daybreak. They took turns listening in on the mafia while everyone went to bed. Pakunoda volunteered to take first watch. Despite his exhaustion, Kurapika’s mind kept going over everything that’s happened that night. He laid quietly on his bedroll while he thought, hoping Chrollo would assume he’s asleep. Right now, Kurapika needed to sort out his feelings.

‘ _I want you to let me in._ ’

‘ _Aren’t you already in?_ ’ Kurapika thought to himself and he slowly drifted to sleep.

\----------------

There were more humans that Uvo sensed. That concerned him; these guys were professionals. It was likely that they allowed themselves to be discovered. Leorio and Gon both raised their hands in surrender, Uvo merely had his arms crossed in front of him. His instinct told him to let the humans handle this. Somehow, they knew these humans would be here. The graffiti on the wall had a message Uvogin didn’t see.

“We mean no harm. We fell into this tunnel and we’re just trying to find an exit.” Leorio told the humans in order to defuse the situation. The woman pointed her crossbow at Uvo.

“And you bring along one of the murderers currently rampaging throughout the city?” She demanded.

“He saved our lives actually. We’d be crushed under a big pile of rubble if it weren’t for him.” Gon told her.

“Forgive me if I’m still skeptical. We don’t know what their goal is.” She then directed her focus on Uvo. “You people have been causing a lot of trouble for us recently.”

“Sorry about that. Don’t worry, our beefs with the mafia. We have no interest in smugglers.” Uvo told her.

“Smugglers?” Gon asked.

“You don’t know?” Leorio asked. Gon gave him a confused look. “They smuggle escapees out of the city. It’s dangerous work.”

“It doesn’t help when people stir up the mafia into a frenzy. The city is on high alert so we can’t move. We’ve had people down here stuck down here for three nights.” The woman told them.

“Look, if we kill the mafia for you, will you let us pass?” Uvo asked, getting annoyed by the situation. The woman looked at him with a suspicious eye. “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead by now.”

“So would you.” The woman retorted with a slight nod of her head. Something flew past Uvo’s ear: a crossbow bolt. Uvogin eyes widened in shock. None of the humans had fired it. There were other humans he hadn’t sensed behind him? He turned around but still couldn’t see anything. Impressive.

“That was a warning shot. If you try anything, we will drop you.” The woman told him.

Uvo grinned at her. “No problem. I’ve already said I’m not interested in you guys.” The woman swept her eyes across all three of them before she finally lowered her crossbow. The other humans did the same. She gestured them to follow before turning and walking away.

“Thanks for not trying to hurt them, Mr. Uvo.” Gon grinned at him.

“Drop the ‘mister’, it’s just Uvo, kid.” The giant replied.

“You were really cautious with those guys. Well… more cautious then when you took out the mafia the first night.” Leorio observed.

“The mafia are a bunch of pushovers. Vampire hunters on the other hand are crafty and tricky bastards. Seriously, I was expecting her to use magic back there… These guys are good…” Uvogin explained to them. They then hurried to follow the hunters.

\----------------

The woman introduced herself as Menchi as they walked to the camp. The camp was hidden in an old bathroom facility. Including Menchi and her hunters, there was a total of a dozen humans at the camp. At the sight of Uvo, many of the humans tensed. A woman in the back cried out in fear and began backing up to get away from the vampire. Menchi ran over and spoke to her in a soothing tone. Eventually, the woman calmed down but still gave Uvo a wary look. Uvogin looked back with a bored expression.

“Feel free to have some water, but we’re running low on food.” Menchi explained. At that, one of the hunters scooped out some water from a pot and poured it into some bowls. Leorio and Gon took them with thanks. The water was warm, they must have recently boiled it to remove any bacteria.

“Is she the one you’re trying to smuggle out?” Leorio asked, regarding the woman.

“One of them. There’s two more around here somewhere. Normally we would be fine waiting until the heat dies down, but we’re running low on food and a supply run is impossible at the moment.” Menchi told them. Gon looked around at everyone gathered. They all seemed tired from the constant worry.

“Alright, but where’s the exit to this place?” Uvo asked impatiently. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Menchi gave him an annoyed look.

“To the west is the exit to the city, the east is where we came in.” She told him. Uvo clapped his hands together excitedly.

“Right! Come on guys. Let’s get out of here.” He told Gon and Leorio.

Gon turned to face the giant, an annoyed look on his face. “We can’t just leave.”

Uvo blinked in confusion. “Why not?”

“We should help these people! We can at least do a supply run for them.” Gon said.

“Um Gon?” Leorio said hesitantly, but it was too late. Uvo’s temper was starting to fray.

“It’s not our problem, Gon.” Uvo growled.

“You’re the reason they’re stuck down here!” Gon snapped back. “You’re helping us, why can’t you help them?!”

“I’m helping you because you’re friends of Kurapika! I don’t know nor care about these people! Now let’s go!” Uvo reached to grab Gon’s wrist. Gon jumped back and stuck his tongue out.

“We don’t need your help anymore! I’m staying here!” Gon told him defiantly. Uvo straightened up and glared at Gon. The two stared each other down until Uvo backed off in frustration.

“Tch, whatever. What about you, kid? Leorio right? You staying down here?” Uvo asked.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea… But I’m not going to leave Gon on his own.” Leorio answered.

Uvo studied the two humans who glared defiantly back. Finally, he sighed and headed towards the exit. “Fine. Good luck on your raid. You’re gonna need it!” He waved without looking at them. He heard Leorio ask ‘raid?’ in a concerned voice, but Uvogin didn’t look back. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked angrily towards the exit. Stupid, stubborn humans. They weren’t fully trained hunters, and they plan on doing a supply run? Well, if they were so eager to get captured, there was nothing Uvo could do.

After what felt like hours, he saw a manhole cover and realized he was finally reached the exit. Uvo ran over excitedly but slowed down as he drew nearer. His thoughts turned back to Gon and Leorio. They were taking a huge risk for seemingly no reason. Uvo could tell from Gon’s eyes that the kid wasn’t planning on backing down. Nobu said that Gon reminded him of Uvogin. Except he didn’t have the strength to carry out his stubborn will. There was potential, but he was still a kid. Kurapika probably didn’t even know that his friends were risking themselves for him. Uvo had protected them so far, all his effort would be for nothing if those idiots get themselves shipped to the farms.

“Damn it…” Uvo cursed and pulled out his phone, pleased that he was close enough to finally have reception. He called Shalnark because he knew for certain that the blond would answer. If Uvo didn’t finish what he started, he’d never forgive himself. Those stubborn brats were not getting caught on his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hooray fluff!  
> \- I did just cock block Chrollo. I have no regrets ;P  
> \- Upon rereading my story, I realized Kurapika has never spoken any of the Troupe's name out loud until recently.  
> \- Bridge chapters are annoying. They're needed for the build up to the good stuff but they're not my favorites. Does have some fun character development though.
> 
> Please rate and review!


	31. Attack on the Food Stores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the side quest! Still working on the main plot. Still working on making 5 Shadow Beast abilities and how the Troupe would respond to them. It's not easy. Plus, I'm having an absolute ball with these three so hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 31: Attack on the Food Stores**

\----------------

“Raid?” Leorio asked nervously.

“Normally it’s a simple smash and grab we do between jobs, but with the city on high alert, getting to and back from our target is going to be a challenge.” Menchi said. Gon hadn’t seen much of the city. The humans always needed a vampire escort in order to move around. The thought reminded Gon of their missing friend.

“I hope Biscuit’s okay…” Gon said. He hadn’t seen her since the attack. Leorio clapped his hand on Gon’s shoulder.

“I’m sure she’s fine! She’s damned tough!” Leorio reassured his friend. Gon smiled in thanks.

“Biscuit? She helps us from time to time… But we can’t focus on what we don’t have.” Menchi pulled out a map of the city and laid it flat on the floor. The humans huddled around it to get a better look as Menchi pointed at a spot on the map. “We are here. The closest food store is right here. About a block away. Hitting an area so close to our hideout is a big risk, but we’re about to run out in a day and a half. There’s no telling how long the mafia is going to be on high alert, but I’m guessing at the very least until the auction ends four days from now. Probably longer though.”

“What about the emergency rations?” Leorio asked.

“We’re on the emergency rations.” A man behind them explained. “This isn’t a haven; it’s a pit stop. We usually have enough supplies for six people, not a dozen.” Leorio nodded in understanding.

“We’ve also been cooking the rats we’ve caught in our traps, but this is only a stopgap. We’ll need to grab a large amount of non-perishable food to last at least a week…” Menchi added. She then let out a large sigh. “That means we can’t grab my usual herbs… Such a shame…”

“Herbs?” Gon asked. Everyone around him made an effort to stop him but it was too late. Menchi’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Yes! Just because we’re feral doesn’t mean we should eat like savages! Did you know York New was considered a culinary capital before the fall of humanity? Recipes from different countries and cultures all gathered in one area! I chose this area to work so I could find more recipe books!” Menchi explained. She then ran off to grab something. The man behind them sighed.

“There she goes. Once you get her on the topic of cooking, she doesn’t stop.” He explained. This apparently was a common occurrence. Gon apologized for the mishap as Menchi returned. She had grabbed an old recipe book she had found when she was a kid and went on explaining how it could not only make food taste better but preserve it for longer periods. It took her teammates several minutes to calm Menchi down. Once they did, she was able to finalize their plan and half of the humans set out to launch the raid.

\----------------

It was daytime then Gon and Leorio exited the underground. The shadows helped make the transition from dark to light less stressful on their eyes. The team consisted of Gon, Leorio, Menchi and four of her men. Gon’s experience with vampire hunters has been limited to Melody and her former teammates. This was the first time he’s seen active hunters at work. Menchi and her men moved silently and methodically. They knew exactly what they were doing without even talking to each other. Two of the hunters split from the group to climb a fire escape and onto a rooftop. Menchi gestured Gon and Leorio to follow. Gon kept himself low as he moved through the alleyways, he kept his eyes on the exits. There were still many people out even during the day. The storehouse they were targeting didn’t have many guards as they expected. The men above showed four fingers to Menchi.

“Well that makes our job a little easier…” Menchi murmured to herself.

“We’ll keep them off your back for as long as we can.” One of the men said. Menchi nodded and pulled out four knives. She gestured Gon and Leorio to follow her. They silently crept closer to the warehouse entrance, crouching behind the wall.

“How are they going to draw away the guards?” Gon asked in a low voice. Menchi held up her finger and pointed at the guards, telling them to watch. There was a glare from above before a ray of light focused on one of the vampire’s forehead. He let out a howl of pain and swatted at the injury. The hunters then sprinted away. The guards raised the alarm, and they all ran after the humans. Once they were gone, Leorio let out a whistle.

“Impressive. Was that done with mirrors?” He asked.

Menchi gave a proud smile. “That’s right. We haven’t been able to do it on a large scale yet, and it only works for about a minute, but it sure as hell pisses them off. Now come on. We have a lot of food to move in a small amount of time.”

Gon was sure he had never seen this amount of food in one area before. The warehouse was full to the brim with nonperishable food in crates. Menchi sheathed her knives and inspected the crates quickly. Menchi estimated that it would take about three or four crates to keep everyone at the hideout fed for a week. But the crates were larger than Gon or Leorio anticipated.

“These are huge! How are we going to get four of these out of here?” Gon asked.

“One at a time. We’ll hide them in the alleyways and then move them into the subway system once the coast is clear.” Menchi explained. Leorio didn’t like the idea; one incursion into the warehouse was risky enough, but four round trips was dangerous. Menchi read Leorio’s expression. “Now you see why we don’t do this often. Normally we just grab one crate. Let’s hurry. Others can only distract the vampires for so long.”

It took all three of them to lift one crate. They crab walked it as fast as possible to the alleyway. Even though Gon was strong, it was still heavy and by the time they set it down, all of them were panting heavily. All of them took a second to regain their breath before running back. Menchi pointed at their next target and they gathered around it to lift it. That’s when they felt a presence behind them. Menchi took out her weapons and dodged an attack from a guard. He must have double backed to check on the inventory. They all prepared a battle stance.

“Heh, I had a feeling you vermin were up to something.” The guard growled at them. Menchi cursed. This was a problem. It took all three of them to lift the crates, they would have to quickly take care of the vampire before continuing. The group developed a quick strategy in case a situation like this appeared, but there was no time to practice it. Gon inched his way to the front. Due to his ability to handle blows, he was the frontline. Menchi and Leorio would circle and find an opening to exploit.

Gathering his resolve, Gon launched himself at the vampire. The vampire waited until the last moment to block Gon’s punch. Gon then dropped down to sweep the legs. Menchi and Leorio attacked from the sides. The guard threw himself forward, kneeing Gon in the head in the process. Gon cried out in pain but rolled over and got back onto his feet. Menchi skidded to a halt and threw a knife at the vampire’s head. The vampire dodged, but still had his cheek sliced open. He cried out in anger rather than pain. The knife then embedded itself into a crate nearby.

“Gon!” Leorio cried out in worry.

“I’m fine!” Gon answered his unasked question. He still heard ringing in his ears, but Gon didn’t have time to worry about that. The vampire glared at Menchi with intense hate.

“How dare you attack your superior, livestock?!” He snarled.

“Vermin. Livestock. Which one is it? Be consistent with your dehumanizing terms.” Menchi replied with a cheeky grin on her face. That sent the vampire into a rage and he threw himself at Menchi with single minded determination while Menchi stood her ground. As the vampire revealed his claws, Leorio used his shoulder to throw the vampire off course, and he stabbed the vampire in the chest. The guard growled as he grabbed Leorio’s hand to stop the knife from going deeper. The two fell to the ground and struggled to gain control of the knife. Gon and Menchi ran over to help when they heard a gun hammer cock. Menchi turned around and saw another guard had return and had a pistol pointed at Menchi.

Time seemed to slow down. The vampire fighting with Leorio grinned with sadistic glee. Menchi froze as she realized what was going to happen. Gon skidded to a stop and tried to reach Menchi in time. The guard pulled the trigger and there was a loud bang. There was no blood though, no screaming. It took a minute for Gon’s brain to register what had happened. A large mass appeared in front of the humans and took the bullet.

“Uvo!” Gon cried out. The giant didn’t answer him though, his focus was entirely on the enemy in front of him.

“You punks pull a gun on those you consider lesser? You truly are pathetic.” Uvo rumbled in an excited tone. The vampire with the gun didn’t have time to react as Uvo had already closed the distance and punched him in the chest. The guard on the ground with Leorio was frozen in shock. The taller boy took the moment to untangle himself from his opponent and back away. Leorio’s movement snapped the vampire back into his senses, but it was too late as Uvogin came and crushed his skull with his foot. The giant then wiped his foot on the concrete floor.

“Ugh… That’s why I don’t do that often.” Uvo muttered to himself. His efforts were interrupted by Gon who leaped up and hugged him.

“You came back! Thanks for the help!” Gon thanked him.

“No problem. I figured you kids would need help.” Uvogin ruffled the boy’s hair before peeling Gon off him. The rest of the team came in after that.

“You’re safe.” She noted happily.

“Yeah. The giant vampire took out the two chasing us before racing to the warehouse.” One of the men said.

Menchi smiled in relief. “Right then. Let’s get our food and get out of here.”

\----------------

With Uvogin’s help, taking the crates back was easy. The large man was able to carry all four crates on his own. They carefully made their way back to the hideout. The other people didn’t seem that surprised by Uvo’s presence. Apparently, he backtracked to the hideout to ask where the team was headed. Uvo placed the crates in the back and clapped his hands.

“We’ll be leaving this place after the auction. The mafia will probably ease up by then if we don’t kill them all first. Still, don’t have any feasts down here just in case.” Uvogin told Menchi.

“Thank you for your help.” Menchi told him. Uvo nodded before walking up to Gon and Leorio.

“You guys ready to go?”

“Where are we going?” Leorio asked suspiciously.

“Well… I don’t know where you guys are currently staying so you’ll have to tell me where to go.” Uvo admitted. The two humans looked at him in surprise.

“You’re not gonna – OW!” Gon started before Leorio hit him on the head with a glare.

Uvo laughed. “Not my intention. Well… it was but not anymore. With the fight with the mafia, we don’t have enough people to watch over you guys.”

Gon furrowed his brow. It probably wasn’t the only reason Uvogin was changing his mind. Leorio was giving Gon a side eye saying pressing the issue wasn’t a smart idea. With a sigh, he dropped the subject. This still was an opportunity to learn more about the Phantom Troupe. With the information they get from the giant, they could then rescue Kurapika.

\----------------

Despite Uvogin’s protection, they still had to stick to the backstreets and alleyways as they made their way back to Biscuit’s house. The giant’s wanted status and large stature made it hard to blend into the crowd. They made their way through the center of town as quickly as possible. Now Gon truly understood why Menchi and the others were forced to wait in the tunnels; Traveling a block through the alleyways was one thing, traveling halfway across the city is a different matter entirely. There were patrols of mafia everywhere. There were several occasions they had to stop and wait for them to pass or look away before crossing. By the time they saw Biscuit’s mansion, the sky was starting to turn orange.

“That’s quite a lawn for a city house…” Uvogin noted.

“That’s Biscuit for you. I hope she’s not too injured from the auction attack.” Gon said.

“She was at the auction? I hate to tell you guys this but she’s probably dead. The Spiders are thorough when it comes to that sort of thing.” Uvo admitted to them. As he finished saying that Biscuit dropkicked him from behind, sending the giant flying into the lawn.

“Get behind me!” Biscuit instructed the humans. She looked positively livid, glaring down her opponent with narrowed eyes.

“Biscuit, wait –“ Leorio started but was cut off by Uvo’s laugh.

“Impressive, I didn’t even feel you approach, even with all that bloodlust you have pouring out now.” Uvo said as he stood up. He could immediately tell this person was strong. If she was at the auction and she managed to fool Phinks, Nobu, and Feitan, this was a dangerous opponent. He really wanted to fight her, but from what he could tell, she was the pair’s guardian. So unfair… Uvo kept a neutral stance and tried to keep a lid on his rising urge to fight. He heard the door open behind him, a dhampir and another human came running out to see what was going on. This must have been the dhampir that Nobu saw with them. Uvogin couldn’t believe the samurai didn’t realize who it is. That hair, that facial structure… He’d recognize them anywhere.

“Zoldyck…” Uvogin growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Seriously, the chapter titles are getting harder to come up with and I don't know why.  
> \- I got the idea for the magnifying glass trick from Archimedes' death ray. It may not set boats on fire, but it could work on vampires. Naturally, carrying giant mirrors around would be troublesome so that makes it hard.  
> \- As I was writing this, I realized that the mafia wouldn't be interested in guarding food stores when the Phantom Troupe is running about. I countered this by making the crates impossible to carry without being seen.  
> \- Vampire hunters don't often fight head to head which is why they had such a hard time with one guy :P  
> \- When I wrote Biscuit's mansion, I gave her a beautiful lawn with a garden. I then remembered that we're in York New and there's like no room. So everyone is really impressed by her lawn.  
> \- I legit wanted to make a fight with Uvo and Bisky, but couldn't come up with a way. I may just have Uvo ask for a spar, because he REALLY wants to fight her now.  
> \- I now need a picture of Uvo having tea with them. The image of him crouched while holding a tiny teacup in his hands makes me laugh so hard. You're damn right that's happening next chapter!
> 
> Please rate and review!


	32. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I've been having a really bad case of writer's block for this story! It's so bad, I can't even think of a title for this chapter! That's also why this chapter's so short. I'll most likely edit it later but for now, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 32: Complications**

\----------------

There was no chatter on the mafia bug, so Pakunoda easily heard someone coming from the sleeping areas. Machi wore a simple disguise and a sun protection suit. She nodded at Paku in greeting before leaving the base. The blonde woman smiled back before returning to her task. Subterfuge was not the Phantom Troupe’s strong suit. While the Spiders could go undetected if they wanted, few had the skillset needed to infiltrate a stronghold. Machi was the best pick for the assignment. At the moment, only she, Machi, Feitan, and Chrollo knew of her mission. Well, Chrollo will probably reveal everything soon enough.

\----------------

The next evening, everyone woke up in anticipation. It was a simple frontal assault. Uvogin would be upset to miss the fun. It was not often that Chrollo decided on a simple method. At least, that’s what the Phantom Troupe thought. Kurapika believed there was another layer to the plan that they were not told. He ate a simple bowl of oatmeal while the Phantom Troupe got ready for the attack.

“Oh? Where’s Machi?” Shizuku finally observed. Indeed, Machi was not among them. She was usually quiet, so no one really noticed.

“She has her own assignment. I’ll explain once she returns.” Chrollo informed them. While the Troupe wondered about what she could be doing, the explanation was accepted easily. ‘ _That confirms it._ ’ Kurapika thought to himself. The Phantom Troupe were more flexible than most vampires, but Kurapika quickly figured out all their plans were similar in structure. Despite what the Spiders believed; they were once again following their usual pattern. He wondered if Chrollo even knew he was doing it.

The Kurta then realized he was studying the man again. This time, Kurapika couldn’t use his hatred as an excuse. He’s been avoiding eye contact with Chrollo since he first woke up that evening, he needed time to figure things out. Kurapika was forced to admit that he did have an attraction to the man. When it started, he had no idea. It was not merely a physical attraction either. Being a teenage boy, Kurapika knew what that felt like. There were plenty of men and women he found attractive, but this was different. He wanted to know more about the man. Chrollo made it obvious the feeling was mutual. Having someone who wanted to know him beyond friendship or a physical attraction… that was something Kurapika never experienced before. Though the real reason for his confliction was due to his lost hatred. It should have been liberating, it gave him a chance to live his own life. Instead, it left him torn.

Why do emotions have to be so confusing?

“You with us, Kurapika?” Franklin’s deep voice jerked the Kurta out of his thoughts. He looked at the man in surprise before registering his words. Kurapika quickly finished the rest of his oatmeal.

“I am.” He answered. Franklin nodded. He didn’t tell Kurapika, but Franklin had been trying to get his attention for a solid minute. Kurapika raced to grab his gear before the Spiders were finally ready to move out. For now, Kurapika would focus on getting through this mission and retrieving the eyes.

\----------------

Killua was awoken by the sound of combat outside. He and Melody ran out to find Gon and Leorio had returned, with one of the Phantom Troupe members. The giant was relatively calm until he saw Killua. He had to back away from the sudden hostility directed at him. Melody stepped in front of him as a means to protect him, flute in hand. It was a futile gesture. He knew that the man could kill him regardless of Melody’s presence. Killua recalled that his father did a hit on the Phantom Troupe. Guess this guy was still mad about his friend’s death. Killua raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m not on a mission, I swear. And I didn’t have anything to do with that hit on the Troupe.” Killua said to placate him. Outside he was calm, but he was absolutely terrified. Killua knew he had no chance against the vampire.

“You leave Killua alone, Uvo!” Gon shouted angrily at the man. He ran and stood in front of Killua.

“Moron! What are you doing?!” Killua cried out. To his surprise though, the bloodlust faded, and the vampire’s shoulders slumped as the tension left them.

“Yeah, I know… Sorry ‘bout that, kid. Still angry with your old man about Eliana.”

“That’s understandable…” Killua conceded. Internally he breathed a sigh of relief. Killua knew just how close he was to death right then. Brushing aside his fear, he turned to Gon before hitting him on the head.

Gon grabbed his head in annoyance. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“That’s for scaring me and bringing back a kidnapper!” Killua snapped at him. “Seriously, do you realize how worried we were?!”

“He’s not a kidnapper! He saved us!” Gon defended the giant. As Killua and Gon argued, Uvo and Melody studied each other quietly. The flute revealed her magic as sound based. She was probably limited due to her being surrounded by allies. Depending on what she wanted to do, she could easily be the most dangerous of the group.

Since vampires don’t have heartbeats, Melody had to rely on other tells to see if a vampire was lying. Mainly, their breathing. It was a habit from their human lives. The giant’s breathing was slow and deliberate, he was wary, but he didn’t want to start anything. Melody was surprised; the vampire could kill them all if he wanted to, but he kept himself neutral, even after taking a direct attack from them.

“I believe we should all calm down and talk about this inside.” Melody suggested. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. “Being in the open with a wanted criminal wouldn’t do anyone favors.” Everyone murmured their agreement. She did make a good point. Biscuit cleared her throat awkwardly.

“Would you like some tea?” She offered.

\----------------

It was a situation Uvogin would never have imagined he’d be in. Trapped in a life-sized dollhouse having tea with vampire hunters and one of the strongest vampires outside of the Phantom Troupe. Uvo was worried about breaking her chairs and kneeled in front of the table instead, despite Biscuit’s assurances the chairs could hold his weight. The cup was small and awkward to hold in his hands. His large fingers barely fit around the handle, so he held the bottom of the cup as well.

None of the Phantom Troupe must ever know about this.

Gon was telling what happened during their time in the subway system excitedly. “And then another guy came and pulled out a gun! Before he shot though, Uvo came in and blocked the bullet!”

“You always get all the cool adventures…” Killua grumbled in annoyance. He and Melody keep tabs on the Phantom Troupe the entire time, and they were just in the dark about what happened to Gon as they were.

“Thank you for protecting my students. Even if you were the one who put them in danger to begin with.” Biscuit said in a way of apology. Uvo could have countered that she technically was the one who put them in danger by bringing them there but held his tongue.

“It was no problem.” He replied before taking a sip of his tea. Uvo had to fight back a grimace; the tea was too sweet. He placed the cup on the table. This house was a saccharine hell. Yet, he could sense to was more to this person that meets the eye. There was an awkward silence in the air now. No one seemed sure of what exactly to say. Leorio sunk into his chair, trying not to be seen.

“What is it you plan on doing now that you escorted Gon and Leorio safely home, Mr. Uvogin?” Melody asked.

“It’s just Uvo, and I plan on making sure you guys don’t get caught in the crossfire between us and the mafia.” Uvogin explained before giving a big smile. “It shows how much I like you guys. I’m willing to miss out on the fighting for you.”

Uvogin concluded this group was dangerous. Even if they weren’t aggressive towards the Phantom Troupe, they could get in the way of the fight with the mafia. That could get his friends hurt or worse. Uvo would do his best to keep these guys out of the fighting for all their sakes. Killua suspected that was the giant’s reason for even accepting their offer for tea. Although...

“I’m surprised you’re so upfront about your plans.” Killua admitted.

Uvogin scratched his head. “Well I don’t think I could come up with a convincing lie. Besides, it’s not like any of you could stop me… Well maybe those two could, but not easily for sure.” He pointed to Biscuit and Melody. Everyone went silent as they took in what the man said. It was true, after seeing his strength firsthand, they couldn’t move him if he didn’t want to. The group all looked at each other, they’d need to get creative to escape Uvo’s watchful eye. The large man typed something onto his phone before pocketing it and clapping his hands together excitedly.

“Right then. Anyone up for cards?”

\----------------

Kurapika’s friends are here causing trouble. I’m keeping an eye on them. What do you think?

Chrollo was surprised at the text Uvogin sent. Once again, the Kurta had managed to surprise him. They had profiled him as a loner. Someone who didn’t rely on others. His eyes naturally went to the person in question. Kurapika has been quiet since he woke up that evening. Obviously lost in thought as he tried to cope with everything that happened. Chrollo considered leaving him with Phinks and Feitan to defend the base. But with Kurapika’s emotional state as fragile at the current moment, Chrollo decided to pair him with people he knew Kurapika got along with. In this case, it was Paku and Shizuku.

Chrollo then remembered the incident with Hisoka in Meteor City. Could he have found out about Kurapika’s friends and that’s why the Kurta attacked him? The jester did learn Kurapika’s name from the Zoldycks. It was supposedly only a business transaction with one of the Zoldycks, but now that he thought about it, they wouldn’t let a simple business partner into their home. With the mafia in negotiations with the Zoldycks, this could be a problem.

Is there a Zoldyck with you?

One of the kids. He says he ran away from home. I don't think he's involved with a hit on us.

That was interesting. However, Chrollo couldn’t think about that right now. They were getting close to the auction site. The groups were in their assigned locations. All they waited for was Chrollo's order.

Stay with them for now.

Right, Danchou.

Chrollo had to hold back a sigh. This mission was getting needlessly complicated. This time, he'd personally capture one of the Shadow Beasts. Then they'd steal the rest of the merchandise in one fell swoop and return home. Their next move will depend on how Machi's mission goes. Right now, she probably has the basic layout of her target and was waiting for their distraction. Best not to delay it any longer. He put his phone to his ear. "Start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I think I need a beta for this going forward.  
> \- 'Subterfuge was not the Phantom Troupe's strong suit.' and in other news, water is wet.  
> \- Honestly in the actual canon, I imagine that Kurapika is asexual. If he wasn't, I’d totally believe he's bi.  
> \- Why is Chrollo handling this better than Kurapika? Chrollo doesn't have to deal with hormones.  
> \- I find it funny that Uvo considers humans more of a threat than vampires.  
> \- Once again, I NEED a drawing of Uvo's tea party. Please someone make this happen! I can draw, but my style isn't suited for that.  
> \- Until I get over this writer's block, expect chapters to come out more slowly. I put this one out because you guys have been so patient. Thanks for keeping up with me!
> 
> Please rate and review!


	33. Secrets and Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to write something down. Still having a bit of writers block, but I put a chip in it. I also wanted to say that if you guys like this story, you should take a look at the prequel called Storm the Sorrow. It's off hiatus again and would love to hear your comments on it. Yes, I am too proud to beg for subscribers on Youtube, but I am not above begging for comments on my fanfictions. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 33: Secrets and Deals**

\----------------

Kurapika recited his usual Kurta prayer as he waited, steeling his resolve. He felt jittery and on edge. There was a feeling in his gut that this battle with the mafia was reaching a climax. Kurapika took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled. He needed to calm down. A single slip up could push the Eyes out of his reach. He was close to his goal and he wouldn’t let the Eyes escape him again. Once he acquired the Eyes, he could figure out what to next.

“Why are you wearing a mask?” Shizuku asked. He was paired with Shizuku and Pakunoda for this mission. Kurapika had the feeling they were chosen due to their compatibility with him. Pakunoda was a calm individual, he enjoyed their walked in Meteor City. Shizuku was both observant and airheaded at the same time. It was an odd combination for sure. Despite everything, Kurapika couldn’t get annoyed at her.

“To hide my identity.” Kurapika explained, even if it was obvious. “Limiting those who know my face has been my key to survival for a while now.”

“But you can just kill them.” Shizuku replied. It was jarring to hear her explain about murdering without any emotion in her voice. Even the other Troupe members had some emotion when it came to killing.

“He was trained by vampire hunters, Shizuku. It can take years to unlearn fighting instincts so ingrained.” Pakunoda answered for Kurapika. Shizuku simply went ‘oh’ and dropped the subject. That’s when they heard Chrollo call the start of the mission. Everyone grew serious and the Troupe charged in.

The auction site wasn’t as crowded as the other times. Less and less people were attending. They were losing confidence in the mafia’s ability to protect them. The remaining Shadow Beasts and a large contingent of guards blocked the way to their objective. The Spiders surrounded their opponents in a semi-circle. They outnumbered the Shadow Beasts two to one. Even still, they would not approach them recklessly.

“Franklin, take care of the extras.” Chrollo ordered. The man obeyed silently, He stretched his arms and his fingertips detatched themselves. Franklin opened fire with a grin on his face. The Shadow Beasts were able to jump out of the way in time, but the men behind were shredded. The Phantom Troupe split up to deal with the Shadow Beasts. Shizuku went after Hedgehog, leaving Kurapika and Pakunoda to deal with Bat.

Bat didn’t taunt Kurapika this time, merely glaring at Kurapika with anger. Kurapika held out his bokken in front of him. Pakunoda held out her gun and fired. Bat dodged the attack and let out a screech. It was a directed attack straight at Pakunoda who flinched violently at the sound. While she was distracted, Bat swooped at Kurapika. This time however, Kurapika was expecting it. Before they left, Kurapika and Paku devised a strategy to defeat their target. Kurapika surmised that Bat would try and take him out first and then harass the Spiders, giving openings to the Shadow Beasts. He dropped his right bokken and his chain shot out. Bat let out a noise of surprise and tilted his body out of the way. Once again anticipating his action, Kurapika’s chain instead wrapped around his leg. Digging his heels in, Kurapika pulled on the chain with all his strength. The vampire quickly fell to the ground. Pakunoda leveled her pistol and shot Bat. The bullet pierced his head and Bat’s struggling ceased.

They went to help Shizuku fight her opponent. The Shadow Beasts were clearly not expecting one of their own to fall so quickly. They doubled their efforts to defeat their own opponents. Franklin was still dealing with the other guards, but it wouldn’t hold him back for long. There was no banter as the intense fighting continued. Suddenly, Leech was taken out by Chrollo. He slumped to the ground unconscious. That was when they were given the order to withdraw.

“Damn it… Owl!” Fish cried out. Owl said nothing but pulled a small bag from his pocket. As he did that, Hedgehog broke away from his opponents, he took out one of the quills on his head and threw it at Leech. Realizing he was planning on killing Leech, Chrollo held out his arm and the quill lodged itself in there. The bag Owl had taken out opened itself and what looked like grenades fell out. Instead of an explosion, there was a bright light and a loud ‘bang!’ Kurapika’s vision went dark and there was a ringing in his ears: A flashbang. As his vision cleared, the remaining Shadow Beasts were gone.

“They have a better escape plan than a battle plan.” Nobunaga scoffed. He was unimpressed by the Shadow Beasts.

“That’s because Paku and Kurapika took out their key player first.” Shalnark added. Kurapika nodded at the praise, but he was distracted. He noticed something on Bat’s belt. Leaning down, he recognized it as the knife that Uvo gave him. Unclasping it from the belt, Kurapika studied the knife for a second before putting it away. With his options limited, Kurapika will take any advantage he could get.

“Pack up the merchandise, we’re done here.” Chrollo ordered, he hefted the body of Leech onto his shoulder and headed back to the base. The Spiders hurried to carry out his orders. Kurapika didn’t argue as he followed the Troupe. Once they reached the room with the inventory, Kurapika meticulously searched it. He took stock of the inventory that the Troupe packed and searched through every jewel, trophy, and other knickknacks.

The Scarlet Eyes were not there.

Any words of comfort the Spiders tried to give him fell upon deaf ears. Kurapika returned to the main hallway and punched the auctioneer podium in frustration.

\----------------

The meeting had quickly descended into chaos and Zenji couldn’t do anything to stop it. The mafia heads were enraged by their constant failure. They pointed fingers at each other, placing blame on another so the Dons could not punish them. The only one who was not in the middle of the brouhaha was Nostrade. He was above such petty squabbles. The arrogance the man displayed infuriated Zenji to no end.

Despite his annoyance, Zenji had to agree with Nostrade in keeping a level head. One of the Shadow Beasts had been captured, and that meant that it would only be a matter of time before the Phantom Troupe would learn the location of the rest of the merchandise. His phone buzzed in his pocket and Zenji looked down to check the ID. His eyes widened in shock.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Zenji demanded. The conference hall went silent at that. “The Ten Dons are calling.”

A murmur of awe and concern swept the room. It was understandable. The situation had grown serious enough for the Ten Dons themselves to get involved. A large screen lowered from the ceiling and the lights dimmed. The face of Don DiNozzo filled the screen. His mouth was set in a grim line; he was not pleased.

“How are you gentlemen doing tonight?” DiNozzo asked. None of the people in the room responded, so Zenji had to speak up.

“Angry, sir. This has been one enormous failure.” Zenji admitted.

“Indeed. This squabble has cost us a great deal.” DiNozzo agreed. Squabble? It was an all-out battle! “The Dons have come to a conclusion to lessen the losses further.”

Zenji had a terrible feeling that he knew what they were going to say. “What do you have in mind?”

“We are going to parlay with the leader of the Phantom Troupe. The relationship with Meteor City must survive if we are to recover from this.” DiNozzo explained.

“’The relationship with Meteor –‘ They were the ones who destroyed it! They attacked us first!” Zenji roared in anger. How can the Ten Dons let such an insult stand? The Phantom Troupe must pay for their actions!

“Actually, it may have been us who threw the first stone.” DiNozzo admitted. Once again, murmurs filled the room. Zenji visibly jerked back in shock. “Onior has provided evidence that members of a mafia family had sent people to kidnap humans from Meteor City. This action antagonized the Phantom Troupe to retaliate.”

Zenji’s fingers dug into his palm. He trembled in frustration. It was probably a good thing that his plan to steal humans from Meteor City was foiled; the Phantom Troupe probably would have hit him the hardest.

“Wait a moment. If this is true, why didn’t the Troupe attack that family? Why attack the mafia as a whole?” Nostrade asked.

“The mafia has had trouble controlling the families in Meteor City before. My half-brother attacked Meteor City five years ago. This was probably a warning to the mafia as a whole.” Onior theorized.

“That’s not all.” DiNozzo started. “Our spies in the government report that it’s making a move. They plan on taking over the human trade completely. Even the Phantom Troupe can’t allow that. Despite all that has happened, the mafia and the Meteor City must stand together, or both will perish.”

“One of the Dons will be in York New by this evening. He will personally meet with the leader of the Phantom Troupe tomorrow night at midnight in the Cemetery Building. We shall email the details momentarily to Zenji.” To everyone’s surprise, DiNozzo then said the email out loud. “If you find these terms agreeable, we will forward the details to you.”

“One last thing. Whichever one of you idiots is bugged will be severely punished later.” DiNozzo all but growled out before the screen went black. The room was deadly silent as everyone looked at each other with suspicion.

\----------------

“Oh, they figured it out. It only took them four days.” Phinks said with amusement. He was on radio duty while Feitan made their guest comfortable. The amusement faded as he turned to Chrollo. “Are you planning to negotiate with them?”

Chrollo closed his eyes in thought. “The government taking the human trade would be a problem. We wouldn’t be able to get humans in large quantities if something happened.”

“Maybe it’s a bluff.” Phinks offered.

“Unlikely. Still, I’ll have Shalnark look into it once he gets back. Once Machi returns with her report and Shalnark gets the information we need. I will make a decision then.” Chrollo said.

“Understood, Danchou. Does that mean we’re going to stop interrogating the Shadow Beast?”

“Of course not.” Chrollo replied and Phinks grinned sadistically. As they finished their conversation, the rest of the Phantom Troupe returned with their newest acquisitions. Chrollo’s youngest had a disappointed look on his face. Ah, so the Scarlet Eyes were not there. He came to the conclusion that Kurapika was going to be frustrated until he acquired the Scarlet Eyes. He ordered Shalnark to get information from the government about their movements on the mafia. The blond accepted eagerly, taking it as a challenge. Since Machi hadn’t returned yet, Chrollo decided to give everyone a small break until she returned. Not removing his mask and hood, Kurapika walked with a determined look to where Feitan was.

Kurapika had never seen the results of Feitan’s work until now. It was worse than he expected. Leech was chained up to a post, his shirt removed. Feitan had heated up his knives before using them on Leech. The heat would instantly cauterize the wound as it was created, making healing a slow and painful process. Every breath Leech took was deep and ragged, as if that was all he was focusing on. Feitan was taking a break from his work. He had his knives on the fire to reheat them and was reading a book while waiting. He looked up and his eyes showed surprise at seeing Kurapika.

“I thought you hated torture.” Feitan said.

“I don’t, but there’s something I must know.” Kurapika replied. He was glad he had his mask on, it was hard to keep a neutral face when the sight of the Leech’s battered form gave him flashbacks of the others he tortured. “Which location has the Scarlet Eyes. Answer me.” Kurapika demanded. The vampire lifted his head up slowly to look at Kurapika. In a move that surprised Kurapika, Leech started laughing. It was an annoying breathy giggle.

“Scarlet Eyes? Those were never up for auction.” Leech answered with an amused smile on his face.

“Don’t lie to me. The website prominently showed them.” Kurapika snarled.

That annoying giggle again. “That was Zenji’s idea. He said that it would lure out the Chain Assassin. And it looked like it worked. However, he never planned on putting his eyes –“ Leech didn’t finish as Kurapika punched him in the nose.

“I said don’t lie to me!” Kurapika’s voice rose in volume. Feitan grabbed Kurapika’s wrist and pulled him away from Leech.

“Enough. I will extract the information you want.” Feitan told him.

“I will do this myself!” Kurapika snapped back. He didn’t want anyone else doing what he needed to do. Feitan’s eyes turned hard as he looked at Kurapika.

“You will not. This is my job. Members aren’t supposed to fight each other seriously. Don’t make this an issue.” Feitan responded, his tone cold. Kurapika glared back at the smaller man before he backed off. Arguing will get him nowhere. Huffing in annoyance, Kurapika turned and walked out. ‘ _I’m not a Spider._ ’ Kurapika thought in annoyance. He was tired of depending on others to reach his objectives. It seemed like every time he was got close to getting the Eyes, they were pulled away at the last minute. The Troupe’s attempts to comfort him only made it worse because they were the ones that ripped out the eyes to begin with.

He supposed that his anger wasn’t completely gone after all.

Once again, something that should be a relief only added more confusion. Unsure of where to direct his anger, Kurapika lashed out at everything and everyone. It wasn’t something he was proud of. He imagined all the stress he was under didn’t help. He was fortunate that it had started to affect his health yet. Kurapika pushed aside the blanket they were using as a door aside and entered the men’s sleeping area. He sat down on his sleeping pad and fiddled with the sheathed knife, turning it absently in his deft fingers. The hardest part to deal with was the inability to work on his objective. Even in the worst times of his life, Kurapika was able to move forward, whether it was finding new ways to get past the village sentinels, working on his escape plan in Kakin, or training to become a vampire hunter. Now though, the blond was forced to wait. Kurapika’s patience was reaching its limit. He had worked with the Phantom Troupe in order to retrieve the Eyes. If Leech was telling the truth, then Kurapika wanted to return to his original plan and take the Eyes from Zenji and the auction donor list as well. Delicately, Kurapika took out his contacts and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand. Due to this fight with the mafia, it was likely he was bound to run into Zenji again sooner or later. He’d put up with this ridiculous battle a little longer. Once he had the Eyes, Kurapika would sort out his conflicted emotions.

\----------------

It was early morning when Machi finally returned to the base. Her appearance was pristine, but her eyes showed fatigue. She sat down and took off the wig she was wearing. Once she was comfortable, she went for a fresh blood bag. As expected, the Troupe was upon her almost instantly.

“You’re late.” Phinks scolded her. His tone was serious, but Machi knew he was joking.

“I don’t follow your timetable, Phinks.” She answered cooly. Phinks scoffed and waved a dismissive hand at her while several others chuckled in amusement.

“In all seriousness, you did take longer than expected.” Paku noted. Machi didn’t answer until she finished her meal. She exhaled softly after she downed the last of the blood before putting the empty bag aside.

“The entire city is on high alert right now. Getting around unnoticed isn’t easy.” Was her explanation.

Chrollo walked up at that point. “Were you successful?” He asked simply. Machi nodded.

“Yes Danchou. I found out the real culprits behind the attempted kidnappings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I feel like I'm finally reaching the climax of this story. Somehow, that's been harder to write than the actual fluff and stuff.  
> \- Yes, Kurapika has been wearing his hood and mask when out with the Phantom Troupe, I just haven't explicitly wrote it.  
> \- If I ever write a sequel, I need to make stronger antagonists. The Phantom Troupe is too OP for this world.  
> \- I got the name DiNozzo from NCIS. My mom and brother have been watching that nonstop recently.  
> \- Zenji's in big trouble :3  
> \- My thinking is even if Kurapika could move on from the death of his clan, he still would have resentment about it. There was this book series I read called Book of the Crow (Fantastic read, I would recommend it) and one of the lines was "I hate what you did, but I can't hate you." Add hormones into the mix and you have a beautiful drama volcano.  
> \- Once again, if you like this story, totally read Storm the Sorrow. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	34. A Peace Offering?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get this written down! Once again, it's the bridge chapters that are kicking my ass. The build up to the cool stuff. Also when I imagine this stuff, I think of it as a movie. Translating it to novel form is not easy. Either way, I'll try not to have such a long break for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 34: A Peace Offering?**

\----------------

**A few hours earlier**

The sky was overcast. It was probably going to rain tonight or tomorrow. Machi was relieved that she was under the café’s maroon awning. She ordered a cup of coffee and was sipping on it while observing the building in front of them. Like many mafia lords with something to prove, Onior had his building installed with windows as a show of power. It also allowed Machi to figure out the layout of the building with ease.

The Xi-Yu family was framed for the kidnapping attempt in Meteor City. The clumsy frame job was probably done by one of their enemies. At best, they expected a list of potential targets. The Troupe would then check every target until they found the ones responsible for this whole disaster. The Phantom Troupe would then teach them what happens when you mess with Meteor City. She sighed as she stirred the cup in her hand absently. It seemed that they were teaching this lesson constantly to the mafia in the past couple of decades. There was something off; the mafia maybe obstinate, but they would back off for a while after the Spiders retaliated. This time, however… it felt like someone wanted the mafia and the Phantom Troupe to be constantly fighting. One of the Dons? Machi shook her head. Not likely… They wouldn’t benefit from such an outcome. The government then? The thought was a concerning one, to say the least. Going up against the government would be detrimental to Meteor City.

Putting speculations aside, Machi checked her watch. It was almost time for the mission to start. She finished her drink before putting the money on the table and left. Casually, she walked down the street until she was behind the Xi-Yu building. There were a couple guards looking bored. Machi narrowed her eyes in thought; getting past these guys would be tricky. Normally, she would just kill them, but she didn’t want them to know they’ve been broken into. Once the mission started, they would be distracted enough for her to slip in unnoticed. She only needed a second. Her muscles tensed as she prepared for herself, eyes never leaving the door or the guards. Machi’s body went still as she waited.

One of the guards put his finger to his earpiece. His eyes widened in shock before he relayed the message to his companions. Their brief moment of distraction was enough. Machi sprung into action, easily slipping over their heads and into the building. She ducked behind the door before looking around. Above her was a drop ceiling. It was perfect for her needs. Carefully, Machi removed one of the tiles and climbed up before putting the tile back. Gripping the frame above carefully, Machi navigated her way through the ceiling.

Moving around was difficult. It was a tight squeeze, and she couldn’t put weight on the tiles lest they break. Onior’s office was a good place to start searching. All she needed to do was listen for his voice and follow it. Below her was pandemonium. News of their attacked had reached the people below and there was confusion on what to do. After seeing the results of the Phantom Troupe’s last raids, no one seemed interested in going to the site. Finally, Machi heard the voice she had been searching for.

“Everyone! Calm down! For now, standby.” Onior ordered. A ringing of a phone interrupted the man. “I need to take this in my office.” His underlings obeyed without question. The sounds of Onior’s footfalls were leaving, Machi quickly followed him. Once he was where Machi assumed was his office, Onior answered the phone.

“Sir?” He asked. Machi couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation no matter how hard she strained her ears. Instead, she focused her efforts on what Onior was saying so she could transcript it later. “Currently the Phantom Troupe is attacking for the fourth night in a row. The Shadow Beasts can’t stop them. I’ve ordered my men to stay out of the current fight… You mean someone provoked them? …Who?! …The Heil-Y? Why?” This was exactly what they were looking for. This Heil-Y group was their true target. Still Machi kept listening.

“There’s something off, sir. The Phantom Troupe are straightforward in their targets. If they were framing the Xi-Yu, we would have been hit the hardest. Yet they’re attacking the entire mafia community… Understood I’m looking now.” There was typing, Onior must have been on his computer. “…I see it. I’m forwarding the information now. The Ten Dons will attempt to broker a peace with the Phantom Troupe… The Spider head is reputed to be a rational man. Having the government in control of the human trade wouldn’t be to his interest. I imagine he’ll agree to a peace and then direct his efforts on hunting the Heil-Y… I’ll see it done.” She heard Onior typing furiously for several minutes. When he was finished with his task, Onior stood up. “I’m going to the security meeting. Resume your usual duties.”

\----------------

The Spiders were assembled in the main room to listen to Machi’s debriefing. Only Paku and Feitan were not surprised by what they were hearing. Kurapika wondered why Chrollo kept this information from them. Yet, none of the Spiders seemed upset at having information withheld. This must be a normal occurrence.

“Were you able to get the information he sent?” Chrollo asked.

Machi shook her head. “I’m afraid not Danchou. He deleted the information after sending it.”

“Even if he didn’t, it was probably heavily encrypted. It’s unlikely you would have been able to understand it without the cypher.” Shalnark added. Throughout the debriefing, he continued to work on his computer.

“So, this peace offering is the real deal then?” Nobu asked.

“I believe so.” Machi confirmed.

“It’s still risky. There could be a third party that would try and attack.” Franklin noted. “Disgruntled families who disagree with this course of action.”

“You’re speaking of Zenji?” Shizuku asked. Franklin nodded. “It does seem pointless if individual families come after us.”

“Well, Danchou? What’s our next move?” Paku asked. The Spiders turned to their head and waited. Chrollo clasped his hands in thought. He took in all the information given to him, weighing the pros and cons of each choice. What would be best for Meteor City? What would be best for the Spider? He also thought about how to approach all the choices before him. None of the results were ideal, so Chrollo would pick the best possible option.

“I’ll hear what they have to say.” Chrollo announced.

He wouldn’t commit to anything just yet. Having knowledge about the Heil-Y would give him an advantage in negotiations. If they tried to trick him, he would know. Chrollo instructed Shalnark to check the email given by the Ten Dons to see the meeting details. He then swept his eyes across his Spiders to check their reactions. No matter his decision, there would be those who didn’t agree with the choice. Chrollo always studied their reactions for reference. As expected, the ones who didn’t like the idea of talks with the mafia was Feitan, Phinks, and Nobunaga. Uvo would have verbally objected. His youngest had his eyes closed and his head down to try and stop Chrollo from reading him. Kurapika didn’t approve either. A peace with the mafia would push the boy’s objective out of his reach. It was frustrating; he had gotten far in getting Kurapika to open up, only for this recent event to cause the boy to raise his defenses again. Two steps forward and one step back.

As much as Chrollo wanted to, he couldn’t focus on Kurapika at the moment. Right now, he was thinking of the Spider as a whole. The Kurta was still new to this lifestyle to understand. Still too young and too human to understand patience. Shalnark interrupted his thoughts saying there was a reply from the Ten Dons. They must have been desperate. Chrollo skimmed the email, studying the details intensely. He could work with this. Before calling it for the day, Chrollo gave his instructions for the meeting before letting them do as they pleased. Kurapika made a beeline for the sleeping quarters to be alone. This time, Chrollo wouldn’t let him. Experience has taught him not to let Kurapika’s stress build too much. He pushed the blanket aside and strode in.

“Kurapika.” The blond turned to Chrollo at the sound of his name. His eyes were hard, but they hadn’t turned crimson yet. “I’m sorry about this.” He finally said.

Kurapika’s eyes widened at the apology before going back to glaring. “That’s not going to change anything though, is it?”

“I’m afraid not. I can’t put the desires of one over the needs of the Spider. I will try and bargain for the Scarlet Eyes, but I can’t promise that you’ll be able to acquire them this time.” Chrollo told him. Once again, Kurapika seemed surprised by Chrollo’s attempts to broker a peace even while mad at him. His youngest didn’t completely understand the political situation to know why Chrollo was going with this course of action. The man didn’t have the time to explain it all either. He put a hand on Kurapika’s shoulder in reassurance. “You will have all the time in the world to achieve your goal.”

There was a look of realization on Kurapika’s face. He must have forgotten in all the chaos. “Right… Of course…” He breathed softly, Chrollo almost didn’t hear it. “…Thank you…” Kurapika hesitated to say the words.

“Rest well, Kurapika.” Chrollo responded before leaving the room. He walked over to the Troupe Members assigned to the base tomorrow night. “Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t try anything.”

\----------------

It was obvious to all that Uvogin didn’t handle inaction well. When the news of the most recent attack broke, the giant quickly grew agitated and asked Biscuit to spar with him. The woman quickly shot him down, but Uvo persisted. It was obvious he wanted to fight with her. After an hour, Biscuit had an epiphany and asked Uvo if he could train her students. Which is how Gon, Leorio, and Killua found themselves in a sparring match with the large man. Killua narrowly avoided a hit from him before backing up several feet.

“Killua! You have speed! Use it!” Biscuit instructed from the sidelines. The dhampir grunted in understanding before activating his power. Uvo grinned at the sight of Killua’s electricity.

“That’s an interesting power you got there…” Uvo rumbled with excitement. As he focused on Killua, Gon snuck up from behind to prepare a kick to the back of the giant’s neck.

“You’re forgetting about me!” Gon cried out, only to lose his wind as Uvogin swept his forearm out and caught Gon in the stomach with it. He flew backwards and grabbed his stomach while groaning.

“Moron! Don’t give away your position while going for a sneak attack!” Biscuit scolded. Gon couldn’t respond, instead working on regaining his breath. Uvo had easily taken out Leorio a while ago, leaving only Killua left to win the match for them.

“Kick his ass Killua!” Leorio shouted from the sideline. Melody, who was tending the man’s bruises, flinched. Uvo waited for Killua to come at him with anticipation, giving Killua time to think of a strategy. Once he thought of his plan of attack, Killua launched himself at the giant head on. Uvo crouched into a combat stance, ready to counterattack. At the last second, Killua disappeared and attacked from behind. Uvo instantly leaped forward to get out of Killua’s range. Getting touched by that electricity would be bad.

Killua kept the pursuit, forcing Uvogin to stay on the defensive. His excitement grew as the giant was slowly backing up into a wall. “Gotcha!” He cried out. Uvogin grinned at him and stomped on the floor. Splinters flew everywhere and Killua had to stop to cover his face. It was all Uvo needed. Wielding several panels of the wooden floorboards like a bat, Uvo hit Killua in the stomach and sent him flying across the room. The wood acted as an insulator and left Uvo unscathed.

“You okay buddy? I didn’t break anything, I hope?” Uvo raised his voice to talk to Killua. The crumpled mess on the floor gave a thumbs up. “That’s good! How much time do you need before we start round two?”

“I think we should give them a break, Uvogin.” Melody said. Uvo looked at all three humans lying on the floor and sighed in concession.

“Well Killua, what did you learn?” Biscuit asked. There was only a groan in response. “I’m going to assume you said ‘always check your surroundings’. Alright you three. Cookie will give you massages and that will be it for the day.”

\----------------

“So why do you force people to join your Troupe?” Killua asked. The four of them were playing go fish after their massages. Killua decided to use the opportunity to learn more about the Phantom Troupe.

The giant sighed. “I told you –“

“’The Spider thrives by taking the strongest’ yeah, yeah, you told us that, but you didn’t say _why_. Even if one person says no, there are always other people.” Killua interrupted.

“Because that’s the way we’ve always done it.” Uvo replied.

“But _why_ that way?” Killua pressed. The giant opened his mouth to answer then froze. Closing his mouth again, Uvo brought his fist to his mouth in thought. Killua leaned over to Gon and Leorio to whisper. “My dad and grandpa do this sometimes. They’ve been doing something for so long, they forget the reason behind it.” The giant seemed to lose focus and they could imagine smoke coming from his ears.

“Oh, he overheated.” Gon noted.

“He looks like you when your brain gets fried.” Killua said in a teasing tone. Gon grumbled at his friend. Before the two could start bickering, Uvogin snapped back to reality.

“You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?” Uvo said in annoyance.

Killua shook his head. “Not at all, I genuinely wanted to know.” Killua asked. The giant studied him intensely. Killua worked to keep his face neutral. Despite the man’s barbaric appearance and attitude, he wasn’t stupid. Getting information from him won't be easy.

“It’s already one in the morning… You’d think we would have heard something about the auction by now…” Leorio muttered to himself. The interruption ended the staring contest as Uvo seemed to realize that as well.

“You’re right, Leorio. The auction has been starting at midnight for the past week…” Uvo said. A seed of worry worked into his mind. Pulling out his phone, Uvogin texted Nobu. No response, he must be on the mission. The same happened with Shalnark. Uvo then tried Phinks and finally got an answer.

What happened at the auction? No news about you guys attacking 

Tired of babysitting already?

Answer the damn question

It’s a long story and I don’t feel like typing it all

Danchou is sitting with one of the Ten Dons

“WHAT?!” Uvo stood up in surprise. The humans jumped at the sudden outburst.

“What’s wrong Uvo?” Gon asked. The giant barely registered his words. Something must have happened for Chrollo to change tactics like this. Damn it, he’s gone for two days and so much has happened. Uvo’s gut was telling him there was something wrong.

\----------------

The base was quiet. The members who usually talked the most were out on assignment with Danchou. The remaining Spiders were lounging around, doing their own things. Machi was organizing her medical supplies when she sensed something off. She looked over at Kurapika’s preferred corner to find it empty. He was reading there, last time she saw him. When that was though, she had no idea.

“Where’s Kurapika?” She asked. The other Spiders stopped what they were doing to see what she was talking about.

“He had to go to the bathroom. It’s fine.” Phinks answered. Normally, that would be an acceptable answer, but Machi had a hunch.

“When did he go?” Machi pressed.

“Look, Kurapika’s a smart kid. He’s not stupid enough to abuse our trust about his bathroom breaks.” Phinks said defensively. Even then, doubt crept into his voice. Kurapika was smart, but he also had a temper and tended to act rashly.

“His stuff’s gone.” Shizuku observed. “Was he carrying anything when you saw him?”

“No.” But that didn’t mean much with Kurapika’s magic. Phinks stood up and headed to the designated bathroom area, with Machi and Feitan following behind. The area they chose was well ventilated on purpose. Phinks knocked on the wall at the door.

“Kurapika? You doing alright?” Phinks called. Normally, Kurapika would snap that he was fine and leave it at that, but there was nothing this time. Phinks pushed the blanket aside and walked in.

“That impulsive idiot…” Phinks growled in anger. The window that they boarded up to keep the sunlight out was open and the room was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If you guys have seen Aliens and the scene where the xenomorphs are crawling through the dropped ceiling, that's where I got the idea for Machi's infiltration.  
> \- I actually have a transcript of the phone call for reference. No you may not see it.  
> \- The sparring scene with Uvo? Completely unplanned, it just happened.  
> \- Uvo doesn't plan, but he can improvise like a mad genius.  
> \- Phinks: He wouldn't abuse the bathroom privileges! You fool, he already has!  
> \- I legit need to write all the crazy ideas I have written that have been rejected for this story. A lot of them involves powers and moments I've deemed not to fit this story. This includes nanobots, a weird counter to electricity, and Uvo vs a tank.  
> \- Scratch that. That last one might make it in somehow. 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	35. The Don

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am not dead! Despite 2021's best efforts, I am still alive. The new year hit me like a truck. I got into a car crash on the first. I managed to walk away with lip lacerations and some bruises. Considering the damage my car took, I should have bought a lottery ticket because I was damn lucky. But I did spend the next two weeks in bed because I was incredibly sore. I am totally fine and recovering well. But was unable to really work on this story until now. Luckily, being bedridden has given me some time to figure out this complicated climax I've built up. Sort of. My writing style is 50% planning and 50% winging it. I'm going to post on Storm the Sorrow either today or tomorrow so go check that out as well! I also put in a Yu Yu Hakusho cameo in here. Hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 35: The Don**

\----------------

“This is the last time we take a rebel with us on a mission like this.” Phinks growled as he poked his head out the window. There was no trace of Kurapika.

“How annoying…” Feitan mused airily. “Machi and I will go after him. You call the boss and guard the base.”

“I don’t need to be condescended to!” Phinks snapped at the smaller man.

“He’s not condescending you. It’s a strategic choice.” Machi placed a hand on Phinks’ shoulder. “Kurapika has one of his chains. Your fighting style is weak against his.” As she said this, the tension in Phinks’ shoulders relaxed, and he let out a big sigh. He cursed before walking back to the common room. Once he left, the pair jumped out the window and Feitan crouched down to inspect the ground.

“They’re faint, but there are light footprints in the dust. The boy is good.” Feitan observed.

“He’ll probably find a route underground to move around unseen.” Machi theorized. “I doubt he planned this. That works to our advantage.” In unison, the two followed the trail until they led to a manhole cover in the street. They removed it with ease and descended the ladder into the sewers. There was a barely a trickle of water in the tunnels. They then went deeper into the city to track down their wayward member.

\----------------

When Chrollo tried to console Kurapika about the eyes, he remembered that the man was going to turn him eventually. The anger of losing the eyes and the fear of being turned made the base suddenly too confining. The walls closed in around him and he had to get out. He packed his things into his bag and turned it invisible after he slung it on his shoulder. The hardest part was to remove the boards on the window without making a sound. He used his knife to dig out the nails as quickly as possible and made his escape. Kurapika wagered he only had a few minutes head start at best. The safest way to move quickly about the city was to travel in the subway or sewer systems. Kurapika followed the tunnels until he found another manhole cover. Carefully, he lifted the lid slightly to check the area. Once he felt he was safe, Kurapika exited the sewers and ducked into an alleyway. It would harder to move around, but it could throw any pursuers off his scent.

Now he was alone in a vampire city while being chased by the most dangerous group of criminals in the world. Once again, Kurapika’s temper has led him into trouble.

It was at that moment Kurapika realized that he had no idea what to do next. Escaping the Phantom Troupe was hard enough, getting out of the city would be even harder. He put up his mask and hood, he didn’t want any vampires seeing his face if he gets discovered. Picking a random direction, Kurapika stuck to the alleys and worked on finding his way out of the city. Once he was out, he’d quickly make his way to Zenji’s mansion and complete his original objective.

Unlike before, there weren’t many people out on the streets. The constant fighting on the streets deterred people from going out. It made moving around easier. At least until he ran into the roadblock. Officials were redirecting what little traffic there was off the streets and way from a certain area. Kurapika cursed his luck; he was near the cemetery building. Of course, he picked the path that led him close to the mafia and Chrollo. He would have to find another way. He had no way of knowing how much of the city they quartered off, so Kurapika skirted around the edges. Keeping out of sight of the guards was annoying, but it was better than trying to move around and running into the blockade again later.

“-Here instead of where the action is.” A guard moaned out loud.

“Quiet, moron.” Another hissed. Kurapika stopped at that statement. The mafia was supposed to be having peace talks, there shouldn’t be any ‘action’ at all. Curiosity got the better of him; Kurapika crouched down and crept as closely to the building edge as he could so he could eavesdrop.

“Don’t tell me you’re not upset about this.” The first guard said in a low voice.

“Absolutely not. I don’t have a death wish.” The second one replied. “Any closer and we’ll have to deal with shockwaves or shrapnel.”

“Even then, I’d at least like to kill some mafia. Just letting them destroy each other is boring.”

“Will you shut up?! We’re undercover you dumbass!” The second guard snapped angrily again before looking around to see if anyone heard. “Once this mission is done, we’ll probably be called in to mop up the remains of the mafia. Just shut up and wait until then.” Kurapika’s knees struggled to keep him up, he felt like he had been hit in the stomach. These must be government agents! They were vague, but Kurapika pieced together what they were saying quickly: They had planted a bomb in the Cemetery Building. They planned on taking out both Chrollo and the Don he was meeting with it. Rain started to hit York New just then; slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed.

‘ _I can’t get involved…_ ’ Kurapika instinctively thought. If he was recaptured, his freedom would be restricted severely. This probably isn’t the first attempt on Chrollo’s life like this anyways. The attack would also give Kurapika the distraction he needed to steal the eyes and get away. As Kurapika reasoned with himself, other thoughts appeared. Chrollo was strong, but Kurapika doubted even he could survive an explosion. If Chrollo died, the Spider could easily fall apart. Even if he could never forgive them for what they did, Kurapika didn’t want to see them dead anymore. Damn these conflicted feelings!

Damn it.

Damn it!

DAMN IT!

He had no plan. His tools were limited to his bokken, a knife, and one of his chains. Still, Kurapika gathered his resolve. He won’t let a bomb take out Chrollo. Kurapika turned to study the Cemetery Building. The first thing he’d have to do is find a way past the blockade.

\----------------

The mafia once again had blocked off a five hundred-meter radius from the rendezvous site. That would normally put the target out of range of most guns, unless you had a high-powered sniper rifle and an experienced sniper team. Pakunoda, Shalnark, and Nobunaga were on a rooftop observing the meeting. Shalnark was acting as spotter while the samurai was there to protect them from any surprise attacks. Currently, they were sweeping the edges for signs of other snipers. While sniping had become rare over the centuries, it was not extinct.

“Nothing on the east side!” Shalnark reported in his usual chipper tone as he put his binoculars down.

“Same on the western.” Pakunoda replied. She moved the gun until it was focused on the cemetery building. It was an elegant building with lots of windows on its front. It’s location near central park allowed it to be covered in shadows throughout the day. They couldn’t be sure whether or not the glass was bulletproof, so Chrollo would be on his own inside the building. Pakunoda and Shalnark would deal with the mafia on the outside of the perimeter if things went south.

“Wind?” She asked.

“About 5 kph from the southeast.” Shalnark replied. Pakunoda adjusted her rifle accordingly. “Which guy are you targeting?”

“The one with the ponytail.”

Shalnark looked around with his binoculars. “Ah. I see him.”

“I still don’t understand why you need help with this Paku.” Nobunaga had his arms crossed under his robe arms. “You’re a perfectly good shot already.”

The blonde woman sighed. This question was always asked whenever they brought out the sniper rifle. Shalnark laughed and once again explained to Nobunaga why they did this. In another fifty or so years when they had to do this again, the question will be asked.

“Ah. I see Danchou approaching the building!” Shalnark reported. Pakunoda made a noise of acknowledgement but kept her sights trained on her target. Soon enough, her target approached Danchou and proceeded to talk with him. So, she guessed correctly that he was high in the chain of command. After the brief exchange, Chrollo calmly made his way towards the building. He and the Don he was meeting would be only people within five hundred meters.

\----------------

The inside of the Cementary Building was like that of a five-star hotel. The rain hit the windows with a rhythmic pattern. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung above Chrollo’s head, and velvet red carpets were below him. The furniture was polished wood. Though he knew that further in, the beautiful décor was ruined by blood and bullet holes. A mass grave wrapped in the trappings of the elite. His Spiders did a commendable job.

He had been curious which of the Dons would meet him in person. It wasn’t in their nature to do things so directly; preferring to give orders from the shadows. The man in question waited for him in the entryway. He was turned in his late twenties. He had long black hair that was slicked back in a manner similar to Chrollo’s. His angular face was handsome, barring the long scar over his left eye. While Chrollo had never met him in person, the man’s reputation preceded him: A sociopath with a sense of honor, a love of gambling, and was fiendishly clever.

In other words: Someone Chrollo didn’t want in charge the Mafia.

“I wasn’t aware that you were one of the Ten Dons, Sakyo.” Chrollo said in a way of greeting. Upon hearing his name, Sakyo chuckled lightly.

“It is a rather recent development.” The mafioso explained. “After my predecessor lost his Shadow Beast, I convinced him to retire early.” Sakyo spoke casually, leaving it open ended if he really did have a simple conversation with the former Don or merely killed him.

Chrollo decided to remain ignorant of their fate. “I see. You do seem like the man reputed to put themselves in such a situation. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“To you as well, Mr. Chrollo. Please have a seat.” The two walked over to some chairs in the corner of the gala and sat down. Despite their pleasant tones, the tension in the air was tangible. Sakyo crossed one leg over the other and placed a cigarette in his mouth while he fished for his lighter. “I must say, I was surprised when you agreed to these negotiations. I hope we can come to an amicable agreement.” He pulled his lighter from his pocket and flicked it open. “You don’t mind if I smoke do you?”

“I do.” The words were sharp, and it made Sakyo freeze in his actions. The flame from the lighter danced lightly as the two men eyed each other. Eventually, Sakyo flipped the lighter closed and put it away. The cigarette never left his mouth, however.

“I see. Let’s begin then.” Sakyo pulled out a folder from his suit and handed it to Chrollo. He accepted the documents with a slight nod and skimmed through them. They were intercepted emails between higher ups in the government. “Those came from our people inside the government. They started taking interest in the auction after the second attack and have begun mobilizing after the third.”

“The government has always wanted to bring the human trade under its control. Your city would never be able to acquire humans en masse if they controlled it. If the mafia and Meteor City are to survive, we need the relationship to continue.”

Chrollo closed the folder and set it in his lap. “This is true, but we’ve also heard these arguments before. The mafia has constantly broken the sanctity of our relationship.” He explained.

Sakyo hummed in acknowledgement. “You mean the most recent kidnapping attack? We have information on that that may interest you.”

Indeed, Chrollo’s interest was piqued. He was curious to see how the mafia would handle this situation. Leaning forward, Chrollo gestured for Sakyo to continue.

“Recently, we discovered that the former leader of the Heil-Y family was killed and replaced. The new leader is a woman named Morena Prudo. She sent two of her men to your city to frame the Xi-Yu.” Sakyo explained.

Chrollo was amused. So, the mafia considered this a serious threat. He didn’t bother to hide the amusement from his face. “Why would she do something like that?”

“That I cannot say. A power move? Or maybe it was for her own amusement.” Sakyo seemed amused as well. “Have you noticed that changes always happen at once? There are centuries in which nothing happens and then in the span of a decade, everything moves at once? It always brings a thrill. Will my life change for the better? Or worse?”

“Spoken like a true gambling man. Does it matter which outcome you get?” Chrollo asked him.

“Not at all. But I play to win. I can give you the locations of Heil-Y operations. Do with them as you wish.” Sakyo pulled out a thumb drive from the inside of his coat and handed out to Chrollo. He contemplated the piece of plastic offered to him. He knew that Sakyo wasn’t lying. However, Sakyo was a cunning opponent, and because he wanted peace now didn’t mean he wouldn’t become an enemy in the future. Excitement stirred in his chest; Chrollo hasn’t had a good enemy to outwit in a long time. He took the thumb drive from Sakyo and placed it in his own pocket.

“There is one more thing I want.” Chrollo stated. Sakyo seemed genuinely surprised at that before his smile returned to his face. It seems he wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

“Oh?”

“The Scarlet Eyes. They were on the website and I would very much like to acquire them. We will leave the rest of the inventory alone in exchange.” He was testing how much the mafia would bend before they broke. He also promised Kurapika he would try.

Sakyo let out a soft sigh. “As much as I would like to, I cannot guarantee those. They were never up for auction to begin with. That was a ploy by Zenji to draw you out. It seems that it was good bait after all.” Chrollo didn’t say anything in reply so Sakyo continued. “That’s an issue you would have to bring up with Zenji himself. It is not something the Ten Dons can force.”

“Of course.” Chrollo conceded. It would seem Kurapika would have to acquire the Eyes on his own time. A shame.

Chrollo’s phone rang loudly in his coat pocket. He immediately hardened his face, not giving Sakyo any expressions he could use. The fact that any of his Spiders were calling meant there was trouble. Sakyo waved his hand, giving Chrollo the go ahead. He quickly fished the phone out of his pocket and put it up to his ear.

“What is it?” He demanded, carefully keeping his tone neutral.

“I’m sorry Danchou, but Kurapika’s run off.” Phinks’ voice told him. It took all of Chrollo’s skill to keep his face expressionless.

“I see…” He had forgotten that humans couldn’t think so far ahead into the future. It seems his wild cat’s patience has reached its limit. Of course, the boy chose the worst time to do this as well.

“Feitan and Machi are currently tracking him down.”

“I understand. I’ll call back later.” Chrollo explained and hung up before Phinks could reply. Sakyo was studying him intensely, trying to gleam information from that brief exchange he could use. When he was unsuccessful, Sakyo sighed and stood up.

“So, have we reached an agreement?” He asked. Chrollo stood up as well.

“We have. I believe our message was understood.” He answered.

“Indeed, it was.” Sakyo chuckled again. “I am curious to see how the government will…” He trailed off suddenly. The amusement fell from Sakyo’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Chrollo asked. Unease grew in him.

“The Ten Dons weren’t subtle in their plans. Everyone would know where we were planning on meeting. If the government had spies in the mafia like you did…” Sakyo said to himself. Chrollo quickly caught onto his thought process. The two men quickly raced for the exit. That was when an explosion rocked the entire building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kurapika's temper control has improved over the years, though only slightly.  
> \- Thank God for big mouthed idiots or else the plot wouldn't move forward.  
> \- Kurapika's style is similar to my own: 50% planning, 50% winging.  
> \- Many snipers work in teams in order to be as accurate as possible. Spotters can track the bullet and can give corrections to the sniper. While Pakunoda is a great shot, having Shalnark back her up makes her even deadlier.  
> \- I like to imagine certain details slip through the cracks of a vampire's memory over the years. Kind of like how a commercial jingle can stick in your head for years, but you completely forgot that you spent a summer at camp or something like that.  
> \- I wanted to give Chrollo something to go up against other than the usual blustery mafioso. Someone like him who thinks differently than most people. Sakyo from Yu Yu Hakusho was a perfect fit and honestly, their interaction was a lot more fun than I expected it to be.  
> \- Basically, if the law was in control of the human trade, the outlaws wouldn't be able to get humans. See the problem? 
> 
> Please rate and review!


	36. The Battle (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update has finally happened! This climax has been kicking my ass as figuring out where everyone is and what they're doing is overwhelming and I've been stuck on many parts. I still am stuck so this is definitely going to come out in chunks. I'm give you guys this one as a peace offering while I work on the finale. I have no idea how long it's going to be, so please bear with me! I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER! ALL RIGHTS GO TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNERS!

**Chapter 36: The Battle (Part 1)**

\----------------

The explosion could be heard throughout the city. Those on the edges could have mistaken it for thunder. But for those in Biscuit’s house, it was obvious what it was. Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Uvo were playing cards when the explosion happened. The humans and dhampir assumed that it was the result of the fighting. However, the giant stiffened and turned towards the sound.

“They probably started fighting. Are you going to play?” Killua asked.

Uvogin put his cards down. “The Troupe doesn’t use explosives. We don’t need them.” He said simply.

“Oh yeah? I remember you making a fireball out of that news airship on the first night.” Leorio answered cheekily.

“That’s because I threw a car at it! If it were us, we would have heard fighting by now!” Uvo snapped back. As he finished speaking, his phone rang. The giant stood up and answered it.

“Yeah Franklin, I heard it too.” Uvo answered.

“I figured as much, but it came from the direction of the Cemetery Building: the place Danchou and that Don were supposed to meet.” Franklin rumbled. A knot of worry formed in Uvo’s stomach.

“What does Machi’s instinct tell her?” He asked.

“She’s not here. She and Feitan are chasing after Kurapika.”

“Kurapika?!” Gon shouted. Figures he managed to hear that name. The boy instantly was on his feet and jumping to reach Uvogin’s phone.

“Where’s Kurapika?! What are you guys doing? Let me speak with him.” Gon demanded. Uvo put a large hand on Gon’s head and pushed him away.

“Shut up and let me listen!” He demanded. Uvo could hear chuckling on the other end of the phone, soiling his mood further.

“Kurapika ran off earlier tonight. Slipped out through a window. We reckon he’s heading for Zenji’s place.” Franklin explained.

“I’m gone for two nights and everything’s gone to shit - crap.” Uvo quickly corrected himself before looking at his charges.

“No need, we’ve heard it all.” Killua said with a smug grin. Uvo huffed in amusement before turning his attention back to Franklin.

“I’m gonna call Nobu. You call Shal. They can probably give us more info.” Uvo told his friend. He heard Franklin agree before he hung up. He then pressed Nobu’s contact and quickly put the phone back to his ear. As the dial tone hummed in his ear, Uvo headed to the door before opening it and looking outside. Sure enough, a massive plume of smoke rose from the direction of the Cemetery Building. Despite it raining hard and it being night, there was an orange glow.

“Uvo. Can you please explain what has you so concerned?” Melody asked from the couch that she and Biscuit were sitting on.

“Danchou was meeting with one of the Ten Dons to have a cease fire. Not sure why when we were kicking their asses. Anyways, that explosion came from where the two were meeting. The mafia maybe a bunch of two-faced scum, but even they wouldn’t kill one of their Dons to get at us.” Uvo explained. The household went quiet at the explanation. There was no answer, going straight to voice mail. Uvo swore under his breath and tried again. Again, there was no answer. The knot in his gut twisted. There was no way to know what was going on, but if the government was involved in this as Uvo suspected, then Danchou was going to need all the help he could get. He turned to look at his charges. Uvo was supposed to protect them and keep them away from the fighting.

“Is Kurapika okay?” Gon asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He wasn’t with Danchou at the time.” Uvo said. He technically wasn’t lying, Uvo just omitted certain facts to them. That’s when the fighting started. Uvogin could hear gunfire echo across the city.

“Uvo. If you want to go help your friends, feel free.” Biscuit said, she clamped her hands on Gon and Killua’s shoulders. “I promise my students won’t be stupid enough to try and attack the government.” Gon started to protest, but the squeezing on his shoulder turned his complaint into a soft whine. The giant studied them all intently before he let out a big smile.

“Right. Be safe!” He said before he ran off. The man’s running almost look like he was leaping across the street. Gon turned on his master.

“I don’t understand –“

“Kurapika’s escaped.” Melody answered. The trio turned to her.

“What?” Leorio asked, almost not believing her.

“Uvogin was always careful to text so we couldn’t eavesdrop on his conversation.” Melody explained. “But he was too concerned about the fight this time to think about it. I could hear the other person on the line. He said Kurapika escaped.”

“So when you said we weren’t going to fight the government…” Killua started, a smirk spreading across his face.

Biscuit returned the smirk. “We’re going after Kurapika instead.”

\----------------

“Damn it! What the hell is going on?!” Nobunaga asked irritably. After the explosion, the mafia at the border started turning on each other. It became an all-out fight. Pakunoda and Shalnark worked to understand what was going on.

“You think a rival tried to take out the Don?” Pakunoda asked. She shook her head after finishing her sentence. Not even she believed it.

“The mafia may fight amongst themselves, but they always stand together when faced with an external threat.” Shalnark explained. He didn’t need to go into further details. The three went quiet as they tried to figure out what to do. A buzz from Shalnark’s phone interrupted them. He picked it up and answered it.

“Someone planted a bomb in the Cemetery Building. The government had double agents planted and they’ve ambushed the mafia.” Shalnark answered Franklin before he could ask. Right now, they needed to make a decision, and with Danchou in the middle of it, the Spiders would have to figure it out themselves.

“What do you think we should do?” Franklin asked. “We’re torn between staying and heading to help.”

Paku and Nobu leaned in to hear the conversation. Basically, they had to make the choice of following Danchou’s previous orders or making a move on their own. Whatever they chose, it had to be fast. They couldn’t leave the base undefended, but Shalnark had heard rumors that the government had weapons of war that no one had seen in centuries. With rebellions almost nonexistent, they never needed to bring them out. War was a concept beyond most of their comprehension. Shalnark heard stories of wars before the vampires took over. If any of them were true, what they were doing now could barely be considered a skirmish in a war. It’s why the Phantom Troupe didn’t fight the government head on. They stole from them, yes, but fighting would be dangerous.

“If the mafia is taken out, the human trade would go to government contractors.” Shalnark finally said. “And they wouldn’t deal with Class A bounties like us…”

“So, if Meteor City is to survive…” Pakunoda started. No one finished the sentence. It wasn’t an appealing idea to any of the Spiders. Nobunaga cursed at the prospect of helping the mafia.

Franklin made a noise of agreement. “Shizuku and I will watch the base. The others will come over and help.”

“Don’t attack on sight. We need to figure out who is who. Have them meet up with us.” Shalnark said. Franklin agreed and they hung up. Pakunoda was packing away her sniper rifle, they wouldn’t be able to help from afar. Not without knowing who to shoot. As they approached the area, the fighting had split into two groups. The Spiders still didn’t know which side was which, however.

“This is insane! How do we tell which is the mafia and which is the government? They’re all wearing suits!” Nobunaga snapped irritably.

“Maybe we should just ask them.” Shal suggested lightheartedly. They then felt bloodlust directed at them from behind. The Spiders turned to see someone pointing a rifle at them. Before either side could react, the man was crushed as a body descended from above. It was Fish from the Shadow Beasts. He straightened up as the other Shadow Beasts landed behind him.

“Tch. You’re not supposed to be here, Phantom Troupe.” Fish growled out.

“Neither are you.” Paku replied. Fish didn’t respond so she continued. “We can fight later, right now we need to stop the government.” Everyone grumbled at the idea, but no one argued against it. Eventually, Owl spoke up.

“The Don and your leader might still be alive. We should make our way to the building and search for them.” He suggested. Shalnark agreed to it and the pair headed towards to the cemetery building. The others turned to the battle in front of them.

“We’ll be able to easily figure out who is on which side. The loyalists won’t attack us. Let’s kill these guys.”

Nobunaga barked out a laugh. “Just try and keep up.” He said as he gripped the hilt of his katana in excitement.

\----------------

As soon they heard the explosion, Feitan and Machi immediately covered their heads as the shockwave from the blast hit them. The whole area trembled violently. Dust trickled down onto their heads like rain. Ahead and behind them, they could hear sections collapse from the tremors. Neither of them moved until the vibrations ceased. Machi was the first to lift her head to look around. Once they were certain the tunnel couldn’t collapse around them, they relaxed.

“Sounds like things did not go as planned.” Feitan said.

“It doesn’t change our objective.” Machi stated. Feitan nodded in understanding and they continued down the sewers, a sense of urgency increasing their pace. If Kurapika was caught in one of the cave ins, he was in serious danger.

Up ahead, there was T section. Feitan mentally mapped out York New in his head to figure out the route to Zenji’s mansion. Before he could make a choice of which way to go, the pair felt intense bloodlust ahead. They quickly skidded to a stop. A man wearing Kevlar walked out from the side passage to face them. The man drew out a short sword.

He chuckled with sadistic glee. “I was expecting all my opponents to becoming from the opposite direction. You must be the Phantom Troupe. Regardless, my orders remain: No one gets through here alive!”

Machi’s brows furrowed in thought. “The fact that you were expecting people to come down this way means you’re expecting runners from a battle.”

“Which means you’re not from the mafia…” Feitan concluded for her. The man was placed here to kill any mafia trying to escape underground. A member of the Heil-y maybe?

“In any event, this means that Kurapika didn’t pass this way.” Machi said. There were no signs of battle. Most likely, he saw an obstacle in the way and went around it. Feitan didn’t answer. He was too busy studying their opponent. The vampire was equipped to fight in tight spaces, giving him an edge over Machi and Feitan. Feitan’s sword was too long to take out here and Machi’s fighting style was at a disadvantage.

“Jeez… He must have exited the sewers to throw us off. Machi, you go after Kurapika; I’ll take care of this.” Feitan told her.

“Very well.” Machi agreed.

The vampire laughed at them. “’Take care’? You’re quite arrogant to assume you’ll win so easily!” He barked.

Feitan grew excited and his bloodlust came out like a dam breaking. “You should hope you’re good enough that I’m forced to kill you: you won’t enjoy what would happen if I have to extract information from you.” He explained. Machi simply turned and left before the fight could start. Despite his bravado, Feitan kept a distance from his opponent. The man had the advantage at the moment. Feitan had to find a way to disarm his opponent.

He croached low and ran towards his opponent. The man was faster than anticipated and the sword swung at him. Feitan was forced to stop his attack and backed up. The man pressed forward and kept swinging at Feitan. Several close calls nicked his coat. Once Feitan retreated to a certain distance, the man returned to his previous spot. He pointed his sword at Feitan, waiting for him to make the next move.

It would seem he wouldn’t be able to finish this fight unscathed.

\----------------

Uvo’s feet pounded the pavement as he ran. Despite the knot of worry in his gut, Uvogin felt his excitement growing as he got closer to the action. While he enjoyed the company of Gon and the others, being away from the action was grating on his patience. And he could tell that whoever was attacking the mafia would give him a good fight. Uvogin didn’t like the idea of a peace with the mafia, but his Danchou believed it was necessary. Which meant they would pay for interrupting the talks. He skidded to a stop as he saw a van with people around it. They were armed so Uvo believed they were part of the conflict. They seemed to be setting up something inside the van, but Uvo could see what was inside it.

But were they with the mafia or the other side? Only one way to find out.

Uvo waved at them as he approached. “Hey! What are you guys doing?” He called to them. The people turned to face him in surprise.

“It’s the giant! Ulysses needs more time! Hold him off while the medication kicks in!” One of them said. They all immediately drew their weapons began firing on Uvogin. ‘ _I guess that answers that then._ ’ Uvo thought as the bullets peppered his skin. If they were loyal to the mafia, they wouldn’t risk ruining the talks since they were losing.

He saw a crossbow aimed at him and Uvo moved to get out of the line of fire. The giant felt the bolt sink into his hip, and he grunted with pain and annoyance. Crossbow bolts were slower, but they can penetrate his skin easier than bullets. Uvo pivoted on his heel and launched himself at the one with the crossbow. The sight of Uvogin charging at him made the man panic. He dropped the crossbow he was trying to reload and automatically reaching for his pistol and firing it. The giant grinned at the man’s stupidity and easy caved in the man’s skull with a single punch. The others scattered from Uvo in different and reached for their own crossbows. ‘ _How annoying…_ ’ Uvo thought. He’d need to take out all these shooters before taking out this “Ulysses” they were stalling for. Their strategy was obvious: hit and run to wear Uvo down. Running around after them would be playing into their hands.

Two of the four crossbows fired at him. Uvo dropped to the ground and scooped up his own ammo with his left hand. He quickly grabbed a rock with his right and aimed for his first target; one of the ones who hadn’t shot at him. The man gave a look of fear as he tried to dodge out of the way. The stone exited Uvo’s hand with great velocity and imbedded itself into the man’s forehead.

“Bullseye!” Uvogin shouted as the body fell spasming to the ground. He quickly spun around and threw a rock at his next target. As it flew to its target, he saw the crossbow bolt the other man fired and Uvo quickly shifted his body, so the bolt hit him in the shoulder instead.

“Damn! You guys are pissing me off!” Uvo growled before he punched the ground in front of him. The concrete exploded and a cloud of dust engulfed the area. He heard them exclaim in panic and fired their bolts randomly. Uvo dropped to the ground and the bolts soared over his head. Under the makeshift smokescreen, Uvo was able to easily dispatch the other shooters. As the dust settled, Uvo pulled out the bolts in his shoulder and hip. The wounds seeped a bit before his enhanced healing stopped the bleeding. Uvo sighed before walking over to the van to take care of the last person. The doors of the van exploded off, forcing Uvogin to block them. As he lowered his arms, he saw a person nearly as large as him exit the van. His eyes were dilated due to whatever drug they were pumping him with, probably some steroids. Ulysses finally noticed Uvo and let out a roar and charged at him recklessly.

Uvo started laughing in amusement. “This keeps getting better and better! Come and die!” He roared with excitement before letting out a right hook. Ulysses brought up his arm to block the attack. Uvo felt the bones break under his hand. He expected Ulysses to back off, angle his body to protect his broken arm and attack from a different angle. Instead, the man didn’t even flinch as his arm bent unnaturally.

“Huh?” Uvo exclaimed in confusion as the man’s fist connected with his jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I think I figured out why the Phantom Troupe is so trusting at times. Once you're considered one of them, you're one of them, no matter what you say. Many of them forget that Kurapika and Co. never asked to be part of their group XD  
> \- My first major breakthrough of writers block was when I had the idea of the Shadow Beasts and the Troupe working together.  
> \- Unfortunately, I do not have the brain power to give everyone a cool solo fight, so I'm picking and choosing my battles (no pun intended). I thought Feitan would be a cool one for certain. And Uvo gets another fight naturally because... Uvo. Still figuring out many of the other fights I want. I'll probably give those I mistreated in this one more love in the sequel.  
> \- Where the name Ulysses came from, I have no clue. But whatever, I guess I have Ulysses now.  
> \- Crossbow bolts can actually penetrate further than bullets. They can even breakthrough certain bulletproof vests. And there you have it, the reason the crossbow bolts worked and not the bullets. That's all you're getting! Don't ask me more!
> 
> Please rate and review!

**Author's Note:**

> • The main inspiration of the vampire world is a bit from Seraph of the End, but other vampire myths and my own ideas are mixed in as well.  
> • I wanted the vampires to be strong, but not like impossibly strong, so about one normal vampire can match about ten to fifteen average humans. Of course, Kurapika is anything but average.  
> Any ideas how Kurapika could be in two places at once? I’ll give a shoutout to anyone who gets it right in the next chapter! Please rate and review! If you see any grammatical mistakes, please let me know!


End file.
